Apenas o tempo - Only time
by MyuPanChan
Summary: Pensamentos totalmente distorcidos e apenas uma amizade forte pode Kyoko Mogami neste mundo. Kanae, Chori, Maria, Lory, Yashiro, Julie e Kuu querem trazer novamente a alegria e a vida aos olhos dela, mas será que eles conseguem? E Ren? Fic M com forte teor depressivo/vingativo/hentai (incest/yuri/lemon/lime/ecchi) (ps eu não abandonei a fic.)
1. Amizade mais forte

**Boa noiteeeee!**

 **Bom, essa não é minha primeira fic de Skip beat, mas é a minha primeira em português, por favor, se tiver algum erro etc e tals, me avisem.**

 **Ela nasceu de uma fic da Aikori Ichijouji, Criminal, [Leiam! ò_ó é uma sugestão =x pq é muito boa! Se você souber inglês, leia! vale a pena *-*] e…. uma das partes me deu a ideia de fazer essa fic XD… e ela já me deu autorização \o/ então… Estamos aqui *-***

 **Espero que gostem.**

 **Essa fic conterá assuntos depressivos, ideias suicidas, por isso RANK M!**

 **Aviso desde já para depois não virem reclamar**

 **Mas no fim, fica bom .-.~ vai depender do rumo do Ren na situação u.Ú**

 **Ren:'¬¬**

 **Skip Beat é obra da Nakamura-sensei.**

 **Sou apenas uma fã, que teve uma ideia maluca**

 **escrevendo algo totalmente louco**

 **por conta da imaginação fértil demais da conta =X**

 **Legenda:**

\- Fala

 _"pensamento"_

 **-GRITO**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - Uma amizade mais forte...**

* * *

\- **MO!** Se você não me contar AGORA, pode esquecer que sou sua melhor amiga!

Kanae aguardou apenas alguns segundos, antes de Kyoko começar a tentar desabafar, mas quanto mais ela tentava mais ela travava…

- **MO!** muito bem, não fale comigo a partir de agora se não for extremamente necessário e dentro do trabalho! Passar bem Moga…

- **NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! POR FAVOR MOKO-SAN! NÃO ME ABANDONE ASSIMMMMMMMMMM…**

Kyoko se jogou na perna da amiga. Ambas estavam no karaokê, pois Kanae queria saber o que a amiga escondia tanto…

Desde que haviam começado as gravações de "Hachisu" (the sacred lotus in the mire) Kyoko mostrava uma Momiji perfeita, e muitas vezes Kanae pensou que ela estava atuando perfeito até demais, algo estava muito errado… E hoje ela ia tirar satisfação da amiga _mais_ densa.

No momento que Kanae havia levantando, Kyoko se jogou agarrando a perna dela com a carinha de esquilo abandonado, mas, não passou nem um minuto para que a carinha dela fosse para um _nulo_ …

 _E Kanae odiava aquilo._

 **-MOO!** Até quando você vai ficar assim e não vai cuspir tudo?

\- É mais difícil que imagina, Kotonami-san…

" _Que!?"_ Kanae desconfiou ainda mais. - Como é que me chamou, Kyoko?

\- Moko-san… O que você faria se, a pessoa que você se apaixonou, amasse outra pessoa?

\- Você está falando da Momiji?

\- Sim, como ela… Se você estivesse na pele dela… O que faria? - Aquilo a pegou desprevenida…

\- Hum… - Kanae começou a raciocinar… _"Se eu me colocasse no lugar da Momiji…"_ \- Me sentiria a pessoa mais idiota do mundo… - Concluiu Kanae.

\- Então você já sabe o que estou sentindo…

\- Hum? Pera… Como é que é? Quem é? - Kanae olhou bem dentro do olho âmbar da amiga - Não… Por favor…. Não me diga… Tsuruga Ren?

Kyoko apenas respirou inconformada, confirmando o que Kanae tinha dito.

 _"ALELUIA IRMÃOS! Até que enfim que essa cabeça dura final…. mas, só um segundo… Porque ela está tão triste pra quem…. será?..."_

\- Kyoko, você já se confessou?

\- Pra que? Receber uma rejeição na minha cara?

 _"Imaginei…"_ \- Pensou Kanae, segurando a vontade de tacar a mão no rosto. _"Essa garota! Ela é mais densa do que precisaria ser! Isso faz mal pra saúde! Droga…"_ \- Você, sequer, tipo assim… _Tentou_?

\- Não… nem me atrevo. Eu… Se com o Fuwa… Eu entrei neste estado que sou hoje, se escutasse _ele_ me rejeitar… Não aguentaria…

\- Mas… Porque tem tanta certeza que ele rejeitaria você?

Novamente ela suspirou…

\- Boo…

\- O que tem aquele mascote haver com a conversa?

\- Ele não sabe que eu sou Boo, aliás, além das pessoas necessárias, ninguém sabe que eu sou o Boo…

\- E o que isso tem haver?

\- 'Boo' e o Tsuruga-san são amigos… - E com isso Kyoko começa a contar como 'Boo' ajudou o Tsuruga, no momento de dificuldade e descobriu que ele gostava de alguém. Não disse muita coisa, a não ser que "Boo" o cutucou para que Tsuruga a 'seduzisse'... Kanae teve que segurar o riso… - mas isso é segredo dele, ok? Apesar de que aparentemente todo mundo sabe quem ela é, menos eu…

Kanae tentou o melhor dela de segurar o riso mesmo… Mas estava difícil. Ela estava começando a tremer toda…

 _"Sim… Ser densa demais faz mal a saúde… Muito mal… Pobre do Tsuruga… E ela ainda mandou que ele a seduzisse… Como isso poderia ficar mais engraçado?"_ \- Ela olhou diretamente nos olhos de Kyoko pensando por alguns segundos... _"Vejamos..."_ \- Então, você descobriu que ele amava alguém, e por isso não investe nele? - Kyoko confirmou com a cabeça. - Ok, vamos dizer assim, ele se 'acerta' com essa 'garota misteriosa'... E se casa com ela. Você vai conseguir ainda ser a kouhai amada dele? Vai conseguir encarar ele, sabendo que outra o tem? Coração, alma e corpo? Como você vai ficar na história?

Kyoko já sabia a resposta, e não queria dizer… Mas as lágrimas dela disseram no lugar das palavras. Kanae travou ao ver tamanha dor ser emanada daqueles olhos de cor âmbar… Como se _não_ houvesse _nenhum_ amanhã…

Como se a _vida_ tivesse _acabado_ por completo…

Como se ela fosse uma _concha vazia…_

Kanae sentiu o coração se contrair como se tivesse sido esfaqueada.

\- Kyo…

\- Eu desapareceria para sempre deste mundo… - Ela disse por fim. O que assustou Kanae grandemente. Kanae sabia que Kyoko não estava brincando… - Sou uma idiota por ter cedido a esse sentimento destrutivo novamente, mas se algum dia, isso vier acontecer… Se ele somente disser "não"... Eu…

\- **CALADA!** \- Aquilo gelou Kyoko. Kanae tremia de fúria. Só a ideia de não ter mais Kyoko por perto, era como se o ar lhe faltasse, como se o sol apagasse, como se nada mais fizesse sentido… **\- CALADA! NUNCA...** E eu digo **NUNCA MESMO** _ouse sequer pensar nisso_ _ **NOVAMENTE!**_ Você me entendeu Kyoko?

Num súbito de emoções, Kanae agarra Kyoko num abraço que a mesma nunca havia sentido na vida… O olhar vazio é substituído pelo olhar arregalado em surpresa. Parecia que Kanae se segurava em Kyoko como se fosse a última corda de esperança.

 **-MOOOO!** Me prometa Kyoko! Me prometa que você não vai fazer nenhuma besteira! **ME PROMETA, MOO!**

\- Eu… prometo… Moko-san… mas…

\- Nada de _**mas**_! - Kanae a segurou pelos ombros fortemente. - Eu não vou deixar que você cometa tamanho absurdo! Nem que para isso você se mude pra minha casa, ou eu pra sua, mas eu vou ficar de plantão, 24 horas por dia em você! Se ele _**OUSAR**_ assim, ousar lhe ferir a este ponto… Ele nunca... **NUNCA MAIS**... Põe o dedo em você sem ter que passar por cima do meu cadáver…

\- Moko-san…

\- **MOO**! Chega dessa conversa depressiva! Vamos… Cantar?

\- Quem é você e o que você fez com minha melhor amiga Moko-san?

\- Não sei… aproveita que é só hoje, viu Kyo-chan…- Ambas sorriram e começaram a escolher uma música…


	2. Cinco meses depois

**Eu já agradeci a Aikori Ichijouji autor de _Criminal_ , mas não custa mais uma vez. *-* Obrigada *-*~**

 **Aikori Ichijouji, Tks very much for give me permission to this fic *-*~**

 **leiam a fic criminal! *-* é sério XD~**

 **Skip Beat é obra da Nakamura-sensei.**

 **Eu sou apenas uma fã louca, escrevendo algo totalmente dark...**

 **por conta da imaginação fértil demais da conta =X**

 **Que escreveu de mais, mas ficou com receio de postar =x**

 **é sério ;-;~ Tá mais dark do que eu pensei que ia ficar x-x~**

 **E eu to tentando mudar... [ps: mais a frente a coisa piora... ]**

 **[Betas? pls? =~]**

 **Críticas construtivas eu agradeceria, se me ajudassem ;-;~**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 - Cinco meses depois...**

* * *

Havia se passado 5 meses desde a conversa das duas e as filmagens de "Hachisu" já estavam bem avançadas. Kyoko só precisaria filmar mais uma cena para terminar sua participação, da forma mais triste...

Kyoko adentrava a sala LoveMe. Kanae e Chiori estavam lá dentro conversando. Kyoko dava o milésimo suspiro do dia entrando na sala e Kanae conhecia aquele suspiro...

\- Kyoko-senpai… Bom dia.

\- Ah, Chiori-san… Bom dia. Moko-san, bom dia…

\- Está tudo bem Kyoko-senpai?

\- Sim... Só cansada mesmo.

 _"Como se eu fosse acreditar…"_ Pensou Kanae.

Desde de que estava mais próxima de Kyoko sabia exatamente o que significava aquele suspiro...

\- Hoje é seu último dia de gravação, né senpai? - perguntou Chiori e Kyoko suspirou.

\- Sim… estou… _apreensiva_ … Nunca fiz uma cena assim, que envolvesse sentimentos tão aforados...Com um desfecho tão...

\- Vai se sair bem. Bom, estou indo pro meu trabalho de hoje. Vocês irão ao set de filmagem agora?

\- Sim - Confirmou Kanae, sem desgrudar o olhar de Kyoko. - Vamos almoçar e vamos ao set, _né Kyoko-chan?_ \- Kyoko engoliu seco… Sabia bem aquele tom de voz de sua amiga… Iria escutar sermão, provavelmente sobre _aquilo_ …

\- É sim. - Respondeu sorrindo, como se não tivesse notado nada. Mal Chiori saiu, Kanae suspirou fundo.

\- _Nada ainda_ de ter coragem?

\- Você sabe a resposta, Moko-san… Eu simplesmente não consigo…

\- Você vai acabar _perdendo_ ele assim, Kyoko…

\- Não sei, se eu me confessar vou perder, se não confessar também vou perder…

\- Então porque não se confessa e termina com esse sofrimento? Venho te acompanhando de perto nestes 5 meses com a _Momiji_ e sinceramente, é como se você estivesse presa. Não anda nem pra frente, nem para trás, nem pros lados. É como se estivesse amarrada no mesmo lugar. Assim você não vai conseguir mais nenhum personagem, estando presa a essa emoção sem saber o _sim_ ou o _não_...

Kyoko travou ao escutar o não… Era uma de seus problemas atuais… Como conseguiria atuar, e não travar ao escutar o personagem que _Momiji_ amava dizendo **aquelas** palavras e ela imaginando **_ele_ ** lhe falando, só que de forma mais ríspida…

Porém...

Nestes 5 meses, o relacionamento deles havia saído de senpai e kouhai, agora eles se tratavam pelo primeiro nome... Pelo menos quando estavam apenas ambos.

Escutar da boca dele o nome dela sair, era algo que o coração dela ainda não havia se acostumado! Seu coração batia em ritmo descompassado, com velocidade e ela _sempre_ tinha que lutar para não corar furiosamente.

Se ele já era gentil antes, agora piorou...

Mal deixava andar e parecia que sabia do cronograma dela! Sempre aparecia nas horas certas, Yashiro próximo a ele sempre, sempre a levava para casa depois do trabalho, ou do jantar. Ela via mais e mais o sorriso verdadeiro dele quando ela falava da _Momiji_ , dela, das ambições dela… Mas sempre faltava algo.

E como se o destino estivesse conspirando contra, havia aparecido um outro problema que ela ainda não tinha entendido.

Nestas últimas semanas, ele parecia ter ficado um pouco mais frio, mais irritado. Quando ela estava perto, ele a tratava como havia tratado durante os últimos 5 meses, mas agora com um agravante, ele parecia que ficava olhando ao redor, como se estivesse esperando alguém aparecer _do nada_ e fazer alguma coisa contra eles dois.

Kyoko não entendia bem a mudança de atitude dele, mas sinceramente, acreditava que havia o dedo do presidente neste novo comportamento dele. Lory, por outro lado, parecia mais persuasivo que nunca! Sempre pressionando para que ela falasse o que sentia para _ele_. Mas lógico ela sempre esquivava. A atitude de ambos era bem diferente, estranha, mas ainda assim, perturbadora.

O coração de Kyoko já quase não aguentava mais toda a pressão que o presidente estava pondo nela para abrir o jogo… O teste seria com Momiji. Ela também se confessaria, antes do final trágico… No script, o diretor não pôs as linhas dele, de propósito… Ele queria que ambos atuassem do fundo do coração dos seus personagens… Sendo fiel aos sentimentos de cada um… E Kyoko sabia da rejeição que viria, pois ele amava Chiori…

\- Então, quando vai tomar coragem?

\- Não sei… Queria fazer o teste com a Momiji, mas como não sei o que vai acontecer, pois o diretor quer que ajamos como nossos personagens… Eu não sei como _ele_ vai agir… É como se eu fosse falar com _ele_ , sem saber como _ele_ iria reagir…

\- Você sabe que não é a mesma coisa, pois você sabe que vai _morrer_ logo depois da confissão.

\- E não é o mesmo princípio? - Dizia Kyoko que terminava de se arrumar. Kanae gelou. - Se ele me rejeitar, eu sei que não vou aguentar… Se me aceitar… Vou morrer do mesmo jeito… Não tem muito do que escapar… Aquele sorriso dele sempre me deixa fraca como se estivesse perto do meu túmulo.

\- Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto que fale assim. - Ela suspirou e virou pra amiga. Fazia 5 meses que Kanae escutava os lamentos de _Momiji_ e de Kyoko, falando dele. O que ele fazia com ela, os tipos de sorriso, quando ele estava irritado, com ódio, ou com o sorriso falso que Kyoko havia apelidado de sorriso gentleman…

Ela, agora, conhecia cada olhar que Kyoko dizia, pois nestes 5 meses, Kyoko mostrou de perto para Kanae, sem ele notar, cada sorriso ou olhar dele. Era como se ambas fossem stalkers.

Kanae sabia de cada jeito dele significava algo, conheceu muito bem o corpo dele por causa dos bonecos dela, mas agora ainda mais, vendo tão de perto e tão constantemente… Kanae suspirou. _"Ainda bem que não o amo, mas qualquer um começaria a amá-lo depois dela falar dele com tantos detalhes."_

\- Você sabe que, seja qual for a resposta dele, eu estarei aqui. Seja rejeição, seja aceitação, e da forma que ele age com você, eu duvido que seja rejeição…

\- Ele é o ator número um Moko-san… Ele pode muito bem… Fingir… - Ela falou baixinho, MESMO não acreditando em si mesma.

Enquanto se dirigiam ao estúdio, pararam no meio do caminho para almoçar.

\- Mesmo assim, se ele está fingindo durante estes 5 meses, não, minto, durante este ano todo, eu vou ter que tirar o chapéu pra ele, porque até eu acredito que ele te ama, sua grande baka. - Elas entraram em um restaurante de _okonomiyaki*_ pra almoçar. - Pense assim Kyoko… Se ele disser sim, todo esse sofrimento acaba, e vocês viverão juntos para sempre como nos contos de fada que você tanto ama ler… Se ele disser não, eu não vou te largar nenhum segundo pelos próximos meses, ou anos, até você esquecer-se dele por completo. Nem que para isso nós duas fujamos de Tokyo para, sei lá, América! Você disse que Hizuri-san lhe receberia de braços abertos, não? Eu iria junto contigo pra lá e começaríamos nossa carreira na América. Mudaríamos de nome, de aparência, seríamos irmãs, sei lá… Qualquer coisa pra te tirar da depressão… - Dizia segura.

Seria realmente um pé no saco, mas depois dos 5 meses mais próxima a Kyoko, ela tinha lá as dúvidas se conseguiria ficar sem ver o sorriso ou os abraços de urso da amiga densa. Havia se acostumado demais, e ela estava odiando todas as mudanças… Graças ao drama do estúpido **Tsuruga Ren**.

\- Eu acho que minha melhor amiga saiu daqui e outra pessoa, uma sósia, sentou no lugar dela… - Kyoko abriu o riso, enquanto fazia o okonomiyaki para ambas.

\- Quieta… Coma! – E enfiou um pedaço gigante na boca de Kyoko que riu e se engasgou tentando engolir o pedaço.

A conversa divergiu entre a cena, ou ideias de visitar o pai dela na América, com Kanae no pé dela… Kyoko até mandou uma mensagem para ele, perguntando `se` fosse possível, lógico que Kanae odiou e amou ao mesmo tempo.

Elas se dirigiram ao estúdio para a cena final…

* * *

 ***okonomiyaki* é um tipo de panqueca fina frita japonesa com vários ingredientes.**

 **Okonomi significa "o que você quer" ou "do seu desejo," e yaki significa "grelhado" ou "frito" sendo assim, o nome desse prato quer dizer "cozinhar aquilo que você gosta, da maneira que você deseja".**

 **Espero que tenham gostado desse cap. até a próxima, e comentem *-***


	3. Coração de vidro

**Skip Beat é obra da Nakamura-sensei.**

 **Eu sou apenas uma fã louca, escrevendo algo totalmente dark...**

 **por conta da imaginação fértil demais da conta =X**

 **Que escreveu de mais, mas ficou com receio de postar =x**

 **porque ficou realmente muito dark…**

 **[Betas? pls? =~]**

 **Críticas construtivas eu agradeceria, se me ajudassem ;-;~**

 **Legendas**

 **\- BLA! -** grito

" _bla"_ **-** pensamento

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 - Coração de vidro**

* * *

Momiji se encontrava em uma clareira. Ela e seu senpai, como sempre, treinando. Sim, ela o acompanhava no treino para sempre melhorar e sempre protegê-lo, mas hoje, ela estava completamente sem foco.

\- O que aconteceu contigo, Momiji-chan? Com o que está preocupada?

\- Com nada…

\- Você não me engana. Fale o que aconteceu...

\- Não. Nada aconteceu, _Milorde_.

\- Corte esse papo de Milorde… Isso só me diz que realmente aconteceu alguma coisa contigo. Você está errando demais hoje e se eu não tivesse prestando atenção, você já estaria sem sua cabeça. Você sempre me acompanha em pé de igualdade… O que aconteceu? - Disse ele chegando perto dela, e limpando um dos poucos ferimentos que ele fez a ela durante o treino - Você nunca se machuca, nenhum arranhão, e hoje, você está sangrando… Eu não gosto de lhe ver sangrando nem triste e eu vejo ambos agora.

\- Você é bondoso demais, _senpai_ …

\- Corte com o papo de senpai também. Conte-me logo… Ou vou ter que lhe torturar para saber?

Momiji suspirou e se afastou, sem olha-lo. Ele conhecia esse olhar…

\- Você está apaixonada, Momiji? - Isso a parou no meio do movimento de pegar um pano para limpar o machucado. - Acertei? Quem ele é? Eu o conheço? Você sabe que não vou aceitar ninguém abaixo do seu nível para lhe ter, né?

\- Parece um irmão ciumento. - Ela sorriu sem gosto.

\- Sou ciumento com aqueles que amo. Quem ele é? - Disse ele se aproximando e ela travou, e o olhar ainda mais triste veio átona.

\- Sim, você _o conhece_ , bem até demais. Mas nada vai acontecer. Ele ama outra.

\- E por que você o ama?

\- Porque não mando no meu coração?- Disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Ele não serve pra você, Momiji. Vou achar um a sua altura… - Disse irritado.

\- Você está sendo cruel comigo…

\- Cruel? Por quê? Para o seu bem? Por cuidar da minha irmã? - Ela sente seu coração como se um mão tivesse apertando-o em seu peito. Aquilo era mais doloroao do que enfrentar mil ninjas... - Você sabe que lhe vejo como uma irmã, e eu não aceito qualquer perdedor para ser seu futuro esposo…

\- Eu não vou casar com ninguém. Nem com ele. Estou feliz em apenas… - Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, grossas lágrimas começaram a correr dos seus olhos cor de âmbar. Era visível a dor, palpável…

 **\- QUEM ELE É?** \- Falou travado no meio da clareira, sua fúria emanando por todos os poros. Quem era aquele idiota que fazia sua irmãzinha sofrer daquele jeito? - Eu _exijo_ que me fale… Não posso… Ver você sofrer assim, Nee-chan..

\- _Para… por favor…_ \- Ela tentou. O aperto no coração agora ainda mais forte. Seria isso castigo dos Deuses por ter se apaixonado por seu senpai?

\- **_Me diga quem ele é!_** Eu **exijo** … - Disse ríspido. Ele teria que terminar com a vida do desgraçado por faze-la sofrer assim! Com certeza ela seria muito melhor do que qualquer outra garota! Não tanto quanto a que ele amava, mas com certeza seria melhor que qualquer outra. Era o que ele pensava. Tinha Momiji como sua sombra, sua irmãzinha, aquela que o defendia e ele teria que defende-la sempre.

Eles escutam algo na clareira e logo 15 a 20 ninjas aparecem. Todos estavam atrás de um único alvo… _ele_ … Momiji não pensou duas vezes em entrar na luta, assim como ele. Ninguém o tocava, mas Momiji parecia estar perdendo por pouco…

 **-FOCO MOMIJI! FOCO!**

 **\- H-HAI!**

Como ela poderia perder na frente dele… Ela precisava protegê-lo… Logo ela conseguia finalizar seus oponentes, assim como ele o dele. Isso o irritou. Nunca em sua vida, depois dela ter aprendido tão bem a lutar, ele havia visto-a perdendo em uma batalha. A roupa dela estava manchada de sangue, ela tinha alguns cortes no braço e pernas, e arfava muito.

 **\- QUEM É ESSE DESGRAÇADO, MOMIJI... -** Ele baixou o tom de voz, mas ainda era mortal. Ele teria realmente que matar este homem por causa dele ser o ponto fraco dela… - Eu lhe _proíbo_ de vê-lo a partir de hoje… Você se machucou como nunca antes! Ele vai ser seu ponto fraco!

 **\- CUIDADO!**

Ele viu tudo em câmera lenta, e ao mesmo tempo rápido demais pro gosto dele. Um dos ninjas havia se levantado e atirado uma kunai nas costas dele, mas em um piscar de olhos Momiji, que estava na frente dele, estava, agora, nas costas de seu senpai, enfiando a espada no ninja, matando-o…

\- Momiji! Você está bem?…

\- Sim… - Ela disse sem se virar e sem ele ver, retirava a kunai que havia penetrado sua carne. Aos poucos sua visão ia turvando, mas ela se obrigou a permanecer em pé, sem se virar.

\- _Me diga quem ele é, nee-chan…_ Eu não quero... - Ele para de falar no meio da sentença fechando os olhos - Você é minha preciosa irmã… Não quero lhe perder…

- _Não se preocu...pe… não vou vê-lo… mais… a partir de… hoje…_ \- A voz dela era embargada. Chorava?

\- Você está bem? - Ele começava a se aproximar dela… - Me diga quem ele é, Por favor…

 _\- Vo…._ \- Ela tossiu sangue e ele viu... Seus olhos arregalaram vendo uma grande mancha de sangue na blusa dela, que antes era branca, estava agora tingida de vermelho… o vermelho do sangue dela… - _cê…_

E com isso ela caiu no chão, semiconsciente…

 **-NÃO!** \- Ele correu e a abraçou. - Momiji! **MOMIJI!** Fale comigo… Que brincadeira de mau gosto é essa! Você é minha melhor guerreira… Minha melhor amiga… Minha irmã! _Não_ …

\- _Shii_ \- Ela disse nos braços dele. Sua visão já estava embaçada… Estaria chorando? - _Shii… nii...san… vai… fi...car...tudo...bem…_

\- Não com você morrendo! Eu não lhe permito isso!

- _Pe...lo… menos… vou… cum...prir...com seu….pedido… de...não...vê...lo...mais…_ \- E com isso ela tossiu mais sangue. Ele pressionava o ferimento que não parava de jorrar sangue pela blusa dela… O chão agora estava manchado de sangue... _\- Eu…_

 ** _\- Shii!_** Não fale… _Por favor_ … - A voz dele era embargada, grossas lágrimas caiam dos seus olhos. Como podia ser tão estúpido a ponto de nunca ter notado o quanto a machucava todos os dias?

 _\- Te… amo... Gomen…_

\- Shiii, eu também te amo… Mas…

 _\- Eu sei… -_ Ela disse já não sentia os braços, nem os dedos, que estavam no rosto dele, e ele segurava. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. _\- Go...men… Sen...ji..._

O olhar dela começava a desaparecer, ficar sem foco, até ficar sem vida… Olhando pela última vez para seu amado. Ele gritava e a abraçava chorando… Havia perdido muito mais do que uma guerreira…

 **-C….CORTA!** Perfeito! Perfe…

Eles só viram uma figura correndo até Kyoko, que permanecia imóvel no chão…

 **–KYOKO…** \- Kanae estava a se desesperar. A cena já tinha acabado mas Kyoko não se movia, e aparentemente nem respirava. Era como se tudo fosse real! _"Real até de mais!"_ Seus olhos totalmente dilatados, fora de foco, como se estivessem realmente... mortos... - **MO! KYOKO…. ACORDA!**

– Kyoko-san! - O protagonista a balançava… - **KYOKO-SAN!**

 **–KYOKO! MO! -** Kanae deu uma pequena batida no ombro dela. Foi quando a mesma suspirou, e seus olhos voltaram ao foco aos poucos. Todos do estúdio soltaram a respiração que seguravam.

- **MO!** Eu já disse que odeio quando seus personagens tomam vida? Você sabe como quase me fez estragar a gravação? **MO!**

\- Gomen… Moko-san… - Disse Kyoko.

\- Nossa… - Começou o Ryuu Nakashima, co-ator que fazia Senji, o samurai errante. - Eu comecei a me desesperar quando você não dava nenhum sinal de vida… Foi muito real...

 _\- Muito bem._ \- Começou o diretor que vinha próximo a eles. - Ficou perfeito… Darei uma ultima olhada e se tiver tudo ok, podemos terminar por hoje.

\- Ok… - Diz Kyoko e o diretor vai olhar a cena junto com Ryuu.

\- **MO!** Eu quase senti meu coração ser arrancado de mim…

\- Gomen… - Dizia sorrindo… vendo Nakashima-san se afastar, Kyoko põe a mão no coração… - Se… _Ele_ tivesse uma reação igual ao Senji-san… Eu não me sentiria tão ruim se _ele_ amasse a outra. Porque eu teria um espaço sempre no coração dele…

\- Eu não sei como você aguentaria… Eu iria querer distância dele para sempre…

\- Mas realidade nunca é igual as telas… Moko-san…

\- Sim… nunca…

\- Muito bem, pessoal. Cena perfeita. Podemos ir! Bom trabalho a todos… Kyoko-san, parabéns pela grande cena! Exatamente a Momiji perfeita que eu esperava! - Ele deu um aceno com a cabeça, e um sorriso de canto de boca antes de se virar e sair.

Kyoko suspirou e sorriu feliz. Agradeceu e foi pro camarim se preparar para ir pra casa. Depois de se trocar, foi recebida com palmas pela direção e membros de ' _Hachisu_ ', e recebeu um grande buquê de flores de despedida. Chorou muito ao receber pequenos presentes de todos e foi para casa com Kanae a seu lado. Ela até recebeu uma mensagem de volta de Kuu dizendo que elas poderiam vir a hora que bem quisessem, que elas teriam um canto para ficar sem se preocupar com nada! E dando parabéns pelo novo dorama terminado, que ele estava ansioso para assistir!

Kyoko sorriu lendo a mensagem e mostrando a Kanae. Ambas tinham marcado para dormirem juntas e Kyoko desabafar tudo com Kanae, sobre a cena. O que ela sentiu e tudo.

\- Eu vou arriscar, Moko-san… - Disse depois do confortável silêncio dentro do quarto do Daruma-ya. Okami e Taishio receberam ambas felizes, e arrumaram a sala de jantar para a comemoração de mais um trabalho perfeito…

\- Você vai arriscar? Falar com o Tsuruga?

\- Sim…

\- Está pronta mesmo?

\- Não… Mas eu não quero ficar presa como disse...

Kanae se sentiu desconfortável, pensando em todos os " _e se's"_ que poderiam acontecer. Durante estes 5 meses, Kyoko falou de muitos ' _'e se's''_ … e todos começaram a dançar na frente de Kanae… Logo a mesma balançou a cabeça…

" _Não tem como o Tsuruga-freak-Ren dar um fora nela… É mais fácil ele se atracar com ela e a arrastar para dentro de uma sala qualquer e sem cerimônia nenhuma tomá-la ali mesmo. Eu não sei que tanto autocontrole esse desgraçado tem, mas no momento que ela confessar, tudo vai pelos ares, até que enfim. Já não aguentava essa tensão sexual/romântica deles… Só um cego não consegue ver… Aliás, nem um cego… É palpável demais…"_

\- Assim que ele te disser, me diga no mesmo instante…Ou eu não serei mais sua melhor amiga!

\- Se eu tiver que entrar em cena, e não pude lhe dizer?

\- De seu jeito, mas me fale no mesmo instante. Pode ser com um pequeno emoticon com um sentimento…. Mas _**DIGA!**_...

\- Certo… lhe direi… Moko-san… lhe direi no mesmo segundo…

\- Quando vai falar?

\- Não sei… Amanhã na TBM… Depois do trabalho…

\- Você não vai se vestir de galinha gigante e falar com ele, né?

\- Não… Vou pedir para ele me esperar como galinha, mas vou aparecer como Kyoko…

\- Ohhh, vai dizer seu segredo a ele?

\- Depende… Do que ele falar…

Elas terminaram de comer, e subiram, com Okami-san as arrastando para se divertirem no quarto, sem lavar nada… Kyoko hoje estava de folga depois de um trabalho de 5 meses intenso e Okami não aceitava de forma nenhuma que ela ajudasse… E sim se divertir-se com a amiga. Mais tarde ela trouxe doces numa taça gelada com sorvete, e Kanae suspirou… Ela ia engordar assim…

* * *

Dia seguinte chegou… E Kyoko, dentro da grande galinha Boo, se dirigia a porta do convidado da noite, _Ren-san_ … Seu coração martelava dentro do peito, como se estivesse apostando corrida.

" _Se acalme Kyoko…"_ \- Disse Boo a Kyoko na mente dela…

" _Difícil me acalmar ouvindo a voz dele…" -_ Falou Kyoko suspirando.

" _Vai com tudo, menina! Chega desse drama, eu quero abraçar meu nii-san logo!"_

" _E eu brincar com o 'Tsuruga-freak-Ren' que Kanae-chan sempre fala…"_ \- Terminou Natsu.

Kyoko suspirou… Até escutar as vozes de Ren e Yashiro-san atrás da porta, parecia que ambos estavam discutindo. Ela se aproximou e gelou ao escutar a conversa.

 _\- Está cada vez mais difícil assim, Yukihito…_

 _\- Por que não diz de uma vez para ela então?_

 _\- O que? Que eu não aguento mais vê-la? Que ela está sendo um pé no saco? Que ela não chega aos pés da pessoa que amo? Que ela é feia e_ _ **plana**_ _aos meus olhos? Totalmente não sexy aos meus olhos? -_ Ele soltou um grunhido, um riso cínico… - _Eu não aguento mais a voz dela, a presença dela, o cheiro dela, mas eu tenho que suportar tudo até o fim de tudo isso. Afinal somos 'colegas'… 'Amigos' de trabalho. Por enquanto, ainda somos da mesma empresa._

 _\- Poderia falar com o presidente então?_

 _\- Falar com ele? -_ Ela novamente escuta um riso cínico _\- Aquele plotter maldito só vai querer fazer algo pra complicar a situação… Ele insiste em dizer que 'ciúmes' é algo normal e poderia atiçar... Eu só não entendo atiçar quem? Ela? Minha princesa é inocente de mais pra isso!_

 _\- E você sabe até quando o presidente quer ela por perto?_

Kyoko arregalou os olhos! Sentia o coração parado de bater por um segundo. " _Até quando o Presidente-saichou me quer?! Como assim?"_

 _\- Não. Ele não me disse quanto tempo ela_ _ **ainda**_ _vai estar conosco, mas ele acha que logo ela vai_ _ **embora.**_ _O tempo dela na LME está mais_ _ **curto**_ _que antes…_

" _Mais curto?"_ \- Kyoko sentia o coração dilacerar.

 _\- Ele até descobriu que ela vai lá em casa, e nestes últimos meses ela tem ido até demais lá com jantares só para ficar sozinha comigo… Não sei como elas não se encontraram no mesmo caminho! Isso está acima da minha compreensão!_ \- Kyoko põe a mão na boca, e Boo põe a asa sobre o bico.

 _\- E ela não percebe seu jeito?_

 _\- Claro que não! Ela está completamente cega! Não consegue ver que eu amo outra pessoa! Simplesmente ela não larga do meu pé… Olha… Mais uma mensagem dela... -_ Kyoko escutou ele afinar a voz imitando uma voz de mulher, algo que era basicamente impossivel "O" Tsuruga ren fazer normalmente. Era palpável o ódio dele, até mesmo através da porta fechada. _\- Ren-kun, bom dia… Será que poderíamos conversar hoje depois de sua entrevista na TBM? Se quiser posso fazer algo para comermos no seu apartamento… Ok? Sempre sua…_ \- Kyoko sente a alma congelar…

 _Era_ a mensagem que ela havia tentado mandar? Ela tinha mandado uma mensagem tão estúpida assim?!Ela realmente tinha mandado a mensagem para ele se encontrar com ela!? Mas naquele momento ela não se lembrava se tinha ou não tinha... Mas Tirando o " _Ren-kun"_ e o " _Sempre sua"_ … Ela tinha quase certeza que tinha escrito aquilo, mas será?… Ela volta a si quando escuta as palavras dura dele.

\- _E o pior que o presidente mandou que eu ficasse de olho nela enquanto ela estivesse perto. Sinto-me um_ _ _ **babysitter** _ com isso… Quase não consigo ficar perto de quem verdadeiramente amo nestas últimas semanas por causa dessa inconveniente. Sempre tenho que dar desculpas secas e não aproveitar o tempo com aquela que amo, e isso está me deixando louco de raiva._

 _\- Nunca foi do seu feitio sair tanto da sua calma…Ela lhe deixa assim? Eu pensei que você, bom que você gostasse dela…_

 _\- Por favor, Yukihito… Eu a odeio. Ela é o tipo oposto da pessoa que amo. Ela me dá nojo… Apesar dela ser inconvenientemente chata, tento ser o mais calmo e tranquilo com ela hoje em dia, mas não a amo. Você sabe quem eu amo de verdade…_

 _\- Eu não falei que amava, mas que gostava... Enfim... Você já experimentou em dizer isso a ela… Ou melhor, dizer a Kyoko-chan a verdade de uma vez?_

Era como se Kyoko escutasse uma porta de vidro se quebrar a sua frente completamente. Seu coração parecia ter se quebrado em mil fragmentos minúsculos, e depois em outros mil. Se ela estava com duvidas, não tinha mais nenhuma. Ela **era** o _incomodo_... Ela sentiu o ar faltar... O mundo girar... Lágrimas quentes brotavam de seus olhos dentro da fantasia.

 _\- Estou inconformado demais com a situação com_ _ **ela**_ _para puxar qualquer coisa ou falar qualquer coisa com_ _ **ela…**_ _Não. Minha princesa é frágil demais, e não iria aguentar… Não enquanto tenho a inconveniente tarefa de ser babysitter desse encosto…_

Kyoko não aguentava mais escutar a conversa… A mesma voltou rápido ao camarim, ainda tinha 15 minutos… Estava completamente destruída… Sentada no canto escuro da sala, ela sentia e olhava a seu coração despedaçado como vidro…

Sim…

Era pior do que poderia imaginar…

Ela era um incômodo para ele? Ele havia fingido tão bem todos estes meses… Por que? Por que ele não disse de uma vez que a odiava? Que ela era um _incômodo_ …

Havia um oceano de lágrimas… Rapidamente pegou o celular… 10 minutos... Digitou no celular rapidamente e deixou o espírito de Boo guiá-la por completo...

Até sair dali e desaparecer...

Kanae escutou o celular, largou seu script para ver se era a _tão esperada notícia_.

 **\- QUE?** \- No mesmo segundo ela se pôs de pé, voando para pegar uma roupa qualquer, a bolsa e o celular. Não queria acreditar naqueles simples emoticons…

Em sua tela havia um emoticon com um coração quebrado e uma carinha de choro desesperado.

* * *

 _ **Nota da autora:**_

 **Por favor... Se segurem... Por que a montanha russa vai começar...**

 **Apertem os cintos... para as próximas cenas...**


	4. Identidade 'revelada' - Boo-kun?

**Eu disse que tinha escrito muito... =X Agora tô resolvendo postar... se eu for mudar alguma coisa por conta da fic em inglês [ quando minha beta puder ajudar... =x] eu aviso que re-upei...**

 **Bom, como sempre, Skip Beat é obra da Nakamura-sensei.**

 **E eu sou apenas uma fã louca, escrevendo algo totalmente dark! Por que minha imaginação fértil demais da conta me cutucou por demais para achar ou fazer uma fic dark mostrando um lado de Kyoko que pode acontecer se ela se quebrar de uma vez...=x ou não... [espero que não, ok, Nakamura-sensei ;-;]**

 **[Betas? pls? =~]**

 **Críticas construtivas eu agradeceria, se me ajudassem ;-;~**

 **Legendas**

 **\- BLA! - grito**

 **"bla" - pensamento**

 **Playlist para este capitulo, se tiver spotfy**

 **[como não dá pra por os trecos de uma url, então o link vai estar no perfil.** **pra quem sabe deixo uma parte para achar a playlist]:** _ **/user/jaynemyu/playlist/5eVD2FjveAbCs8MiBSKCUD**_

* * *

Capítulo 04 - Identidade 'revelada' - Boo-kun

* * *

Kanae chegou à velocidade da luz na TBM, conseguiu pegar o fim do show, e nem parecia que Kyoko estava mal…

Será que ela tinha digitado errado?

Boo e Tsuruga estavam atuando tão bem, com tanta amizade… Até tudo terminar e Kanae conseguir perceber certas diferenças na postura de Boo. Ela ainda pegou o Tsuruga conversando com Boo, e o mesmo respondendo "animadamente", sim, Kanae conseguia perceber no timbre da voz que algo estava errado.

Boo avistou Kanae e por um segundo parecia que a galinha tinha parado no ar de se mover… Até olhar a reação de Tsuruga que havia visto Kanae e estava… _Gelando? Irritado?_

\- Acho que minha companhia chegou. - Falou Boo.

\- Companhia? Você a conhece? - Responde Tsuruga com um sorriso falso.

\- Sim… É minha irmã. - Falou rapidamente descontraidamente - Com licença Tsuruga-kun, Yashiro-san... - Respondeu Boo, e Tsuruga deu um simples ' _oh'_ e voltou ao sorriso normal, não falso.

\- Não sabia que ela tinha irmãos na indústria. Ela nunca havia dito nada.

\- Onee-sama não gosta de falar da família, e eu estou começando a pouco tempo. Se me dão licença, ela odeia esperar… - Boo se curvou - Foi bom falar com você de novo Tsuruga-kun. Boa sorte… - Boo se vira para Kanae e sai correndo até os braços dela. - Onee-sama! Você veio me buscar! - Disse animado Boo.

\- **MO** pra dentro! Já!- E com isso ambos desapareceram.

\- Você não acha muita coincidência não, Ren?

\- Sim… Muita...

* * *

Kanae ajudou Kyoko sair do mascote e no momento que ela viu Kyoko, seu coração se contraiu…

 _O mesmo olhar…_

\- Ky…

 _\- Me ajude a me transformar em um menino, onee-sama…_

\- Como assim? - A voz dela era completamente quebrada, sem vida nenhuma. O coração de Kanae apenas se apertou mais.

- _Não quero que ele me veja…_ \- Kanae não teve como dizer não. As roupas de Kyoko poderiam passar como de homem sem problema nenhum… Mas mesmo assim… Era perigoso… E o problema seria o cabelo E _principalmente_ os olhos.

\- Qual é o nome dos apresentadores?

 _\- Hikaru…_ \- Foi o único nome que lhe veio a mente. O único que conversava mais...

\- Fique aqui… Eu volto já… Vou trancar a porta do camarim.

\- _Humm_ … - A mesma concordou, se agachando no canto escuro da sala… Era como se ela tivesse sem vida e Kanae queria tirá-la dali naquele mesmo segundo… E não queria deixá-la sozinha. E vendo-a com o corpo de Boo, caída no canto, com os olhos sem vida, era como se ela tivesse tido uma parada cardíaca e agora estava mor...

 _ **\- Me dá seu celular….** _ \- Parou o próprio pensamento falando entre os dentes. Não poderia deixa-la... em hipótese nenhuma! Kyoko, por ouro lado, só aponta onde estava sua bolsa. Kanae vai até ele e procura o número de Hikaru, que no segundo toque atende.

\- Yo, Kyoko-chan, está tudo bem? Você desapareceu. Não quer ir jantar conosco?

\- Ela está com problemas maiores que um _jantar_ … Aqui é a Kotonami… Amiga da Kyoko. Preciso de um favor urgente seu.

\- Aconteceu algo com a Kyoko? Ela estava aqui no estúdio agora mesmo… - Veio a voz preocupada de Hikaru.

\- Ela ainda está. Está no camarim do Boo. Preciso transformá-la num **homem** em questão de segundos... Ela precisa sair daqui como um rapaz! Ela não pode ter **nada** _dela_ mesma... Traga uma peruca de homem totalmente diferente da cor normal do cabelo dela. Traga uma preta média e curta... E roupas masculinas, e um sapato masculino para Kyoko… _**Não diga pra ninguém…**_ E se você encontrar o **_Tsuruga-maldito-Ren_** passe direto, não **fale** com ele nem com _**ninguém**_. Se você se importa com a Kyoko, faça isso em 5 minutos e corra pra onde ela troca de roupa. Traga grandes bandagens de gaze ou algo para apertar o seio dela. Rápido! - E com isso desligou na cara dele.

Kanae abriu a porta do camarim e avistou que o _Tsuruga-maldito-san_ ainda estava próximo… Como ela queria dar na cara dele… Mas a mesma não poderia abandonar Kyoko agora. A mesma trancou a porta do camarim e voltou até onde Kyoko estava… Aquele olhar vazio, aquele olhar quando Momiji morreu nos braços de Senji a assombraram pela manhã, durante a gravação, e que a assombrava de noite a cinco meses desde a primeira conversa sobre a real situação, ali estavam novamente… Kanae teve que apertar a mandíbula para não rosnar com a amiga, nem dar um tapa na cara dela…

\- _Eu sou um incomodo… pra todos… sempre… fui…_

\- O que está dizendo, **MO**!

\- _Ele… É mesmo. Um ator perfeito. O número um… Para esconder o quão o incômodei… Que sou um encosto… Que sou inconveniente… Chata, sem atrativo… Plana… Ele adicionou um… pouco mais que… o Shou…_

O olhar de Kyoko dilatava a cada palavra, e voltava a ficar nulo, como se não houvesse vida…

\- Se ele disse isso ele não te merece _**NUNCA**_! Mas você tem certeza disso Kyoko? Ele disse isso mesmo? Ele falou seu nome? Você não se confundiu?

Kyoko relatou toda conversa entre ele e Yashiro-san, e Kanae saiu de extremamente irritada para ódio mortal. Kyoko, ao lembrar de cada palavra, sentia uma faca penetrar sua pele, rasga-la e deixava o sangue correr livremente.

\- _**CHEGA! CHEGA! CHEGA!**_ Nunca mais, Kyoko… Nunca mais _ele sequer vai chegar perto de você!_ Eu te prometo isso com toda as forças!

Kanae não sabia o que fazer, além da fúria animal que sentia. Ela escutou batidas desesperadas na porta, e foi atender abrindo apeas uma pequena fresta da porta.

 **-QUE É?** \- Latiu Kanae para quem estivesse a porta… Se não fosse por isso Hikaru teria achado Kanae muito atraente, mas naquele momento ela parecia que iria matar alguém.

\- T-trouxe o que pediu, e pedi para os meus irmãos afastarem Tsuruga-san daqui de perto. Ele parecia que não queria sair daqui de forma nenhuma…

\- Muito bom… Aquele _maldito_ vai ter que ficar longe daqui, e _dela_ pra _sempre_. Que ninguém diga quem é o Boo pra ele.

\- Isso não se preocupe… Todos sabem que não podemos revelar o nome dela para ninguém, nenhuma atração nunca soube o nome dela nem nunca saberá. Mas o que houve? Eu e meus irmãos estamos preocupados.

\- Você não soube manter a boca fechada, não?

\- Eles insistiram que eu dissesse o que aconteceu para poderem tirar Tsuruga daqui, senão eu teria que me virar. - Ele entregou uma sacola. - Escondi tudo aqui dentro para ninguém ver. São roupas minhas, que eu sei que darão nela.

\- Ok. Obrigada por enquanto. Devolverei a roupa depois… No próximo show.

\- O que aconteceu, Kotonami-san? Kyoko-chan está bem? Ela e Tsuruga-san sempre foram amigos, pelo menos eu achava.

\- Eu também, mas aquele **_maldito_** … - Ela latiu e grunhiu novamente – É pior do que o _outro_ retardado emo-rocker… O nome do Boo vai ser, de agora em diante… Ryuu… Kotonami Ryuu… Meu irmão mais novo. Ok?

\- Ok, mas… - Tentou Hikaru.

\- Nem tente se aproximar dele hoje ou qualquer outro dia, estamos entendidos? - Grunhiu Kanae com ódio nos olhos. Não deixaria nenhum homem mais se aproximar de Kyoko tão facilmente. E com isso fechou a porta na cara dele.

Se voltando, Kanae já tinha uma história na cabeça…

\- Muito bem… Se sente! - Comandou Kanae e Kyoko saiu do canto, como um zombie e sentou na cadeira de forma automática.

Kanae fez tudo o mais rápido possível. Amarrou às ataduras no peito dela bem seguro, para ela passar como homem sem maiores problemas. Um adolescente. Arrumou o cabelo curto negro da peruca, meio curto meio espetado, e viu que na sacola Hikaru havia adicionado coisas que ela havia se esquecido totalmente de pedir, mas que iriam servir perfeitamente para Kyoko. Uma lente colorida da cor azul, igual a cor do olho dela. A sorte estava o lado delas…

Pegou alguns acessórios, e colocou nela para parecer um adolescente mais velho, um piercing na orelha, para aparentar um ar de rocker, e logo, Kyoko estava totalmente transformada… Kyoko não via nada, mesmo que tivesse de olho aberto…

\- Muito bem a partir de agora você se chama Ryuu Kotonami, idade 16, nascido no dia - Ela olha no celular - 10 de junho. Sua personalidade é a mesma do Boo, o mascote. Alegre, que faz todos rirem de você. Quando eu estalar os dedos, você vai incorporar esse personagem de emoções cativantes e desajeitado, ok? - Kyoko apenas balançou a cabeça e fechou o olho, respirando fundo. Kanae estalou o dedo, e ali estava Boo… Ryuu-boo-kun.

\- Esse É meu garoto! Agora vamos que temos um aniversário para ser comemorado agora!

\- Vamos poder comer aquele bolo de chocolate que tanto quero?- dizia Ryuu com os olhos a brilhar como se fossem duas perolas no oceano azul do atual olho dele.

\- O que quiser! É seu aniversário! - Dizia sorrindo incorporando a irmã mais velha.

\- Arigatouuuu onee-sama!- disse Ryuu a abraçando fortemente.

\- Sua voz… - Kanae a olhou de lado, Sem acreditar no que tinha acontecido.. Era não somente o ar ao redor dela que havia mudado, mas até a voz?

\- Hum? - Perguntou sem entender.

\- Por que mudou?

\- Essa é a voz minha, nee-sama… Por que diz que mudei?

" _Até a voz ela consegue dar uma forma de parecer de homem? Adolescente, mas homem? Urg, eu realmente odeio isso!_ "

Ambas destrancaram a porta e Kanae pegou a bolsa de Kyoko, foi quando viu que até uma mochila masculina Hikaru tinha providenciado.

\- Me lembre de dar um presente para seu senpai Hikaru-san...

\- Por quê?

\- Pela _eficiência_ dele…

Assim que eles saíram e dobraram para sair, deram de cara com Ren e Yashiro. O mesmo se encontrava irritado…

\- Por acaso _ela_ … Mandou alguma mensagem pro Tsuruga-maldito-Ren?

\- Hum? _Ela_? Está confuso, mas como ela disse, sim, parece que ela mandou a mensagem...

\- Hora do show, Ryuu-nii-chan…

\- Tem certeza?- Perguntou apreensivo.

\- Absoluta… você confia em mim.

 _\- Para sempre, onee-sama…_ \- Kanae sabia que aquela declaração não era apenas de Ryuu e sorriu vitoriosa.

Kanae começou a andar em direção a Ren, que ao vê-la, tentou esconder a irritação.

\- Kotonami-san… Boo? - Perguntou Ren incrédulo.

\- Yo, Tsuruga-kun, Yashiro-san…

\- Tsuruga não conseguia disfarçar a surpresa. Aquele garoto era _'Boo'_? O _mesmo_ ' _Boo'_ que tinha lhe dado conselhos sentimentais? - Desde o início?

\- Desde o início, sim. - respondeu Ryuu, de mãos dadas a Kanae. Ele sorria como se dissesse _"fui descoberto ha-ha"_ e com o simbolo de paz nas mãos sorriu travesso a Tsuruga e Yashiro.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo então, Boo-kun...

\- Ryuu… - Começou ele. - Kotonami Ryuu…

\- Kotonami-kun… - Tsuruga sorriu mas ao tentar formular a frase, foi bruscamente cortado pelo olhar congelante de Kanae.

\- _Tsuruga-san_ \- disse em uma voz gélida. - Por favor, não se preocupe com a Kyoko… A mesma não vai aparecer _mais_. - Ela deu um sorriso de satisfeita e Ren congelou com o significado.

\- C-como assim Kotonami-san? - Tentou Ren, parecendo realmente assustado com tal declaração.

Kanae queria rilhar os dentes, irritada com o mesmo. _"Maldito ator #1 do Japão! Se você que falou coisas terríveis dela, pra que a surpresa? Maldito, me aguarde!"_ Kanae colocou em jogo tudo o que sabia de atuação. Iria jogar para ele na mesma _moeda._

Pondo seu sorriso mais cordial ela continuou:

\- Ela me pediu pra avisar, que aconteceu um imprevisto e não _vai mais_ falar com você, por que o celular dela está com defeito. _Por tempo indeterminado_ … - Sorriu ainda mais, irradiando uma serenidade maligna. Ren sentiu a espinha congelar, a garganta secar e o ar travar nos pulmões. - Ela vai andar **SUPER** ocupada pelos próximos _meses_ e pediu _perdão_ por não poder lhe encontrar… _Mais_ … - Kanae deu um sorriso triunfante enquanto Ren sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

\- Como assim Kotonami-san? - Começou Yashiro, parando ao lado de Ren, que estava travado… Kanae parecia estar a sorrir ainda mais triunfante pelo olhar que ele deu, até sentir uma mão lhe apertando gentilmente. O sorriso de Kanae diminuiu ao olhar Ryuu, que olhava apenas para ela, com aquele olhar de " _não acredite na atuação dele. Ele está blefando."_ Kanae quase acendeu a fúria contra o homem que se mantinha travado no tempo.

 _"Eu não posso cair no ato dele! Kyoko o conhece melhor, e viu, mesmo por Ryuu, que ele estava atuando congelado? Serio?! Maldito #1! Maldito Tsuruga-Freak-Ren! Você não vai me vencer neste jogo!"_

\- Ela está bem? - Tentou novamente Yashiro vendo ambos trocarem olhares significantes.

\- Sim, _perfeitamente bem_ **quatro olhos**. - Disse latindo irritada. Para ela, Yashiro seria uma perda de tempo. Ela poderia descontar a raiva sem nenhum receio, mas com Ren, ela **TINHA** dar no mesmo troco na mesma _moeda_ com que ele feriu sua melhor amiga...

Yashiro deu um passo para traz com a animosidade de Kotonami para consigo. Coisa que ela nunca havia feito. Yashiro sentiu o coração apertar no peito por causa daquele olhar que por um segundo ela lhe deu. Mas parece que aquele 'latido' foi o suficiente para Ren se recuperar do choque.

\- Mas porque isso agora, Kotonami-san? Ela está bem mesmo? Como ela vai ficar super ocupada?

\- Kyoko, a partir de agora, estará indisponível por tempo indeterminado devido a trabalhos, _Tsuruga-san_ , mas pediu encarecidamente, com _amor e carinho_ para que eu lhe _dissesse isso..._

\- Algum trabalho da LoveMe? - Perguntou Ren tentando arrancar qualquer pista de Kotonami. Ryuu se mantinha olhando para Kanae o tempo inteiro com o rosto de pura tristeza e preocupação. E aquele mesmo rosto o incomodava muito. Por algum motivo que Ren não conseguia conectar agora. - Lory está por detrás disso, não?

- _Hump_... - Desdenhou Kanae e Ren a olhou mais severamente, mas mesmo assim Kanae não arredou o pé nenhum milímetro se quer para trás. - Não tenho permissão a lhe dizer _nada mais_ Tsuruga- _senpai_... - Ela sorriu desdenhosa, e ao mesmo tempo com um ar de 'Kyohai', o mesmo que Kyoko tinha. Ren sentiu um calafrio na espinha.- Mas ela me pediu para que lembrasse... - Ela limpou a garganta como se fosse quotar o que alguém disse. - _Sempre de comer sua comida, não ficar pulando ou comendo comida de supermercado. Comida não saudável._ \- Ela voltou a voz normal, e o olhou duramente. Ela precisava sair de perto dele, pois a vontade de arrancar a cabeça dele estava cada vez mais forte, vendo os atos de surpresa e dor na face dele. Ela não iria cair naquilo, _não mesmo..._ \- Cuide-se _sozinho **a partir** de agora_ \- " _Tsuruga-freak-Ren"_ latiu Kanae no pensamento - Senpai… - Adicionou no final da frase. O mesmo olhou incrédulo.

\- Você dizendo isso… Parece que _nunca_ mais irei vê-la. - Disse Ren tentando se libertar da dor que sentia no peito.

" _Pode ter certeza que não mesmo!"_

\- Ela está com uma _agenda lotada_ , muitos compromissos e uma viagem marcada então, talvez, ela não possa responder _por muito tempo,_ **ok?** \- Respondeu Kanae já se virando para sair , ficando de frente para Ryuu. O olhar dele estava variando e ela sabia que precisava sair dali rápido! - Adeus... - E com isso se pôs a andar, arrastando Ryuu consigo.

\- Pra onde ela vai? - Perguntou Ren fazendo-a parar. Ele sentia que se a deixasse ir, nunca mais escutaria nada de sua Kyohai… Ele então olhou pro relógio e se irritou. - Vocês vão pra onde, posso dar uma carona…

Ryuu discretamente apertou a mão de Kanae e a mesma entendeu.

\- Não, muito obrigada… Vamos comemorar o aniversário do meu nii-chan, então, com licença… - Disse e ambos começaram a andar.

\- Boa noite Tsuruga-kun, Yashiro-san… Boa sorte ae com tudo… - Falou Boo-kun pelo ombro.

Kanae põe o braço no ombro de Ryuu e ambos saem, sem esperar a resposta do mesmo, conversando animadamente sobre um bolo de chocolate gigante pro aniversário dele.

\- Eu não gostei disso… - Disse Yashiro. - Ela falou… Como se estivesse…

\- _Respondendo a uma atuação minha._ \- Ren olhou a seu agente e amigo. - Estou com um mal pressentimento. Ela não passou na expressão facial, mas o olhar, no fundo... Era como se eu fosse um _idiota que tivesse esmagado alguma coisa que ela amava muito._ Descubra o que ela quis dizer com _muita coisa_ …

\- Mas eu tenho o horário da Kyoko-chan e não tem nenhuma viagem marcada, nem tanto trabalho assim. Esta até relativamente vazia. Até com as coisas da LoveMe…

\- _**Descubra**_ … - Disse Ren… E ambos entraram no carro, para terem a visão bloqueada.

\- **Droga** … - Disse Ren irritadiço e saiu do carro...

* * *

 **Nota da autora: A primeira curva da montanha-russa se foi... e agora? O que vem pela frente?**

 **Críticas** **construtivas, ajudam *-*~ Comentem, Pls.**


	5. Céu escarlate

**Eu disse que tinha escrito muito... =X Agora tô resolvendo postar... se eu for mudar alguma coisa por conta da fic em inglês [ quando minha beta puder ajudar... =x] eu aviso que reupei…**

 **Bom, como sempre, Skip Beat é obra da Nakamura-sensei.**

 **E eu sou apenas uma fã louca, escrevendo algo totalmente dark! Mostrando um lado de Kyoko que pode acontecer se ela se quebrar de uma vez...=x ou não... [espero que não, ok, Nakamura-sensei ;-;]**

 **[Betas? pls? =~]**

 **Críticas construtivas eu agradeceria, se me ajudassem ;-;~**

 **Legendas**

 **-** **BLA! - grito**

 _"bla"_ **\- pensamento**

 **Playlist para este capítulo, se tiver spotify**

 **[como não dá pra por os trecos de uma url, então o link vai estar no perfil. pra quem sabe deixo uma parte para achar a playlist]:**

 **user/jaynemyu/playlist/7sMqUJSPfKoKXuGfcUd7gb**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5 - Céu escarlate**_

* * *

Kanae continuou atuando com Kyoko até chegarem local que comeriam o bolo de aniversário.

\- Então, vamos comprar seu bolo. - Disse Kanae entrando em uma doceria que estava aberta. Eram quase 8 da noite.

Ela comprou duas fatias e se sentaram à mesa para comer. Ryuu muito animado e feliz, com toda aquela cobertura de chocolate. O bolo era especial para um dia especial. Seu nascimento…

\- Daqui vamos para o Daruma-ya, Kyoko…

\- Ela não está disponível no momento, onee-sama…

Kanae arqueou a sobrancelha. _"Como assim ela não está disponível no momento? Tá de sacanagem comigo?!"_

\- Ryuu, eu quero falar com ela.

\- Eu acho que não deveria… A única coisa que ela pensa é na morte.

 _"Por que eu sinto conversando com alguém que não é a Kyoko, quando na verdade é a própria, sendo guiada por um personagem? Isso é fora do normal... Mas Kyoko nunca foi 'normal'"_

\- **Mo**! Deixe de brincadeiras!

\- Mas eu não estou brincando onee-sama. - Dizia com lágrimas nos olhos. - Você não acredita em mim? Acredita se Mio-sama ou Natsu-sama falassem? Ou Momiji-sama, ou Setsuka-sama, ou Kuon-sama?

\- Setsuka e Kuon? Estes dois eu não conheço… **MO** deixa. Quando chegarmos ao Daruma-ya, veremos. Coma seu bolo!

\- Haii onee-sama!

 _"Por que eu sinto que me meti na maior enrolada da minha vida?"_

A caminhada ao Daruma-ya não foi tão longa. Apesar de que Kanae queria ter certeza de que não seria seguida, nem muito menos que ele estaria esperando Kyoko lá. Ao ver tudo limpo, Kanae adentra ao Daruma.

\- Bem vindos, mas já estamos fechando o estabelecimento, eu peço... Ohhh, Kanae-chan!

\- Okami-san, boa noite.

\- O que lhe traz aqui, com esse jovem tão simpático. Prazer em conhecê-lo

\- Yo Okami-san. Kanae-Onee-sama falou muito bem deste estabelecimento e...

- **Já chega.** – Disse Kanae e se voltou para Okami-san. - Será que a senhora poderia vir comigo ao quarto dela?

\- Hum? Por que?

\- É urgente… - Ela e o esposo dela trocam um olhar significativo - E pessoal. Por favor?

\- Mas creio que Kyoko-chan, que ainda não chegou, não gostaria que um rapaz entrasse no quarto dela… Venha, vocês podem esperar lá na nossa sala…

\- Mo! - Kanae olhou por todo estabelecimento e não viu ninguém. - Ele não é ele, é ela...

Okami e Taishio trocam um rápido olhar. Ele dá um pequeno aceno com a cabeça, e os três sobem até o quarto de Kyoko. Chegando lá, o Ryuu começa a ficar diferente, mais depressivo...

\- O que está acontecendo? - Pergunta Okami olhando o Kanae. - O que aconteceu com Kyoko-chan pra ela estar vestida de homem? Algum paparazzi? Ou... **-** Okami sentiu a respiração travar na garganta. Ela se assusta ao olhar para Kyoko. O olhar dela estava envidraçado, olhando para um local particular do quarto. Quando Kanae acompanhou o olhar, seu sangue ferveu. Ela então num surto de raiva foi até os pôsteres e arrancando-os de uma vez da parede, fazendo picadinho deles…

 **\- VERMES MALDITOS**! Por causa destes dois ela está neste estado catatônico! - Gritava Kanae enquanto rasgava o poster - Como eu quero enfiar uma faca na goela destes dois… Deste principalmente! - Diz mostrando a cara de Ren e Kyoko solta um pequeno gemido, mas logo volta ao estado nulo. - **Tsuruga-maldito-freak-Ren!**

\- M-Minha filha… Se acalme! - Disse olhando Kanae entrando em um tipo de fúria, e depois para Kyoko. O ar ficou preso na garganta de Okami ao ver Kyoko... – K-Kyoko-chan… Vai ficar tudo bem, tudo vai ficar bem… - Disse abraçando a garota que estava em um estado que ela mesmo nunca havia visto, e cortava o coração dela.

O que mais cortou foi quando ela ouviu a voz dela... Parecia como se estivesse se segurando em um fio de corda quase cortado, para cair dentro de um precipício.

 _\- De...scul...pa…_ \- E ela fala algo muito baixo, mas Okami-san a escutou e os olhos dela se arregalaram de pavor. O rosto dela era de alguém que havia recebido um baque muito forte. A perda de um ente querido, ou até mesmo… Como se ela estivesse morta, só tinham esquecido de avisá-la… _\- Ter… nascido… Se… não… fosse… por… isso… eu não… seria… em encosto… pra ninguém…_

Kanae agora colocava os pôsteres num saco rasgando-os o quanto podia.

 **\- ENCOSTO É AQUELE TRASTE MALDITO KYOKO!** \- Grita Kanae em plena fúria. Kyoko balança a cabeça num não doloroso. O coração de Kanae e Okami se afundavam mais ainda.

 _\- Não... Nem... **Ela**... me... quis... Eu sempre fui...o **problema**... - _ Ela balança a cabeça. _\- Não... **eu sou**... o problema..._

Kanae não fazia ideia do que ela poderia estar dizendo, mas no momento não era necessário saber... Ela precisava se acalmar. Sua melhor amiga estava desistindo de viver na frente dela a cada segundo que abria a boca. Ela tenta respirar fundo e se acalmar para falar com a amiga.

\- Você não é um encosto! Eles que são! Pare com isso! Agora vá pro banheiro, você vai dormir… - Kanae faz Kyoko se sentar na cama e leva Okami para a porta falando baixo num sussurro.

 _\- Vocês tem algum tipo de remédio para fazê-la dormir?_ \- Diz sussurrando a Okami.

 _\- Você vai dopá-la?_ – Disse Okami num fino de voz. _– Isso não seria fugir da realidade?_

- _No estado em que ela está, eu tenho certeza que eu preciso tomar certas medidas preventivas contra certos incidentes e intrusos. Com ela acordada eu não vou me sentir tranquila de fazer o que preciso fazer e de conversar com vocês e explicar nada! Eu não confio que ela fique sozinha nenhum segundo dessa noite. Não com o olhar que ela que ela está!_

 _\- Mas dopá-la não seria a solução._

 _\- Talvez. Mas neste exato momento eu não quero arriscar dela fazer alguma coisa absurdamente ridícula!_

\- Otou-san…- Falou Kyoko e no momento que Kanae a olhou, ela soube que não era Kyoko.

\- Quem é você agora? - Disse emburrada para a garota. Quantos malditos personagens ela tinha que viriam a superfície quando eles queriam?

\- Hizuri… - Diz Kyoko. – O _Kuon_ que você não sabia quem era. – Disse ele num som zombador.

Okami escutava assombrada com a súbita mudança de Kyoko.

\- E o que seu pai tem haver com... – E então um estalo se deu na cabeça de Kanae. – Claro, como pude esquecer... Hizuri Kuu-san...

\- Oh! Isso mesmo, boa garota! – Riu ' _Kuon_ ' zombando ainda. – Otou-san pode ajudar. Ele mesmo não disse que eram bem vindas a qualquer hora? Então? Eu não gosto nenhum pouco do tom depressivo que está aqui dentro da _sala de comando._ Otou-san pode ajudar, como já ajudou uma vez. Mesmo assim, acredito que ele deveria saber do que o precioso senpai dela fez. Garanto que pelo menos um murro, Kuu-Tou-san vai querer dar nele.

\- Gostei de você... – Disse Kanae. – Só não gostei da forma que falou. Enfim. Preciso de uma Kyoko normal… Dá pra ser?

\- É só pedir, Kanae-chan.

\- Pedir? Como assim? Preciso de informações precisas… Então…Comece a cuspir...

\- Duvido que ela gostaria que eu cuspisse no chão dela, Kanae-chan... – Disse _Kuon_ ainda zombando... Kanae ficou irritada e _Kuon_ sorriu – Ok... ok... Ela está **meio** abatida. E ninguém está tomando de conta da sala de controle. Então, eu acredito que se você disser quem quer que ela seja, a sala de controle que está automática, vai criar o personagem desejado.

 _\- Isso está parecendo com um filme de robô psicótico…_ \- Murmura Kanae… _\- Por que é que com ela tem que ser tudo mais difícil?_ – Kanae suspira. - O que você quer dizer com sala de comando?

\- Hum, atualmente é como nós, aqueles que ela criou, chamamos. É onde está o talento dela, de criar o impossível. Só que está uma bagunça aqui dentro - Disse ele apontando para a cabeça de Kyoko. – A única coisa que ela murmura é que – e nisso ele suspira e fecha os olhos, neste momento Kanae notou as mudanças significativas na postura, e no ar ao redor dela. Como se ele agora fosse outra pessoa... Ele levanta as mãos com um gesto de aspas – _'Ela é imprestável, que não deveria ter sobrevivido, nem nascido'_... E acredite, isso é muito irritante. – Disse ela?

\- Quem é?

\- Kitazawa Natsu. – Disse Natsu com o olhar gelado. – De qualquer forma, não sabemos quando Kyoko irá tomar controle novamente, no momento estamos revezando entre nós para ela não aparecer e fazer alguma besteira, mas não sabemos quando ela vai tomar conta e ficar como vocês viram ou pior... Mas estou com um plano que acredito que você vai aprovar. E ' _Kuon_ ' quer falar com o pai dele, para ajudar também. Mas uma coisa ele falou errado. Infelizmente... Precisamos de que ela tome conta da sala de controle no momento da criação de algum personagem. E assim se crie algum personagem que fique no lugar dela e 'aja' como ela agiria, inclusive para criar algum personagem.

\- O que Ryuu disse é verdade então? Que só vou conseguir fazer que ela se mova através dos personagens dela?

\- Infelizmente, temo dizer que sim. Neste exato momento, como ' _Kuon_ ' disse, Kyoko está em um dos cantos da sala de controle, como se estivesse morta, murmurando palavras de negação e de morte. Não seria interessante deixá-la vir à superfície enquanto ela está neste estado.

\- Eu… não estou entendendo mais nada… - Disse Okami.

\- Bom, Okami-san, eu vou tentar entender o código que ela está falando e descomplicar para avisá-los o que está acontecendo. Então, por favor, me aguarde lá em baixo, e, por favor, prepare um chá com esse remédio se a senhora tiver, se não, eu posso pedir para alguém vir deixar.

\- Eu não tenho nada do tipo.

\- Então vou pedir para Amamiya-san vir deixar um aqui. A única coisa que vou lhe pedir é que se por acaso a abominação do **Tsuruga Ren** aparecer, ou o gerente dele, **Yashiro Yukihito** , despachem. Diga que Kyoko está dormindo, e para não atrapalharem o sono dela. Ou sei lá, qualquer coisa, mas faça eles irem embora daqui, de qualquer forma. Em hipótese nenhuma, nem estes dois nem _Fuwa Sho_ está permitido chegar perto da Kyoko nunca mais. A senhora pode me ajudar? E assim que eu colocá-la para dormir, eu desço e explicarei toda a situação… Ah, _Lory e Ruto_ também não podem subir. A única permitida é a Amamiya Chiori, que vou ligar pra ela agora.

\- Ok… Vou avisar ao meu esposo. Com licença. - Ela dá uma última olhada a Kyoko, com uma cara muito preocupada.

\- Vocês demoram muito para falar. - Disse Natsu entediada. – Yumika seria muito bom vir, irei precisar dela para algumas ideias de como acabar com ele… Alias, deixe que eu chamo. - Diz Natsu, abrindo o celular e dando um sorriso sinistro. - Depois temos que trocar o número dela, para que o _Tsuruga-maldito-freak-Ren_ não ligue mais para a _recipiente_ … - Diz mostrando as 6 chamadas não atendidas e as 5 mensagens de texto. Kanae agarrou o celular e sem ler nenhuma, apagou tudo. - Ligue logo…

\- Tsk, sem graça você… - Diz Natsu, discando Chiori. – A melhor forma de pagar o que ele fez com a recipiente é dar um troco à altura... Ah, Yumika…

\- Natsu? O que foi? - Diz Chiori atendendo assustada ao ouvir Kyoko como Natsu.

\- Preciso de você aqui no Daruma-ya **A.S.A.P.** Consegue vir?

\- O que aconteceu Natsu? – Disse Chiori encarnando Yumika.

\- Temos um negócio interessante a fazer.

\- Que negócio?

\- _Vingança_...

\- Contra quem?

 **- _Tsuruga-maldito-san… E o presidente Takarada._**

Chiori sentiu o sangue congelar quando Natsu falou. Era como se ela fosse personificação do ódio e da morte em si.

\- **Mooo**! Me dá esse telefone aqui! Chiori! Preciso de sua ajuda urgente!

\- Kotonami-san? O que houve?

\- Venha pro Daruma-ya, e traga o remédio que vou te mandar por mensagem de texto, preciso dele urgente para Kyoko.

\- Kyoko-senpai está bem? Que negócio é esse de vingança pra cima do Tsuruga e do presidente?

\- Não, ela não está… Em quanto tempo você chega aqui?

\- Tentarei ir o mais rápido.

\- Ok… - Kanae desliga, digita no celular dela mesmo o nome do remédio a Chiori e se vira a Natsu. – Estou ouvindo... qual é a ideia?

\- Como disse, ' _Kuon_ ' não explicou direito, e quem precisa criar o personagem é ela... Por enquanto. Kyoko, mesmo que no estado catatônico, pode criar personagens, assim como você criou Ryuu, você pode fazer com que ela crie qualquer coisa… Inclusive uma personificação dela mesma.

\- Ainda não entendi onde quer chegar…

\- **Dê na mesma moeda.** Crie uma Kyoko polida, com o sorriso perfeito, que vai enganar a qualquer um, uma completa _workaholic_ que em qualquer situação ela trabalha, ignorando qualquer coisa, dor, medo, vergonha, nada, tudo para terminar os trabalhos sem nenhum NG, isso colocaria não só ele, como o Presidente também comendo na mão dela.. E ao mesmo tempo crie uma personagem para _**esmagar** _ o coração dele como ele fez com o dela... – Disse Natsu de forma maníaca, com um sorriso que iria amar a brincadeira. – Ou poderia deixar comigo essa parte.

\- Acho que estamos começando a chegar a algum lugar... – Diz Kanae, cruzando os braços. – Mas no exato momento não quero nenhum pouco que _ele_ se aproxime do recipiente... Deu para entender?

\- Protetora, não?

\- Bastante. Ninguém pode dizer que eu sou ciumenta, mas eu admito ser, principalmente quando você vê sua melhor amiga como se estivesse morta em plena sua frente.

\- Você vai se arrepender se você não criar essa personalidade na workaholic de forma perfeita... Para mostrar que ela está perfeitamente bem.

\- De uma forma você está certa. Não quero ver o olhar dela morto. Mas ao mesmo tempo não quero que ela se esconda atrás de uma fachada. Uma hora tudo quebra... E vai ser pior.

\- Talvez. Se você não criar da forma perfeita.

\- Ninguém pode ser perfeito, Natsu-san.

\- Ninguém. Concordo. Mas não custa fechar toda e qualquer brecha possível para dar na mesma moeda que _ele_ deu, **não**?

\- Vingança se bebe fria. – Começa Kanae. – Acredito que ela ignorando ele é melhor.

\- **Claro**... Sem dúvida nenhuma... - Começa Natsu, olhando as unhas. - Até então ele apareça do nada, e ela, de repente, fica naquele estado **catatônico,** como de alguns segundos, _exatamente na frente dele._ \- Ela olha pra Kanae, ainda mexendo nas unhas como se fosse a coisa mais normal da vida. - Então ele, que _nunca_ percebe _nada_ , nota que algo aconteceu, e vai tomar satisfações com ela... Oh! E ela vai _simplesmente travar_ na frente dele e ele, logico, vai _enfrenta-la_ com o lado gentleman dele, que **ele** mostrou até agora? Mas sabe o que seria mais **interessante**?- Natsu se levanta e vai até ela e arruma a roupa dela, como se quisesse ajuda-la com algo. Ela chega proximo a orelha de Kanae e vala bem baixinho, quase como um susurro. - Ele falar _diretamente_ na cara dela as mesmas palavras que ele disse _atrás da porta..._ \- Natsu falava de tal forma que acertava em cheio uma flecha em Kanae. Ela infelizmente tinha razão... - Ou _simplesmente_ disser que 'está decepcionado' com ela... O que será que acontece depois? _-_ Natsu Olhava agora diretamente a Kanae, com um olhar brilhante e sinistro ao mesmo tempo, o que fez Kanae travar. - Ela, que já está em um estado catatônico, aparecer deitada num **caixão** , quando ela _terminar_ com a vida dela?- Kanae sentiu a espinha se contorcer num calafrio ouvindo as palavras de Natsu. No fundo ela tinha razão. Natsu notado que Kanae entendeu, sorriu e voltou a cama, sentando, olhando pras unhas novamente. - **OU** seria melhor ela continuar viva, **trancada** aqui dentro até pormos **algum** senso na cabeça dela e ela poder viver a vida sem o mundo dela mais _rodar_ ao redor dele, e ela realmente decolar e fazê-lo comer o pão que o diabo amassou, direto das mãos dela?

\- Mas como fazer uma **nova** Kyoko?

Natsu sorriu vendo que chegava a algum canto.

\- Acho que estamos chegando a um acordo.

\- Eu ainda prefiro a segunda opção, então como? – Natsu sorriu de forma sinistra.

\- Pense em como fazer uma Kyoko-chan perfeita. Podem notar a diferença, mas, quem liga? É muito mais divertido **desta forma**. Espere Yumika e trabalhem vocês duas. Se quiser eu posso dar algumas dicas. Setsu também. Precisamos mudá-la da cabeça aos pés de qualquer forma. Se querem descartá-la da LME, temos que fazer de tudo para ela ter trabalho o suficiente para guardar o suficiente e desaparecer, não? Kuon quer falar com o pai dele agora. Ele também tem uma ideia.

\- Qual ideia?

\- Isso ele mesmo fala, não?

\- Parece que estamos falando de uma pessoa totalmente diferente.

\- E estamos. Afinal, ele é um rapaz, com 15 anos, no ' ** _pleno controle_ '** dos hormônios dele. Mas ainda assim, irado pelo que o Freak-san fez.

\- Ok. Manda haver...

Natsu suspirou fechando os olhos, e no mesmo instante a posição de Kyoko muda, se tornando um pouco mais masculina, o olhar ao abrir tinha um traço maníaco e irritado ao mesmo tempo, e ela estava de novo com a feição de um rapaz.

\- Precisamos comprar uma peruca para mim, já que eu quero meu cabelo loiro novamente. – Disse passando a mão arrancando a peruca. – Yumika-chan poderia me trazer, será? Ou mesmo eu poderia pintar meu cabelo novamente? Acho que ninguém se oporia... Ah, Mio e Ryuu querem preto.

\- Muito bem, agora pode dizer o que quer?

\- Otou-san e Okaa-san podem ajudar. Como disse antes, se ele descobrir, ele voa direto para cá, para socar a cara do Ren. Okaa-san mataria Lory também. Como vocês disseram antes, a ideia de fugir e levá-la a América seria uma boa opção. Duvido que Otou-san se oporia a levá-la a casa dele e cuidar dela, e de você e então vocês seriam atrizes internacionais. Um pé no ego do Freak Ren e do Freak Lory.

\- Se eles aceitarem…

\- Se eles aceitarem? – ' _Kuon_ ' deu um um riso debochado. – Menina, Se você explicar a história ao meu pai, ele não só levaria vocês duas e Yumika-chan, como as transformaria nas maiores estrelas que o mundo jamais viu. Eu tenho plena certeza que eles pegam o primeiro avião para o Japão até amanhã no final do dia ou depois e amanhã e roubaria vocês para eles. Então, vamos ligar?

\- A ideia pode ser tentadora, mas eu ainda duvido um pouco. Além do que, eu não tenho coragem de falar com eles assim, Kuon-san…

\- Mas eu tenho. Ele me criou, e fez com que ela também fosse filho dele. E não, não tem problema nenhum. Aliás, além da ideia da Natsu, de criar uma nova Kyoko, eu te garanto que ele iria amar ajudar na criação da nova Kyoko. - _Kuon_ pega o telefone de Kyoko e discou o número…

* * *

Enquanto isso, o telefone da residência dos Hizuri's toca. Kuu como preparava o café, não podia sair da cozinha, James, seu agente, vai atender para o mesmo.

-Pois não?

\- Kuu-Otou-san?

\- Er… Ele está na cozinha… Quem fala?

\- Ora quem fala... _Kuon_... _O outro Kuon_. Poderia chamá-lo? É meio urgente.

\- Outro Kuon… - Ele pensou um segundo achando que era brincadeira de mau gosto, até se lembrar que Kuu havia dito sobre este outro ' _filho'_ \- Ohh, Kuon- _chan_ , presumo?

\- _Kuon- **chan**?-_ Kuon só não se irritou mais por que era verdade, querendo ou não. - É... Pode dizer que sim... Dá pra chamá-lo? Estou meio que com pressa. – Disse Kuon e James olhou o telefone. Ele sabia que o outro Kuon era bem polido. Mas o Kuon verdadeiro era exatamente assim...

\- Só um segundo… - Disse e retirou o telefone do rosto, ficando o som mais abafado. - Kuu… Kuon… chan… no telefone.

\- Kuon-chan? - Disse Julie e logo abre o sorriso. - _Minha filha?_

\- Acredito que sim. Ela disse que é urgente, mas eu tenho que confessar que até me assustei com o tom de voz dela semelhante ao Kuon quando tinha 10 anos, menos talvez… E a atitude rebelde dele de quando tinha 15 anos.

Julie e Kuu se entreolham. James assume a cozinha e Kuu vai atender o telefone colocando no viva voz.

\- Filho? Aconteceu algo?

\- Otou-san! Como o está?

\- Estou bem… Mas do jeito que James falou, você está com problemas. O que houve?

\- Então, preciso de uma pequena ajuda. Oi Kaa-san.

\- Como soube que eu estava aqui? – Se assombrou Julie.

\- A sua respiração lhe denunciou. – Disse Kuon sereno. Julie sentiu o coração ser esmagado no peito. Ela tinha um sentimento ruim de que algo não estava bem com sua futura filha.

\- Então, qual é o problema, Kyoko-chan?

\- Bom, no exato momento, Kyoko está _indisponível_. - Kuu olhou a sua esposa com a sobrancelha levantada. Algo aconteceu e não era nada bom. - Aconteceu algo com ela e eu tive que assumir o controle.

\- Como assim? – Perguntou ambos ao mesmo tempo.

\- Basicamente um certo homem **quase** _matou_ Kyoko. Esta noite.

 **\- COMO É**? – Disse Kuu e Julie em tom de alerta. – Explique-se Kuon! – Disse Kuu.

\- Kyoko está _indisponível_ devido ao que este certo alguém disse, atrás da porta. Lógico, um dia ela iria descobrir, mas enfim. O problema agora **está** com a própria, pois a única coisa que ela quer fazer é...

\- Me dá o telefone Kuon! – Disse Kanae. Kuu e Julie ouviram. – Não é assim que entrega uma notícia deste calibre!

\- Quem está contigo?

\- A minha melhor amiga, Kotonami Kanae. – Ele suspira. - Otou-san, Okaa-san, no momento a pessoa mais indicada a falar isso é a Kanae-chan. Vou passar o telefone para ela, pois o _recipiente_ precisa tomar banho.

Julie balbucia 'recipiente?' assombrada com a conversa. Logo escutam a voz da segunda garota.

\- Alô? - Disse timidamente.

\- O que está acontecendo, Kanae-san? - Disse Kuu meio angustiado. - O que aconteceu com a Kyoko? E que história é essa de que alguém tentou matá-la hoje? Já foram à polícia? Lory já sabe disso?

\- Então… Er… Eu sinceramente não sei como exatamente explicar isso direito, Hizuri-san, mas vou precisar explicar do começo…

\- Não precisa ficar nervosa, Kanae-chan - Começou uma voz melosa de Julie. - Estamos todos ouvidos. O que aconteceu com nossa filha? - Kanae viu 'Kuon' entrando no banheiro para tomar banho e antes disso chamou Natsu a superfície para que fosse ela que desse banho… Natsu suspirou, mas aparece antes de Kuon desaparecer banheiro adentro. Kuu e Julie trocaram um olhar estranho.

\- A situação é a seguinte...O Presidente Lory é um dos problemas.

\- Lory? - Começou ambos - O que o sequestrador-kun aprontou desta vez?

\- _Sequestrador_? - Começou Kanae, mas logo ignorou. - De acordo com que Kyoko ouviu, ele está para tirá-la da LME.

\- **QUE?** \- Começou Kuu - _Impossível_. Ele a trata como uma joia rara.

\- Essa nem é o início da conversa.

\- Quem falou isso? Que Lory vai tirá-la da LME?

\- O _Tsuruga-maldito-freak-Ren_ … - Eles se entreolharam.

\- _Como é?_ \- Diz Julie ficando irritada, Kanae notou isso e se irritou também.

\- Poderia por favor explicar o que está acontecendo Kanae-chan? - Tentou Kuu vendo sua esposa ficar irritadíssima.

\- Não sei se vocês são fãs deste _maldito_ , mas é por causa dele, Kyoko está no estado catatônico!

\- Eu não vi estado catatônico **nenhum** , aliás, vi uma pessoa muito bem, obrigada, fazendo uma brincadeira de mau gosto! – Começou Julie e Kuu a alertou para parar. – Não sabia que minha filha gostava de fazer brincadeiras de mau gosto. Aliás, se for assim, eu sinceramente não quero chamá-la de filha!

Kanae quase desliga o telefone.

\- Julie! – começou Kuu. – Kyoko não é de fazer brincadeiras!

\- Mas o que mais poderia ser, senão uma brincadeira de mau gosto?

\- Estou vendo que é uma perda de tempo, já que vocês querem ficar do lado **_dele_** … Muito bem, esqueçam dela… Eu não vou deixar ninguém que está do lado **deles** se aproximarem mais dela…

- **NÃO!** \- Kuu gritou - Não... Não… - Kuu pegou o telefone na mesma hora de Julie. – Explique o que aconteceu para que possamos entender e assim tomar partido. Julie vai escutar tudo. Ela não conhece a Kyoko-chan como eu conheci! Não. Eu sei que ela não é de brincar com algo sério. Se aconteceu alguma coisa, eu quero saber. Por favor Kotonami-san.

Com a fúria no ápice, Kanae suspirou.

\- O que foi que o Tsuruga-san fez?

\- Mentiu! Enganou! Se fez de uma coisa que ele não é! – A cada palavra, Julie e Kuu ficaram brancos como cera. Kyoko teria descoberto quem Ren seria? Mas por que então ser o personagem dele?

\- Só um segundo... O que quer dizer com ele a enganou? – Começou Kuu.

Kanae relatou tudo o que aconteceu. Toda a conversa que Kyoko escutou atrás da porta, como ela ficou e como Kanae está fazendo que Kyoko se mova, sendo personagens, porque a própria está em um estado deplorável. Kuu apertou a mão até ficar branca, e Julie tinha lágrima nos olhos.

\- _Ele não fez isso! Eu não acredito!_ \- Disse Julie. _"É impossível que o meu Kuon tenha feito uma atrocidade dessa…"_ \- Ele ama ela, não ama?

\- A senhora está surda? - Diz Kanae irritada. – Ele é tão cínico e falso, que os fãs ficariam arrasados se descobrissem esse lado podre dele! Mas já vi que realmente querem ficar do lado dele. Muito bem, **passar muito mal vocês!**

 **\- ESPERA!** – Gritou ambos.

\- Não estamos do lado dele... – Continuou Kuu.

\- É apenas meio surpresa que ele tenha feito tal atrocidade. – Completou Julie tentando diminuir a ansiedade e dor no coração.

\- E se formos escolher um lado, será o de Kyoko… Eu não vou abandoná-la assim… - Kuu falou e Julie o olhou angustiada. - Por favor, Kanae-chan… Eu faria qualquer coisa pela minha filha. Se ele a abandonou, eu não vou abandona-la.

\- Não pareceu isso no começo da conversa. – Disse Kanae ainda em fúria.

\- Eu peço perdão, Kanae-san… - Disse Julie tentando de todas as formas amenizar o começo de tudo. Ela queria chegar até o fim da conversa. - Eu acompanho a fama do Tsuruga há muito tempo, e nunca imaginei que ele pudesse ser este... Coração gélido… Isso _me corta_ o coração…

\- Sei… - Disse Kanae cínica agora. Ela não estava comprando a voz de Julie. - Cortar o coração vai ser se você visse o estado que ela estava enquanto contava o que aquele **maldito** falou. Sim, ele merece o título de número 1 do Japão, mas **nunca mais** ele chega perto da Kyoko sozinha… Eu prometi que estaria do lado dela, se ele dissesse não… No caso ele não disse não, ele simplesmente _arrancou o coração e a alma_ da Kyoko. - Kanae começou a chorar irritada. - **MO** eu o odeio pelo que ele fez com a minha amiga!

\- Isso tudo aconteceu hoje?

\- Não tem 4 horas.

\- Mas… Será que ela não _escutou_ errado? – Tentou ainda Julie. Kuu estava por demais pensativo.

\- Já vi que não vamos chegar a nenhum acordo… - Querendo fazer menção de desligar. – Espero que vocês não liguem até ele, porque se ele aparecer aqui, eu mesma o _mato_!

\- Kanae-san, por favor! - Começou Kuu ainda tentando segurar Kanae no telefone. - Estamos surpresos com isso. Conhecemos um pouco dele, por isso está difícil de acreditar.

\- Mesmo depois do que eu relatei?

\- Mesmo… assim…

\- **MO!** \- Ele escuta ela digitando algo no telefone, envia para o número celular de Kuu, já que Kyoko tinha ambos, o número da casa e do celular pessoal dele. Quando ele abriu a foto, Julie soltou um grito, e Kuu se controlou para não perder as estribeiras. - Essa foto foi tirada exatamente 3 horas e 45 minutos atrás, antes de transfigurar a Kyoko, para Ryuu, meu irmão caçula, nos estúdios da TBM. E agora? **Vai acreditar em mim**? Se mesmo assim a resposta for negativa, a única coisa que vou pedir, pro bem de Kyoko, se vocês **realmente** se importariam com o bem estar dela, não relatarem isso a ninguém, nem mesmo o Presidente! Eu não vou confiar Kyoko a ninguém, inclusive a nenhum homem!

\- O que podemos fazer para ajudá-la? - Kanae sorriu satisfeita escutando Julie. Na frente dela, Natsu se encontrava sorrindo. Fazendo uma menção para colocar no viva voz, Kanae o faz.

\- O melhor presente que vocês podem nos dar é _superlotar_ a recipiente de trabalho, para que ela não tenha mais nenhuma brecha vazia.

\- Kuon? – Perguntou Kuu.

\- Kitazawa Natsu. No momento Kuon, seu filho, não pode sair, pois estou trocando de roupa, apesar de que não me importaria nenhum pouco. Mas Kanae-chan não gostaria.

\- Natsu-san? De Box 'R'? - Perguntou Kuu.

\- A própria. Então. Precisamos definir uma nova personalidade para a recipiente, ou seja, para Kyoko.

\- Por que a chama de recipiente?- Perguntou Kuu.

\- Estou no corpo dela, não? – Disse num ar de zombaria. – Totalmente completa, sem nada para me segurar, já que muita coisa eu não podia fazer porque ela _me_ segurava. Se ela não ficasse a posto na sala de comando, as cenas de Box 'R' teriam mais violência do que hoje tem.

Julie e Kuu engoliram seco.

\- Muito bem... – Começou Kanae. - Preciso ajudar a superlota-la para _ele_ não ter brecha nenhuma para dar Pop-Up na frente da Kyoko mais.

\- Não enquanto a outra Kyoko não for criada. Kuu-kun, poderia ajudar depois Kanae-chan e a Yumika a criar uma workaholic perfeita? Como um papel para a recipiente andar livremente sem cair em depressão.

\- E isso daria certo? – Perguntou Julie assombrada com a conversa. Era como Se Kyoko tivesse caído em uma depressão muito mais funda que _ele_.

\- Não faço a menor ideia, Julie-chan. Mas é a única coisa que todos nós aqui dentro podemos pensar neste exato momento. Vocês podem criar uma superficial, para segurar as pontas até terem uma perfeita e cria-la. Mesmo porque, se a dona sair, a primeira coisa que ela fará será tirar a **própria vida** , e eu te garanto que nem eu, nem seu filho, nem ninguém aqui dentro quer isso, a não ser ela.

Julie e Kuu se entreolharam assustados. A situação é tão grave assim?

\- No momento que vocês conhecerem a história completa de Kyoko, eu garanto que vocês não ficariam se entreolhando, assombrados com a depressão em que essa menina está agora... – Disse Kuon, que não aguentava mais ver a lerdeza de seus pais.

\- Como você sabe que estamos fazendo isso, Natsu?

\- Kuon… Sou o filho de vocês. Claro que sei o que significa essas longas pausas. – Disse Kuon.

\- Natsu não se arrumou, sabia, Kuon? – começou Kanae.

\- Moro dentro deste corpo também. Não tem nada aqui que eu não já tenha visto. – Disse num tom de ' _tanto faz_ '. – Vocês vão ajudar, ou realmente vão ficar do lado do **_Tsuruga_**? – Terminou Kuon.

\- Kuu - Começa Julie… - Seria melhor que fossemos lá, não?

\- E como iríamos ajudar, Julie?

\- Eu poderia ser a gerente dela por este tempo. Preciso de umas férias, e se minha filha está neste estado, eu preciso vê-la… Kuu… por favor…

Kuu suspirou e sorriu abraçando sua esposa.

\- Estaremos no Japão no mais tardar o final desta semana, Julie e eu vamos fazer alguns contatos, e marcaremos algumas coisas para Kyoko e para você Kanae-chan.

\- Não é preciso marcar para mim… - Começa Kanae.

\- Não… Você está fazendo isso por nossa filha. É o mínimo que posso fazer por você. Tem como me mandar seu cronograma atual e o da Kyoko pelo e-mail que lhe passei?

\- E-mail…? - Kanae recebe a mensagem e sorri. - Sim. Vou ligar pro Sawara-san e pedir que me mande o arquivo.

\- Muito bem. Pode mandar a qualquer hora que eu cuido para ser despistado dos olhos de Lory, e, por favor… Se acontecer qualquer coisa, seja a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite, nos ligue. Queremos ficar a par de tudo.

\- Muito bem. Ficarei com o seu contato, Hizuri-san. Muito obrigada.

\- E Kuon…Pode passar a mensagem a ela…

\- Pode falar Otou-san.

\- Kyoko… Eu sei que está me escutando. _Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso_ , por isso **se segure firme** , ok?

\- Ok… - Respondeu Kuon - Recado dado. Apesar de que a resposta não é uma das melhores. – Disse suspirando olhando para o espelho. Kanae imaginou a resposta.

\- Por favor, não hesite em nos ligar qualquer coisa…

\- Ok. Tenha uma boa noite, Hizuri-san. Hizuri Juliena-san.

\- Boa noite Kanae e Kyoko-chan. - Disse ambos. E desligam.

* * *

Kuu e Julie se entreolham.

\- Por que ele falou tal coisa, se ele a ama, Kuu? Você tem certeza que ele realmente a ama?

\- Sem dúvida, Julie. Eu vi. É isso que não estou entendendo de forma nenhuma.

\- Não avise ao sequestrador que vamos. É capaz de nosso filho saber, e piorar a coisa para as meninas, se ele realmente tiver dito aquilo.

\- Uma coisa eu sei, se ele tiver dito aquilo, ele vai ter que aguentar porque ela **vai** ser minha filha de papel passado. Isso eu te digo com todas as letras.

Ele olhou para a imagem que Kanae havia mandado a ele, seu coração apertou. Era como se ele visse o corpo de alguém morto. O corpo dela sem vida. Era a pior visão para ele, agora que ele tinha um carinho tão grande pela pequena.

O mais chocante foi escutar que Lory queria se livrar dela.

Como?

Se Lory relatou diversas mudanças no comportamento do Kuon e tudo por causa _dela_?

Lory parecia tão feliz em ter-la por perto! Porque querer se livrar dela? De uma hora pra outra!?

Kuon por outro lado, parecia mais com ele mesmo, com o filho que desapareceu.

Mas a que custo?

Por causa desta mesma menina, que agora estava completamente morta na foto, Kuon aos poucos estava voltando a se ele mesmo!

Ele devia isso a Kyoko!

Mas se a **verdade** for mesmo _essa_ que Kanae contou, Kuu tinha toda a certeza de que arrancaria a cabeça do próprio filho do corpo dele.

* * *

Chiori chegou neste mesmo tempo em que terminaram a conversa e subiu com o chá para Kyoko, vendo-a já pronta, sentada na cama.

\- Yumika-chan, presumo?

\- K...Kyoko-senpai?

\- Não. _Kuon_. – Disse Kyoko sorrindo. – Kyoko não está acessível.

Chiori não entendia mais nada, olhou para Kanae que suspirou e pegou o chá e entregando a Kuon.

\- Vamos acabar com este dia logo? Tome o chá.

\- Já fez a _workaholic_?

\- Não **.** Quero pensar mais um pouco.

\- Muito bem. – Kuon suspirou e tomou o chá e as pílulas de uma só vez. – Natsu mandou dizer que decidisse logo, para não se arrepender.

\- Mas se eu fizer errado.

\- Faça a superficial, depois você tenta uma nova.

\- E daria certo?

\- Natsu acredita que sim. Eu acredito que poderia pensar melhor antes de criar.

\- Eu tenho uma ideia. Mas tenho receio.

\- Pense e ...

Kuon parou de falar e Chiori, que observava tudo com muita atenção, quase solta um grito vendo aquele olhar… Era totalmente _sem vida_ …

\- Ku... Kyoko? – Começou Kanae.

 _\- Não... Precisa... se preocupar... comigo._

\- Finamente Kyoko... – Ela olhou diretamente para os olhos de Kyoko e parecia que ela estava pior, isso rendeu um grito do fundo da alma dela. – _K...Kyoko-chan?_

 _\- Eu... vou ficar bem... Não... de ouvidos... a eles... Podem ir embora. Eu não vou fazer... nada de ruim..._

 _"Seu olhar me diz o contrário! **MO**!"_

\- Durma. Amanhã conversamos melhor.

 _\- Não. **Vão embora**..._

- _Qual era a força do remédio, Chiori?_ – Kanae sussurrando a Chiori.

 _\- Só podia comprar a média. A forte só com restrição médica!_

 _\- Droga..._

 _\- Vão. Eu ficarei... bem…_ \- Dizia Kyoko sem nenhum tipo de emoção tanto na voz como nos olhos.

\- Nós vamos Kyoko, mas uma coisa... – Kyoko olha para Kanae e a mesma dá uma pancada forte na nuca dela, apagando-a.

 **– NÃO!** \- Gritou Chiori chocada. - Pra que fez isso?!

\- Se o remédio não funciona, eu ajudo! Pelo menos sabemos que agora ela vai dormir.

Com isso Kyoko 'dormiu' e Kanae e Chiori saíram do quarto. Kanae desceu as escadas e foi até os donos do Daruma-ya para contar o que aconteceu, a eles e a Chiori, pois iria precisar de toda ajuda possível. Havia já enviado o e-mail que Sawara-san havia lhe passado e estavam sentados os 4 tentando criar traços para uma personagem perfeita para Kyoko.

Não passou duas hora, enquanto eles conversavam lá em baixo, traçando algum plano, eles escutam um grito ensurdecedor, como se _alguém_ tivessem matando _alguém_ acima deles.

Kanae e Chiori correram e se deparam com Kyoko, rolando como se lutasse com algum ser invisível que a estrangulava, ou arrancava a pele dela. Kanae foi rápida para gravar e tirar uma foto, mandando para os Hizuri imediatamente, e depois correndo para agarrar Kyoko para ela parar de se debater na cama.

 **\- MO KYOKO! KYOKO!** \- Gritava Kanae tentando segurar os braços de Kyoko que se debatiam em pleno ar.

Chiori pensou uma única coisa, e se deitou ao lado de Kyoko e a abraçou, até aos poucos ela parar de lutar e começar a se aquietar, como se ela tivesse tendo pesadelos. Kanae no mesmo segundo escutou o celular tocar e atendeu vendo quem era.

\- **O QUE FOI ESSE GRITO**?! - Gritou Julie do outro lado.

\- _Este grito foi da Kyoko_ , e acredite, a foto que mandei _não tem nenhum efeito especial!_ Mooooo isso está mais parecendo um filme de terror!

\- O que aconteceu? – Começou Kuu assustadíssimo.

\- Não sei. Estava lá embaixo, no Daruma falando com os donos do estabelecimento! Eu dei um remédio para apagá-la junto com o chá para ela dormir… E quase duas hora depois ela começa com esses gritos! Se vocês estão assustados, imagina como eu estou! Chiori-san que descobriu como acalmá-la, e está abraçada a ela na cama.

\- Quem é Chiori?

\- Somos da mesma sessão que Kyoko, a LoveMe. Kuon se referiu a ela como Yumika.

\- Ok. Estamos chegando ai amanhã no final do dia talvez, Kanae-chan. Aconteça o que acontecer, não saia de perto dela até chegarmos.

\- Eu não irei.

\- E já estamos mandando a agenda de vocês duas. Ok?

\- Já? - Disse Kanae assombrada

\- Claro, ou acha que deixaria minhas filhas desamparadas neste momento? Nunca.

\- F-filhas?

\- Sim, e eu estou pensando em ser agente de vocês, da sessão LoveMe para vocês se graduarem em três meses e acabar com essa sessão estúpida que o sequestrador-kun armou… - Disse Julie entre os dentes. - Estamos indo… Até amanhã, Kanae querida. - E desligou.

\- A… - A mesma suspirou e olhou para o rosto de Kyoko, lágrimas saiam dele. Ela limpou com o dedo e Kyoko, que tinha uma expressão de dor, se suavizou.

Ah, como Kanae queria enfiar uma faca no coração do Tsuruga pelo que Kyoko estava passando!

\- Eu vou matá-lo!

\- Eu não vou deixá-la sozinha. Vou ajudar a cuidar de Kyoko-senpai.

\- Sinceramente não sei como cuidar dela…

\- Vamos dar o jeito. Kyoko-senpai fez tanto por mim… É a minha vez de retribuir… Ainda mais agora…

\- Hum…

* * *

Era muito tarde quando Kanae conseguiu dormir, e Chiori também. Quando Kanae acordou, Kyoko estava de olhos abertos, olhando para um ponto específico os olhos de Kanae.

\- Bom dia...

\- Bom dia onee-sama…

\- Ryuu que horas são?

\- Acho que 7. Sei que tenho que estar na LME às 8:30 para pegar algumas coisas, e ir gravar Box 'R'…

\- Pra falar a verdade… - Disse Kanae olhando o celular. - Às 7:30 você tem um encontro marcado com o presidente para pegar suas novas personagens, e de lá iremos para o estúdio que você grava Box 'R'. Chiori vai te acompanhar pela manhã, e eu pela tarde. Então, o dia está lotado.

\- Hum. Então vou levantar para me preparar pro dia. Mas como você tem minha agenda?

\- A partir de agora sua agenda fica comigo e você tem que manter sigilo dela. As únicas que podem ver, serão eu, e Chiori e Hizuri-sama quando ela chegar..

\- Ok.

Kanae suspirou, vendo Kyoko entrar no banheiro. Kanae deu um sorriso malvado

 _\- Tsuruga que aguarde…_

* * *

 **E a segunda volta da montanha-russa passou... E ai? Estão vivos?**

 **Avisando que vira voltas piores...**

 **Criticas, comentários? Review! =D**


	6. Novos rumos ou grandes problemas?

**Bom, Skip Beat é obra da Nakamura-sensei, eu não tenho nada haver com isso...**

 **pois sou apenas uma fã destes mangá,**

 **mas com um serio problema de não aguentar mais ver fanfic**

 **onde Kyoko perdoa tão fácil como se o passado dela não fosse pesar feio caso alguma coisa do tipo acontecesse =x**

 **Críticas construtivas eu agradeceria...  
**

 **Legendas**

 **-** **BLA! - grito**

 _"bla"_ **\- pensamento**

 **Playlist para este capítulo, se tiver spotify**

 **[como não dá pra por os trecos de uma url, então o link vai estar no perfil. pra quem sabe deixo uma parte para achar a playlist]:**

 **spotify:user:jaynemyu:playlist:4o4Zu6PMJA8IaAk9sKHYpn**

* * *

Capítulo 6 – Novos rumos ou grandes problemas?

* * *

 _ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ … ZZZZZZZZZZ_

O barulho do celular no vibratório insistente, incomoda Ren, que irritado acorda. Olhando pro relógio da cabeceira, ele percebe as horas... Eram 3 da manhã.

" _Mas que diabos….?"_ Vendo que o pequeno aparelho vibra incansavelmente, com relutancia, ele olha a tela e identifica a chamada...

 _Takarada Lory_

\- Mas que… - Ele deixa morrer a ligação, para voltar a chamar novamente. Tinha mais de 15 ligações não atendidas do mesmo numero. Suspirando ele atende. - Você sabe…

 **\- REN! O QUE FOI ISSO QUE ACONTECEU?!**

Ren teve que retirar o telefone do ouvido para não ficar surdo.

\- São _**três**_ da manhã, Boss… Me dê um bom motivo para não desligar agora e voltar ao meu...

\- _Mogami-kun_ \- Começou Lory e Ren se levantou imediatamente se sentando na cama. - O horário dela de repente lotou! Eu não faço ideia de como isso aconteceu! - O corpo de Ren ficou rígido escutando as palavras de Lory. Assim como Kotonami-san havia dito.

\- Mas ele lotou quando? Agora?

\- Acabei de receber um e-mail de notificação! Quando abri, pois vi que era o cronograma da Mogami-kun, eu só faltei ter um ataque cardíaco! É impossível ter um horário mais lotado do que o que ela acabou de receber! Está mais lotado que o seu! E 10 vezes mais lotado do que quando você entrou na LME! - A voz inquieta de Lory não passava nenhuma calma, nem segurança de que aquilo era uma armação. _Não_... Lory estava tão no escuro quanto ele. - E o pior, chegou vários scripts para que fossem entregues a ela, pela manhã! De locais que eu NEM sabia que existia, e de pessoas que NUNCA tive o contato! **REN! O QUE FOI QUE ACONTECEU?!**

\- E quem lotou o horário dela!? Não tem que passar por _**sua** _ aprovação?!

\- Este é o problema! Sawara me ligou, pois Kotonami-kun pediu o horário dela e da Mogami-kun, e de repente o horário de ambas _super-lotou!_ E eu não consegui rastrear para onde Kotonami-kun enviou para de repente receber um cronograma tão lotado! e agora estes Folder's e scripts estão todos em minha mesa, como se já estivessem aprovados! Ren! Muitos destes Scripts e Folder's são tipos que Mogami-kun não poderia **SEQUER** sonhar em fazer agora!

" _Tsuruga-san, por favor, não se preocupe com a Kyoko-chan… A mesma não vai aparecer_ _ **mais**_ _. Ela me pediu pra avisar, que aconteceu um imprevisto e não conseguia falar com você por que o celular dela está com defeito._ _ **Por tempo indeterminado**_ …"

As palavras cortantes de Kotonami atravessaram os ouvidos dele mais uma vez.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela, com certeza! - Lory estava bem preocupado. - Será que alguém está tentando atraí-la para longe de nós?

\- Eu não sei… - Ren tentava pensar, mas as frases cortantes que vinham da melhor amiga de Kyoko, lhe dilaceravam o coração. Ele sabia que algo tinha acontecido... _Mas o que?_

\- Mas se ela tivesse entrado em uma fria, ela teria falado, não? - Tentou Lory com esperança na voz.

\- Até parece que você não a conhece, Boss. - Lory se entristeceu. Ren tinha razão... " _Se ela_ _estivesse com problemas,_ _duvido que ela abriria a boca._ " Pensou Lory - Ela não iria querer atrapalhar ninguém com os problemas dela. Mas, por que então Kotonami-kun também ficaria com o horário lotado?

\- Eu não sei... Talvez ambas estejam juntas?

Ren parou para pensar... O andar de Ryuu-kun, o jeito que olhava para Kanae, O jeito que ele olhou para Yashiro e para ele mesmo... Como ele não teria percebido. Uma irritação tomou seu coração, ao mesmo tempo que uma tristeza extrema... Ela sabia que Ele a amava, e era assim que ela retribuía? Seu coração pesou...

\- Ren... O que aconteceu!?

\- Mogami-san tinha algum trabalho na TBM ontem? - Lory parou para pensar se dizia sim ou não...

\- Não sei. - Achou melhor. - Por que? Aconteceu algo?

\- _Não sei, Boss_? Não minta! Você sabe tudo o que ela faz!

\- No atual momento estou mais preocupado com toda essa agenda lotadíssima dela para pensar em uma simples coisa! - Mentiu Lory e tentou desviar a conversa para Ren não perguntar mais. - Ren, não seria bom enfrentá-la? Você? Como _amado_ senpai dela?

Lory escutou um suspiro cansado do outro lado e ficou alarmado... " _Aconteceu sim algo e ele não vai me dizer? maldito!"_ Pensou fazendo beicinho.

\- Eu já deixei várias mensagens no telefone dela e liguei várias vezes. Kotonami-san disse que o celular estava com defeito e que ela estaria muito ocupada. Pedi para Yashiro olhar isso, mas você resolveu me dar as novidades em primeira mão.

\- Kotonami-kun disse _o que?_ Me relate o que aconteceu, por favor. - Ren contou o breve encontro de Kotonami-san e Ryuu-kun, o irmão de Kanae que era o Boo.

\- Eu fiquei surpreso que um garoto, com seus 15 anos me desse um conselho de adulto como ele me deu alguns meses atrás.

\- Ryuu que faz o papel do Boo? - Lory pensou sobre e ficou sem entender. Então algo estalou na cabeça dele. " _Mogami-kun... Eu espero que ela não tenha visto Ren com aquela garota..."_

\- Por que? Não é ele?

\- Hum? Ah! Não sei bem, Ren. - Sorriu sem intenção ao telefone. Ren sabia que Lory estava descaradamente mentindo. - Eu tinha certeza de que Boo era uma pessoa conhecida, mas acho que trocaram e não me disseram. - Tentou consertar sentindo as ondas de raiva do filho de seu melhor amigo do outro lado da linha. Lory, agora, tinha quase toda certeza que estava falando com _Kuon_...

\- Trocaram? Mas ele mesmo disse que fazia o papel do Boo desde o começo.

 _"Como!? Mas... Quem fazia o papel do Boo era a Mogami-kun… Então aconteceu alguma coisa lá… E ao que parece, foi hoje…"_

\- Ren… Aconteceu alguma coisa hoje no Kimagure Rock? Você estava sendo entrevistado, Não?

\- Sim, estava. Mas não aconteceu nada de anormal.

\- Você tem _**plena certeza**_ de que _nada_ aconteceu?

\- Porque Boss?

\- Me responda…

\- Não. Não que eu… - Ren parou no meio da sentença. - Bom, se eu praguejar sobre _ela_ for algo, aconteceu.

\- _Ela_? _Ela_ apareceu lá?

\- No final apenas. Quando conheci Kotonami-san com o irmão mais novo dela, o Ryuu-kun.

\- Ren… Você chegou a falar o _nome dela_?

\- Não. Por que?

\- Você falou o nome de _alguém?_

\- Não… Mas Yashiro falou o nome da Mogami-san.

" _Pelos Céus! Que não seja isso que tenha acontecido! Que não seja um mal entendido! Porque se for…"_

\- Ren, eu acho que você deve se preparar para as próximas semanas… Se aconteceu o que to pensando que aconteceu… Eu sinceramente me arrependerei _amargamente_ de ter lhe pedido para olhar _ela!_ Que, pelos céus, eu esteja enganado!

\- Você está me assustando Boss…

\- 7 horas, na minha sala. Traga Yashiro-kun. Boa noite. - E com isso Lory desligou o telefone deixando um Ren completamente perdido.

Ele já quase não tinha conseguido dormir direito, e quando ele estava começando a cair no sono, Lory ligava e desligava de forma enigmática.

 _\- Inferno!_ \- Ele suspirou cansado e se levantou. Iria precisar tomar algum remédio para dormir, senão não conseguiria aguentar o dia que já tinha começado de forma péssima.

* * *

No dia seguinte Yashiro se assustou em como o tempo de Kyoko-chan lotou do dia para noite. Todos os espaços vazios, totalmente preenchidos, com alguma entrevista, comercial, audição, e inclusive uma viagem que dizia _secreto_.

Quando Ren chegou, Yashiro estava em pânico.

\- Isso é muito mais que uma pessoa possa suportar! É quase como se ela tivesse que se materializar de um canto para o outro em questão de milésimos de segundos! Quase como se não quisessem dar tempo dela _pensar!_

\- Lory me ligou hoje me deixando ciente do horário dela.

\- Ligou? Que horas? São 6:30 da manhã! E ele quer falar contigo as 7!

\- Três da manhã. - Disse Ren parando no sinal. - Deixe-me ver o horário dela.

Ren se assustou completamente ao ver tudo, lotado.

" _Ela não vai conseguir cumprir nem 5 dos 30! Isso é loucura!"_

\- Isso é uma completa loucura! No meio do dia Kyoko vai cair desmaiada!

\- Não disse! - Disse Yashiro sorrindo de orelha a orelha, vendo que ele simplesmente deixou o nome dela sair ao invés do sobrenome. - De qualquer forma, o que o presidente disse?

\- Você vai saber...

\- Conseguiu entrar em contato com ela ontem? - Ren balançou a cabeça negando.

\- Ela nem me respondeu de volta. E ela nunca fez isso antes.

\- Será que o celular dela deu mesmo problema?

\- Algo me diz que não. Mas não sei…

Logo eles ficam em silêncio e chegam na LME. Ainda era cedo para o trabalho todo começar. Sem que Ren percebesse, já estavam ambos na sala de Lory, onde o mesmo estava com várias papeladas em cima da mesa, scripts, panfletos de modelos e comerciais dos mais diversos.

\- Entendi… Ok… - E com isso Lory desligava o telefone frustrado. - Ren!

\- Boss… Não me diga que você dormiu aqui?

\- Eu não dormi! Não consegui resolver o mistério! E isso está me deixando preocupado!

\- Takarada-san, o que houve para o horário da Kyoko-chan estar caótico?

\- Isso é o que eu estou _tentando_ descobrir desde as 2 da manhã! Mais importante! O que vocês **conversaram** no camarim ontem, no Kimagure?

Yashiro e Ren se entreolharam.

\- O que isso tem haver Boss?

\- Apenas me digam. Por favor… - Yashiro suspirou e relatou uma parte da conversa. Lory ficava pálido a cada momento. - Boss! O que houve?

\- Preparem-se para a bomba que vai vir nestes dias. Oh Céus… Se for isso mesmo que aconteceu… Nunca me perdoarei!

\- Boss…

\- A partir de hoje, Yashiro-san, você não vai poder mais ajudar no tempo dela.

\- Como assim? - Perguntou o mesmo.

\- Uma das poucas coisas que descobri foi que Kyoko está sobre restrições.

\- A mando de quem?

\- Não descobri ainda…

" _Tem algo muito errado! Se Lory não está descobrindo nada…."_

\- O que está acontecendo?

\- Bem que eu queria descobrir, mas o pouco que sei é que o horário de Kyoko agora vai ser totalmente tomado, e pouquíssimas vezes ela vai pisar aqui na LME. Ela e, acreditem, as meninas da LoveMe. Eu não sei _ainda_ **exatamente** o que aconteceu, mas...

Batidas na porta e Ruto entra.

\- Sr... Mogami-sama, Kotonami-sama e Amamiya-sama estão aqui.

\- Você a chamou? - Começo Ren, que estava sentado de costas para a porta. A cadeira em que ele e Yashiro estavam, quem entrasse, não saberia que eles estavam ali.

\- Fiquem em silêncio e não se mexam do lugar a partir de agora. - Disse para ambos. - Apenas escutem e aconteça o que acontecer, não se movam nem falem nada enquanto elas estiverem aqui. - Ambos confirmam com a cabeça, sem entender - Sim, deixe-as entrar…

Lory olhou de canto de olho para Ruto, que entendeu na mesma hora e desapareceu quase que no mesmo segundo que elas entraram.

Kyoko entrava escoltada por Kanae e Chiori. Kanae com o olhar gélido para ele, com um ódio que ela nunca havia demonstrado, e Chiori o olhava tão fria quanto. Kyoko… _Um momento_ … Aquela era Natsu…

\- Onde estão minhas coisas, Lory-saichou? - Disse Natsu com um tom realmente enfadado e ao mesmo tempo autoritário.

\- Coisas?

\- Meus novos Scripts e panfletos de moda. Alias, tudo que foi enviado diretamente a você, ao invés de mim. Não tenho tempo de ficar desperdiçando aqui dentro.

\- Que eu saiba, essas _coisas_ são para dar a Mogami-kun, não a você, Natsu-chan.

\- Pode dizer o que precisa sem eu sair. Não estou muito afim de dar lugar a _dona_ , em um ambiente _impuro._ Portanto, passe tudo para cá logo, ou irei sair agora... - Afirmou Natsu e Lory arqueou a sobrancelha. Ren e Yashiro se entreolharam assustados com o tom dela. - Tenho muito trabalho e nenhum tempo a perder, e não vou precisar do que tem impresso, se posso pegar via internet _com quem me deu_...

Lory ficou de boca aberta com aquela reação. Ele olhou de canto de olho para Ren e Yashiro que estavam atônitos.

\- Impuro? É assim… - Tentou Lory, mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta. O olhar que Natsu dava congelava até a alma.

\- É assim que chamarei _este lugar_ a partir de agora _._ Preciso que me dê os papéis, se quiser _se livrar da minha presença_ Saichou… Então sem mais delongas…- Ela estende as mãos. - Passe eles.

Lory suspirou e sentou longe de onde Ren e Yashiro estavam. Assim que ele sentou ele dobrou as pernas ficando relaxado.

\- Como presidente _eu posso cancelar_ seus compromissos em um estalar de dedos, Natsu-chan. Então seja uma boa menina e sente-se. Precisamos conversar. Alias, preciso conversar com a Mogami-kun, então por favor.

Natsu o olhou, e no instante seguinte, Lory se arrependeu de dar _liberdade_ a Natsu agir. Andando como se parecesse uma felina, Natsu saiu detrás das meninas e foi próximo a Lory, pondo a perna na mesa de uma forma completamente sexy que fez o mesmo travar, e com o olhar de como se ela estivesse pronta para come-lo vivo. O mesmo sentiu como se tivesse engolido uma maçã inteira.

 _\- Conversar não é seu feitio Saichou…_ \- Disse puxando a gravata dele para próximo dela, como se fosse arrumar. Lory hoje estava vestido como um executivo. A face dela estava a centímetros da face dele, e ela parecia totalmente sem pudor nenhum. - _Assim como meu feitio é torturar minhas presas…_ \- Disse ela e com um sorriso incrivelmente cruel e sexy ela puxou a gravata de Lory quase o sufocando e o segurou firme. O mesmo sentiu o ar aos poucos lhe faltar os pulmões, mas não conseguia fazer nada contra isso, tentava inutilmente puxar a gravata contra, para conseguir respirar. - _Eu não tenho porque ficar de papo furado com um velhote que só pensa em 'amor' como a marca_ _ **infinita**_ _da humanidade… E que quer se livrar de algo tão precioso quanto ela..._ \- Disse e ela o liberou, e ele começou a tossir procurando o ar que estava faltando nos pulmões. Ren quase pulou da cadeira assim como Yashiro, mas ambos permaneceram imóveis, como Lory havia pedido. - _Cancele meus compromissos e essa gravata não será a única coisa que você vai ter que se importar pelas próximas 48 horas…_ \- Natsu se levantou da mesa sorrindo. - Apesar de que, se você _pudesse **cancelar**_ , já teria conseguido. - Natsu riu de uma forma extremamente cruel, Chiori, como Yumika acompanhava Natsu na forma de sorrir.

\- Natsu-sama, ele estava blefando - Falou sorridente. - Não que ele _consiga modificar_ qualquer coisa que agora é sua _por direito_... - Disse Chiori como Yumika, se aproximando de Natsu e a abraçando. Natsu se deixa ser abraçada e sorri cruelmente a Lory.

\- Como sempre, observadora, Yumika-chan... - Ela sorriu para Chiori e voltou o olhar gélido e cruel a Lory - Se você _apenas_ ameaçou, eu tenho certeza que seu pedido foi negado. - Ela sorriu cruelmente. - Então, espero que tenha entendido, Saichou, q _ue estou agora passos a sua frente_. - E sorrindo maleficamente levantou as mãos. - Me passe o que vim coletar, ou irei me atrasar pros meus compromissos. Minha manhã começa em 30 minutos.

\- Es… _Cof_ … tão na mesa… _Cof cof!_

\- Muito obrigada, _saichou_. - Disse sorrindo e se dirigiu para a mesa. Quando ela estava próximo, o corpo dela ficou rígido. Kanae notou no mesmo segundo vendo o olhar morto que Kyoko mostrou, por milésimos de segundos e o corpo de Kanae mesma entrou em estado de frenesi…

Ela sabia quem Kyoko _estava vendo_ … Rilhando os dentes Kanae se aproximou.

Por outro lado, Ren quando a viu próximo, achou algo estranho a forma que ela o olhou. Era a vez dele de confrontá-la… Era a vez do _Senpai_ agir.

\- Isso é jeito de falar com o presidente Mogami-san? - Começou Ren e Yashiro também se levantou. _-_ Você tentou estrangular o Presidente? Mesmo?

\- Tsu…

" _Maldito! Eu disse que não ia deixar com que ele chegasse perto dela e olha!"_ \- Kanae tentou entrar na frente de Ren e Kyoko e Yashiro entrou na frente dela.

\- Deixe eles. - Disse imponete Yashiro.

\- _Sai da minha frente!_

\- Não…

 **\- SAIA!** \- Yashiro segurou-a e no mesmo segundo ele foi ao chão, com um golpe de Kanae. O olhar dela indicava uma leõa, pronta para defender um filhote. Porém ambos travaram escutando as palavras de Tsuruga.

\- Tsk Mogami-san… Isso me desapontou muito me…

" _ **NÃO!** MALDITO!"_ \- Kanae travou e olhou Tsuruga com uma fúria incontida. Sua mente entrava em processo de Assassina-lo..." _ **AGORA VOCÊ VAI TERMINAR DE MATÁ-LA?!…"**_

Kanae começou escutando a frase do Tsuruga, estava acontecendo **EXATAMENTE** como Natsu disse que poderia vir acontecer! Ela olhou imediatamente para a amiga… A imagem dela deitada morta no caixão veio muito forte a sua mente, e isso destruiu Kanae por dentro...

Ren, por outro, lado não conseguiu falar mais nada, pois as palavras morreram na garganta dele quando ele pode ver um flash de emoção no olhar dela que o deixou petrificado.

\- Moga...mi-san?

Por alguns segundos Kyoko não respondeu, nem se moveu. O corpo dela estava completamente congelado. _Ele tinha terminado de matá-la?!_ De repente o ar do gabinete começou a descer bruscamente e Kanae congelou agora totalmente. Yashiro sentia que a vida dele estava pelo fio da espada. Chiori segurou o fôlego, pálida vendo Kyoko se transformar na frente dela. Lory sentiu o chão abrir. Ele tinha _acabado_ de ter sua resposta a todas as suas perguntas… e Ren sentiu o coração ser totalmente arrancado do corpo dele… Ele conhecia aquela aura maligna… _**Muito bem**_...

\- _Ora… Se isso te desaponta, pra que ainda querer falar comigo… Tsuruga Ren?_ \- Kanae reconheceu imediatamente a voz e o jeito… _Kuon._

\- _Kuon_ … - Começou Kanae e Ren travou com o nome. - Já chega! Viemos pegar os papéis, Lembra?

\- _Claro, Kanae-chan. Claro_ … Mas eu não pude deixar que a _flor se despetalar ainda mais_. - Kanae entendeu e olhou irritada a Ren, que parecia branco como cera. - Mas não custa nada… - Kyoko sorriu diabolicamente e Kanae prendeu o fôlego. Natsu estava de volta. - _Brincar com o rato, não?_

 **\- NATSU!** \- Começou Kanae e a mesma parou morta no lugar. O olhar de Natsu era mortal.

\- Natsu-sama! - Começou Chiori incorporando novamente Yumika para salvar ambas amigas. - Não podemos demorar.

 _\- Sim, eu sei. Me diga algo que eu não saiba, Yumika-chan..._

\- Não seria melhor _depois_? Lembra? _A vingança é um prato que se come frio?_ \- E com isso Yumika se aproximou de Natsu, abraçando ela.

\- Hum… _Tão leal_ … - Disse abraçando a amiga. - Muito bem… Você me convenceu, Yumika-chan. Vamos que temos muita coisa para fazer, né? Kanae-chan?

E no mesmo segundo Kanae pegou todos os folders e scripts da mesa e as três saíram do local.

Yashiro com as pernas bambas, braço um pouco dolorido do golpe de Kotonami, no chão, se tremia da cabeça aos pés. Ren… Esteve que se segurar na cadeira para não perder as forças…

\- Diga que você _**entendeu**_ Lory?

\- Me diga _**exatamente**_ o que você falou no camarim. _As_ _ **mesmas**_ _palavras Ren_. E isso é extremamente importante para mim agora!

Depois de Ren e Yashiro relatarem as mesmas palavras, Lory pôs a mão na cabeça.

Sim…

Os próximos dias seriam como pisar em um campo minado.

" _E a culpa é toda minha, e somente minha!"_

Lory suspirou cansado, segurando a cabeça para tentar parar uma dor de cabeça que já começava a aparecer.

\- Estejam em alerta pelos próximos dias, Ren… Yashiro-kun… Passaremos por uma boa turbulência em relação às meninas...

\- Mas…- Ren ia começar a discutir, quando Ruto se materializou ao seu lado e mostrou todo o vídeo que gravou enquanto ele e Yashiro não podiam vê-la, e mesmo depois, parando em certas partes…

Ren sentiu pela segunda vez no dia o coração ser arrancado do peito.

* * *

Para Kanae e Chiori a complicação maior foi a noite. Mal elas chegaram, o casal do Daruma estava esperando. Estavam muito preocupados com Kyoko, e agradeceram grandemente Kanae e Chiori por estarem com ela.

As três entram no quarto.

\- Pode tomar banho primeiro uma de vocês. Eu quero tomar um banho mais longo para relaxar. - Diz Setsu.

\- Filhas, podem usar o outro banheiro da casa - Começou Okami. - Ainda temos mais um banheiro, além do meu e do meu esposo. Lá está livre também… Se precisarem. - Disse Okami sorrindo. - Vamos preparar algo para comerem também.

\- Não precisa, Okami-san - Começou Chiori. - Minha agente está vindo deixar algumas coisas minhas, então eu vou esperar um pouco.

\- Eu insisto. Qualquer coisa eu peço para ela esperar lá embaixo enquanto você termina seu banho, Amamiya-chan, - Disse sorrindo Okami.

\- Vai ser bom - Disse Setsu com o ar de quem estava entediada e cansada. - Pelo menos descansam um pouco.

\- E você? - Perguntou Kanae.

\- O que tem? - Disse olhando-a sem tanta emoção, mas o olhar de Setsu era assim mesmo.

 _\- Está bem?_ \- Terminou Chiori.

\- Até agora, sim. Ela está trancada, acredito que não subiria a superfície para atrapalhar a noite.

\- Assim esperamos. - Disse Kanae. - Vou tomar o meu rápido.

\- Eu quero demorar um pouco. Estou me sentindo inchada e com dor no corpo depois de uma agenda caótica como hoje. - Terminou Setsu tentando fazer massagem nos ombros.

\- Então está decidido. - Diz Okami e sai com Kanae e Chiori para os respectivos banheiros. Setsu suspira, indo pegar o pijama, roupas íntimas e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Dentro do banheiro, ela fechou a porta, e por algum motivo, sentiu o banheiro mais frio que o de costume. Fez toda sua rotina, retirando a peruca, llentes, e a roupa, quando sua blusa cai no chão, em baixo da pia. Ela suspirou e se abaixou para pegar, quando travou no camminho de pegar sua blusa… O poster amassado e rasgado _dele,_ por _algum motivo_ estava _ainda_ lá…

" _Isso me desapontou mui...to, Mogami-san."_ Setsu sentiu alguem falando na orelha dela e Kyoko veio a superfície no mesmo segundo, travada totalmente. " _Como pode tentar enforcar o presidente? Tsk, você realmente me desapontou muito… Eu não converso com potenciais assassinos. Quem sabe o próximo não seja eu?"_

Kyoko parecia entrar em um mundo paralelo. O local ficou ainda mais gelado e ela, abaixada ao chão, podia ver bem a figura dele, atrás dela, a olhando pelo canto de olho, apesar de sem forma, ela conhecia aquela sombra em qualquer lugar…

Num giro rapido, Kyoko se virou batendo as costas na porta, ficando cara a cara com aqueles olhos, que antes eram gentis, agora duros, além da aura demoníaca…

 _\- D-demon lord… -_ Ela estava encurralada na porta, apenas vendo aquela sombra se aproximar dela.

\- _Você não tem ideia de o quão **demon** eu posso ser sabendo que você quer ferir aqueles que eu estimo. Menina tola… _ \- Kyoko sentiu a garganta fechar, o corpo petrificar. O olhar dela ficou turvo. Não apenas a voz dele começava a lhe afundar, mas novamente vozes de toda sua infância e adolescência.

" _Inútil..." - Começava Saena "Eu não deveria ter deixado meu pior fracasso nascer, mas você veio, eu querendo ou não…"_

" _Uma taboa. Acho que para isso você serve, ser uma taboa para flutuar por aí"_

" _Tão taboa que deveria ser presa. Como pode, ter a idade que tem e não ter_ _ **nada**_ _? Você tem certeza que é menina?" -_ A risada foi escutada ao redor dela. Kyoko pôs a mão na cabeça…

 _\- Por favor… -_ Pedia em um fio de voz.

" _Taboa, sem sex appeal nenhum, chata. Acho que seu pecado maior é ser sem atrativo nenhum! Como deixaram você andar por aí?"_

 _\- Por favor… -_ Kyoko escutava vozes, sentia o peso delas, como se fossem facas afiadas lhe cortando a carne.

" _Por isso que ela só me servia como empregada doméstica." - C_ omeçou a voz de Sho. - " _Cuidava da minha casa, deixava comida preparada para mim, mas quando eu pude ser sustentado por mim mesma e minha agente cuidar de mim, bum! Na hora, sem nem piscar eu mudei. Pra que eu iria querer ficar com uma garota sem atrativo físico nenhum!"_

 _\- Por favor, para..._

 _\- Você é totalmente feia e_ _ **plana**_ _aos meus olhos... Totalmente sem atrativo físico nenhum! Eu não aguento mais a sua voz, a sua presença, o seu cheiro… -_ Era a vez da voz de Tsuruga rasgar sua mente e seus ouvidos, fazendo com que o coração dela, já fraco, ficasse ainda mais fraco, sem vontade nenhuma de bater. - _Além de estar super desapontado com você... Mas eu tenho que suportar tudo até o fim…_ \- Ela olhou para a sombra que estava acima dela. Lágrimas desciam dos seus olhos. A dor de ser rejeitada de todas as formas, a dor de ser chutada, de ser um _nada_. _\- Mas você pode parar com tudo isso… -_ Disse a sombra dele… - E v _ocê sabe como, não é? -_ Ela tremia, mas ela sabia o que ele quis dizer… _\- Acabe com este sofrimento todo. De uma vez por todas. Todos vão se sentir mais livres… Não acha?_

Tremendo ela olhou a banheira. o ambiente até parecia que tava sem luz, ou a luz tinha diminuído drasticamente? Mas para que se preocupar. Se tudo poderia terminar um poucos segundos?

 _\- Apenas coragem e tudo isso termina… E você pode descansar de todas estas vozes..._ _ **Pelo resto da eternidade…**_

* * *

\- Boa noite. Você deve ser a gerente da Amamiya-chan.

\- Ah, Okami-san. Boa noite. - Disse sorrindo. - Vim trazer algumas coisas que Chiori-chan pediu. Poderia entregar a ela.

\- Por favor, espere um pouco. Ela foi tomar um banho rápido. Ah! Ai está ela. - Disse Okami sorrindo vendo Chiori descer as escadas vestida com outra roupa que não era de dormir.

\- Trouxe tudo? - Disse sorrindo

\- Sim. Inclusive o remédio que me pediu. - Ela olhou preocupada - Como ela está?

\- Mal.

\- Chiori-chan, o que foi que aconteceu? - Disse sua agente. Chiori suspirou.

\- Muita coisa, mas agora não dá pra contar tudo…

* * *

Kanae havia terminado o banho e resolveu ir até Kyoko. Ela entrou no quarto, e estava escuro.

\- Kyoko? - Começou Kanae, até que escutou pingos de água. - Kyoko? Ainda está no banheiro? - Ela foi até o banheiro, e ele estava trancado. - Kyoko, abre a porta… - Nada… - Kyoko? Não me diga que dormiu no banheiro!? - Nenhuma resposta… Kanae começava a ficar irritada e assustada. - MO! **KYOKO! ABRE A PORTA!** \- Chiori, Okami, Taishio e a gerente da Chiori podiam escutar os gritos de Kanae, que estavam cada vez mais apavorados - **KYOKO! MO! ME RESPONDE! -** Kanae esmurrava a porta já totalmente apavorada **\- SE VOCÊ NÃO FALAR NADA EU VOU ARROMBAR A PORTA!**

Eles subiram as escadas correndo e entraram no quarto de Kyoko, e Kanae esmurrava a porta tentando abrir

\- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Taishio-san

\- Estou chamando faz uns 2 minutos e ela não responde! - Disse tentando forçar a porta - E a porta não abre!

 **\- KYOKO!** \- Gritou Taishio, mas nada. - Se afaste. - Disse ele e Kanae saiu do meio e o mesmo arrebentou a porta com um pouco de dificuldade. E a cena que encontraram foi a mais cortante da noite.

Apenas as mãos de Kyoko estavam para fora da banheira, quando chegaram mais perto, viram ela completamente submersa, com a água transbordando, vestida e totalmente imóvel.

Em questão de segundos, Kanae se jogou para ajudar a amiga, cosntatando que a mesma estava afogada e já começando as providências de primeiros socorros. Retirando ela da agua e colocando no chão do banheiro. Okami Chegou perto e pôs a toalha no pescoço de Kyoko para ser mais fácil expelir a água toda.

 **\- CHAMEM A AMBULÂNCIA!** \- Gritou Okami para Chiori apavorada com a cena. Ela e Kanae tentavam fazer Kyoko voltar ao mundo dos vivos.

\- **ALÔ!**? Emergência - Dizia a agente que já tinha se posto a ligar.

 **\- MO! -** Kanae chorava tentado fazer a amiga voltar - **NEM PENSE EM ME DEIXAR AQUI! TÁ ME OUVINDO KYOKO?!** \- Dizia entre as lágrimas ainda tentando forçar o coração dela voltar a funcionar e ela voltar a respirar.- _Você vai conseguir! Eu não vou lhe abandonar!_ \- Dizia entre lágrimas.

Kyoko, segundos depois expeliu toda a água e voltou a respirar com dificuldade, mas ainda estava pálida e muito gelada, e não tinha voltado a consciência por completo.

\- A ambulância já está vindo! - disse a agente da Chiori.

Os paramédicos chegaram rapidamente e terminaram os procedimentos. Kanae foi na ambulância, enquanto Taishio, Okami, Chiori foram no carro da agente. A mesma já fazia certas ligações para que nada escapasse ao ouvido de ninguém.

* * *

\- Família da Mogami-san? - Disse um dos médicos, com cabelos negros, olhos negros, meio baixo e um pouco gordinho, mas não muito. - Presumo que sejam os pais dela? - Disse apontando para o casal do Daruma.

\- Não, infelizmente. Ela mora conosco. Somos os patrões e amigos dela.

\- Onde está os pais? - Disse ele. - Não posso contar nada sem a presença dos pais dela.

\- Eu sou a irmã mais velha dela. - Começou Kanae. - Não temos pai, e nossa mãe nos abandonou quando éramos pequenas.

\- Entendo. Ela já havia tentado suicídio antes?

\- Suicídio?! - Disse indignada Kanae. Uma veia pulava em sua testa. _**"MALDITO TSURUGA..."**_ \- Nunca. - Respondeu convicta, com lágrimas nos olhos. - Nee-chan sempre foi uma menina alegre, e sempre passou por tudo de ruim de nossas vidas com um sorriso no rosto. Mas isso foi um acidente, não doutor? - Disse Kanae. Precisava despistar o médico. Precisava ela mesma acreditar que Kyoko tinha caído, e que era um acidente.

\- Ela passou por algum tipo de perseguição, ou estresse extremo nestes últimos dias? - Perguntou, ignorando a pergunta dela.

\- Perseguição?

\- Alguém está atrás dela? Por alguma dívida? Algo do tipo?

\- Não. Mas por que? Não foi um acidente?- Tentou novamente.

\- Não há contusões, ou algo que possa ser caracterizado como acidente, Srta Mogami, presumo?

\- Kotonami. Sou viúva. - Disse tranquila.

\- Muito nova para ser viúva, não? - Disse o médico desconfiando.

\- A vida dá muitas voltas doutor. - Disse irritada, mas sorrindo com todo seu ar de atriz. - Mas quero saber da minha irmã, por favor.

\- Ela tentou suicídio, Sra Kotonami. Esta é a minha conclusão. Posso não saber o motivo, mas infelizmente esta é a verdade. - Kanae ficou pálida, e as pernas dela pareciam que iam falhar. Confirmar a verdade, mesmo já sabendo, a fazia perder o chão. Kyoko... Realmente tinha tentado suicídio!? Okami, desmaiou de verdade, Chiori e Taishio seguraram ela, e a agente da Chiori segurou a Kanae. O médico então viu que eles não estavam mentindo. - Peço perdão por estar dando a notícia assim, mas pensei que eram os causadores.

\- **QUE**?! - Kanae o olhou chorando - Como ousa? Se fossemos os causadores, acha mesmo que chamaríamos a ambulância!? - falou Kanae irritada.

\- Por que tentaríamos afogá-la, sendo que nós a amamos?! - Disse Chiori entrando na atuação-verdade. - Estamos preocupadas com ela! Por favor, nos conte tudo!

\- Me sigam, por favor. - Disse. Um enfermeiro já tinha trazido uma cadeira para colocar Okami, que havia desmaiado mesmo e uma para Kanae, que parecia a ponto de desmaiar. Eles entraram no consultório e a conversa foi bastante longa.

* * *

 **Primeira tentativa! Primeiro loop da montanha russa /o/**

 **Apertem os cintos... pois a coisa vai piorar...**


	7. Antes da turbulência

**Bom, Skip Beat é obra da Nakamura-sensei.**

 **Sou apenas uma fã, mas com um sério problema de não aguentar mais ver fanfic onde Kyoko perdoa tão fácil como se o passado dela não fosse pesar feio caso alguma coisa do tipo acontecesse =x**

 **Críticas construtivas eu agradeceria...**

 **Legendas**

 **\- BLA! -** grito

 _"bla"_ **-** pensamento

 **Playlist para este capítulo, se tiver spotify:** **[como não dá pra por os trecos de uma url, então o link vai estar no perfil. pra quem sabe deixo uma parte para achar a playlist]:**

* * *

Capítulo 7 - Antes da turbulência

* * *

Para Ren, aquele dia estava sendo o mais longo de sua vida, e o mais irritante. Por mais que tentasse falar com Kyoko, não conseguia, de forma nenhuma, , nem completar a ligação e nem se encontrar com ela. LME não era mais um ponto de encontro.

O ato dos irmãos Heel's já havia acabado… Inferno, Até mesmo Kyoko tinha terminado o drama "Hachisu" e ele sabia que ela tinha terminado com chave de ouro. Mas por que desde então ela vinha lhe evitando? Por que aquilo na sala do presidente aconteceu? O que deu nela? O que fez ela mudar tanto!?

Eram ideias sem fim, pensamentos depressivos e perguntas sem respostas... O dia não estava mais claro, por mais que fosse o começo do dia, na visão de Ren, desde aquele dia da sala do presidente, tudo parecia ter ficado cinzento.

Ren nunca imaginou que depois da TBM, naquele dia que conheceu _"Ryuu-kun",_ as coisas ao redor dela seriam um funil. Era quase como se ele estivesse no olho da tempestade de furações. Sinceramente, ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido e não sabia quanto tempo mais iria aguentar _Kuon_ querendo arrebentar as cadeias para sair e fazer a maior loucura de sua vida...

Ele nunca imaginava que seus dias, depois da TBM, seriam os piores de toda sua vida. Se ele soubesse o que iria lhe acontecer, ou o que já estava acontecendo a ela, ele nunca, _nunca_ a teria deixado sair da sala de Lory, dois dias atrás...

Não…

Mas ele nunca estaria preparado para este novo dia...

* * *

Ren e Yashiro adentravam a LME no mesmo segundo que um casal, e o foi um alvoroço inteiro.

Ren arregalou os olhos quando Julie Hizuri apareceu porta adentro da LME seguida por um Kuu Hizuri e ambos aparentavam estar extremamente irritados. Ninguém sabia da vinda deles, mas quando a imprensa soube, eles já estavam dentro dos portões da LME, seguros.

Em questão de segundos, Lory apareceu, os recebendo sem entender nada.

\- Meus amigos…Porque não nos...

\- Corta essa _sequestrador-kun_ , não vim para ficar de papo com você! - Começou Julie irritada.

\- Podemos conversar na minha sala?

\- Não tenho nada que conversar com _você…_ \- Disse desafiando Lory e o mesmo arqueou a sobrancelha.

" _Será que ela veio por causa… Dela? Será que minhas pergunta vão ser respondidas hoje?"_

\- E qual seria o motivo dos dois aqui no _Japão_?

\- Ora, qual mais seria senão _**resgatar minha filha!**_ \- Começou os cochichos " _Filha?"_ \- Melhor dizendo _**filhas**_. Onde as encontro? Não consigo contato pelo telefone com elas.

O salão que até então estava alvoroçados com a chegada dos atores de Hollywood, ficou completamente imerso em silêncio, seguidos por cochichos de surpresas.

 _\- Filhas? As filhas de Julie e Kuu Hizuri trabalham na LME?_

 _\- Ela não só tinha um filho? Hizuri Kuon?_

 _-_ Ren… - Começou Yashiro ao lado de Ren, que estava com o olhar arregalado ao ouvir Hizuri-san falar aquilo. - Ren... Hizuri Julie-san só tem um filho, não? Como assim a filhas dela estão _aqui_? - Yashiro não conseguia despregar o olhar dos atores de Hollywood que ameaçavam o presidente da LME.

\- Eu sinceramente não sei, mas acho que bomba é a que Lory falou está prestes a explodir…

\- O que está dizendo? - Disse Yashiro sem entender mais nada. - Quem poderi... - Yashiro parou e encarou Ren. - _Elas?_

O olhar de Ren disse tudo e Yashiro sentiu seus pelos se arrepiarem em ultimo grau. _"Essa era a bomba? Então aconteceu algo com Kyoko-chan para que até Hizuri-sama vir ao japão para resgata-la?"_

\- Filhas? O que quer dizer com filhas? - Começou Lory rezando que ela não dissesse o que ele tinha _certeza_ que ela diria.

\- _**LoveMe**_ te lembra alguma coisa? - Julie ainda falava rispidamente. Lory arregalou os olhos, Ren petrificou e Yashiro só faltou desmaiar por que tinham acabado de responder sua pergunta interna.

\- O que você quer com as _minhas preciosas_?

\- Agora são **suas** _preciosas_? O que aconteceu? Anda mudando muito de um lado para o outro do rio, não? - Disse Julie seca. Lory ergueu a sobrancelha até a pedra lhe cair na cabeça. _"Eles sabem da conversa da TBM, mas provavelmente do lado delas! eu sei do meu lado, e eles do lado delas! Eles estão lotando o horario da Mogami-kun e das meninas!? Preciso chegar ao fundo disto!"_

\- Eu _não estou entendendo nada_ … Mas **vamos** a minha sala…

\- Cadê minhas filhas? - Perguntou novamente Julie e Lory suspirou.

\- No momento nenhuma das _minhas preciosas_ se encontram aqui, mas por favor… Me sigam…

Kuu sente o telefone dele vibrar. Ele olha o id e sorri.

\- Estamos na LME, onde estão? - Disse e Julie se virou para ele. - _**Como?!**_ Mas… Por que não nos avisou?! - Disse em um tom de urgência e Julie ficou sobressaltada.

\- O que está acontecendo, Kuu? - Ele faz um sinal com a mão para escuta-las.

\- Entendo. Estaremos chegando ai em alguns minutos. - Disse e desligou.

\- Kuu! - Disse Julie apavorada, olhando pra ele.

\- Temos que _ir_ Juls…

\- O que foi? - Disse Julie quase com lágrimas no rosto. Tinha acontecido o que ela temia?

\- _Ela_ precisa de nos. - No mesmo instante Julie se apressou para ir ao elevador, com Kuu atrás dela.

\- Onde vão? - Disse Lory sem entender nada.

\- Atrás das nossas filhas. Uma pessima tarde para você! - Disse Julie, seca a Lory. O mesmo estava achando muito estranho, e parou na frente deles.

\- Nem mais um passo ou…

\- **OU O QUE?!** \- Ameaçou Julie, e chegou próximo a ele para que só ele ouvisse. - _Não basta você sequestrar meu filho, agora que me impedir de chegar a minha filha!? Eu quero ver você **TENTAR** me impedir de livrá-la de você!_

Lory indagava com o olhar para Kuu, mas o mesmo não falou nada. Julie voltou a falar mais alto.

\- A partir de hoje, e durante dois meses, serei a **agente** da sessão LoveMe, para finalmente desmancha-la para sempre! - Disse Julie tirando Lory das dúvidas e pensamento. - E em dois meses, minhas filhas estarão _**voltando comigo para casa!**_

Ren, Yashiro e Lory empalideceram.

 _\- Casa?! -_ Perguntaram os três. - Como assim Julie?! - Disse Lory sem entender mais nada.

\- Pode contar os dias, essa sessão estará acabada, Lory! Para sempre! - E com isso ela se virou para o elevador que abria.

Ren vendo Julie tão de perto sentiu o coração acelerado. " _Kaa-san…o que está acontecendo?"_

Kuu e Julie encontraram o olhar com Ren e o mesmo assentiu com a cabeça, mas Julie e Kuu, o ignoraram. O que mais pegou Ren desprevenido foi o olhar dos seus pais… Ambos o olhavam com um pesar que ele não podia entender, mas que rasgou seu coração de uma ponta a outra.

Logo que o elevador fechou, Julie se jogou nos braços de Kuu, mas nada ainda falaram. O mesmo apenas a confortou. Assim que as portas abriram, eles entravam no carro que tinha comprado, era um Journey RT/AWD preto, com vidros fumê escuros para não ser visto quem estava dentro. Precisariam de um carro grande a partir de agora.

Eles entraram e Kuu deu a partida saindo da LME.

\- Me diga o que aconteceu, Kuu? Por que elas não falaram nada até agora?

\- Elas estão no hospital.

\- O-o que aconteceu? - As lágrimas já brotavam dos olhos esmeraldas de Julie.

\- Juls… Kyoko tentou suicídio… - Julie travou, como se o ar tivesse sido totalmente arrebatado de seu ser.

 _\- Que?! Mas... Como?! Por que?!_ \- Julie estava inconformada. Tinham chegado tarde?

\- Ela está desacordada ainda, mais fora de perigo. - Julie suspirou aliviada. - Kanae vai me ligar e podemos conversar com ela sem estarmos na presença de Lory ou Ren. - Disse ele já tirando o aparelho de telefone e plugando no painel do carro. Não deu 5 segundos e o telefone indicou uma chamada. Kuu atendeu pelos controles do volante.

\- Estamos em um local seguro, Kanae-Chan. O que aconteceu?

\- Tsuruga-Freek-Ren, claro.

\- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Julie e Kanae relatou exatamente toda a situação, inclusive a de como salvaram Kyoko nos 45 do segundo tempo de realmente morrer afogada.

\- Eu acabei mentindo, dizendo que ela era minha irmã, mas lógico que se eles olharem no meu registro vão ver que eu sou solteira e não tenho nada haver com ela. Você por acaso conseguiu algo que dissesse que era responsável legal pela Kyoko?

\- Sim. Eu imaginava que iria precisar destes papeis e fui atras… Somos os responsáveis legais por ela, e Julie é a agente dela. Foi difícil conseguir isso sem o presidente, mas consegui contato com Mogami Saena. E sinceramente não quero ter que contactar ela nunca mais. Ela disse que este era o último documento que ela ia assinar em relação a Kyoko-chan. Pois os papéis de emancipação dela já estavam na etapa final.

\- Enfim. Preciso de vocês aqui agora. O Médico não quer dar alta a ela, eu já consegui desmarcar, com muita dificuldade aquilo que precisava, mas os que eu não consegui, eu preciso que ela saia em uma hora no máximo.

\- E como ela está?

\- Ela acordou faz alguns minutos e _Kuon_ está no lugar. E está bem irritado. O médico teme que ela possa vir a ter algum problema de falência dos órgãos, já que não sabemos exatamente quanto tempo ela ficou debaixo d'água. Mas Kuon diz que está bem, e que quer sair daqui antes que ela perca mais coisa. Ele disse que não é bom ela estar parada nem dormindo. E eu sinceramente não quero perguntar o porque!

\- Estamos chegando e vamos ver o necessário.

\- Aguardo. - E com isso ela desliga. Julie olhou seu marido preocupada.

\- Você acha que ele…

\- Se ele realmente tiver feito isso tudo, é bom ele ficar atento, pois vai virar irmão mais velho do " _encosto_ " como ele a chama, mas tem algo muito errado… Ele a ama, e eu tenho certeza disso… Isso tudo está confuso demais para entender.

\- Concordo…

Ambos se calam e o resto da viagem foi em silêncio. Eles chegam, e mostram ao médico toda a documentação para Kyoko poder ser retirada do hospital. Julie viu em primeira mão, seu _filho_ no corpo de uma menina…

\- **OTOU-SAN!** \- Kuu e Julie escutaram ela gritar e ambos abriram o sorriso. Julie porém podia jurar que tinha escutado o tom de voz do seu filho _Kuon_ Com 10 anos de idade, no lugar de sua filha _Kyoko_ de 17…

\- Filho! O que aconteceu contigo… Estávamos preocupados… - Disse entrando e já abraçando-a com carinho.

\- Tudo por causa _dele_ , sério, não quero falar disso! - Disse irritado...

\- E eu? Não vou receber um abraço da minha filha também? Depois de uma longa viagem?

' _Kuon'_ olhou abriu um sorriso gigantesco, e se soltou de Kuu para abraçar Julie.

\- Okaa-san!

\- Ohhhh e já posso morrer feliz! Finalmente eu conheci minha filha!

\- Mas eu sou seu _filho_ , _**Kuon**_ lembra? - Hurg, ela tinha esquecido que teria que aceita-la como filho, por enquanto...

\- Hai, hai… Consertaremos isso depois, _Kuon_ … - Disse agora abraçando Kyoko deitada na cama. Ela olhou Kanae e Okami que estavam na sala. - Kanae? - Ela diz apontando a mesma.

\- Bom dia Hizuri-sama - Começou Kanae um pouco sem saber como se dirigir a eles.

\- Nada de Hizuri-sama, san, chan… Pra você é mamãe! Ou kaa-chan… A partir de agora, vocês são minhas filhas, junto com minha filha _Kyoko_ … Que eu quero conhecer… E a senhora?

\- Essa é a Okami-san, ela é a dona do Daruma-Ya, onde a Kyoko trabalha e mora.

\- Prazer em conhecê-la

\- Quando posso sair daqui? - Perguntou Kuon/Kyoko.

\- Agora. O médico já vai vir para lhe dar a alta, e iremos direto ao trabalho de Box 'R', e depois ao de modelo, mas… Kuon-chan… Não seria melhor uma _menina_ pra fazer o trabalho? - Julie sorri e Kuon suspira.

\- Quando chegar a hora, Setsu aparecerá pro Job de modelo e Natsu para Box 'R', então não tem do que se preocupar… - Respondeu, suspirando. Julie estava realmente assombrada com isso e já imaginou várias formas de explorar isso para personagens novos, inclusive como modelo. Kyoko tinha um dom nato… Pena que Julie a conheceu em situações tão adversa.

Logo eles saíram do hospital, mesmo pelas condições que o médico disse, Kyoko ainda foi trabalhar em Box 'R' com Chiori, e Kanae em 'Hachisu'. Todos ficaram espantados quando viram ninguém menos do que Kuu Hizuri e Juliena Hizuri adentrarem as gravações de Box 'R' com Kyoko e Chiori. Ambas foram se arrumar, e muitos tinham medo de chegarem próximo do casal... Não demorou muito Natsu estava junto deles, apresentando a todos.

Julie ficou super impressionada com a mudança, assim como Kuu que deu seu aprovado com um sorriso. Diferente de ' _Kuon'_ , Natsu não se deixava ser abraçada, o que Julie odiou. E Julie só confirmou o dom nato de sua filha, assim como Chiori-chan a chamava… _Borboleta mística_ …

Ficou super agitada e feliz ao vê-la andar como uma modelo, e ela tinha certeza que Kyoko daria para modelo, mesmo com o corpo tão pequeno, mas era essa a beleza de Kyoko. Kuu havia lotado o cronograma de Kyoko, para que não houvesse nenhuma brecha. Agora era só questão de tempo para que Kyoko fosse a modelo/atriz mais requisitadas.

Bom...

Pelo menos era isso que estava nos planos deles...

* * *

 **Mais uma curva da montanha russa, e agora Julie e Kuu chegaram... Será que eles vão conseguir ajudar?! Vão conseguir descobrir todo o mistério?! Ou nada vai adiantar?**

 **E Kyoko? Será que ela vai sobreviver? E continuar? Ou a sombra _dele_ em forma de _Demon_ irá prende-la?**

 **se preparem pros looping's que estão chegando lol**


	8. Se a morte vier

**Bom, Skip Beat é obra da Nakamura-sensei, eu não tenho nada [infelizmente ;-;].**

 **Críticas construtivas eu agradeceria, se me ajudassem ;-;~ Mesmo porque eu empaquei no capitulo 18... Gente... Tá mais dark que eu pensei... mas assim a coisa só piora X_x**

* * *

 **Eu: RENNN! Reage seu lerdo!**

 **Ren: ¬¬~ se você não ficar só me cortando com outras personagens eu reagiria, mas você não deixa ¬¬**

 **Eu: ]XD tá no script entao? ]XD**

 **Ren: *modo Demon Lord***

 **Eu: O_O Kyaa! *foge* *medo***

* * *

 **Legendas**

 **\- BLA! -** grito

 _"bla"_ **-** pensamento

 **Playlist para este capítulo, se tiver spotify:** **[como não dá pra por os trecos de uma url, então o link vai estar no perfil. pra quem sabe deixo uma parte para achar a playlist]:**

 **spotify:user:jaynemyu:playlist:2uJvFWOaOH3QbCo6cdE2LG**

* * *

Capítulo 8 - Se a morte vier...

* * *

Havia passado mais dois dias desde a primeira tentativa. E agora, o dia estava acabando e Kyoko conseguiu cumprir com todo aquele dia sem muitos problemas. Kuu e Julie ficaram impressionados, mesmo sabendo que era acima da capacidade normal de um ser humano ser lotado de trabalho, muitos deles eram pequenas fachadas, mas o trabalho era simples, para que Kyoko pudesse ficar ocupada, e Kanae, Chiori, Julie e Kuu pudessem avaliar bem a situação.

 _Que não era nada boa..._

Julie havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes o olhar de Kyoko mudava para um nulo no meio de algum _descanso_.

Geralmente ' _Kuon-chan_ ' que andava com os pais, Natsu não se sentia à vontade com os Hizuri's, nem Mio, nem a anja, nem Setsu, nem Momiji. Ryuu conseguiu se sentir à vontade na presença deles, mas apenas ambos.

Kuu perdeu a conta de quantas vezes ele se assustava ao ver Kyoko parada, imóvel, olhando para algum ponto específico, como se ela estivesse morta. Ele tinha certeza que ela tinha tido algum tipo de parada cardíaca, e a agitava. Neste momento Kuon ou Ryuu apareciam e suspiravam, o chamando de ' _baka oyaji'_ o que o deixava suspirando menos preocupado, vendo-a viva.

Kanae por outro lado, se estivesse perto, conversava com Kuon ou Ryuu qualquer coisa! Nem que fosse sobre o teto do carro que elas estavam! Quando ficava ausente, tinha que tentar se concentrar o dobro para não receber NG's.

Chiori por outro lado, estudava todas as feições de Kyoko. Apesar de que ela não falava muito, prestava atenção em cada movimento, ou falta de movimento de Kyoko. Era um bom estudo, para saber como se prevenir de certas ocasiões.

 _Pelo menos era isso que pensava._

Com a chegada do casal Hizuri, Kanae acreditou que seria um pouco de paz. Todos acreditavam que tudo iria melhorar, mas foi exatamente o contrário. Kuu e Julie precisavam saber tudo. Ser deixados no branco da situação não estava ajudando os nervos deles de forma nenhuma!

– Eu não acho uma boa ideia, Kuu-san… - Começou Kanae. Julie queria porque queria saber da boca de Kyoko tudo...

– Não podemos ficar andando em ovos sempre. Precisamos por juízo na cabeça dela. - Tentou Julie novamente. Seu coração dizia que havia algo muito errado... E ela nunca errava.

– Eu ainda prefiro criar uma workaholic do que trazer a _verdadeira a superfície._ – Falou Kanae de braços cruzados.

– Kanae-chan, precisamos sim trazê-la… Precisamos saber tudo o que pudermos. Não apenas lotar ela de trabalho! Uma hora ela vai quebrar! Precisamos trazê-la à superfície e mostrar que ainda há vida! - Tentou Julie. - Depois _dele..._

– Eu concordo com Kaa-san, mas… - Começou Chiori. - Eu acredito que ainda é muito recente…

– E o que vocês pensam em fazer? - Diz Kuu. - Eu não consigo aguentar vê-la parada, como se estivesse morta, de 5 em 5 minutos!

Kanae suspirou pondo a mão a têmpora, segurando uma onda de dor de cabeça.

– Muito bem. O que pretendem fazer?

– Enfrentá-la. - Diz Julie, que se virou e se dirigiu ao quarto que Kyoko estaria.

* * *

Kyoko olhava para a janela. A noite estava mais estrelada e mais fria do que o costume. Ela suspirou, sentindo o ar gelado da noite lhe envolver.

Sim, era ela...

Ela olhava a noite, como se a convidasse para nunca mais acordar.

Como ela gostaria que a morte lhe viesse...

Era a única coisa que conseguia pensar. Kuon, Setsu, Natsu, Ryuu, Anja, Momiji estavam todos trancados. Ela queria ficar só.

Sentiu a cabeça pesada... As emoções à flor da pele... Mesmo com os olhos abertos, seu sonho ainda estava vívido... Ela **_o_** via, abraçando uma garota mais nova que lhe olhava, desprezando-a... Palavras como "feiosa","taboa, "Ridícula", "sem Sex Appeal" dentre tantas outras rodaram durante aquele dia inteiro...

Muitas meninas de seus comerciais a olhavam rindo, ela era realmente tão patética...

Mas por que tentavam a todo custo protegê-la? Não seria mais fácil _desistirem_ dela?

Ela olhou para as mãos... Até que viu sangue.. Aquilo a assustou e ela sentiu um calafrio... Ela sabia que calafrio era aquele.

– _Ora... ora... ora... O que temos aqui? Resolveu parar de fugir?_

 _– D...demon Lord..._

 _– Ora, pequenina feiosa, quem mais queria? O próprio?_

 _– N-não..._

 _– Então... Vamos continuar o que nos pararam dias atrás?_

 _– O que quer?_

 _– Você ainda pergunta? Ninguém lhe quer perto, menina... Além de ser uma taboa, você é burra? Bem que sua mãe sempre dizia isso..._ – A voz dele agora eram _dela_ e Kyoko travou totalmente.. - _Nada abaixo de dez serve, você é tão burra que nunca chegará a perfeição! Por que eu deixei meu_ ** _pior_** _fracasso nascer? Por que eu não_ ** _tirei_** **_sua vida_** _quando pude? Mas Toudou-san me impediu quando eu realmente iria fazer... Um idiota como ele preferiu que eu desse a luz a_ ** _meu encosto_** _, minha falha, do que perdesse a vida... Eu desejei morrer pelo_ ** _seu_** _crime... Por_ ** _sua_** _causa... Eu fui fraca..._ ** _Você_** _foi a causa... Não foi Kazushi-san..._ ** _Foi você_** _... Inútil... Que não_ ** _serve_** _para nada. Faça um favor a si mesma, morra de uma vez..._

Kyoko olhava para o nada, até sentir uma mão em sua cintura... A sombra _dele_ lhe rodeou, parando nas costas dela, segurando-a pela cintura, e apertando-a contra si mesmo. Para Kyoko aquilo era vivido. Sua _La La land_ se tornou seu pior pesadelo...

– _Vai deixar assim mesmo, pequena inútil? Por que não realizar o desejo de sua mãe... e terminar tudo de uma vez por todas?_

 _– Mas..._

 _– Você ainda quer viver? -_ Ele saiu de trás dela e ficou a sua frente. Kyoko chorava, e a risada sarcástica era ouvida daquela sombra. A risada sarcástica **_dele_**... A mesma que ela ouviu atrás da porta. Kyoko sentia o peito afundar... - _Depois de ter escutado aquilo? -_ Disse a sombra, inconfundível dele... Ele colocava a mão no queixo dela, com um sorriso sinistro. Kyoko tinha o olhar morto. _– Eu não já lhe disse que não aguento mais lhe ver?_ –Kyoko arregalou os olhos, olhando pro olhar daquela sombra... que tomava ainda mais a forma _dele._ Os cabelos nos olhos, o mesmo queixo... O mesmo sorriso gentil agora, não passava mais do que um sorriso sarcástico... Demoníaco talvez... - _O que mais quer que eu diga? Que você é um pé no saco? Que não chega aos pés da pessoa que amo? Que é feia e plana aos meus olhos? Sem nenhum pingo de sex appel? Nunca sentiria nada por você a não ser pena._ – Kyoko tremia a cada palavra. Era como se seu coração tivesse revivido para ser enfiada varias agulhas, tornando uma dor insuportável. suas pernas cederam e ela caiu no chão sentada. As lágrimas ainda eram mais vividas, como cristais líquidos que lhe caíam dos olhos. - _Sua mãe deveria ter ficado intrigada pela sua feiura. De quem puxou isso? Com certeza não foi de seus pais? Talvez eles tivessem algum tipo de parente que foi rejeitado por conta da feiura..._ – A sombra, que a cada dia se tornava ainda mais em forma dele, estalou os dedos como se soubesse a resposta - _É isso! Talvez essa mesma mancha negra_ ** _tenha se matado_** _e ninguém da família de seus pais nunca tenham dito nada... Ah, mas o que quero dizer? Você não conhece a família de seu pai... Então por isso..._

 _– Para... -_ Kyoko chorava, tremia tentando se abraçar. - _Por favor..._

 _– Oh? Preciso dizer algo mais? -_ A _sombra_ , se aproximou do rosto dela e Kyoko podia jurar que a sombra respirava. Não era mais uma sombra, era o corpo físico? Kyoko sentiu o coração parar de bater - _Shii... Shiii... -_ Disse aquele novo ser a frente dela, que tinha tornado a forma dele. Ele a abraçou confortando-a. - _Vamos... vamos... Não chore mais... E realize o sonho de todos eles..._

 _– Como... assim... Tsu..._

 _– Deixe este mundo de uma vez... Deixe de ser um pé no saco... -_ Kyoko olhou para os olhos daquela forma, eram vermelhos? O corpo dela parecia gelado? Ou era o ambiente que parecia gelado?- _Eu posso amenizar sua dor..._

 _– Pode?_

 _– Sou seu senpai..._ – Falou a forma daquele novo ser. Um sorriso sarcástico lhe emoldurava o rosto. - _Querendo ou não eu posso sim, fazer tudo desaparecer... diferente deles,_ ** _Eu lhe quero_** _... Venha... A_ ** _eternidade_** _lhe chama._ ** _Venha comigo e eu apagarei todo traço de dor existente no seu ser..._**

Kyoko olhou aquela mão, que ele estendia... No seu ser algo dizia para não tomar, mas, ela estava sem forças... Queria fazer a dor desaparecer...

Ela estendeu a mão e tocou na mão dele. Um sorriso de triunfo lhe coroou a face.

– ** _Muito bem... Kyoko-chan... Vamos ficar juntos para sempre... Por toda a eternidade..._**

* * *

Chiori e Kanae seguiram Julie e Kuu ao quarto de Kyoko. Ela deu três batidas no quarto.

– Kuon? Ryuu? Kyoko? - Nenhuma resposta. - Estamos entrando… - Disse Julie e abriu a porta. Tudo estava escuro. - Aposto que ela dormiu, não? - Disse Julie, mas vendo que ninguém estava na cama se preocupou e abriu a luz.

 _Vazia..._

Kanae, Chiori e Julie se entreolharam.

– Kyoko? - Começou Kanae, até que escutou água caindo constantemente. _"De novo não! Por favor Kami-sama!"_ – Kyoko? - O olhar dela e de Chiori se reencontraram, apavoradas. - **Kyoko**!? - Nenhuma resposta. Sentindo um enorme calafrio, Kanae correu ao banheiro. - Estamos entrando! - Kanae forçou a porta que destrancou no mesmo segundo. Ela sentiu um calafrio na espinha...

Ela olhou para dentro...

Escuro, com o chuveiro ligado.

– MO! Que brincadeira de mal gosto é essa Ryuu! - Começou e ligou a luz do banheiro e pisou no chão. Foi quando sentiu o chão molhado. Sentindo o coração na garganta, correu até a banheira e abriu a cortina.

 **–KYOKO! -** Kanae deu um grito em plenos pulmões.

Julie sentiu o coração ser arrancado dos pulmões vendo a cena a sua frente.

Kyoko desta vez se encontrava na banheira, vestida, com o chuveiro ligado acima dela e a água caindo em abundância, escorrendo pelo ralo, assim como o sangue que escorria dos pulsos cortados de Kyoko. Ela estava bem pálida, mais que o normal, com os lábios já um pouco roxos.

Rapidamente Kuu que entrou depois do grito de Kanae, se põe em movimento tirando o avental e pressionando os pulsos de Kyoko, que se encontrava deitada na banheira, desacordada, e muito fria. Kanae desligou o chuveiro e pegou outra toalha para pressionar o outro pulso de Kyoko para estancar o sangramento. ambos os cortes pareciam bem profundos, e o sangue não parava de jorrar. O olhar dela estava vazio, igual ao de quando Momiji havia morrido... Olhos que a acompanhavam desde aquele dia...

Chiori olhava tudo sem saber o que fazer, até ligou para a ambulância que não demorou os paramédicos chegarem para levarem Kyoko ao hospital. O mesmo médico a atendeu…

– Essa menina tem muita sorte de ser encontrada no _momento_ **exato**. Se ela ficasse mais alguns segundos como encontraram, vocês estariam preenchendo um formulário de _funeral_ , e não de saída do hospital… - Disse entregando a Kuu.

O médico olhou para Kuu e Julie, que estavam sem chão.

– Posso perguntar o que aconteceu? - disse olhando-os. Kanae não quis sair do lado de Kyoko por nenhum segundo. - O corte feito para uma menina daquele tamanho é quase impossível, a não ser que ela seja um chefe de cozinha experiente. Ela teve força para cortar uma das veias mais importantes de um dos braços, mas do outro ela só conseguiu superficialmente. Talvez esta tenha sido sua sorte de não ter morrido tão mais rápido do que poderia. Mas ela ficará meio com dificuldades de segurar alguma coisa com a mão esquerda. Fiz os pontos de forma que ficassem bem firmes. Talvez ela tenha que passar por fisioterapia depois desta, mas o mais importante... Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu...

– Estamos fazendo esta mesma pergunta doutor... - Disse Julie chorosa.

– Ela sempre foi uma menina alegre. Não estamos entendendo da mesma forma que o Sr não entende.

– Onde está a família dela? Mãe, pai? Eles sabem?

Julie e Kuu se olharam e suspiraram.

– A mãe dela não quer saber dela. Está finalizando os processos de emancipação, para que ela seja dona do próprio nariz. O pai dela, não sabemos. A mãe dela disse que ele está morto, mas só Kyoko-chan que sabe, pois uma vez... Ela contou a Kyoko, depois de dizer... em cadeia nacional... que não tinha filhos... - O médico arregalou os olhos, vendo a gravidade. - Mas isso tudo é segredo. Terei que pedir que assine um termo de silêncio. Se isso sair do controle, tememos... que a próxima...

– Eu quero acompanhar o caso de perto. Assinarei sim este formulário. Mas eu precisarei saber de todos os detalhes.

– Sim...

– Essa menina não só está com um caso sério de depressão, mas de abandono por parte da família. Kotonami-san é mesmo irmã dela?

– Não. - Disse Julie. - Mas mantenha em segredo isso. Kanae-chan teme que se sair de perto dela por um só segundo, Kyoko possa...

– Eu entendi. Prescrevi alguns remédios, para que administrasse a ela, para tentarem reverter a situação, então, por favor, me mantenham informados. - o Médico entrega o cartão. - Qualquer coisa, podem me ligar. Nunca vi um caso de depressão deste grau. E vocês disseram que ela estava completamente normal?

– Sim … - Respondeu Kuu cansado. - O que mais me assusta é isso. Mas lhe manterei informado.

– Ela precisa de um bom psicólogo agora. De qualquer forma, administre o remédio toda noite. Vai amenizar e pelo menos ela vai dormir ao invés de tentar se matar a noite.

– Obrigado.

Aquela noite havia sido incrivelmente longa para os Hizuri's, e muito mais para Kanae e Chiori.

Kyoko, por outro lado, acordou no dia seguinte, completamente arrasada… Demorou para Setsu conseguir se levantar, e a mesma estava irritada com a própria Kyoko.

* * *

Kyoko ficou sedada por dois dias, para descansar e os pontos serem firmados. O médico receou que se ela acordasse no dia seguinte, pudesse fazer algo para cortar os fios, ainda novos no corpo dela.

Kyoko acordou dois dias depois dela tentar se matar, mas as lágrimas não chegaram nem a superfície, quando Setsu tomou conta do recipiente. Setsu e todos estavam irritados porque Kyoko tentou novamente se matar. Mesmo com os pulsos cortados, e com pontos bem pequenos para ninguém ver, e a falta de sangue, e de movimento na mão esquerda, não impediram dela ir trabalhar. Ambas iriam tirar fotos. E as fotos de Setsu eram as melhores.

– Kuu-san! Você achou uma joia _rara!_ – Disse o fotógrafo empolgado. - Posso ter um momento com ela?

– Eu não aconselho. Principalmente porque a irmã dela é ciumenta. - Disse Kuu sorrindo vendo Kanae tão protetora com Kyoko. O dia mal havia começado e Kanae rilhava os dentes para todos os homens que tentaram chegar perto de Kyoko, assustando-os em questão de segundos.

– Mas eu quero essa joia rara no meu próximo comercial! - Disse - Você sabe que eu sou diretor e quando ponho o olho em algo, eu não quero deixar fugir!

– Quando seria?

– Amanhã.

Kuu abriu uma planilha e Genro arqueou a sobrancelha.

– Desde quando você é agente, Kuu?

– É minha filha, por que não? Estou de férias e junto com a mãe dela estou ajudando-a.

– **FILHA** _?_ Desde quando você teve uma filha e ninguém sabe? - Se assombrou.

– Ela é parcialmente adotada. - Disse suspirando. - Não sou o pai real dela, nem Julie a mãe real. Mas temos ela como uma filha muito querida.

– E o filho de vocês?

O mesmo suspirou e Genro soube que algo não estava bem.

– O que está acontecendo? Você sabe que pode contar comigo, Kuu.

– Sei sim, por isso a deixei nas suas mãos hoje. É a primeira vez que ela tira fotos.

– O que foi então? Ela está _grávida dele?_

– Não. - Disse Kuu cansado. Se este fosse o detalhe, Kuu estaria feliz, e não triste. - Não tem nada do tipo. Apenas não quero falar sobre isso. Tive uma noite bem puxada ontem.

– Ok. Se precisar de ajuda, é só me contar.

– Eu sei, Genro-san. Bom, amanhã, qual horário?

– Este mesmo.

– É sobre o que?

– Um perfume. Não consegui uma perfeição para estar em estatura com o star.

– Quem seria?

– Tsuruga-san.

– **Recusado**.- Disse fechando o tablet irritado.

– Como assim Kuu?!

– Ele e ela não atuam juntos. Se eu colocasse, Kanae-chan me arrancaria a garganta fora. Não. **Agora** não.

– Quem eu preciso convencer? - Tentou esperançoso. Kuu arqueou a sobrancelha pela insistência de Genro.

– A dama de cabelos negros e Julie.

– O que tem eu? - Disse Julie chegando com Chiori.

– Julie-chan! Está cada vez mais bela!

– Sem puxa saco Genro! O que você está tramando?

– Não posso nem mais elogiar? - Disse suspirando e ao ver o olhar frio de Julie suspirou ainda mais - Quero essa beleza pro meu comercial. Mas Kuu disse que ela e o Tsuruga não atuam juntos. O que posso fazer para por os dois juntos?

– Nem em um milhão de anos - Começou Chiori. Genro ficou surpreso. - Se você quiser ver a 4 guerra mundial junto com a 3, ponha estes dois juntos!

– Eles se _odeiam_? - Disse Genro assombrado - Nunca vi _ninguém_ odiar Tsuruga-san assim!

– Sobre o que é o comercial? - Começou Julie e Chiori e Kuu a olhavam sem acreditar.

– Um perfume masculino.

– Qual a plot?

– Um pouco romântica. - Chiori e Kuu se entreolharam alarmados - Mas não haverá beijo nenhum. Apenas um roçar de bocas.

– Kyoko-senpai não faria isso… - Disse Chiori - Natsu ou Setsu fariam, mas Kyoko-senpai nunca.

– Quem é Natsu e Setsu?

– A…

– Ninguém - Cortou Julie. - Você tem a plot pra me mostrar? O script?

Kuu olhava a esposa sem entender. Eles tinham acabado de sair de um dos piores pesadelos e Julie já queria explodir a bomba?

– Jul… o que está pensando?

– Genro, posso dar a resposta depois? - Disse Julie.

– Quando?

– Daqui algumas horas.

– Claro!

Genro saiu e voltou a tirar fotos, pois o intervalo já havia acabado.

– O que está pensando? - Começou Kuu. - Eu não quero passar por outro _pesadelo_ como da noite passada, Jul.

– Meu coração de mãe diz que algo está muito errado! E eu não me engano nunca quando tenho esta sensação. Eu sei que é super arriscado, mas eu quero testar.

– Kanae-san não vai aceitar.

– Ela não precisa saber.

– Kaa-san, com todo respeito… Isso não vai dar certo. - Chiori tentava em vão.

– Só sabemos se tentarmos. E outra coisa, Tsuruga pode ser tudo, mas ele não é este coração gélido! Nem Lory. Por mais que eu o odeie, ele não faria o que Kyoko disse que ele faria. Tem algo de errado.

– Não é melhor enfrentá-los do que colocar ambos frente a frente em um comercial deste calibre? Kyoko-senpai não vai conseguir agir.

– Kyoko não, Natsu e Setsu sim. Mas eu preciso vê-los juntos. Eu vou saber se ele está mentindo mesmo!

– Mau jogada, Kaa-san. Estou lhe avisando. Disse Chiori tentando última vez. Ela estava com medo. Kuu a acompanhava.

– Se for uma má jogada, se algo acontecer, você pode me culpar pelo resto da minha vida. Mas eu não só preciso confrontá-la, como preciso saber se ele fez isso mesmo!

Chiori suspirou. Sabia que quando algo ficava na cabeça de Julie, ninguém impediria.

– Ficarei calada. _Se alguma coisa acontecer_ , a senhora é a **culpada**. Eu não sei de nada.

– Obrigada Chiori-chan! - Disse Julie dando um abraço de urso nela.

Kuu suspirou e anotou no tablet o trabalho dela colocando uma pequena bomba no dia.

– E lá se vai meu dia de paz amanhã… - Diz Kuu cansado.

O dia passou, e a noite chegou. Decididos que precisavam ter uma boa noite de sono sem surpresas ruins, Kuu administrou o remédio que o médico havia prescrito, misturado na comida de Kyoko e a mesma dormiu a noite toda sem tentar nada contra a vida dela.

Kanae suspirou tranquila quando descobriu que Kyoko dormia sobre _efeito de remédio pesado_. Aquela noite todos puderam dormir tranquilamente.

No dia seguinte, a primeira a acordar foi Julie, que foi ao quarto de Kyoko. Vendo-a deitada, suspirou. O remédio ainda estava fazendo efeito… Decidida a nada estragar o dia, Julie pediu um enorme café da manhã. Cozinhar não era seu forte, então não queria mandar todos ao hospital cedo pela manhã. O _encontro_ aconteceria a noite…

O dia transcorreu bem. Setsu novamente passou o dia comandando Kyoko. Ao chegarem no lugar das gravações, Setsu travou vendo-o… Assim como o mesmo travou vendo-a ali.

–Moga...mi-san… - Disse Ren e um sorriso cálido passou pelo rosto dele. Mas apenas isso. No segundo seguinte, ele encarava o olhar frio dela… Não… um momento... - _Setsu?_

Kyoko se virou para Julie e Kuu que estavam com ela.

– Isso seria uma brincadeira de mau gosto? - Disse Setsu. - Vou atuar com _ele?!_

– Setsu-chan…

– Não me venha com _Setsu-chan,_ Kuu _!_ Vocês **_querem_** _jogá-la para a morte mesmo_? - Rilhou Setsu com os dentes. Kuu e Julie já haviam se acostumado com as outras personalidades de Kyoko.

– Você sabe que não é isso - Começou Kuu colocando todo seu lado ator para funcionar. - Não sabia que ele estaria aqui.

– Próxima vez **certifiquem-se!** – Disse Setsu em plena fúria. - Eu não vou atuar com ele…

Genro chegou vendo que sua jóia rara realmente odiava Ren. Por outro lado, Ren não estava entendendo mais nada, além de estar extremamente triste. Por que todo este ódio direcionado a ele? O que ele tinha feito?

– Acho que é mesmo a primeira vez que vejo alguém odiá-lo tanto assim. - Disse Genro rindo. - Vamos, Kyoko-san. É um comercial pequeno. Você é uma atriz, não? - Ela sentiu como se tivessem esfaqueando ela. - Ou vai deixar seu lado emocional agir no lugar do profissional? - Outra faca. - Isso é o que amadores fazem… - Outra faca.

Kuu e Julie o olharam enfurecidos. ele tinha que falar _aquilo?_

– que foi? - Disse ele sem entender.

– Ora... seu... - Começou Julie mas foi cortada por um arrepio na espinha. ela conhecia aquele arrepio...

– Muito bem… - Disse adquirindo uma nova posição. Julie engoliu. Ela conseguia saber quem era essa agora… - Vou lhe mostrar o quão profissional eu sou… - Disse Natsu com uma voz suave e sedosa, e muito sexy. Genro sentiu a espinha gelar e o rosto corar.

Ela se virou para o camarim, para se arrumar. Tsuruga já estava pronto. Ren se aproximou de ambos, quando Kyoko foi para o camarim se arrumar.

– Hizuri-san. Julie-san… Boa noite. - Disse Ren

– _Como tem passado_ … Tsuruga-san? - Começou Kuu com um sorriso brilhante. Ren sabia que seu pai estava furioso. mas porque?

– Já estive melhor. E Mogami-san?

– _Já esteve melhor_ … - Disse Julie, analisando o filho. - Surpreso?

– Muito. Mogami-san andava _sumida_.

– Dias sem pisar na LME é sumida?

– Sim. - Disse Ren. - Pra quem sempre estava lá e de repente não está mais, é bem solitário sem ela e as outras meninas da LoveMe.

– Só por causa da LoveMe, ou por causa que Kyoko não está mais perto de você? - Tentou Julie e Ren suspirou.

– O que aconteceu com ela? Estou preocupado, Lory e Yashiro também. Eu nunca a vi com tanto ódio por minha pessoa...

Julie o olhou como se o visse pela primeira vez. Ela lançou um olhar para Kuu, que o olhava ainda irritado, mas não mais furioso.

– Por favor, se aconteceu algo, eu quero ajudar... - tentou Ren e ambos se entreolharam novamente...

– Não...

– Ora, ora, ora... o que temos aqui? - Começou Natsu. Ren quando se virou, faltou cair no chão. Ela estava simplesmente deslumbrante. O vestido longo, branco, com duas aberturas na lateral, mostrando as penas cremosas, e brancas dela, que terminava em uma bota branca de salto altíssimo. O vestido lhe prendia nos lugares certos, acentuando ainda mais as curvas de Kyoko. O olhar marcado com delineador negro, e uma maquiagem dourada realçando os olhos dourados dela, o vestido de alça lhe trazia um novo ar sedutor. E Natsu parecia gostar do efeito que estava dando. E Ren odiava o olhar devorador de muitos homens do estúdio. - Querendo me trair, Kuu, Julie? - Disse Natsu que passou adiante de Ren, ignorando-o. Kuu e Julie suspiraram.

– Isto são modos de falar com seus pais, mocinha?- Começou Kuu.

– _eu não tenho pais... -_ Falou em uma voz monótona, olhando-os friamente, - Vocês estão na posição de agentes, e não de pais. Pelo menos não quando _eu_ tomo de conta... - Disse parando numa posição assustadoramente sensual. Ren queria cobri-la imediatamente, vendo-a exposta daquela forma sem pudor.

– Mogami-san…

– Kitazawa-san… - Diz Natsu. - Não gosto que mudem meu nome assim. Apesar de que detesto ser chamada de Kitazawa… Natsu-san é bem melhor. - disse virando o olhar a Ren. - O que quer, Freek-san?

– Natsu-san… Fiquei surpreso em vê-la aqui.

– _Decepcionado_ , Freek?

– Nunca. - Disse Ren ignorando como ela o chamava. - Você não me…

– Não foi o que **_disse_** outro dia na sala do Saichou outro dia, Freek-san... - Disse cruzando os braços, o que acentuando ainda mais aquela região. Ren precisava controlar os hormônios.

– Estava…

– Enfim... - Diz Natsu, cortando-o e se virando. Ren tinha a visão mais privilegiada de todas, e naquele momento ele teve que segurar Kuon de todas as formas que conhecia. - Quero terminar todo o comercial logo. Tenho ainda muita coisa para fazer.

– Com o horário lotado? - tentou falar para sair da ideia de que iria em alguns momentos ter que atuar com ela nos seus braços.

– Sim, algum problema? - Disse, Olhando-a de forma a zombar dele. Ren suspirou, vendo-a olhar com tanta zombaria. O que ele tinha feito para receber tal tratamento? Ele tentou de todas as formas lembrar desde o fatídico dia na sala do presidente, mas nada lhe vinha a mente.

– Você comeu hoje? - Perguntou a primeira coisa idiota que veio a sua cabeça. _"claro que ela comeu! Kuu está com ela, idiota."_ Ren escutou a voz de Kuon gritar dentro de si.

– Ora, que _irônico…_ Não era sempre _eu_ que perguntava isso a _você_? - Falou, cruzando os braços e pondo uma das mãos nos lábios carmesins dela.

– Sim, mas seu horário está _mais_ lotado que o meu. Por acaso almoçou?

– Kuu-Otou-san está comigo. Você não acha que eu comeria, querendo ou não com um buraco negro que ele tem?

– Eu não…

– _Perguntas estúpidas, respostas mais estúpidas_. - Cortou Natsu e foi andando até Genro.

– Vocês **_poderiam_** me informar porque ela está com tanto **_ódio_** de mim assim?

– Não sei… - Começou Julie sem emoção na voz. - _Você me diga..._

– Se eu soubesse, eu já teria feito de _tudo_ para ela voltar ao normal comigo… - Disse Ren suspirando cansado.

– _Teria…_ né? - Disse pensando Julie.

– Tsuruga-san! Estamos esperando! - Ren se retira e Julie olha Kuu.

– E ai? - Começou ele. - Pegou?

– Mas que o necessário. - Disse Julie. voltando a olhar pro casal mais idiota do mundo a sua frente. - Como ela não percebe que ele é arriado os quatro pneus por ela? - Julie suspirou - Ele pode ser falso em muitas coisas, mas nisso, eu vi... não é. Ela... com certeza ouviu errado...

– Ou ele mente muito bem... - Terminou Kuu - De qualquer forma... - Disse olhando o casal com o diretor enquanto conversavam. - Precisamos estar atentos às mudanças dela, Juls...

– sim... vamos torcer que nada venha a tona...

Kuu olhou preocupado para sua filha. Como ele sentia o coração apertado como se dissesse que foi a pior ideia tentar juntá-los daquela forma...

O Comercial passou, rapidamente, com muitos problemas. Às vezes era Natsu que tentava deixar seu lado sádico aparecer, e Ren tinha que escapar por milésimos de segundo de alguma _investida dela_ , mas a mesma fazia de forma tão sutil que quem levava o NG era _ele_. Outras vezes, era ele mesmo que causava o NG, pois precisava se concentrar o triplo para não fazer alguma coisa _a mais_ , como terminar o beijo inexistente, agarrá-la com vontade, e fazê-la dele ali mesmo. Natsu estava jogando sujo, fazendo-o se descontrolar, e Kuon estava mais na superfície do que mesmo Ren.

Mas Julie pode finalmente e sem sombra de dúvidas, ver que _havia realmente algo muito errado_ no que Kyoko havia dito.

" _Eu sabia que meu Kuon não falaria aquilo! Não dá Kyoko-chan! Olha como ele a olha! E aquilo não é falso! Kyoko-chan, o que foi que você ouviu? Melhor dizer… Kuon… O que diabos você falou? E de quem era que falava!"_

Julie viu ambos próximo, olhando um para o outro… Não imaginava o tumulto que havia se instalado dentro do coração de Kyoko…

" _Então é assim que ele trataria ela? É assim como é ser querida? Ser abraçada? Ser amada? Mas não sou eu… Ele me odeia… Como todos me odeiam."_

Kyoko o olhava através do olhar de Natsu. Ela deixou-a atuar, porque sabia que não teria condições nenhumas. As palavras dele soavam como facas afiadas nos ouvidos dela..

" _Não aguento mais vê-la! Ela é um pé no saco! Ela é feia e_ ** _plana_** _aos meus olhos! Totalmente não sexy aos meus olhos!"_

 **"** ** _FOCUS KYOKO!"_** _–_ Gritou Natsu.

Ren, que tinha ganhado mais um NG, quando olhou fundo nos olhos dela… Sentiu o coração ser esmagado no peito dele.

– Mog… Natsu-san?

" _Ela não chega aos pés da pessoa que amo! Eu não aguento mais a voz dela, a presença dela, o cheiro dela, mas eu tenho que suportar tudo até o fim de tudo isso. Afinal somos 'colegas'… 'Amigos' de trabalho."_

" ** _KYOKO! FOCO! OU VOCÊ VAI DEIXAR ELE…"_** – Natsu não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois foi calada pela mesma. Todos ficaram em silêncio profundo. Nem _Kuon_ , Nem _Ryuu_ ousavam se mexer.

" _Termine o que tem que fazer, Natsu… Eu não vou ficar na sua frente. Faça o que quiser… Apenas me deixe em paz quando eu pedir…"_

Kyoko se retirou internamente da _sala de comando_ E Natsu assumiu o controle em dois tempos. Ren a olhava com cara de idiota. Natsu sentiu toda ira subir aos seus olhos. Ren, tomado de surpresa se afastou imediatamente.

– K-Kyoko-san? - Começou Gerno, que havia acabado de chegar para dar mais uma bronca em Ren. Nunca em sua vida Tsuruga Ren havia ganhado tanto NG como ele estava ganhando. - Está tudo bem?

– Sim. Vamos terminar logo com isso. Eu preciso sair daqui. - Disse Natsu. - Ele não vai errar da próxima vez. E mais nenhuma vez. - Disse Natsu, seria.

– Se você diz? - Ele se vira para Ren e o mesmo ainda sentia o coração martelando no peito. Aquele olhar vazio… Havia algo muito errado e ele tinha certeza que seus pais sabiam de tudo.

Julie que assistia de fora sentiu a alma gelar.

– _Kuu…_

– Você viu também? - Disse Kuu alarmado.

– Precisamos estar atentos essa noite! Ainda tem aquele _remédio_?

– Sim…

– _Bastante_?

– **Com certeza!**

Julie se segurava no marido. Ela sabia que alguém estava em negação, e sabia que era Kyoko. Mas não podia fazer nada se Ren não consertasse o que ele fez… **E LOGO!**

Fiel a palavra, Eles terminaram de gravar e Natsu foi pro camarim. Julie foi atrás.

– Natsu-chan?

 _–_ ** _Saia_** _..._

– Isso são modos de falar com sua mãe? - Julie viu visivelmente Kyoko tremer da cabeça aos pés. Não… Aquela não era Natsu.

– _M...me desculpe, Hizuri-san…_

– Kyoko? - Julie entrou e fechou a porta. Aquela era a própria Kyoko?

– _H-hai… Hizuri-san…_ – Kyoko se virou para Julie. Era impossível ler as emoções da pequena menina a frente dela. - _Me perdoe por ser bruta, ignorante… Mas eu quero ficar sozinha._

 _–_ Pode ser depois? Queria muito falar com você, e somente você.

– _Pode falar…_

– Você tem **plena** certeza de que _ele_ falou aquilo tudo?

" _Não aguento mais vê-la! Ela é um pé no saco! Ela é feia e_ ** _plana_** _aos meus olhos! Totalmente não sexy aos meus olhos!"_

Kyoko consentiu com a cabeça escutando a voz afiada dele.

– Não tem nenhuma possibilidade dele está se referindo a outra pessoa?

" _Ela está completamente cega! Não consegue ver que eu amo outra pessoa! Simplesmente ela não larga do meu pé!"_

Ela negou sentindo navalhas afiadas dilacerarem seu coração, já em pedaços. Julie chegou perto dela, e se abaixou, tentando ver os olhos dela, mas a mesma não tinha nenhuma abertura. Era impossível ler o que se passava nas emoções dela.

– Eu posso perguntar a ele? - Ela abaixou a cabeça escondendo os olhos.

" _Sinto-me um babysiter com isso… Quase não consigo ficar perto de quem verdadeiramente amo nestas últimas semanas por causa dessa inconveniente."_

– **_Não importa o que ele disser._** **–** Kyoko respondeu. Julie sentiu a espinha gelar. Que voz era aquela? Que emoção negativa era aquela? - ** _Eu sei o que ele falou de verdade. Outra pessoa perguntando ele vai mentir. Eu não vou acreditar…_**

– Kyoko-chan… Eu te entendo, mas e se ele tivesse falando de outra pessoa e não de você?

" _Eu a odeio. Ela é o tipo oposto da pessoa que amo. Ela me dá nojo…"_

Ela negou novamente com a cabeça. Julie suspirou.

– Muito bem. Vamos mudar a conversa. - Disse Julie tentando parecer normal. Mas a falta de emoção, ou a emoção negativa de Kyoko apertava o coração de Julie ainda mais.

– _Não precisa ficar preocupada comigo Hizuri-san._ – Diz Kyoko com a voz que dilacerava o coração de Julie. Fechando os olhos, Julie a olhou e viu um sorriso cálido nos lábios dela o que a assustou no início. - Eu _logo_ estarei bem. Sou como um daruma. Eu não vou ser facilmente vencida. - Disse com uma voz forte, passando certeza e firmeza na voz.

Julie sentiu um calafrio na espinha. Sua intuição de mãe gritou para que ela não acreditasse, mas o olhar cálido, simpático e feliz que Kyoko estava dando a fez mudar de ideia.

– Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não? Apesar de não ser sua mãe de verdade, eu lhe quero como uma filha!

" _Eu… Não_ ** _tenho_** _filhos._ ** _Nunca quis ter_** _. Você foi algo que não foi planejado. Um_ ** _problema_** _…_ ** _Minha falha_** _..."_

– Claro. - Disse sorrindo calidamente.

– Então vamos logo! Se arrume porque temos muita coisa a fazer antes de finalizar o dia! - Disse Julie.

– **HAI**! - E com isso Kyoko se vira para o banheiro, para se trocar.

" _Tsk. Por que meu coração fica me dizendo que eu não posso… Acreditar… Neste sorriso?"_ – Julie via a porta do banheiro se fechar e seu coração de mãe apertar no peito.

" _Tanto é minha falha, que eu_ ** _tentei_** _te matar antes de nascer. Mas eu perdi muito tempo, sem saber que lhe carregava. Se eu soubesse,_ ** _você nunca teria nascido._** _Olhar para você, é olhar para quando falhei miseravelmente… V_ ** _ocê a lembrança da minha pior falha_** _… E eu preferia_ ** _morrer_** _e te levar junto do que ter deixado você_ ** _nascer_** _neste mundo…"_

A voz de Saena era pulsante debaixo da máscara de felicidade de Kyoko. Mesmo no banheiro, ela manteve a máscara, e saiu o mais rápido possível, assim que se trocou.

" _Você_ ** _nunca_** _foi querida, Kyoko. E_ ** _nunca_** _vai ser…"_

A voz de Saena era perfurante, e o sorriso dela mais largo, como se tivesse ganhado um doce mais gostoso.

Kyoko, sorrindo calidamente a todos, Kuu, muito preocupado, e Julie, muito pensativa, saem do local das filmagens. Ren não conseguiu conversar com os pais mais. Suspirando, ele sabia que passaria mais uma noite em claro, principalmente depois de ter-la nos braços como ele havia tido hoje.

* * *

– Eu estou melhor - Dizia Kyoko convencendo Kuu e Julie - Eu não vou fazer nada de ruim… Apenas vou dormir.

– Está mesmo tudo bem, Kyoko? - Perguntou Kuu ainda incrédulo.

– Sim…

– Estou tão feliz em poder conhecer a própria Kyoko… - Dizia Julie - Minha filha!

" _E eu_ ** _duvido_** _que haverá alguém que se importe realmente contigo. É minha culpa que você está neste mundo… Mas ao mesmo tempo… É como se você tivesse pagando pelo meu erro… E isso me deixa feliz…_ ** _Você sofrer pelo meu erro_** _…"_

A voz de Saena novamente perfurava o ouvido dela, mas ela não deixou isso aparecer.

– Logo vamos fazer compras! Quero lhe vestir como uma princesa! - Terminava Julie rodando e feliz, mas com o coração completamente pesado, como se gritasse em plenos pulmões para não acreditar no sorriso nem nas palavras dela.

" _Você é muito_ ** _idiota_** _em acreditar nestes contos de fada! Cuidado para não cair na real e ver que_ ** _ninguém_** _em sã consciência iria_ ** _querer_** _ter você por perto, nem mesmo como '_ ** _lustre_** _'!"_

Era a vez da voz do Sho perfurar seus ouvidos.

 _–_ Não precisa disso, Hizuri-san…

– Tsk! Quantas vezes vou ter que falar, Okaa-san! Nada de Hizuri-San, Chan, Sama, ou sei lá mais o que! E você é minha princesa!

" _Minha princesa é_ ** _frágil_** _demais, e não iria aguentar… Não enquanto tenho a inconveniente tarefa de ser babysister desse_ ** _encosto_** _…"_

Agora a voz de Ren lhe perfurava o os ouvidos. Estava ficando mais difícil de segurar a máscara.

– Hai… - Disse sorrindo.. Kuu e Julie estavam aliviados… - Vou dormir. O dia foi bem puxado...

– Claro querida. Boa noite - Disse Kuu enquanto fazia a comida. Kanae e Chiori ainda não haviam chegado.

Julie sorria. Finalmente ela voltaria a ser ela mesma… Não precisava do remédio! Mas por que seu coração se contorcia como se tivesse algo errado?

Kyoko seguiu até seu quarto, trancando-o. No escuro daquele cômodo, seria o ideal para pensar… Natsu e os outros estavam ainda calados. Apenas observavam enquanto várias cenas apareciam e brincavam na frente de Kyoko.

O olhar dela novamente estava vazio.

Frases soltas vinham a cabeça de Kyoko, do tempo que ela recebia bullying na escola, frases que sua mãe havia liberado quando pequena, Shou quando havia lhe abandonado… Até a voz de Reino soava nos ouvido dela.

 _Mas nenhuma era mais cortante quanto as dele… Tsuruga Ren..._

" _Ele não me disse quanto tempo ela_ ** _ainda_** _vai estar conosco, mas ele acha que logo ela vai_ ** _embora._** _O tempo dela na LME está mais_ ** _curto_** _que antes…"_

Kyoko sorriu…

" _Uma coisa estava certo… Tsuruga-san… Meu tempo aqui… está se encurtando…"_

Ela olhou para a janela. A lua banhava o quarto e a ela.

" _Minha última lua cheia, vindo me banhar…"_

 _– Kyoko! Pense bem… É um desperdício tudo isso._ – Tentou Kuon tomando a forma ao lado de Kyoko. Sua _La la land_ estava cada vez mais aberta.

– _Sim… Um desperdício de ar, Hizuri-kun._

 _– Não é isso que eu estou falando, menina! -_ Kuon se irritou, ao escutar ela falando assim.

– _Shii… Você consegue escutar Hizuri-kun?_

 _Kuon_ olha ao redor tentando escutar algo… Kyoko se levanta e vai até a janela, abrindo-a. Estava no segundo andar. O vento gelado da noite banha o quarto assim como a luz imensa da lua.

 _– Escutar o que, Kyoko-chan?_

 _– A voz dela… -_ Kyoko se sentia leve, tinha decidido que terminaria tudo hoje. Já sabia como era se sentir querida, mas nunca ela seria querida por ninguém... sentado na cama novamente a forma _dele_ , mais concreta lhe aguardava. Ele não dizia nada, mas só a presença dele ali fazia os outros temerem.

 _– Dela quem?_ – Disse Kuon mantendo distância da cama.

 _– Da morte… -_ Respondeu Kyoko sorrindo - _Ah! Aí está você..._ – Disse se sentando ao lado _dele_ na cama.

 _– Kyoko-chan… Por favor... -_ Tentou Ryuu, aparecendo ao lado de Kuon que não conseguia mais dizer nada.

 _– Shii… Consegue escutar?_

 _– Não! Porque ainda não chegou a sua hora!_ – Tentou irritado Kuon. - _Sério Kyoko. Você não precisa fazer isso!_

 _– Shhh… Não precisa ter medo, Kuon-kun…_ – Ela se caminhou ao lado de Kuon que a abraçou. A forma _dele_ sentada na cama sorriu sinistramente. Kyoko olhou diretamente no olhar verde de Kuon, que a olhou com receio. _–Tudo vai terminar em questão de segundos. O sofrimento destes milésimos de segundos, talvez minutos vai passar e tudo vai acabar…_

 _– Ou piorar! Você não sabe para onde…_

 _– Shii… Você confia em mim?_

 _– Não no seu estado atual… -_ Kuon a abraçou ainda mais forte.

Kyoko se soltou e dançou pelo quarto, calmamente tocando nas coisas como se despedisse. Tudo terminaria essa noite…

 _– Kyoko-chan, por favor! Largue isso.-_ Ryuu tentou suavemente ao lado de Kuon.

 _– Não há volta, Ryuu-san…_

 _– Sempre há! Não vamos… Lhe abandonar… Por favor… Largue isso…_

 _– Mas eu não tenho nada na mão…_

…

* * *

– Tadaima! - Falam Chiori e Kanae juntas.

– Kanae-chan! Chiori-chan! Okaeri! - Dizia Julie muito feliz.

– O que aconteceu Julie-san? - Dizia Kanae.

– Tsk. Até quando para você finalmente me chamar de Kaa-chan?

– O que aconteceu para ficar tão feliz?

– Tudo vai acabar logo! Kyoko voltou para nós!

Chiori e Kanae se entreolharam alarmadas.

– Como assim Julie? Cadê Kyoko?!

– No quarto. Foi dormir. Conversei com a própria hoje. Ela está voltando aos poucos para nós. Vamos poder descansar logo! E tudo vai voltar ao normal!

– O que aconteceu?! - Kanae sentia os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem.

– Uma ótima noite! E…

 ** _BLAM!_**

Kanae, Chiori, Kuu e Julie se entreolharam assustados ao ouvir o barulho de algo caindo dentro dos quartos. Correndo, Kanae tentou abrir a porta, sem sucesso.

 **–KYOKO! MO! KYOKO! ABRA ESSA PORTA!** – Gritava Kanae do lado de fora tentando arrebentar-lá.

– Saia da frente! - Disse Kuu e Kanae saiu para num surto de desespero, Kuu quebrar a porta num chute forte.

Mas a cena a frente deles lhe gelaram a alma…

No momento em que Kyoko ainda se debatia, mas já perdia as forças…

 _Pendurada por um lençol no ventilador de teto, se enforcando._

Foi a única vez que Julie acreditou, ou qualquer um deles acreditou nas palavras dela.

Kuu correu e segurou Kyoko pelas pernas enquanto Chiori e Kanae desamarraram Kyoko. Xingando e praguejando Kanae estava super irritada…

 _– Me deixem! Ela me chama! -_ Dizia Kyoko num fino de voz, por conta da sua garganta.

– **MO!** Ela quem Kyoko?!

– _A única que me querer para sempre…_

– **MO!-** Kanae novamente aplicou o golpe na nuca de Kyoko e a mesma apagou por completo. - **O que aconteceu essa noite?! E é melhor me contar a verdade!**

– Mas... _mas ela estava tão…_

 **–MO**! **Você** ** _não_** **está vendo que ela está mentindo!** Ela não está no juízo perfeito dela!

" _Meu coração não estava todo contente! Eu devia ter percebido!"_ – Julie estava tremendo no pé da porta. Caída sentada no chão. - " _Kuon! o que você falou afetou a vida dela tanto assim?!"_

* * *

 **E o segundo looping da montanha-russa... gente, apertem os cintos... A coisa vai piorar... D**

 **Nossa eu to me sentindo tão malvada... *-*~**


	9. Inicio de um pesadelo maior

**Bom, Skip Beat é obra da Nakamura-sensei, eu não tenho direito a nadinha de nada. Sou apenas uma fã que está prestes a tornar a fic mais complicada =x**

 **Ren: ¬¬~ Mais ainda!? Não já tá bom pra você não?**

 **Eu: Mas... você ainda nem sofreu... claro que não tá bom...**

 **Ren: *modo Demon Lord***

 **Eu: O_O Kyaa! *foge de novo* *com medo***

* * *

 **Legendas**

 **\- BLA! -** grito

 _"bla"_ **-** pensamento

 **Playlist para este capítulo, se tiver spotify:** **[como não dá pra por os trecos de uma url, então o link vai estar no perfil. pra quem sabe deixo uma parte para achar a playlist]:**

* * *

Capítulo 9 - Início de um pesadelo maior...

* * *

Aquela noite, Kanae e Chiori dormiram com Kyoko, com medo que se ela acordasse, desse aquele grito horroroso ou tentasse se matar novamente. Ambas dormiram abraçadas a uma Kyoko que lacrimejava desacordada.

O dia logo chegou e todos voltaram ao trabalho. Kyoko teve as marcas de enforcamento escondidas por Julie, debaixo de uma maquiagem pesada.

E isso não atrapalhou para que Setsu fizesse as sessões de foto de Kyoko valessem a pena. Natsu se concentrava em Box R, Kuon e Ryuu no dia a dia dela. Mio ajudava Kuon e Ryuu.

Mais dois longos dia se passaram desde o encontro de Ren e Kyoko. Kanae ainda não havia descoberto, mas Chiori lançava olhares furtivos a Julie, como quem dissesse _qual é a próxima?_

Julie suspirou cansada. Apesar de Chiori não esfregar na cara dela, o olhar dela dizia tudo. Julie havia compartilhado com Chiori sua ideia. E Chiori disse que ficaria de olho. Não negou nem aceitou, apenas iria observar. Pelo menos isso Julie ficou tranquila.

Naquela noite elas precisariam pisar na LME. Sawara havia chamado Kyoko e Chiori para um trabalho e logo depois elas iriam para casa.

Julie e Kuu a deixaram, e Kanae estava em outro projeto. Chiori e Natsu estavam juntas.

\- Você já sabe como vão fazer a workaholic da Kyoko?

\- Ainda não, Natsu. Kuu e Julie ainda estão receosos.

\- Espero que não seja tarde demais quando decidirem fazer. Ela já tentou 3 vezes. A próxima pode ser fatal.

\- Ela **_não_ ** vai morrer Natsu...

* * *

Os dias se arrastavam ainda mais para Ren. Depois do comercial, ele tentava de todas as formas se aproximar de Kyoko, mas, nenhuma havia conseguido. Ou ela estava cercada dos quatro, Kanae, Chidori, Kuu e Julie, ou pelo menos um deles. Kyoko não ia sozinha a canto nenhum, e Ren não sabia por que… Lory se havia descoberto, não havia lhe dito.

Passando no corredor conhecido, Ren gela ao escutar duas vozes familiares conversando…

 _\- Espero que não seja tarde demais quando decidirem fazer. Ela já tentou 3 vezes. A quarta pode ser fatal._

 _\- Ela **não** vai morrer Natsu..._

" _Quem?"_

Ren parou em frente a porta.

 _\- De qualquer forma, vocês são lerdos. Muito lerdos. Além de não conferir se ele estará ao redor, ficam plottando para que os dois se encontrem._

 _\- Ninguém tá plottando nada, Natsu._ \- Começou Chiori.

 _\- Como se eu fosse acreditar nas palavras de Julie-chan, Yumika. Kuu-san também não foi nada convincente quando disse que ele 'não sabia' que o Freak-san estaria lá._

 _\- Eles são humanos, Natsu. Eles estavam cansados da noite anterior, não?_

 _\- Por que ela tentou se matar pela segunda vez, sim eu sei..._

" _Ela quem?"_ \- Ren estava alarmado, mas não quis acreditar na palavra.

 _\- Natsu, eu sinceramente ainda tenho minhas dúvidas._

 _\- Pensei que fosse mais leal, Yumika._

 _\- Você sabe que sou. Eu apenas ainda acho que escutar atrás da porta, sempre traz ideia errada!_

" _Ela tem razão…"_ \- Pensa Ren.

 _\- Mas sempre revela surpresas maravilhosas._ \- Disse Natsu com o que parecia ser um sorriso na voz.

" _Concordo de novo…"_ \- concorda Ren e Kuon ao mesmo tempo.

 _\- Descobrir o quão ele mente, foi uma chamada para acordar para vida… -_ Natsu terminou e Ren arqueou a sobrancelha. _\- Só que no caso tá sendo para morte. Se você estivesse no meu lugar, entenderia porque eu, Kuon, Setsu, e Mio estamos irritados!_

 _\- Natsu… Qual é a chance dela ter escutado errado?_

 _\- Zero. -_ Respondeu _.Ren aqrqueou ainda mais a sobrancelha._ _"escutado o que errado?_ " _\- Motivo este que preciso trocar o numero dela. Todo dia te mensagens dele no celular dá_ _ **recipiente**_ _, o que piora as coisas sempre. - R_ en arregalou os olhos _"Que?! O telefone dela está normal?"_ Ele pressionou ainda mais o ouvido na porta para escutar a conversa.

 _\- E ela lê?_

 _\- Kuon e eu não deixamos. Se ela ler e tentar cortar os pulsos de novo, a culpa não vai ser nossa. Já basta o que Julie e Kuu aprontaram colocando ambos no mesmo comercial! Rendeu um quase enforcamento._

Ren ficou branco.

" _Como assim cortar os pulsos de novo?!" -_ Pensou alarmado Ren

" _Ela tentou se enforcar?" -_ Rilhou Kuon super irritado. " _O que está acontecendo com nossa princesa!?"_

Ren não sabia se ficava furioso, congelado no lugar, ou depressivo. Ele tinha uma quase certeza agora, parecia que **ele** tinha _uma parcela de culpa_ no que quer que tinha levado sua pequena a não lhe querer perto, mas _querer a morte?_ Uma fúria começou a explodir do interior de Ren. A cada dia que se passava, Ren piorava o humor, mas não deixava mostrar a ninguém… Ele queria descobrir a verdade, mas ninguém parecia à vontade em contar, além da frustração, Ren sentia um vazio de não poder resolver o problema… Mas isso mudaria hoje! A conversa que ele estava escutando era a perfeita para ele tentar falar com ela e resolver o que quer que tinha acontecido!

Uma ideia surgiu… Ele pegou o celular e começou a ligar pro celular dela…

 _\- Natsu, Seu telefone está tocando._

" _Então o celular dela funciona! Ela está ignorando todas as minhas chamadas!?"_

 _\- Sei… -_ Ela abre a bolsa e olha o número _\- Tsk. É o Freak._

 _\- Vai atender?_

 _\- O que eu deveria falar? Queria algo para deixá-lo furioso._

 _\- Não brinque com o que você não sabe, Natsu._

 _\- Ora, eu sei bem as faces que ele tem. O demônio dele não seria nenhum pouco pior do que o que eu posso fazer. Ele não me assusta._

" _Demônio? Ela sabe de você Kuon?"_

" _E eu que vou saber? Estou tão abismado como você, mas uma coisa quero. Pegar ela no flagra!"_

 _\- Alô? -_ Diz Natsu atendendo e Ren petrifica. _\- Freak-san? O que quer? -_ Ren suspira e se afasta um pouco da sala, mas sem ficar longe.

\- Eu ainda quero entender por que você agora está me chamando de Freak…

 _\- Precisa mesmo?_

\- Adoraria.

 _\- Por que é o que você é. Queria saber de onde você toda sua atuação… E a melhor palavra pra você, como Kanae-chan fala, é 'Freak'._

\- Pensei que seu telefone estava quebrado. - Desconversou ele. - Você não me retornou nenhuma vez, e nem respondeu minhas mensagens…

\- _Preciso responder quem não quero? -_ Ele sentiu uma facada em seu peito - _Aliás, por que você não faz o que sabe de melhor, finge que não me conhece e me deixa em paz?_

 _-_ Acho que é bem difícil sendo você quem é, e eu quem sou.

\- _Nada. Eu não passo de uma chata para você. Pode admitir…_

\- Concordo, Natsu-san. Você é realmente _chata_. Mogami-san por outro lado não.

Natsu entrou em estado de choque. Setsu tomou a posição imediatamente.

\- **_Deveria saber que você não liga nenhum pouco para mim, nii-san. -_** Disse Setsu em inglês. Chiori a olhou assombrada pelo inglês perfeito da mesma.

Ren riu e deixou Cain assumir.

- **Ao contrario, Setsu, se eu não ligasse, não estava correndo atrás de você, ou melhor… _dela_. E por que mentiram sobre o celular?**

 ** _\- Nii-san estava incomodando. Então o melhor a fazer era ignorar._**

 **\- E eu sou um incômodo?**

 **- _Acredito que é o contrário, não? Você mesmo disse isso._**

Ren parou no meio do que ia falar. Aquela conversa não fazia lógica nenhuma. Desde quando ele havia chamado-a de incômodo? Ou chata?

 **\- Setsu, quero falar com Mogami-san.**

 ** _\- Ela não quer falar contigo._**

 **\- Então vou ter que forçar…**

As duas escutam 2 batidas na porta e se entreolham.

 **\- Abra a porta Setsu.**

Ele escutou Setsu e Chiori ficaram apavoradas atrás da porta, vendo que a maçaneta estava aberta, ele resolveu entrar. Desligando o celular ele olhou para ambas. Chiori estava de olho arregalado, mas Setsu… Estava congelada no lugar.

\- Boa noite. - Disse com um sorriso brilhante ao extremo, voltando ao japonês. Kyoko, que estava próxima a superfície, travou no lugar. Chiori sentiu as bochechas arderem. - Posso conversar com a Mogami-san? A sós?

Chiori cruzou os braços ficando mais séria. E Ren notou que ela não se mexeria do canto.

\- Por favor, Amamiya-san.

\- Se quiser falar com ela, fale comigo aqui.

\- Por favor? - E colocando seu sorriso mais brilhante, Chiori sentiu a vida ameaçada, mas Natsu, voltando as faculdades do corpo, segurou na mão dela.

\- Sua máscara não me assusta, Freak! - Disse Natsu segurando as mãos de Chiori. - Yumika não vai sair daqui em hipótese nenhuma. Se quiser falar, fale com ela aqui.

" _Ela está nos testando Ren!"_

" _Tem algo errado. E muito. Kyoko nunca foi desse jeito. Inclusive comigo."_

" _Me deixa enfrentá-la! Ela vai falar tudo!"_

" _Eu não quero assustá-la, Kuon… Não"_

" _Você acha que_ _ **você**_ _vai conseguir as respostas?" -_ Ren parou para pensar e suspirou fundo...

\- Ok, então…

Ren fecha a porta com um clique. Ambas se entreolham assustadas. A áurea de Ren se transforma, e do sorriso brilhante, Chiori vê em primeira mão a face de um monstro. Mas isso não a assustou depois que ela olhou para dentro dos olhos dele. Eles pareciam… vazios… tristes…

" _Observe, Chiori! Por favor! Não impeça, deixa fluir a conversa entre eles…"_ \- Disse a voz de Julie em sua cabeça. Chiori lembrava da conversa algumas horas atrás quase, quando Kanae não estava próxima. " _Eu tenho certeza que você vai entender o que eu e o Kuu queremos dizer! Por favor!"_

" _Só espero que isso não renda ela tentar se matar de novo!"_ \- Dizia Chiori que prestava atenção em Kyoko e Ren.

\- Mogami-san, o que está acontecendo contigo? - Disse Ren/Kuon se aproximado do lado dela da mesa. Ele parecia um felino ao se mover.

\- E é da sua conta? - Ele parou na metade do caminho. - Natsu. - Ela latiu ao olha-lo. - Eu detesto que confundam meu nome...

\- Claro. - Kuon suspirou. Olhando mais determinado para ela. Precisava saber o que diabos estava acontecendo, e seria hoje! - Porque você mentiu?

\- Eu menti? - Ela deu uma risada cínica. - _Eu que deveria perguntar isso, não?_ \- Ren/Kuon arqueou a sobrancelha...

" _Eu não aguento mais vê-la..."_

\- Seu celular. Você disse a Kotonami-san que estava quebrado. - Falou Ren/Kuon apontando para o aparelho dela.

\- Disse? - Ela pôs o dedo indicador nos lábios como se pensasse. - Aquilo foi ideia dela, eu não pedi nada.

\- Então você _deixou_ ela mentir?

" _Ela está sendo um pé no saco..."_

\- Tudo para não ter você _enchendo o saco._ Aliás, o _pé no saco_ sou **eu** mesmo, né? Eu parei de lhe _incomodar_ , porque você não segue o mesmo conselho e para de me _incomodar_ também?

\- Desde quando você me incomoda?

" _Eu não aguento mais a voz dela, a presença dela, o cheiro dela..."_

\- Me diga, como é ser o ator número 1 o japão? - Natsu tentava se manter parcial sem a ira aumentar. Kyoko, internamente, estava cada vez mais gelada e triste. Kuou/Kyoko a segurava, mas a mesma não dava sinal nenhum de vida. E as vozes lhe voltavam a encher seus ouvidos.

\- O que isso tem haver com a conversa?

" _Não estou vendo você fazer nada, Kuon!"_

" _Calma… Tudo a seu tempo!"_

Natsu se levanta da cadeira, chegando perto dele de forma felina. Kuon/Ren conhecia aquele andar, e aquele olhar predador.

" _Então a caça quer ser caçador?" -_ Diz Kuon/Ren sorrindo. Chiori percebe o sorriso de canto de boca dele.

" _E agora?! Eu deveria parar a conversa!" -_ Chiori sentia-se mais incomodada. Mas a voz de Julie persistia em sua cabeça.

 _\- O que você quer em troca de me deixar em paz para sempre?_

\- _Nada_. Por que eu **não** vou lhe **deixar** em paz…

 _CLICK_

" _Essa não! Bem que Julie-san falou. Tem algo errado! Alguém escutou ou falou errado! Isso não passa de uma imensa confusão!"_

Chiori se estava incomodada antes, agora ficou ainda mais. Ela olhava atenta a cada movimento. Natsu chegou bem perto dele. Passando um dedo pelos braços dele, Ren sugou o ar. O dedo dela parecia lhe dar choques elétricos.

\- Ren… Ren… Ren… Teimoso como sempre… - Disse Natsu sorrindo, como se procurasse algo.

\- Não tanto quanto você, _Kyoko_...

Ela pega na gravata dele, e ele trava o ar. Iria precisar do ar, caso ela tentasse enforca-lo… Foi quando ele se lembrou ...

" _Já basta o que Julie e Kuu aprontaram colocando ambos no mesmo comercial! Rendeu um quase enforcamento."_

Olhando imediatamente pro pescoço dela ele pode ver, algumas marcas arroxeadas, cobertas com maquiagem. Os olhos dele estreitam. Ele levanta a mão e toca no pescoço dela e Natsu trava sentindo a mão dele no pescoço dela.

\- E este movimento me lembra uma coisa… _Quem_ fez isso a você? - Disse apontando ao pescoço dela. - Eu quero uma _satisfação_.

\- Para que? - Disse Natsu tentando se fazer de desinteressada.

\- _Eu quero m_ _atar o desgraçado!_

O corpo de Kyoko congelou e Chiori travou na cadeira. Mas dentro dela ela estava frenética. Ela notava as mudanças em Kyoko rapidamente.

" _Não, Não, Não! Eu tenho que parar essa conversa! Julie, Kuu, a nossa noite de paz chegará um fim hoje! Hoje vai ser o inferno!"_ Chiori tentava de todas as formas descongelar, mas era impossível.

" _Ele está tentando dar uma de gentil… O prefeito cavalheiro que quer salvar a dama do dragão malvado, ou da bruxa má. Não… Tsuruga… Não há ninguém… Além das suas palavras…"_

\- Ninguém.

 _\- Não minta Kyoko!_

\- Por que mentir. Quem poderia ser? - Disse Natsu sem emoção na voz.

\- Quem fez isso…

 _\- Não é da sua conta._

Ren chegou mais próximo a ela, Chiori observava a cada segundo. Julie estava mais que certa…Mas no estado atual de sua senpai, Chiori passou a prestar atenção no jeito de Kyoko, arregalando os olhos.

" _Não! Levanta corpo!_ _**AGORA!"**_

" _O calor dele… O cheiro dele… Ele está perto demais! Ele não suporta meu cheiro… Minha voz… Porque não me deixa em paz?"_

 _\- Paz… Que paz? -_ Perguntou uma voz no fundo da mente dela e, aparentemente, no fundo da sala. Era uma voz cavernosa, rodeada de trevas. - _Paz… Não existe paz… Kyoko-chan... Não está vendo que ele apenas quer terminar o que começou?_

" _Kyoko! Não deixe isso lhe afetar!"_ \- Tentou Ryuu apavorado com a nova onda de tristeza que começava a emanar dela internamente. Do lado de fora ninguém percebia, além de Chiori.

- _Tsk tsk tsk... Até quando quer se prender a uma realidade imaginada?_

Tudo pareceu parar, como se o segundo tivesse parado. Kyoko olhou ao redor e ambos pareciam estatuas... A sombra dele se transformara, e por detras de Ren, o Demon Lord aparecia. O sorriso sínico e triunfante.

\- _Entenda de uma vez que o que quer que ele diga, não passam de palavras... puras e simples. Quem vai querer alguém como você?_

 _\- Você disse que me queria... -_ Disse Kyoko num fino de voz.

 _\- Tsk. É verdade... mas isso por que sou diferente deles. Para lhe provar... Vou lhe dar algo... que vai lhe ajudar a se libertar desta dor imensa... Aguarde... Hoje a noite ainda..._

Tão de repente o olhar dela ficou petrificado, e segundos depois eles passam a não mostrar nenhum sentimento. Uma dor aguda no peito de Ren foi o suficiente para ele ter certeza que ele precisava descobrir o que era... Pois ele agora tinha certeza...

 _Que tinha relação com ele!_

Ela sente tudo voltar a andar, e as mão quentes de Ren lhe segurarem pela cintura.

\- _Me diga quem fez isso… -_ Tentou mais brando, mas o corpo dela fazia maravilhas ao dele. Mas seu coração parecia ser apertado dentro do peito. - _Eu quero lhe proteger..._

" _\- E ela não percebe seu jeito?"_

" _\- Claro que não! Ela está completamente cega! Não consegue ver que eu amo outra pessoa! Simplesmente ela não larga do meu pé…"_

Chiori fica branca vendo Kyoko ficar da forma que eles odiavam.

 **\- JÁ CHEGA!** \- Diz Chiori batendo na mesa, vendo o corpo de Kyoko ficar entorpecido.

Esta ação rendeu tempo para ' _Kuon/Kyoko'_ agir. O mesmo tomou posse do corpo de Kyoko empurrando Ren para traz, que caiu sentado no chão

 _\- Eu não sei o que é pior, ser agarrado por um homem, ou ser agarrado por_ _ **ele**_ _!_ \- _Ele_ se virou para Chiori e o olhar _dele_ ficou duro. Chiori conheceu um pouco deste personagem de Kyoko, mas nunca havia ficado sozinha com _ele_. - Tudo bem que eu estou num corpo de mulher, mas mesmo assim detesto ser tocado por um homem. Deveria ter agido antes! Da próxima vez **impeça** , Chiori-chan! Você deveria _ter falado algo antes!_ Ninguém agora aqui pode prever as **consequências!**

\- K-Kuon-san… - começou Chiori e Ren a olhou petrificado, e depois olhou para Kyoko sem entender nada até dar um estalo e ele se lembrar da vez que ela foi _ele_ … - Eu estava meio que…

\- Petrificada. Eu sei. - Disse suspirando _Kuon/Kyoko_ e passando a mão no cabelo e falando mais manso com ela, tocando a bochecha dela de forma mansa, sorriu. Como era possível Kyoko passar um ar masculino desta forma? - Você não tem culpa, mas sabe o terreno minado que estamos pisando nestes últimos dias. - Ele se virou para Ren e ele pode sentir um ódio muito diferente do que o de Mio. - Escute de uma vez por todas, seu gigante de meia tigela. - Ela chegou ameaçadoramente perto de Ren - _**NUNCA MAIS chegue perto dela!**_ Deu pra entender? Você já fez _estrago demais por uma vida!_ Se você preza pelo recipiente, _**afaste-se para sempre!**_

E com isso, _ela_ agarra a mão de Chiori, que pegava tudo da mesa como um furacão e ambas saíram porta afora.

" _O que…"_ Ren tentou começar

" _Não sei se você entendeu a mesma coisa que eu entendi"_

" _O que, Kuon?"_

" _Seja o que foi que aconteceu, falamos algo que rendeu um belo de um mal entendido..."_

" _Ela não faria aquilo, Kuon!"_

" _Quem mais faria? Kuu? Julie? As meninas? Não Ren… Descubra o mal entendido! Antes que seja tarde demais!"_

No mesmo segundo que Ren levantou do chão, ele foi parado a porta por uma figura estranha… Que logo ele reconheceu quem era… Não foi preciso dizer muita coisa, Ren logo o acompanhou.

* * *

Chiori chega em casa por táxi. Kuu e Julie estavam com Kanae quando Chiori ligou soando o alerta vermelho máximo.

\- Isso está errado! - Ralhou Julie novamente - Não podemos continuar sem saber a base! Está muito profundo para ser apenas palavras ditas pelo Tsuruga!

\- Agora você quer dizer que ele não foi o culpado? De novo? Achei que tínhamos passado por isso! - Começou Kanae irritada

\- Não. Você não entendeu. É impossível apenas por causa de alguma coisa que alguém disse, causar _tanto_ na vida de outra pessoa assim para que esta outra queira mais a morte que a vida, não! Eu conheço o estilo de depressão profunda… Esta está muito **obviamente** pior do que imaginamos! Kanae-chan, preciso saber o que tem a mais!

\- Sho e Saena já nào basta na vida de uma pessoa? Já contei tudo o que eu sei!

\- Precisamos ouvir da fonte, da boca dela, tudo! - Suspirou Julie e Kanae apertou a mão

\- Eu não sei se seria uma boa ideia neste momento isso, Julie!

\- Mesmo assim, precisamos saber! Tsuruga-san deve ter sido apenas a cereja do bolo. Teve coisas piores que estão levando ela cada vez mais para longe! Tudo bem que eu conheci Saena cara a cara, mas mesmo assim! eu não acredito que uma mãe possa fazer algo do gênero! Tudo bem que existe todo tipo de mãe, mas, eu preciso saber! Precisamos saber se queremos saber como atacar e fazer ela voltar para nós, ou apenas vamos afastá-la cada vez mais, e cada vez mais ela ficará longe, até finalmente conseguir se matar! Não! Eu não quero que minha menina morra ainda! Não é hora, nem tempo! Não! Eu quero minha filha nos meus braços!

\- Você está pronta para as consequências, Julie-san? - Perguntou Kanae muito seria.

\- Nós damos um jeito nas consequências! Precisamos arrancar o que podemos!

\- Mas como fazer ela falar? - Perguntou Kuu. - Ela não abre a boca pra falar nada, é difícil até sabermos o que se passa na cabeça dela, uma vez que ela mascara!

\- Este é outro motivo que preciso saber! Por que ela faz isso? Desde quando? Por que é muito bem mascarado! Ninguém é tão perfeito assim, Kuu! - Diz Julie apertando a mão em sinal de irritação.

\- Muito bem… Vamos sentar ela e fazer ela abrir a boca, mas como? - Perguntou Kanae novamente.

\- Eu diria… Embebeda-la? - Pergunta Kuu

\- Você ficou doido? - Disse Kanae - Estamos dando um remédio para ela e o médico claramente especificou para não misturar álcool com remédio!

\- Nenhum remédio com álcool se mistura, Kanae-san - Diz Kuu suspirando - Mas é a única forma que eu acho que podemos tirar tudo dela…

\- Peça! Melhor que embebeda-la… - Disse Kanae. - Se ela não falar, nos enfiamos um litro de whisky goela abaixo dela e ela fala! - Disse emburrada. - Mas vocês vão ter que arcar com as consequências deste ato!

\- Eu arco! - Diz Kuu.

\- Eu preciso saber! E eu VOU saber! - Terminou Julie.

Não muito tempo depois, Chiori, que já foi avisada do plano, chegava com Kyoko. Mas a mesma não parecia muito bem. Aparentemente era Kuon/Kyoko que estava de pé, mas nem ele estava bem...

\- O que houve?

\- Tsuruga-san espiou uma conversa nossa, e apareceu na LoveMe…

\- **QUE**?! - Gritou Kanae ficando de pé, vendo vermelho. - O que aquele desgraçado ainda quer?!

\- Saber o que está acontecendo… - Diz Kuon/Kyoko. - Eu não suporto mais aquele homem rondando ela! - Ela se sentou cansada na cadeira. - Tudo está piorando e eu não sei quanto tempo mais vamos conseguir segurar nada!

\- Filho, precisamos falar com ela… - Diz Julie. - Precisamos que ela se abra conosco… de uma vez por todas…

\- Vocês querem causar a 3 guerra mundial? - Perguntou irritado. - Ela se abrir, nem eu, nem ninguém aqui dentro estamos com forças suficientes para segura-la! Estamos nas últimas, Okaa-san. A partir daqui, fica por conta de vocês, se querem fazer um ato louco assim…. Principalmente agora depois dele ter sondado... - Ele olhou Kuu e suspirou - Será que você poderia fazer o papel de pai turrão, e enfiar a mão na cara dele? Por nós? Porque está impossível! Qualquer coisa que fazemos, ele parece que se materializa do nosso lado para atazanar! Não já está bom o caminho que estamos indo, pra ele continuar dando pop-up a cada 5 minutos não? - Kuon/Kyoko cruzou os braços cansado. - É como se tivesse um imã que atrai esses dois juntos!

\- Eu chamo isso de destino, filho… - Começou Julie.

\- Então o destino quer que ela morra? Porque se for, ela está a poucos passos para conseguir.

\- Não diga isso, Kuon! - Ralhou Kanae. - Não vamos permitir.

\- Vocês não estão 24/7 com ela e vocês não fazem a mínima ideia de como está aqui dentro…. - Ele apontou para a cabeça. - Estou avisando, querem pressionar, aguentem as consequências. - Ele olhou para os pais e sorriu. Julie sentiu o coração apertar, e a garganta sufocar, Kuu sentiu como se o coração dele tivesse sido arrancado. - Obrigado por ter me dado a luz, tou-san… kaa-san… mas eu acho que depois de hoje, não sei se vou voltar…

\- N-nem se atreva a dizer isso Kuon! - Julie se tremia da cabeça aos pés. Kuon/Kyoko balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu não sei o que vai acontecer, odeio despedida, mas, prefiro dar a minha despedida agora, do que não poder dar… - Ele/a sorriu - Obrigado por ter me dado a chance de conhecer pais tão legais, de ter pais maravilhosos! Eu peço perdão, por ir pelo mesmo caminho que o filho de verdade de vocês foi… Mas caso eu o encontre lá, do outro lado, mandarei um abraço por vocês dois… - Kuu e Julie começaram a se debulhar em lágrimas. Era como se ela tivesse desistido de viver de verdade. Era como se o filho deles estivesse desistindo de estar vivo…

 **\- NEM PENSE EM FALAR COISAS ASSIM KUON!** \- Gritou Kanae irritada. - **ELA NÃO VAI MORRER! NEM VOCÊS!**

\- Não… Ela eu não sei mais, eu… por outro lado, não tenho mais tanta força para voltar a ativa neste corpo. Assim como Mio, Natsu e Setsu. Apesar de que das 3, eu estou mais fraco que elas. Ryuu é o que aguentaria mais do que nos 4. Eu não garanto voltar, então prefiro dizer até breve aqui, e agora. Do que morrer e me arrepender de não ter dito.

\- V-você não vai morrer Kuon! - Começou Julie. - Meu Kuon não morreu, e você também não vai!

\- Ele está vivo? - Perguntou Kuon/Kyoko.

\- Eu nunca disse que ele tinha morrido! - Disse Kuu.

\- Pelo jeito que falou quando deu a ela a tarefa, foi justamente o que aparentou, que ele tinha morrido. - Ele riu - Que bom que ele está vivo. Espero que o encontrem logo. - E suspirou. - Boa sorte com a Kyoko-chan. Eu, estou indo.

\- **KUON**! - Julie gritou e no momento seguinte, o corpo ficou inerte, parado, com o olhar desfocado. Julie teve que agarrar Kuu para não cair. Isso estava muito errado. Era como se Kuon tivesse morrido de verdade. Aquilo não podia continuar… Isso tudo não estava certo! Até onde mais ela iria cair? O que tinha a mais em tudo isso?! Não, definitivamente o Tsuruga foi a cereja do bolo… Um bolo enfeitado e preparado por anos afinco, onde o toque final foi dado por ninguém menos que o filho deles…

\- K-kyoko-senpai? - Perguntou Chiori. O tempo parece que parou naquela mesa. O corpo de Kyoko parecia totalmente sem vida. O olhar dela estava sem vida. Ela parecia que não respirava, ou se respirava, era o mínimo. Era como se ela fosse uma boneca de porcelana… Sem vida… - Kyoko-chan? - perguntou Chiori novamente. Kanae, Kuu e Julie estavam em lágrimas pela perda de Kuon. E estavam sem condições de falar nada.

Nenhuma resposta. Kyoko apenas olhava para um ponto específico da mesa, como se não olhasse para nada.

 **\- MO! KYOKO!** \- Kanae esbravejou batendo na mesa com tudo. Nenhuma reação. - Você ainda quer falar alguma coisa a ela , Julie? - Disse Kanae irritada.

\- Preciso! Eu … não posso… deixar isso continuar!

\- Muito bem… - Kanae precisava sair. - Vou pegar a bebida, porque até mesmo eu preciso…

Kanae saiu empurrando a cadeira, que caiu no chão, de tanta raiva que ela estava. Tentava por todas as formas não chorar, mas estava cada vez mais difícil. Ela foi e trouxe uma garrafa de whisky, e Kyoko reagiu.

Kanae vendo ela reagir, arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- K-kyoko-chan? - Tentou Julie, vendo ela reagir a garrafa, mas novamente o olhar dela voltou a ficar sem vida. - Por que ela reagiu com o whisky?

\- Eu vou saber? - Perguntou Kanae, pegando e colocando no copo e bebendo de um gole. Novamente Kyoko reagiu, e Chiori viu uma lágrima escorrer do olho dela.

\- Kyoko-senpai? - Kyoko voltou a cabeça para Chiori e todos prenderam a respiração. O olhar dela, de sem vida passou para uma tristeza profunda, como se tivesse morrendo. - O que foi?

 _\- Porque?_

\- O que?

 _\- Continuam tentando me trazer?_ \- os 4 se entreolharam na mesa.

\- Não seria óbvio que te amamos? - Disse Kuu e Kyoko balançou a cabeça, negando. - Não? Como não? Não podemos lhe ver mais assim, Kyoko-chan.

\- Eu preciso saber… Desde quando tudo isso começou… - Diz Julie pegando coragem. - Você pode me contar?

 _\- Pra que? -_ Apenas a voz, quebrada dela, era o suficiente para esmagar o coração de Julie. Ela segurou as lágrimas que já caiam...

\- Eu quero saber... tudo…

 _\- Pra que?_

\- Por que eu preciso saber para saber como lhe trazer de volta para nós… - terminou Julie segurando as mão de Kyoko.

Kyoko primeiramente olhou para as mãos dela nas suas e depois para os olhos de Julie.

 _\- No momento que souber, você vai me atirar janela abaixo…_ \- Julie congela. - _E finalmente me deixaram em paz para eu ir descansar e nunca mais acordar…_ \- Kuu sentiu a espinha congelar… Kanae travou com o copo na mão, e Chiori foi a mais brava, abraçando Kyoko.

\- Nunca faríamos isso kyoko…

 _\- Até escutarem o quão quebrada sou… O quão eu menti… O quão impotente e insuficiente eu sou. Eu prefiro não contar e vocês continuarem na ilusão de quem eu era… Antes_ _dele_ _falar a verdade, e da máscara de todos finalmente cair …_ \- ela se soltou do abraço de Chiori. _\- Me deixem. Vocês não precisam passar por uma sessão de flashback comigo. Nem precisam ver o qual morta eu já sou. Eu apenas gasto o ar que vocês respiram… Mas na verdade, eu já estou morta totalmente…_

Os 4 travaram. Julie fechou a mão irritada, e bateu na mesa com toda a força que tinha. Seu sangue russo falou mais alto, vendo-a se levantar e sair da sala.

\- **MOGAMI KYOKO, VOLTE A BUNDA PARA ESSA CADEIRA AGORA MESMO MOCINHA! NÃO TERMINAMOS COM VOCÊ E VOCÊ NÃO VAI SAIR DAQUI ATÉ ME CONTAR TUDO, SEM ESCONDER NADA! E DANE-SE COM O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO QUE** _ **EU VOU TE JOGAR DA JANELA!**_ **EU QUERO SABER QUE MERDA DE VIDA É ESSA QUE VOCÊ TEVE ATÉ AGORA NESTE EXATO MOMENTO! E SE VOCÊ NÃO FALAR EU VOU ENFIAR ESSE LITRO DE WHISKY GOELA A BAIXO PARA VOCÊ FALAR TUDO SEM ESCONDER NADA!**

Kyoko travou no meio da sala, e se tremeu da cabeça aos pés ouvindo a voz de Julie. O comando e a ordem no tom de voz dela. Era como se fosse o de sua _mãe_ Saena… Ela voltou caladinha, de cabeça baixa.

\- Muito bem, mocinha! Pode começar a falar tudinho! - Disse Julie se sentando na cadeira de braços cruzados, com o rosto fechado, e os olhos verdes estreitos, como se tentasse furar a pele de Kyoko apenas olhando. Kyoko simplesmente não pode dizer não a voz de comando…

Ela simplesmente começou a vomitar toda a vida dela, querendo ou não. Relatou como sua mãe, Saena, havia lhe contado a parte dela, de quando ela estava na barriga de sua mãe, como ela tentou se matar, e por conta da família do Toudo-san e dos Fuwa's, Saena teve Kyoko. Mas ela rejeitou tocar na criança desde o nascimento…

* * *

 ** _Flashback…_**

\- Eu _não tinha vontade_ de lhe ver, lhe segurar… - Saena olhava para o café, na frente de Kyoko, na sala de advocacia. - A única coisa que pensava era que você era minha falha personificada. De quando eu falhei meu dever. Por que lhe abraçar? Por que ter algum sentimento bom para contigo, se você era a personificação viva da minha falha? Não. Graças ao Toudo-san e aos Fuwa's, você foi criada, desde bebê.

Saena tomou um gole de café. apesar de sua face estar tranquila, seus olhos estavam duros, lembrando de tudo. Kyoko estava curiosa ainda mais, naquela mesma noite, ela ligou para a família Fuwa…

\- Fuwa Ryokan, Okami famando.

\- Fuwa Okami-san… É a Kyoko.

\- Kyoko-chan! Como está? Está tudo bem? Aquele meu filho desnaturado não fez algo… - A voz da mãe de Sho era dura, lembrando das burrices do filho. Kyoko quis sorrir...

\- Não… não… Okami-san… Estou ligando por outro motivo.

\- E qual seria? - Perguntou e pela voz ela estava _visivelmente_ curiosa.

\- Eu… Conversei com minha m… com Saena-san hoje. - Ela sentiu do outro lado ela endurecer. - Ela me contou a verdade. desde o início… E de como vocês cuidaram de mim quando eu era pequena.

\- Ela … teve coragem de contar… **_tudo_ ** Kyoko-chan? Assim, _tudo mesmo_?

\- Sim. - Kyoko suspirou. - Eu… estou ligando para agradecer… e para pedir perdão pelo incômodo.

\- Idiotice, Kyoko! Você nunca foi um incômodo para nós. Saena que era um monstro! Quem já viu, que mãe ela é, sendo que ela abandonou você antes do ventre! Você é uma menina tão fofa! Nunca. Eu não poderia deixá-la morrer… Toudo-kun quando lhe trouxe, me contou tudo. E eu lhe amei a primeira vista! Cuidei de você como se fosse uma mãe. Eu tentei ser a mãe que aquela bruxa não quis ser, mas ela apareceu depois, lhe levando, quando estava com idade suficiente para andar. Lhe pôs numa escola quando você ainda mal sabia falar direito, mal lhe alimentava! Ela para mim sempre foi um monstro. Quando você chorava ela lhe batia para você ter um motivo para chorar! Eu não conseguia ver você sofrer na mão dela, então ofereci que você ficasse conosco, para ela ter a vida que ela queria levar. Ela recusou, pois ela dizia que você precisava aprender a ter bons modos, como se eu lhe fosse dar maus modos! Aquela bruxa! - Okami sentia a fúria subir aos olhos. - Quando ela saía, deixava você sozinha, com 1 ano de idade. Quando eu cheguei lá e vi você limpando a casa, e roxa pois ela tinha acabado de lhe bater, meu sangue ferveu. Acredito que você não se lembra disso tudo, né?

\- Não… Eu lembro que minha mãe me ensinou a não chorar por qualquer besteira. E que quando eu tinha 3 anos ou mais, eu já sabia cozinhar, por mim mesma, sem ainda pegar no fogão, mas já me limpava e me arrumava sozinha.

\- Uma criança de 3 anos é para aprender a falar e não fazer trabalhos domésticos! eu fazia uma boa parte, por que você insistia que tinha que fazer para sua mãe gostar de você! Aquela bruxa… Foi assim que ela começou a lhe deixar aqui em casa, pois precisava viajar e não queria que você queimasse a casa! Eu só lhe ensinei a cozinhar porque você pediu muito! Mas eu preferia que você brincasse com o Shou-chan, do que fazer trabalho doméstico! Mas desde pequena você era rápida para aprender! Me surpreendia a cada novo desafio que você pegava e terminava com maestria! Eu tinha certeza que você daria a Okami-perfeita pro Shou-chan… Pena que aquele idiota não olha para frente! Com certeza ele só quer a carreira dele! Tanto que ele lhe abandonou, né?

\- Foi por aí… - Disse Kyoko sorrindo sem graça.

* * *

Kyoko pausou e começou a contar quando começou o colégio. Era a única sem pais, pois o casal Fuwa nunca poderia participar das atividades escolares de ambos. Às vezes a Sra Fuwa ia, mas eram poucas as vezes. E os bullyings começaram…

* * *

\- Olha lá, se não é a orfã! - Dizia uma das meninas que estava sentada mais afastada.

\- Parece que ela hoje apanhou, não?

\- Quem manda ela ficar perto do nosso Shou-chan? ele é _nosso_! - A menina estivou bem o nosso e as três começaram a rir. Kyoko tinha um machucado na bochecha, mas era de Saena ter lhe batido, por ter tocado-a sem querer.

\- Podemos ensinar uma lição a ela de nunca mais se aproximar de nosso Shou-chan, não?

\- Mas eles moram sobre o mesmo teto! - Disse outro

\- Não, ela é órfã… Tem que aceitar a bondade dos outros pra viver… - Disse outra e riu.

\- Não podemos mostrar bondade para ela! ela é muito feia!

\- Feia! Kyoko é muito feia!

\- Feiosa! Órfã! Vou pegar orfandade dela se ficar muito perto dela!

\- Não toquem nela! Ela deve ser cheia de ferida! Pode ser contagioso! Nem os pais dela quiseram ela! - Gritou outra.

\- Feiosa! - Disse uma

\- Por que ela tem que tá na nossa sala? Ela deveria ser expulsa!

\- Expulsa! Seria uma boa opção!

\- Se ela morresse na rua, ninguém ia nem notar! Ela é abandonada!

E a risada encheu o local, até a professora chegar e fazer todos sentar… Kyoko teve que segurar o choro…

…

Kyoko já se encontrava em sala, havia se passado alguns meses desde o começo das aulas, quando as pessoas começaram a chegar.

\- Ha! Olha, ela quer dar uma de intelectual! - Falou uma das meninas que chegava.

\- Ridícula. - Disse outra amassando uma bolinha e jogando na cara dela - Ei otária, porque você ainda tá viva?

Palavras como órfã, otária, feia, morre logo soaram. Algumas passavam ao lado dela e tacaram tapa na cabeça dela, outra, tomou o lápis dela e quebrou a ponta, jogando no chão, outra pegou o estojo dela e jogou pela janela.

\- Lembre-se que o Shou-chan é nosso! Não se aproxime dele! Feiosa! - Disse outra…

A professora chegou e todos se sentaram.

…

\- Ei, que tal ver quem tem mais medo do escuro? - Perguntou uma das garotas da sala de aula da Kyoko.

\- Uhhh, aposto quem tem mais medo aqui é a orfã!

\- Aposto um lanche no restaurante mais chique da cidade! - Disse a rica do grupo. - E eu pago, se ela for a mais medrosa!

\- E quem podemos comparar com ela?

\- Me coloquem. - Disse uma que sorria de forma maléfica. - Que eu garanto que ela ai ter medo de escuro pro resto da vida dela…

\- Vamos tentar sem primeiro… - Disse a rica…

Todos saíram da sala, ficando apenas 4 e Kyoko. Quando esta já se arrumava para sair as meninas bloquearam a porta.

\- Ei órfã, do que mais você tem medo?

\- Não me chamo órfã.

\- Olha, a perebenta tá corajosa. - Disse outra. Kyoko suspirou e voltou a andar, mas foi puxada para trás, e a mochila arrancada das costas.

\- Me devolve!

\- Vamos fazer um trato? Se você for corajosa mesmo, nos mostre e nos paramos de te importunar.

\- E o que querem?

\- Que fique sozinha na escola a noite inteira!

\- É contra as regras.

\- E qual o problema? _Nunca_ quebrou uma regra? - Elas começaram a rir e Kyoko ficou vermelha, e abaixou a cabeça.

\- Nunca…

\- HA! A certinha! - Disse uma e todas riram.

\- Ok, então vamos fazer de forma melhor… Peguem ela! - Disse a rica.

Kyoko ainda tentou fugir, mas recebeu uma pancada forte na cabeça e desmaiou. Quando acordou estava amarrada, dentro do armário da sala de aula, com a boca tampada. O som dos ventos, e o barulho que fazia la forma, assustava-a tremendamente.

O medo lhe congelava a alma. Esta foi uma das mais simples. Muita vezes elas jogavam o lanche dela fora, quebravam os hashis dela, jogavam água, refrigerante e suco na roupa dela, nas aulas de educação física, ela sempre era derrubada no chão, e sempre saia machucada….

Sua escapatória aos 6 foi quando conheceu Corn. Ela pode sorrir ao se lembrar do amigo fada, seu príncipe e único amigo naquela época de escuridão. Mas assim como ele veio, ele foi embora, deixando-a para trás. abandonando-a. Ele precisava voltar, pois precisava voltar para a casa dele. Novamente o abandono veio a Kyoko, depois de Corn, sua mãe, a abandonou na casa dos Fuwa's de uma vez por todas. Nunca mais Kyoko soube muitas notícias dela.

Os pais de Shou, começaram a entrar num acordo dela e dele se casarem, e Kyoko sabia de todos os preparativos. Para não se abandonada de novo, ela aceitou tudo, quieta, e calada. Sabia que se casasse com Shou, sua vida iria mudar. Ele era o primeiro príncipe dela, lógico. Mas não.

Na escola, Shou às vezes fingia que nem a conhecia. Só quando precisava de algo, que ele ia até Kyoko, pegar as coisas dela, os deveres, e saia, deixando Kyoko em maus lençóis. Toda vida que ele aparecia, os bullyings se tornaram mais nocivos…

A cadeira dela sempre sumia, jogada no lixão mais próximo, coisas como "vadia","prostituta" eram deixadas no armário dela, cartas com palavrões, pedaços de roupa, as roupas dela eram cortadas. Quando Shou chegava perto dela, Kyoko tinha que ser mais ágil para não ter o cabelo cortado, ou os braços machucados, ou ser amarrada com um plástico e sufocar. Sua cadeira era a que sofria mais, pois constantemente era quebrada e jogada fora. Kyoko foi contando cada uma das agressões, cada uma das marcas que levava no corpo, cada uma das palavras nocivas.

Muitas vezes ela o via beijar outras garotas, agora ambos já eram mais velhos, e Shou sempre tinha uma ficante nova...Até ele pedir para que ela fugisse com ela… Mas que dia feliz. Ela iria deixar tudo para trás.

Ela trabalhou para ele como uma condenada, para realizar o sonho dele… Até ser jogada como um lixo descartável. Lógico, Kyoko sempre foi feia, uma criança, sem nenhum atrativo físico. Não era bela, não tinha nenhuma curva feminina em seu corpo, pequeno… Ela contou cada pensamento, cada sonho, cada desejo que foi destruído, quando ela desistiu de amar, e como entrou na LME. Quando conheceu o Tsuruga, o arqui-rival de seu Ex-melhor amigo Shou Fuwa. Como ele a odiou, como foi o começo de ambos, até finalmente começarem a se entender, por algum milagre e ele começar a ser mais amigável. Ela passou a confiar nele, e a vê-lo com outros olhos. Ele era o senpai dela, o modelo de ator e modelo de vida…

Por ele, Kyoko conheceu Kuu, e ela contou cada palavra que passou pela mente dela, quantas e quantas vezes ela teve que recitar frases de vai dar certo, sempre quando precisava chegar perto deles. Quando Kuu a adotou, ela pode entender um pouco o que era ter um pai, mas ela sabia que era de mentirinha. Ele nunca poderia realmente ser um pai para ela, mas ela se segurava nisso, como se fosse uma corda de salvação. E em seu senpai também.

Ela vomitou que estava começando a sentir algum sentimento proibido por ele, pois amor para ela era proibido. Principalmente para alguém como ele, que era um modelo! Alguém que nunca poderia ser alcançado facilmente! E quem ela era? Uma garota sem atrativo nenhum! Feia e plana! A maquiagem ajudava quando ela precisava se transformar, mas era a magia da maquiagem… Quando ela tirava, ela voltava a ser a velha e plana Kyoko de sempre… Até que finalmente o golpe final foi dado… Ela repetiu as mesmas palavras que escutou no camarim, como um disco quebrado, enfatizando a palavras, feia, sem nenhum atrativo físico, taboa, inconveniente, chata… Quando Lory, Yashiro e ele estavam cansados dela.

E logo tudo ia acabar. Eles iam se livrar dela...

 **final do flashback**

* * *

Ao final de tudo, ela se calou, não dava para vez mais o rosto dela...Ela vomitou tudo. E a cada palavra que ela deu, Kanae, Chiori, Julie e Kuu se irritavam ainda mais… sim, ela tinha uma ferida mais profunda… E _Tsuruga Ren_ foi **apenas** a _cereja do bolo_.

A culpa não era dele… Não… Até Kanae viu isso… Ele apenas foi a última barreira que precisava para Kyoko desistir de viver.

Julie pode então entender um pouco de sua filha. Seu coração de mãe não tinha se enganado. Ela mesmo viu pelas ações dele que ele não tinha ido tão baixo a ponto de machucá-la! E tudo não passava de um tremendo mal entendido!

Kyoko se levantou da cadeira, indo até a cozinha. era como se eles nem ali estivessem. Julie e Kuu se entreolharam, e correram para a cozinha quando escutaram uma gaveta ser aberta.

Julie e Kuu ficaram congelados ao ver Kyko retirar uma das maiores facas da cozinha, para cortar carne, e posicionar no pescoço dela. Se Kuu não tivesse sido rápido, ela tinha se degolado na frente deles, como se cortasse uma maçã. A marca ficou no pescoço dela, e na mão de Kuu que segurou a faca evitando dela aprofundar o corte.

 _\- Me deixa morrer…_

\- **NUNCA! EU NÃO QUERO LHE PERDER!** \- Kuu colocava toda a força, de forma que tentava puxar a faca afiada da mão de Kyoko, e ao mesmo tempo tentava não perder a mão, pela força descomunal que ela estava colocando.

 _\- Se você se importa comigo… Me deixa morrer…_ \- Dizia sem emoção nenhuma em seus olhos. Ela puxou a faca em outra direção, fazendo Kuu soltar a faca, ela então se afastou e re-colocou a faca na goela dela. _\- Eu sou apenas um incômodo, uma chata, irritante, plana e sem atrativo nenhum… Eu prometo que faço isso rápido… Um único corte… E tudo acaba…_

Novamente ela começa a afundar a faca na garganta dela, cortando-a. Julie pegou algo da gaveta aberta e voou em cima de Kyoko, impedindo que a faca voltasse a cortar-la mais profundamente como ela estava para fazer, no mesmo momento que Kuu segurava a faca com a mão, e o sangue na mão dele escorria mais forte, assim como o sangue do pescoço dela, e a outra mão ele segurou o cabo da faca.

- **NÃO!** \- Julie gritou. Kanae e Chiori correram para a cozinha, e viram a luta deles, que tentavam arrancar uma faca de carne afiada da mãe de Kyoko, e que ela já tinha se cortado, mas ainda não era profundo o corte. Kanae viu vermelho, Chiori correu para pegar algo e ajudá-los a fazer com que ela se soltasse da faca.

Kanae correu até Kyoko e lhe enfiou um tapa na cara com muito gosto, o que fez a faca escapulir da mão dela e Kuu e Julie puderam arrancar a faca da mão dela.

 **\- MO! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!? VOCÊ QUER TANTO MORRER ASSIM, AO INVÉS DE PENSAR SER A PROFISSIONAL QUE É, TERMINAR OS SEUS CONTRATOS? MO! SE NÃO TEM PRAZER NA VIDA, PREZE SEUS CONTRATOS, TERMINE ELES E AÍ VOCÊ PENSA QUAL É A MELHOR COISA A SE FAZER, MATAR OU CONTINUAR VIVENDO SEM TER ESSES BABACAS NOS SEUS PÉS!**

\- Kanae! - Disse Julie ainda se tremendo.

\- Não… Ela tem razão, Julie-san. - Disse Chiori entendendo Kanae no mesmo instante. - Termine seus contratos, senpai. Depois, podemos sair daqui. Você pode ir para a América, e tentar melhorar. Virar alguém que não é, e ser quem quiser ser… Muitos atores fazem isso. Eu fiz isso. - Disse sorrindo. - Vai ser melhor você sair deste ambiente, senpai.

\- _Em qualquer lugar que eu for, não vai mudar o fato que sou plana, feia e sem atrativo nenhum… os bullyings só vão mudar de língua…_

\- Não. Você não é plana, feia nem sem atrativo. Se você fosse, você não ganharia tantos papéis como vêm ganhando, não seria chamada para modelar como vem sendo chamada, e não tiraria tantas fotos para publicidade, como vem tirando… - Kuu tentou respirar. Kyoko não estava em seu juízo perfeito, e assim como Kanae pensou, apenas o lado profissional poderia segura-la… Por enquanto… - Vamos fazer um trato, você termina os contratos e todos nós vamos para a América. Começar de novo…

" _Nem em mil anos você daria certo com nada. Se alguém algum dia quiser você, vai ser porque você serve para algo que eles querem. Mas nada é para você, nem nada nem ninguém… Lembre-se bem disso feiosa…"_

 _\- Por que? Seria melhor eu morrer fora do país para não ser um incômodo?_

\- Eu **não** vou deixar que faça uma besteira dessa, pois me importo contigo… Você mesmo disse que gostou de ter um pai. Sua mãe não está lhe dando os papéis para maior idade legal? Eu posso pedir a ela os papéis de adoção e ser seu pai de verdade… - Ele sorriu e a abraçou. Ela estava travada. - Você é preciosa demais para morrer assim.

\- Você é alguém que eu prezo muito, Kyoko-chan! Eu não vou lhe deixar sozinha… - Disse Julie lhe abraçando também… - Fuwa Okami-san e Daruma Okami-san te trataram com filhas. Me permita também...

\- Então aguente firme! Vamos sair dessa… Juntos - Disse Kuu apertando ainda mais ela no abraço dele. Julie se aproximou abraçando ela também. Kanae se tremia em uma fúria silenciosa em saber tudo o que sua melhor amiga havia vivido. Ela não merecia mais sofrer… Não mais… Chiori também estava se segurando para não corar. Seria difícil largar tudo e ir a América, mas por Kyoko, ela faria isso. Ela não poderia deixar aquela que lhe ajudou a sair do buraco em que se encontrava, se afundar em um pior. Se ela achava que a vida dela era horrível, a de Kyoko superou todas as marcas dela. Kyoko merecia ser feliz… Mas a pergunta que estava no grupo todo era…

 _Como?_

\- zzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZ zzzzzZZZZZzzzzZZZZz

\- Quem é o idiota que está ligando essa hora? - Esbravejou Kanae e atendeu o número.

\- Esta é a agente da Kyoko-san? - Perguntou a voz de um homem.

\- Não. Quem gostaria?

\- Genro. Ela se encontra?

\- Estamos no meio de um pequeno probleminha em casa. Ela no momento não pode atender.

\- Ah, mas está tudo bem?

\- Na medida do possível, gostaria de deixar recado?

\- Pra falar a verdade queria que a Kyoko-chan estivesse aqui em 30 minutos.

\- Um Job a esta hora da noite? - Kanae olhou o relógio, era quase uma da manhã.

\- Job tem hora marcada? - riu Genro. - Por acaso ela poderia vir? Sabe me dizer?

\- Eu acredito que não. Que tipo de Job seria?

\- Só falando com a agente dela.

\- Não, sou a irmã da Kyoko. Você pode me dizer.

\- Ah! Bom, seria de fotografia.

\- É eu acredito que… Ei! - começo Kanae e Julie havia pego o telefone no mesmo segundo.

\- Hizuri Julie falando. Para que horas é o Job?

\- Julie-chan!

\- Genro?

\- Sim! Ah! Me quebra esse galho? Preciso da Kyoko-chan aqui em 30 minutos! A atriz que viria fazer as fotos adoeceu, e eu só vejo a Kyoko fazendo estas fotos…

\- Só teríamos um problema, ela teve um pequeno acidente de cozinha e está um pouco machucada.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Graças a Deus sim, a faca escapou por milímetros de cortar mais fundo a garganta dela…

\- **MEU DEUS! QUE HORROR!** Mas ela ta bem? Já foram no hospital?! Como aconteceu?!

\- Ah! Ela escorregou carregando a faca enquanto fazia a comida, e a faca cortou um pouco da garganta dela, mas não fundo. Então ela está com um corte.

\- Mas ela poderia vir? É profundo?

\- Não. Daria para ela trabalhar, mas ela precisa esconder. É de que as fotos?

\- Uma coleção dark gothic O pescoço dela nem iria aparecer muito.

\- Me dá 50 minutos e estaremos aí.

\- Fechado. Aguardo vocês, e estou passando o endereço por mensagem. Obrigado Jul-chan - Ele desligou e Julie suspirou

\- Cê tá maluca? - começou Kanae. - Foto? Esta hora? Depois desse estresse todo?!

\- Vai fazer bem pra ela! Ela vai fazer algo que gosta.

\- Eu sinceramente não sei por que ainda lhe escuto! Você está encarregada, eu preciso dormir! Se algo acontecer, você é a encarregada de dar um jeito de concertar! E não perca ela de vista! - Kanae estava realmente irritada… Ela se virou e saiu pro quarto.

\- Eu irei com você, Julie-san,

\- Obrigada Chiori-chan. Me ajude com Kyoko-chan.

\- Vou preparar o carro e alguma coisa para comermos.

Kyoko foi arrastada pelas meninas para se arrumar, mas ainda estava meio travada. Não queria trabalhar, queria morrer… Talvez trabalhar seria uma boa opção… Ela se deixou ser limpa e arrumada por Chiori e Julie, sinceramente estava pouco aí para qualquer coisa, até que Setsu veio atona. Depois disso a mesma se arrumou e logo eles partiram até o job...

* * *

 **Desvendado a grande e profunda ferida de Kyoko... Mais um looping... e agora?**

 **Eu sugiro apertarem os cintos,pois está vindo um túnel escuro nesta montanha russa! O que mais falta?**

 **Se preparem para fortes emoções...**

 **Críticas, ideias, ou qualquer coisa? Comentem o/**

 **Ja Ne! =****


	10. Um caminho sem volta?

**É agora que eu apanho! Gente eu já mudei esse capítulo 5 vezes... Mas a última superou! E eu sei que AGORA... eu apanho... Se não for de vocês, é do Ren-san =x**

 **Ren: ¬¬~ O que você aprontou?**

 **Eu: =x Só coloquei meu gêmeos, Personagens meus de um RPG de vampiro que jogava, na ativa novamente =X Ah, eles são tudo de bom! Sexy, Atirados, e diferente de você, Ren-san, não são nada lerdos =X sinceramente, não sei se Kyoko-sama vai querer você depois de conhecer meus gêmeos vampiros *-*~ Ah! ainda tem o Aniki deles, que nessa fic eu fiz como irmão, mas no Rpg que jogava ele era o meu Sensei *-*~ Ai... é que eu duvido que Kyoko-sama vai voltar mesmo pros seus braços Kuon-san XDDDD**

 **Ren: COMO É QUE É?! * Demon Lord Mode on***

 **Eu: O_O KYAAA! *foge de novo* *com medo* POLPE MINHA VIDA KUON-SAMA! *Foge***

 **Ren: VOLTA AQUI FEDELHA! *Corre atras dela***

* * *

 **Nakamura-sensei é a dona de Skip Beat. Eu sou só uma fã, que agora ta fugindo da fúria do Ren-sama por que coloquei meus gêmeos que estavam trancados a 7 chaves, e meu Sensei do meu antigo jogo de RPG de vampiros de volta a ativa =X então, Nada de usa-los sem permissão minha. =D**

 **Legendas**

 **\- BLA! -** grito

 _"bla"_ **-** pensamento

 **Playlist para este capítulo, se tiver spotify:** **[como não dá pra por os trecos de uma url, então o link vai estar no perfil. pra quem sabe deixo uma parte para achar a playlist]:** **spotify:user:jaynemyu:playlist:6DwlfhfPVOuvz7jZ9GxU7Q**

* * *

Capítulo 10 - Um caminho sem volta?

* * *

" _Eu preciso desaparecer…"_ \- Dizia Kyoko internamente. Ela não aguentava a dor que sentia no peito. Ela se deixou ser levada por Kuu, Julie, Setsu e Chiori.

" _Kyoko-chan! Por favor! O que mais você quer fazer?"_ Ryuu tentava se abraçando a ela. " _Não ponha sua vida em risco! Por nós!"_ \- tentava Ryuu, implorando, segurando Kyoko num abraço dentro da _sala de comando_. Estava apenas ele e Setsu, os outros estavam exaustos demais.

\- Chegamos. - Chiori a olha. - Bom, vamos ao camarim?

\- Eu posso ir sozinha... - Disse Setsu se dirigiu ao camarim.

\- Não é bom...

\- Já não basta o que fizeram? - Perguntou Setsu seca e Chiori parou travada. - Kuon avisou para não o fazer, e agora vocês querem dar uma de melindrosos? Não acham que ela já passou por coisa de mais na vida não? - Setsu estava visivelmente irritada. Kuu e Julie suspiravam.

\- Nos entendemos que esta zangada, Sets- Começou Kuu

\- Ah, mas não sabem mesmo. Vocês escutaram e _pensa_ que _sabem_ o que é essa dor cortante que ela sente no peito? Vocês deveriam ter vergonha de vocês mesmos! - Setsu não conseguia mais segurar a irritação. - Ela não precisa do _mimo_ de vocês! Vá com eles, Chiori. Se vier atras de mim, _eu não vou poupar seu rosto_! - E com isso Setsu se dirige ao camarim.

\- Por que isso? - Chiroi estava sem entender.

\- Eu também não entendi. - Disse Kuu. - Vamos atrás do diretor. - Disse Julie e Kuu e Chiori os acompanhou, mesmo preocupada em deixar Setsu sozinha.

* * *

Setsu se dirigia ao camarim irritada. Kyoko estava em uma posição fetal e Ryuu tentava consolar ela. Setsu queria que ela passasse por cima de tudo como sempre fez, mas como conseguir sozinha? Ela precisava de outro ambiente. Um que não a olhasse como _coitadinha_... Mas como fugir do olhar dos três em pleno a uma crise como aquela?

- _Ohh!_ Kyoko-san? - Perguntou um rapaz que parava a frente dela. Cabelos ruivos, olhos azuis-purpuras, com corpo de boa aparência, vestindo uma camisa branca, e uma calça caqui social. - Finalmente pude conversar contigo sem ninguém próximo! Oportunidade de ouro, até que enfim!

\- Lhe conheço? - Preguntou desinteressada, com um olhar de _'não perturbe'._ O que fez apenas o rapaz sorrir ainda mais.

\- Já trabalhamos juntos alguns dias atrás, quase que todo ia eu lhe vejo, mas você sempre está cercada de pessoas. - Disse rindo. - E eu sou meio envergonhado para chegar próximo quando tem muita gente.

Setsu arqueou a sobrancelha. " _Mais um stalker?"_

\- E o que tenho haver com sua vida?- Respondeu seca e se virou e começou a andar para longe dele.

\- Por acaso… Está _acontecendo_ alguma coisa de ruim na sua vida? - Ela parou no ato e o olhou de canto de olho.

 _\- Por que?_

\- Sua aura, está diferente do normal. - Disse ele sorrindo. Aquele sorriso incomodava Setsu mais que qualquer coisa.

\- Como assim? - Perguntou ainda por cima do ombro, o olhando de canto de olho. Aquele olhar fazia com que o rapaz sentisse um calafrio gostoso nas costa, fazendo-o rir ainda mais.

\- Você anda mais para baixo, e eu sei que, no atual momento, você não é a _Kyoko-san_ que todos conhecem…

Setsu se virou totalmente para ele com os braços cruzados. A aura dela estava completamente opressora. O rapaz riu daquilo. Como uma aura daquela poderia ser facilmente degustativa nesta altura do campeonato?

\- O que você quer?

- _Sua atenção._ E parece que eu ganhei... - Disse se aproximando com um sorriso esmagador. Era um misto de cínico com triunfo.

- _Para que?_ \- Setsu queria recuar, mas achou por melhor não fazer. Ele a olhava como se a comesse com os olhos. Aquilo travou-a por completo. Só existia um cara que tinha aquele mesmo poder...

\- Não acha que poderia voltar a ser a Kyoko-san que era algumas semanas atrás? - Perguntou ficando cara a cara com ela. Ela queria se mover, mas não conseguia. Manteve a pose de sempre, mas procurava se descongelar da posição que estava e chutar o rapaz a frente. - Acompanho seu trabalho já faz algum tempo e tenho uma grande admiração por sua pessoa, e a forma que você cria suas personagens, mas... - Ele tocou o rosto de Setsu. O toque dele era um pouco mais frio que o normal das pessoas... - Quando lhe conheci pessoalmente no primeiro trabalho de modelo, eu vi que algo tinha acontecido.

\- Desde quando você me segue?- Disse Setsu conseguindo fazer sua voz sair. Apesar de não conseguir o controle do corpo.

\- Quem sabe? - Disse, dando um sorriso sinistro. - Talvez de dentro da LME?

\- Me larga, ou não respondo pelos meus atos! - Disse estreitando os olhos.

\- Opa... claro... se você conseguir se mover...- Disse chegando mais próximo ao corpo dela. - Não que eu queria lhe soltar, até que Kyoko-san venha a superfície.

Setsu deu uma risada cínica.

- _Humpf!_ A Kyoko que você _quer_ ver está meio 'off line' - E com isso ela se moveu, e pegou a mão dele retirando do rosto dela. Mio agora estava ajudando Setsu. O rapaz riu vendo o poder e a aura nova se apoderar da menina a sua frente, e se afastou um pouco. - Agora tire suas patas sujas de mim, seu demônio... Não ouse me tocar novamente...

\- _Ah_! Só por que eu gostaria de ajudá-la a voltar a ficar online novamente? - Ele estralou a linga nos dentes e sorriu, cruzando os bracos e deixando uma das mão nos lábios dele. -Tsk, tanto potencial preso, e eu poderia sotar todo este potencial...

\- O que você quer, _demônio_?

\- Lhe libertar dessa dor estampada nos seus olhos, que você mascara com suas personagens... Kyoko-chan... - Disse o rapaz rindo. Kyoko ficou congelada. Como ele sabia? - Ora... Como eu sei? É fácil notar o que pensa, pequenina. E eu sou fácil de ler as pessoas...

\- Tsk, mais um hell-hound ao meu redor... - Disse Setsu irritada. - Eu não preciso de sua..

- _Ora... ora.. ora..._ O que temos aqui? - Uma voz, parecida com a voz do cara a sua frente falou. Kyoko sentiu um calafrio percorrer a sua espinha e lhe travar. - Se não seria uma ovelhinha sozinha... - Ela sentiu a presença, e de repente se sentiu envolver por esta segunda presença. - Tsk, Aniki... Pretendia brincar sozinho?

\- Nii-chan... Não seja malvado com nossa companheira de fotos...

\- Oh! Ela não estava doente?

\- É a substituta de hoje. Mas como se os céus estivessem ao nosso favor... Kyoko-chan que veio fazer...

\- _Kyo-kyoko-chan!?_ \- O segundo soltou e foi a frente desta, que ainda estava paralisada de medo, mas com a mudança de atmosfera pode se mover. Mio apareceu com toda a força e conseguiu se soltar dele.

A sua frente estavam dois homens idênticos. Ruivos, de olhos azuis-purpuras,mas diferente do primeiro, o purpura-azulado era de posição contaria ao primeiro. A aura que emanava dele era a mais intrigante. Era como se ambos fossem um, auras parecidas, e cheiros característicos parecidos. O corpo razoável, mas que aparentemente esconderia uma forma proporcional por debaixo da camisa.

Se fosse em qualquer outra época, Kyoko estaria corando com a proximidade dos dois. Mas ela só conseguia ver vermelho a sua frente. Mio odiava que lhe tratassem como uma criança. Quem era aqueles dois fedelhos?

\- _Ah!_ Aniki! - Falou o segundo com um ar triste. - Esta não é a Kyoko-chan... É a Mio-sama... Não consegue notar?

\- _Ah!_ Mas ela só ficou assim por que você apareceu daquela forma, nii-chan! Não sabe como Kyoko-chan é?

\- É.. Eu sei... Mas por que está com tanta raiva assim, Mio-sama?

\- Quem os _demônios_ pensam que são?

\- Ah! Aniki! - Disse o segundo fingindo estar surpreso - Ela nos chamou de demônios. O que fazemos?

-Ahh Não sei, Nii-chan... Que tal mostrar que _somos_?

\- Aniki é tão malvado... - Disse o segundo com um sorriso malicioso a seu irmão, sorrindo depois diretamente a ela. O sorriso de ambos era uma forma extremamente... Kyoko não tinha palavras para como eles pareciam... Era como se ela fosse uma presa... uma ovelha indefesa na frente de leões ferozes... Mio se sentiu presa no lugar, mas não deixaria barato. Não tinha medo de nada, mesmo que a forma que eles sorriam, estivesse despertando outro lado que ela não conhecia, mas Natsu o conhecia muito bem...

" _Hum, parece que sadistas apareceram... Mio-chan, você não vai conseguir ir contra eles..._ "- Respondeu Natsu. Mio se irritou.

"E _você vai?"_

 _"Eu bem conheço este desejo incontido... Me deixa... ah! Minhas forças...Parecem voltar..."_

Mio deixou o comando e Natsu tomou de conta. Um sorriso, igual a de ambos apareceu no rosto dela.

- _E o que querem, rapazes? -_ Disse em uma voz macia e sedutora. Eles sentiram um calafrio delicioso na espinha. Sabiam quem era aquela.

\- Trazer Kyoko-chan de volta... Natsu-sama...

\- E se ela _não_ _quiser_?

\- Vamos forçar... - Disseram ambos se aproximando rapidamente dela, Natsu cruzou os braços encostada na parede, que antes Mio se sentia encurralada. Era como se tudo tivesse mudado de figura.

\- _Tentem_... - Ela disse e eles pararam centímetros de distância dela. A força de atuação de Natsu sempre deixara ambos desconcertados. Era como se Natsu parecesse com o seu irmão mais velho. Ambos se entreolharam, arrepiados, e sorriram maliciosamente.

\- Nos temos... _Algo..._ Que vai fazer você esquecer desta dor, enquanto _usar. -_ Disse o mais velho, agora tocando o rosto de Natsu no queixo, com o indicador, fazendo-a levantar a cabeça. O sorriso de Natsu era ainda mais sadista ainda, enquanto Mio e Setsu se entreolhavam desconfiadas.

\- E o que seria, rapazes? - Sorriu de forma cínica e sedutora. Nesta forma eles não conseguiriam convence-la, e pode ter certeza, _atacaria_ ela ali se as coisas continuassem... O mais velho suspirou e olhou pros lábios dela, e instintivamente ela lambeu os lábios, para umedece-los. Açao que não passou desapercebida.

\- Se me tentar, diferente de seu senpai, eu não vou me segurar, Natsu-sama...

\- Oh, como se eu fosse me importar... - Disse rindo. - Sem Kyoko-chan no controle, eu sou livre, _ainda mais_... - e com isso ela mordiscou os lábios e se aproximou do rosto dele. Ele pareceu surpreso, mas por poucos segundos. Ela passou a mão dela pelo pescoço dele, e puxou os cabelos com tudo para traz, ele arqueou um pouco e caiu de Joelhos. - Sendo _livre para brincar_ da forma que _eu mais gosto..._ \- O sorriso dela era o mais sádico possível. Ele sentiu a espinha congelar, mas estava amando aquela sensação. - Por que não desembucha o que quer falar e depois deem o fora... A _niki..._

O mais velho olhou ao mais novo e ambos sorriram.

\- Tsk Natsu-sama... - disse o Mais velho. - Você deveria saber que esta em desvantagem neste lugar...- E com isso ele enlaçou os braços na cintura dela, puxando o corpo dela para cima do dele. No mesmo segundo, ela sentiu o corpo do outro lhe envolvendo por traz e arqueando as costas dela para o peito dele, segurando a mão livre dela para atras do corpo dela, sem machucar ainda.

\- Desculpa - Disse o mais novo e ambos sorriram. - Não queríamos lhe assustar, mas ... Parece que com Natsu-sama a coisa tem que descer um pouco mais para o underground, não? - terminou o mais novo com a boca próxima ao ouvido esquerdo dela. Um arrepio passou pela espinha de Natsu. Setsu conhecia aquele sentimento de _intimidade_ e odiou a posição que estavam.

\- Faz tempo que lhe acompanhamos. - Disse o mais velho.

\- E sabemos de todos os seus personagens. - Disse o mais novo.

\- E conhecemos quando está atuando - Disse o mais velho novamente, se levantando e aproximando o lábio dele do dela. Ele puxou tanto o irmão quanto Natsu, e os dois esmagavam o corpo de Natsu, um pela frente e um pelas costas. A mesma podia sentir cada centímetro do corpo deles, sabendo exatamente o quão definido eles eram. Kyoko sentia-se em uma posição inapropriada, porem Natsu apenas sorriu maliciosamente.

\- Ora... Qualquer um que me conhece... Não notaria isso. Então vocês podem ter um credito em notar isso...- Ela disse,ainda com a mão no cabelo do mais velho. Ela se escorou ainda mais no mais novo, e o mesmo sentou um arrepio na espinha, mas ainda segurou a mão dela presa nas costas dela. O mais velho com a mão livre rocou a mão dele pela extensão do braço dela, até a mão da mesma em seu cabelo. ambos se comunicaram pelo olhar, e logo Natsu se sentia completamente imprensada na parede, pelo mais velho, tendo o mais novo como sua parede. A situação parecia bem complicada. Qualquer um que passasse ali veria uma cena quase que intima. Kyoko já estava sem forças vendo aquilo, mas Natsu que comandava a parada, não queria ceder. Ao contrario, estava gostando do desafio de ambos. - Tenho que admitir que pela primeira vez, me paralisaram por completo... mas até quando? - Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

Natsu sem contar nem pensar, pisou com toda a força que tinha no chão, onde estava o pé do mais novo, que por milésimos de segundos notou e tirou o pé. com a outra perna ela tentou chutar o mais velho, que também notou e esquivou,fazendo com que a perna dela agora ficasse para cima, presa ao braço dele, dando uma vantagem ainda maior para ele, pois estava posicionado entre as pernas dela.

\- Me largue! - Comandou Natsu E o mais velho sorriu.

\- Não mandei levantar sua perna assim, Natsu-sama... - Ele a imprensou ainda mais a parede, e agora sim, Kyoko estava completamente fora de combate. Natsu podia sentir o corpo do mais velho, que se forçava entre as pernas dela, segurando sua cintura e uma de suas pernas agora, na cintura dele. - E sabemos que está passando por algo que você pensa que é incurável... - Disse o mais velho.

\- Oh! - Disse sorrindo de forma lasciva. Ambos novamente se entreolharam. - E o que vocês acham que sabem, Incubus-San e Incubus-Kun?

\- Oh... - Disse o mais velho, rindo. O mais novo ri também. Ela era realmente algo para se lutar por. Ele se aproximou ainda mais do rosto dela. Não havia quase nenhum espaço entre eles. - Não somos demônios.

\- Aparentamos ser o demônio que chama de Incubus? - Disse o mais novo, sussurrando quase ao ouvido dela. - Alias, você sabe o que significa incubus?

\- Demônio do sexo - Disse Natsu sorrindo, se escorando ainda mais no mais novo. - Diferente do Beagle, vocês parecem que sabem o que falam... - Ela sorri, desta lambendo os lábios do mais velho a sua frente, e puxando a mão com o cabelo dele enquanto no mais novo, a mão dela fez alguns círculos na barriga dele, onde a mão dela estava. Ambos se sentiram petrificados de prazer. - Mas só avisando, incubus... Eu não deixo fácil a ninguém, inclusive demônios como vocês... - Ela sorri e empurra eles com uma força que eles mesmos não sabiam que ela tinha. O mais velho se desequilibra e cai no chão, o mais novo sente o punho dela na barriga dele de uma forma que o faz perder o folego, e a solta, caindo no chão. Ela agora em pé, olha ambos e eles a olham assombrados.

-Não sabia que era essa sua força, Natsu-sama - Disse o mais velho.

\- Vocês não sabe de nada, então. Para demônios, são bem fracos, não? - Disse rindo e se retirando. - Não me sigam, ou não vai ser apenas um empurrão que terão.

\- Por acaso, seria com _essa_ força de atuação, que pretende superar _essa tristeza toda_ de seus olhos, Natsu-sama? - Disse o mais velho de olhos fechados, sorrindo, sentado no chão. Natsu trava no lugar. - Acredito que nenhum de vocês, dentro dela, podem segura-la... De se cortar novamente...

" _ **Kuso**..."_ Setsu, Natsu e Mio praguejaram mentalmente. Quem era aqueles gêmeos que pareciam que liam cada movimento dela?

\- Ora... -Disse o mais novo, novamente de pé e atras de Natsu. Agora ela pode notar que ele era mais alto que ela uns bons 10 ou mais centímetros. - O que temos aqui... Marcas roxas e um corte na garganta, e nos pulsos... - Disse este, segurando-a novamente por trás e passando os dedos longos e finos pelos machucados dela. Quando piscou, seus olhos arregalaram, vendo o mais velho a frente dela, com um olhar desta vez predador. - Nos reconheceríamos marcas de depressão e o cheiro dela a quilômetros de distancia, Natsu-sama... - Ele se aproximou do ouvido direito dela e sussurrou - _E sabemos que vocês não estão fortes o suficiente para segurar a dona do corpo por muito mais tempo..._

\- Somos humanos... - Disse o mais novo.

\- Mas temos um pouco de mais experiencia que você... Kyoko-sama. - Disse o mais velho a frente dela, colando o corpo dele no dela, e sussurrando no ouvido esquerdo dela e desta vez mordendo o lombo da orelha esquerda dela enquanto o mais novo mordia o da direita. Kyoko, que havia acordado novamente, estava vermelha da cabeça aos pés, mas não podia se dar por vencida. Natsu estava no lugar, Natsu saberia como lhe dar com gente daquela especie, _não saberia?_ \- Lhe acompanhamos desde que entrou na sessão LoveMe... - Disse ambos ainda abraçados a ela, lhe sussurrando cada um em um de seus ouvidos. Kyoko estava um pouco vermelha e não sabia o que era aquele sentimento estranho que nascia dentro de si, mas sabia onde já tinha sentido uma vez...

 _Com ele..._

Kyoko sente o corpo parar, e ambos sentiram a mesma coisa, como se ela desistisse de lutar. Ambos se entreolharam e a levaram ao camarim dela. Quando olharam aos olhos dela, ambos confirmaram...

 _Ela estava perdida em si mesma_...

\- Kyoko-sama... - Disse o mais velho, agora preocupado. Onde tinha ido aquela vontade de lutar que o tinha surpreendido? - Nos deixe lhe mostrar outro caminho?

\- Um caminho que você pode sair sozinha de toda e qualquer depressão que esta. Não sabemos ainda o que ocasionou isso, mas se descobrimos...

\- Matamos o desgraçado que fez isso! - Disse ambos ao mesmo tempo. Natsu ganhou novamente tempo para voltar a superfície.

- _O que querem?_ \- Disse Natsu, agora irritada. - Não basta uma turma, mas agora vem dois gêmeos demônios para cutucar e afundar ainda mais o corte? Quem lhes mandou aqui? - Disse ela tentando se soltar do abraço deles. As lágrimas queria fluir pelos olhos, estavam ardendo para descer... - _Pro inferno vocês seus demônios! Me larguem!_

\- **NÃO**! - Gritou ambos. - Viemos ajudar...

- _Ajudem o inferno, mas não a mim! -_ Rilhou Natsu irritada ao extremo.

\- Kyoko-sama... - Ambos falaram e Kyoko fechou os olhos, e sentiu o ambiente gelado.

- _Tsk... tsk... tsk... Eu mando meus reforços e você não deixa eles ajudarem? -_ Era a voz gelada _dele_ , a sombra em forma de **Lord Demon** _dele_. Kyoko veio a superfície imediatamente, e olhou atrás do gêmeo mais velho. A feição dele era de quem queria ajudar, mas a feição da sombra atras deles era de quem queria _matar_. - _Como sempre Kyoko-chan... Eu quero ajuda-la, eu disse que lhe ajudaria, e é assim que recebe meus filhos? Tsk, que menina mal agradecida..._ \- Kyoko tinha certeza que as vozes começariam novamente, que ele seria cruel para encravar mais a fundo a faca em seu peito, mas nada... Nenhuma voz... Além da _dele. - Por hora vou lhe deixar, mas se quer ser **livre** , siga eles. Tenho certeza que ficará **eternamente** grata por ter colocado meus filhos em sua rota... Vamos, diga **sim** e seremos **eternamente felizes**... Só **eu** posso lhe tirar disso... **Somente eu...**_

Kyoko piscou os olhos, e o quarto que tinha ficado frio voltou ao normal, e os gêmeos que estavam em cima dela, agora lhe abraçavam como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Quando tinha acontecido isso? Ela não fazia ideia...

\- Como pode uma joia que nem você ficar numa sessão ridícula que nem aquela? - Disse o mais velho lhe agarrando com todas as forças. Kyoko sendo _Kyoko_ estava começando a ficar super vermelha com aquele nível de intimidade.

\- Usando um macacão Pink horroroso quando tem uma beleza eterna... Como a nossa - Disse o mais novo que agora Kyoko notou que estava abraçada a ela, nas costas dela. A mesma posição de antes. Ambos a esmagavam em um abraço intimo, como de amantes. Ela estava petrificada.

\- Não podemos deixar você lá dentro mais, Kyoko-sama! - Disseram ambos em seu ouvido cada. Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Kyoko. Mas ao mesmo tempo ela notou na voz deles um tom diferente. Diferente de Chiori, Kuu, Kanae, Julie, eles pareciam não ter pena dela, mas querer realmente ajuda-la...

 _\- Por que?_ \- Foi a unica coisa que sua garganta deixou passar. Aquele abraço, aquele nível de intimidade ela, no seu normal já estaria gritando por socorro.

 _\- Por que já passamos por isso..._ \- Disse o mais velho, roçando o rosto dele no dela. O perfume dela era inebriante. O perfume de alguém perdido o exitava mais que tudo no mundo. Não tanto quando Natsu, mas ainda assim... Uma vez ele estivera como ela, mas nunca pensou que ela, com o jeito alegre de ser carregaria uma profunda tristeza como ele viu a poucos segundos. Aquele nível de tristeza o exitava, um sorriso tentador passou por seus lábios, ele tocou, com os lábios dele o pescoço dela, e com a língua passeou um pouco na carne arroxeada dela, apesar da maquiagem, ele podia sentir o gosto dela.

\- Então decidimos lhe falar... -Disse o mais novo fazendo a mesma rota que o irmão mais velho até o pescoço de Kyoko. Kyoko sentiu a língua de ambos em seu pescoço e aquilo lhe petrificou mais ainda.

\- Não podemos falar aqui, é nosso segredo - Disse o mais velho, desta vez mordiscando o pescoço de Kyoko

\- E não costumamos compartilhar com qualquer um. - Disse o mais novo mordiscando também o pesco dela. Era algo sincronizado que nunca na vida de Kyoko, ela viu ninguém fazer de forma perfeita a sincronia que ambos tinham.

\- Decidimos compartilhar contigo porque passamos por uma depressão parecida com a sua, e nosso irmão mais velho nos apresentou _isso_ e somos grato a ele por isso… - Disse o irmão mais novo largando o pescoço e a cintura dela, se afastando.

\- Eu não quero saber... - Disse Kyoko, tentando ajuda de Setsu. Precisava se afastar deles. Mas o mais velho ainda lhe mantinha cativa nos braços dele.

\- Mesmo que lhe ajude a sair desde sofrimento num piscar de olhos? - Disse o mais velho lhe penetrando o olhar. - Para sempre?

Kyoko, Setsu, Natsu e Mio o olharam penetrantemente. Kyoko parecia ver um raio de esperança. Era como a _sombra dele_ tinha dito... Eles estavam ajudando ela a se libertar?

\- Existe _mesmo?_ \- Perguntou incrédula.

 _\- Existe, mas você, pura como é, não sei se vai gostar. -_ Disse o irmão mais velho, sorrindo maliciosamente para Kyoko. Ele sabia que era Kyoko que estava nos braços dele fazia um bom tempo. O mesmo se aproximou dos lábios dela e a mesma desviou, irritada.

\- _Pura_ , você diz… Por ser pura assim, é que parei onde parei… Idiota e ingênua demais…

\- Você quer mudar? - Perguntou o mais novo. - Nos podemos ajudar… E eu tenho certeza de que nosso Aniki também pode lhe ajudar... - Disse se aproximando novamente dela. O olhar penetrante do irmão mais novo era tão intrigante quanto o do mais velho.

 _\- Quero..._ \- Respondeu interessada.

Ambos sorriam e o mais novo novamente se aproximou, lhe abraçando por traz. Kyoko quis retirar a palavra maldita que lhe havia escapado da boca antes que pudesse pensar, mas ambos voltaram ao ouvido dela, falando bem baixo.

 _\- Então, se puder venha… Depois das fotos, estaremos te esperando no_ …

Ambos deram as coordenadas para Kyoko, e a mesma viu as faces de Kuu e Julie lhe passarem em sua mente e suspirou.

\- Não vou garantir que irei. - Disse olhando o nada.

\- Iremos lhe esperar por 30 minutos, se você não aparecer, saberemos que a resposta é não... - Disse o mais novo, triste se afastando e lhe soltando de novo.

\- Mas eu não vou desistir até que venha... - disse o mais velho se aproximando da boca dela. Ela já tinha lhe lambido como Natsu, o que havia lhe deixado um gosto de quero mais. ele não poupou esforços em se satisfazer desta vez. Ele roubou um beijo dela. A principio Kyoko sentiu um calafrio imenso, o cabelo dela ficou todo eriçado, e ela completamente pálida. O beijo dela, diferente do Shou-baka, era macio. Os lábios dele era macios, mas ao mesmo tempo demandavam a atenção dela. Um novo calafrio lhe subiu começando das pernas. A língua dele lhe tocava os lábios como se provasse-os. As mão dele estavam na cintura dela, e lhe apertavam ainda mais ao corpo dele.

O mais novo riu e chegou novamente no ouvido dela.

\- Né... Aniki... E eu?

O mais velho deixou os lábios dela e sorriu. No mesmo segundo, que o mais velho deixou os lábios dela, o mais novo invadiu-lhe o espaço, e agora era o mais novo que lhe segurava, enquanto beijava-a. Sem perceber ela soltou um pequeno gemido. Diferente do mais velho, o mais novo tinha um beijo mais de demanda. Era como se ele desejasse aquilo a tanto tempo que agora que tinha, ele queria ter-la por todo. diferente do mais velho, ele mordiscou os lábios de Kyoko, mas sem aprofundar o beijo também.

Ela sem perceber tinha sido levada pelo mais novo até o sofá, e ali, assim que ele a largou ela caiu sentada, sem sentir as pernas. Era como se tivesse enfrentado dois **_imperadores da noite_** ao mesmo tempo.

O mais velho olhou ao mais novo e novamente a Kyoko, e saiu com este, mas antes de saírem, ambos a olharam.

\- Nos só não achamos justo alguém, simpática, talentosa e linda como você é, ficar presa nesta depressão, e tendo que ser personagens para superar e ninguém ver a dor que está em seus olhos, quando você acha que ninguém está vendo… - Falaram ao mesmo tempo e assim saíram.

Kyoko se assustou com tais palavras quando os via sair da sala, deixando-a pensativa. Ela estava com as pernas totalmente bambas.

" _O que você acha, Natsu?" -_ Perguntou Kyoko. O coração dela bati a mil por hora.

" _Suspeito… Mas do jeito que ele falou e com o conhecimento que tenho… Talvez…"_

" _Eu quero tentar…" -_ Começou Kyoko, olhando para onde os garotos tinham ido. - " _Se for melhorar pra todo mundo, eu quero. Eu não posso ficar aqui, desse jeito, atrapalhando a vida de todos, com meus desejos egoístas de morrer, enquanto todos estão de olho em mim… Por isso não consegui nada ainda."_

" _Você não vai morrer Kyoko"-_ começou Setsu. " _Mas seria legal ver o que ele tem a oferecer, garanto que vai ser melhor do que tudo o que você já fez, e se sua timidez e seu tradicionalismo atrapalharem. alia, me admirou muito você não ter gritado com ambos agora."_

 _"Nem eu sei por que não gritei..."_

 _"Mas eu sei..."- Começou Natsu. "Isso significa que você quer reagir! Bom, se você der para trás,_ _eu te tranco na porta dos fundos e fico com toda a brincadeira."_

" _Fique a vontade Natsu…"_

" _Só precisamos saber como se livrar do olhar deles..."_

Sestu toma o corpo novamente, se levantando para se arrumar, pensando em como despistar dos quatro. Tinha que ser discreta, se não, nunca daria certo e discrição era com Setsuka Heel.

Durante as fotografias, Setsu pode conversar com seus co-stars, descobrindo nome, e ideias de como chegar até eles, já que ela estava de 'proteção marcada'. Eles deram algumas ideias, enquanto brincavam nas fotos, o que as fizeram ser ainda mais perfeitas. Poderia dizer que ambos tinham uma certa, _conexão_ especial.

Após terminarem as fotos, todos se despediram. Chiori acaba atendendo o telefone, Kuu e Julie vão conversar com Gerno, ficando todos de costas para Kyoko, e quando Chiori olha para trás ela se alarma.

\- Ela...sumiu! - Chiori grita alarmada, Kuu e Julie arregalam os olhos.

\- **QUE**?! Mas ela estava aqui agora mesmo!

\- Sim! Eu não sei como…!

\- Vamos atras! ela não deve ter corrido muito assim! - Disse Gerno, entrando na conversa.

\- Hai!

O 5 se dividem e começam a procurar o prédio inteiro. Chiori foi freneticamente pelo corredor. Até chegar à recepção.

\- A Kyoko-san passou por aqui? - Disse a uma das recepcionistas.

\- Kyoko-san? Não. Eu não vi…

\- Nem eu - Disse a outra.

\- Tem como ver pelo prédio?

\- Na parte de segurança, tem.

\- Obrigada.

" _Kyoko-senpai! Por favor! Não faça nada de estúpido!"_

* * *

 _ **Ren Pov**_ _- **Mais cedo na LME**_

\- Ren. - Lory começou ao me ver entrando na sala. Yashiro estava ao lado de Lory de cabeça baixa, parecia que chorava.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Sente-se… - Lory parecia muito preocupado.

\- O que foi? - Ren se inquietou.

\- Eu não quero alarmar-lo, mas estou com serias duvidas no que farei em relação a Mogami-kun… Se pressiono Kuu ou…

 _\- O que?!_

\- Eu quero que assista…

E dando um aceno com a cabeça, Sebastian liga a fita. Kyoko e Chiori entravam na LoveMe com os trabalhos. Kyoko parecia estranha.

 _\- Kyoko-senpai?_

 _\- Por que vocês continuam me empurrando? Continuam me pressionando… Quando o melhor seria se tudo terminasse de uma vez por todas?_

 _\- Não diga isso, senpai… Nos importamos com você…_

 _\- Se importam comigo até cansarem. E vocês vão cansar, e eu finalmente poderei partir…_

Ren sentiu um nó na garganta. Ele imediatamente olhou para Lory alarmado. A voz de Kyoko o trouxe de volta.

\- _E todos ficarão felizes com minha partida._

 _\- Por que acha que ficaríamos felizes?_

 _\- Por que eu sou um incomodo, não?_

 _\- Senpai, você não é um_ _ **incômodo…**_ _Eu sinceramente não sei por que deixa as palavras do Tsuruga-san lhe afetarem tanto assim…_

" _ **MINHAS?!"**_

 _\- Palavras… -_ Ela dá um sorriso sem vontade. - _Por que são verdade… Minha mãe… Shou… Os pais do Shou… Os professores da minha escola… Os colegas de classe… as meninas da escola… Do bairro… Takarada-san… Yashiro-san… Tsuruga…san…_

Ren via as pupilas de Kyoko dilatarem e depois ficarem sem nenhuma emoção. O coração dele ficou apertado e sua respiração travava.

\- _Todos vão me abandonar… Um dia… Todos abandonaram… Até Corn… Todos se foram… Eu só não entendo porque vocês não me deixam_ _ **ir embora para sempre**_ … _Resolveria toda a situação. Vocês não perderiam as noites de sono por minha culpa. Está vendo… Tudo é culpa minha…_

 _\- Kyoko-senpai, você não é a culpada pelas desgraças da humanidade!_

 _\- Da humanidade não… Mas das pessoas ao meu redor._

Chiori suspirou cansada. Ren apertava o braço da cadeira totalmente em branco.

 _\- É apenas uma questão de tempo, Amamiya-san… Takarada-san não me quer por perto… Tsuruga...san… Me acha um incômodo… Um pé no saco. Eu estou no caminho dele para a mulher que ele ama. Eu não consigo, sabendo que sou um incômodo…_

 _- **MAS QUE?! Boss!** _ Desde quando _…_? _-_ Sebastian parou o vídeo… Lory suspirou…

\- Escutar atrás da porta, Ren, nunca ajuda… - Disse Lory que tinha um olhar triste. - Mogami-kun aparentemente escutou tudo o que você falou no Kimagure Rock, e _por algum motivo_ … Acha que ela é a _chata…_ Esta é a minha conclusão…

\- Mas como ela poderia escutar!? O que ela estava fazendo lá, se eu não a vi?

\- Algum trabalho da LoveMe, e quando soube que estava lá, ela foi lhe ver, não?

\- Mas como ela poderia se conf… - E um estalo se deu e Ren caiu sentado. - _Yashiro falou o nome dela e ela entendeu errado!_

\- Infelizmente… - Concordou Lory, olhando Yashiro que se sentia ainda mais culpado. Sebastian continuou o vídeo.

 _\- Kuu-tou-san e Juli-kaa-san não lhe abandonaram, Kyoko-senpai! Kanae e eu também não. -_ Kyoko balançou a cabeça num não simples.

\- _Esta é a minha sina, Amamiya-san…_

 _\- Por que fala assim? Você deveria perceber que lhe amamos… Maria-chan também._

 _\- Maria-chan…_ \- Foi visto um fraco sorriso nos lábios dela. - _Sinto falta da minha imouto.._

 _\- Viu… Ela não iria aceitar que você se matasse! Nem eu, nem Kanae nem Kuu, nem Julie! E eu duvido muito que Takarada-san iria gostar de saber tudo isso, Kyoko._

 _\- É por isso que ninguém precisa saber. Nem o que eu vou fazer, nem como vou deixar este mundo._

 _\- Você sabe que eu vou lhe impedir, não é? Eu estou do lado que é oposto a querer que você morra._

 _\- Por enquanto… Chiori… Por enquanto…_ \- Kyoko suspirou fundo e a posição dela mudou por completo. Agora estava confiante, e elegante. Incrivelmente Sexy. - _É por isso que precisamos tratar como nos vingar deles todos, antes que a_ _ **recipiente**_ _consiga se matar!_

 _\- Natsu-san!_

 _\- Claro, Yumika. Quanto tempo mais para vocês criarem a workaholic? O tempo está se esgotando!_

 _\- Temos tempo, Natsu! Vocês estão no nosso lado._

 _\- Acredite ou não, somos criações bem vivas dela… Mas temos nossas limitações, e eu tenho que lhe avisar, estamos no nosso limite…_

 _\- Como assim? -_ Natsu suspirou cansada.

 _\- Espero que não seja tarde demais quando decidirem fazer. Ela já tentou 3 vezes. A próxima pode ser fatal._

 _\- Ela não vai morrer Natsu..._

\- Eu já escutei o resto da conversa…

\- Eu sei, Ren…

\- O que pretende fazer, Boss?

\- Confrontar Kuu e Julie.

\- E Kyoko?

\- Você viu o estado que ela está. Você presenciou. Você acha que pode mudar algo? - Ren abaixou a cabeça rilhando os dentes. _Não_. Ele _não sabia o que podia fazer_ para tirar sua princesa deste buraco que ela caiu…Que _ele a derrubou_. - Temos que ser cautelosos de nos aproximarmos dela, Ren. Se ela já teve três tentativas de suicídio, temos que pensar muito bem antes de nos mover.

\- Você acha que eu fiz errado em confrontá-la?

\- Eu espero que não, Ren… Mas eu estou com sérias dúvidas… Tsuruga Ren não pode ficar próximo de Mogami-kun…

\- O que quer dizer, Presidente-sama? retirar Tsuruga-san daqui? Ou retirar a Kyoko-chan? De qualquer forma, o responsável fui eu. Eu deveria conversar com ela.

\- Você acha que consegue, Yashiro-kun? - Lory estava firme. Yashiro se sentia bem responsável. - Você não é o único responsável por isso. Se eu não colocasse Ren na posição que eu coloquei, para cuidar de Elizabeth, isso não teria acontecido. - Lory suspirou. - Mogami-kun confundiu e temos que mostrar que ela está errada, mas se Ren chegar até ela, e ela se afundar ainda mais? Você como melhor amigo e agente dele, não vai conseguir alcança-la.

\- E o que pretende fazer boss? A culpa também é minha por ter perdido a cabeça e falado aquilo que ela ouviu tantas vezes Fuwa-san falar. Só que direcionado a Elisabeth. Mesmo ela tendo ido embora, ela virou meu Karma! - Ren suspirou cansado.

\- Não acha que Kyoko fez mais por _você_ não _?_ \- Lory sorriu e Ren sabia exatamente que ele estava falando. Kuon o olhou diretamente a Lory. Se falasse tão abertamente sobre _Kuon_...

\- É mais complicado… Boss...- respondeu Kuon. Yashiro o olhou estranho.

\- Você tem algum trunfo no bolso, Ren? - Disse Acusando-o Ren suspirou.

\- Você sabe que Ren não é meu verdadeiro nome.

\- Sei... Mas o que isso tem haver?

\- Vamos dizer que - Começou Lory - Da mesma forma que Mogami-kun desatou os nós de minha neta, Maria, ela também desatou nós do passado de Ren. Estou certo? - Disse olhando e Ren suspirou profundo confirmando. - Tenho certeza que poderia encarar seu passado novamente, não?

\- Se eu aparecer como _meu passado_ eu tenho _sérias dúvidas_ se ela me odiará por completo…

\- Porque diz isso? Ela nunca te viu como você mesmo… - Ele olha para Ren que suspira cansado - Espera, ela sabe quem é você?

\- Não. Ela não sabe quem sou. O problema que ela acredita que eu sou alguém que eu não sou…

\- Explique-se?

\- É um segredo meu e dela. - Lory o olhou inquisitivo, Yashiro perdeu toda a choradeira que tinha no rosto e Ren novamente suspirou. - Ela acredita que _meu passado_ é na verdade… um príncipe… _fada_ … Conheço Kyoko quando ela tinha 6 anos de idade e eu 10. - Lory arregala os olhos.

\- Por favor, explique, pois isso pode nos ajudar muito! - Disse Lory com esperanças no olhar.

\- Eu duvido muito boss… Duvido…

Ren explica sua mais memorável lembrança a Lory e o mesmo fica mais assombrado e Yashiro pula da cadeira.

\- O destino de vocês e ficarem juntos Ren! - Disse empolgado. - Seja lá qual for seu passado o destino já falava desde lá! Vocês tem a fita vermelha no dedo mindinho de vocês! Vamos superar essa crise toda!

\- Você sabe que eu não acredito nessa de destino.

\- Talvez… Mas isso nos dá uma entrada… Se Mogami-kun se abria para _você_ , então você pode trazê-la de volta a nos!

\- E se não der certo?

\- É só você ter muito tato e não se esconder…

\- E como vou fazer isso…

\- Deixe comigo...

\- Takarada-sama, temos um problema..- Sebastian falou. Lory olhou para mesa de cabeceira. Eram mais de duas da manhã.

\- O que foi?

\- Mogami-sama desapareceu…

Lory e Ren empalideceram.

* * *

Setsu adotou seu próprio estilo de gótica de sempre. Desde quando as filmagens de _tragic maker_ foram terminadas, _ele,_ pediu para que Cain e Setsuka não fossem descobertos e a identidade ainda foi mantida em sigilo. Bom para Setsu, já que os holofotes estavam em cima de Cain, Setsu não era conhecida, a não ser pela equipe. Com cabelos loiros e mechas pink, olhos cinzas, maquiagem gótica, sombra negra e lápis bem preto, esfumado, lábios vermelhos, com a pele branca, Setsuka era a visão da vampira gótica. A roupa que ela usava, foi escolhida por instinto, mas a mesma não tinha notado que havia vestido exatamente a mesma roupa de quando Cain havia lhe ensinado a dar um chupão...

Ela suspirou, abrindo o casaco um pouco, deixando a roupa aparecer. Não demorou muito para ela ver o carro, preto que estava parado esperando por ela. Ela deu duas batidas no vidro e a porta foi aberta na mesma hora.

\- Ora, ora ora... Se não é a _própria_ Setsuka-Hime nos dando o ar da graça. - disse um dos gêmeos. Setsu tinha certeza que era o mais velho. Ela se sentou e logo fechou a porta. Quando o fez viu que no carro eles três não eram os únicos. Havia um rapaz, que sentado era mais alto que os gêmeos, sentado exatamente no meio dos dois. Olhos negros-cinzas, cabelos negros, o porte era de um rapaz com seus 24 anos ou mais. bem definido, que era visto mesmo com a blusa e calça preta como vestia. O mesmo tinha um sorriso sensual, e misterioso. Setsu sentiu um calafrio horrível, como se esta nova pessoa pudesse lhe dar problemas...

\- Setsu-hime - Disse o mesmo, pegando a mão de Setsu, beijando-a. Setsu instintivamente puxou a mão, mas o mesmo segurou firme. - Então, está é a ovelhinha que queriam me apresentar?

\- Aniki! Está assustando nossa convidada... - disse o mais novo dos gêmeos.

\- Ora, Ryan, por que eu estaria assustando nossa convidada de honra? não é, Hime? - Disse e ele piscou o olho. Setsu novamente tentou soltar a mão, mas o mesmo segurou ainda mais firme, puxando-a para sentar exatamente, entre as pernas dele. Setsu e Kyoko se sentiram ultrajadas com isso.

\- Me larga!

\- e quem disse que vou fazer o que pede? - Disse rindo vendo-a incomodada.

\- Já vi que não sabe nada de comum senso! - Disse Setsu irritada. O mesmo sorriu

\- Mas você nem japonesa é. Pelo menos Setsuka Heel não é. Será que a artista por de tras de Setsuka está quebrando o papel? - disse abraçando ela.

\- Apenas meu Nii-san pode me segurar assim! - Disse tentando ainda se sentar.

\- E por acaso... você quer seu nii-san aqui? - disse com um sorriso malvado nos lábios, como se soubesse quem era o irmão dela. Setsu travou por completo. Era verdade... Ela _não o queria aqui..._ \- Me deixe melhorar... - ele chegou perto do ouvido dela e sussurrou - _nos_ somos seus novos irmãos, Setsu-hime... então, _somente nos_ podemos ficar neste tipo de posição contigo... concordas? - Ela balançou a cabeça concordando e ele sorriu maliciosamente. - Agora que entendeu, minha querida imouto... - Ele disse soltando ela, e a mesma o olha sem entender. - Pode se sentar no seu canto, ou pode ficar onde está. O que quer fazer?

Incomodada, mas decidida, ela se encostou nele, como se dissesse que iria ficar ali.

\- Injustiça, aniki! - Disse o gêmeo mais velho. - Eu disse para não tentar nenhuma gracinha com nossa imouto! - Disse puxando-a para seu colo, como quem quisesse proteger. - Só por que você tem uma voz de comando ais forte, não pode ficar mandando nossa imouto fazer o que ela não quer!

\- Mas como _**Nii-san, eu**_ posso... Não é, Setsu-hime? - disse sorrindo pra ela e Setsu suspirou.

\- Quem lhe garante isso? - desafiou. Ela sorriu e abraçou o mais velho. - Bryan-Nii-san também e meu Nii-san!

\- Bom, - Começou ele sorrindo - pelo menos eu posso tentar. Já que eu que defendo vocês três de qualquer coisa... Disse passando a mão pela cabeça dela e voltando a sorrir normal. - Bryan e Ryan me avisaram que quando você entra num papel... é difícil quebrar... Fiquei tentado a ver se era verdade... Mas assim como eles me disseram que você estava _machucada_... Acreditei que você não seguraria se eu fizesse algo improvisado. Vejo que acertei um pouco.

Ele se levantou um pouco e mudou de assento, ficando de frente aos três. Bryan sentou Setsu entre ele e seu irmão gêmeo mais novo.

\- Vai ter muitos que vão querer sua atenção, e sua atuação agora será de importância para não ser reconhecida.

\- Por que? eu não passou de uma garota plana sem atrativo, por que chamaria atenção? E o que minha atuação tem haver para onde estão me sequestrando?

Ela escutou uma rizada debochada.

\- Plana e sem atrativo? - Disse o moreno a sua frente. - Quem foi o imbecil que falou de você assim, para eu acabar com a vida dele? - disse ficando serio. - Não escute pedaços de merda e o que eles falam...

" _Você tem certeza, Kyoko?" -_ Perguntou Ryuu um pouco preocupado... _"eles parecem perigosos!"_

" _Tenho… eu preciso sair dessa depressão para encarar o mundo novamente!"_

 _-_ E por que minha atuação...

\- retiro o que eu disse, vou lhe deixar na sala Vip, com apenas conhecidos e pessoas especiais... Você não pode ir ainda para o meio da multidão, até se acostumar. Essa peruca pode não suportar puxões e etc... Depois que estiver mais acostumada, e tivermos um cabelo mais resistente a qualquer coisa, eu lhe deixo mais solta.

\- Vai me contar para onde está me sequestrando?

\- Pro _paraíso_ , Hime... - Disse Bryan a seu ouvido. Ela se virou e o olhou, ficando um pouco vermelha. Ele estava a centímetros dos lábios dela. - E não me olhe assim, Hime, se não eu perco minha força de vontade de me controlar e não lhe tomar aqui mesmo na frente deles... - disse rindo beijando o pescoço dela. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo os lábios dele lhe dando um arrepio. Um arrepio diferente do que _ele_ lhe dava... Ela sentiu o ar sair entrecortado de seus lábios formando um pequeno gemido, e fechou a boca.

\- Não vou... -tentou achar a voz que estava perdida. Mas precisava pensar em outra coisa... que horas sairemos daqui?

\- Precisa trabalhar amanha pela manhã? - disse tirando os lábios do pescoço, encoberto pela gargantilha, dela

\- A partir das 10 da manhã.

\- Então não vamos poder terminar a noite toda. - Disse ele pegando-a pela cintura.

\- Não gosto de contato.

\- Setsu-hime _somos seus irmãos, não_? Então, você vai ter que gostar... - Ela morde o lábio inferior e Bryan ri.

\- Bryan aniki, temos que por nossos disfarces.

Setsu olha eles colocando a peruca loira e os olhos cinzas como o dela. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Assim como você no futuro, Ryan e Bryan são reconhecidos se forem andando como eles. Não gosto de tumultos no meu _paraíso..._ Então é só uma medida preventiva. - Ele meche em uma bolsa e joga para Ryan. - Sua encomenda chegou. Vocês vem mesmo na sexta, né?

\- Ora! não perderia sua festa por nada! - Disse Ryan sorrindo, segurando o saquinho. Setsu tinha olhado por cima, mas parecia balas coloridas.

\- Festa? - Setsu perguntou sem entender.

\- Sim. - Disse Ryan. - É aniversário dessa raposa velha e vamos comemorar em estilo de _rave_. Começa sexta e só acaba no domingo.

\- e nossa mais nova imouto está convidada. - Ele tirou do bolso convites. - Ele entregou um a ela. Estou disposto a lhe ajudar. ambos me deixaram apar da sua situação, e diferente de muitos que estão contigo, pelo que eles falaram, você não precisa de um olhar de coitada, mas de um olhar de _Se levante_. E eu estou disposto a ser este olhar. - disse sorrindo sinistramente. - sabe, fui eu que ajudou este dois a se erguerem. - Terminou e sorriu para Setsu.

\- Vocês não são irmãos?

\- Não de sangue, Hime. - Diz o moreno.

\- Enfim, vamos as encomendas? - Cortou Bryan. - chegou a charadinha?

\- Chegou.

\- Pois passa para cá as minhas. Quero tirar o estresse.

\- Charadinha?

\- Sim, minha _bala_. Ah, você não conhece, mas vou lhe explicar tudo. - disse Bryan.

\- não sabia que se comia doces dentro de festas.

\- mas este doce, não é _qualquer doce…_ \- Disse o moreno.

\- Se lembra do que falamos algumas horas atrás? - Disse Ryan e Bryan ao mesmo tempo e ela concordou com a cabeça - então, são estas o nosso segredo. Elas farão você esquecer de _tudo_ e lhe dar uma _vibre_ muito gostosa… Só tem que tomar algumas medidas preventivas, mas fora isso, estamos de boa..

\- Então não é bom..

\- Ora… Tem medo? - Perguntou o moreno e sorriu e ela sentiu o desafio estampado na cara dele

\- Eu não tenho medo de nada… _Nem da morte_ …

\- Ohh, temos uma corajosa no grupo agora… Venha, vamos lhe apresentar. - disse o moreno. - A proposito, me chamo Alan. Kurosawa Alan. - O carro parou e Alan abriu a porta. - chegamos, Hime... - Ele sai. Ryan e Bryan sorriem e pegam Setsu pola cintura, sussurrando ambos no ouvido dela

\- Bem vinda ao submundo, _Setsu_... - E assim os três saem do carro, seguindo Alan.

* * *

Chiori correu para a sala de segurança e pediu ajuda, e foi plenamente atendida, ainda mais quando o chefe dos seguranças ligou Lory informando-o, e o mesmo pediu para que Chiori tivesse todas as filmagens de agora.

Não demorou segundos Chiori achou.

\- Setsu?! Ela saiu pela porta da frente! Lógico que ninguém reconheceria a Kyoko-senpai! Não era ela! Droga!

\- Podemos ver até um local que ela andou, depois não temos como dizer. - O chefe procura e diz - Ela foi para a parte sul do prédio, saindo pela recepção D. E parece que ela entrou num carro.

\- Dá pra ver a placa?

\- Infelizmente não. Mas é um volvo preto.

\- Obrigada… - Chiori saiu da sala e correu. Pegando o celular ela discou - Não é bom. Setsu está no lugar e está com roupas de gótica. Estou mandando a foto pra vocês das câmeras. Ela saiu pelo portão D com cara de que ia aprontar uma das grandes!

 _\- QUE? Nos espere na saída, Chiori!_ \- Disse Kuu pelo telefone.

Chiori esperou por eles e Kuu logo apareceu no carro. Ela entrou e os três seguiram pelas ruas de Tokyo atrás dela.

\- _Kyoko-chan!_ Cadê você? - Julie estava super nervosa. - E se acontecer algo a ela!? Eu nunca vou me perdoar! - Disse Julie assustadíssima.

\- Ainda não tivemos tempo de conversar contigo, Chiori. O que aconteceu quando Tsuruga-san apareceu na LoveMe mais cedo?

\- Julie tem razão! Kyoko escutou ou entendeu errado! Mas ela não quer escutar! Não quer aceitar! Ele não está com farsa nenhuma! Kyoko que está com uma venda gigante nos olhos!

\- Eu disse! - Começou Julie que não parava quieta dentro do carro olhando a todas as direções. - Mas como vamos aproximar estes dois sem que um desastre natural não aconteça?!

\- Julie… Não podemos forçar nada neste tempo…

\- Eu sei! Mas… Urg! Eu me sinto tão incompetente em ajudar minha filha! Além do mais com essa ferida profunda que ela nos mostrou! Eu bem que sabia que havia _alguma coisa mais profunda._

\- Não é a primeira vez que você diz isso, Julie-san, como soube?

\- São rastros, Chiori. Quando alguém está muito ferido, mas ignora e continua, uma hora o ferimento se abrirá, porque não foi totalmente curado, e isso traz depressão profunda… Eu já tive amigas assim! Mas não nesse grau de profundidade! - Julie estava frenética. - Kuu, o sequestrador saberia alguma forma de revertermos tudo isso?

\- Você quer enfrentá-lo? Neste momento?

\- Eu estou ficando assustadíssima para onde as coisas estão caminhando, Kuu! Qual vai ser a próxima tentativa dela? Beber veneno? Misturar bebida com remédio? Overdose? Kuon caiu em depressão, mas ele não tentou nada disso!

\- Kuon? Ah, seu filho? - Disse Chiori.

\- Sim. -Respondeu Kuu a Chiori e se voltou a responder sua esposa. - Kuon não caiu numa depressão profunda… Ele simplesmente fugiu…

\- Seria melhor ela fugir então? - Tentou Chiori.

\- É o que ela anda tentando?! - Diz Julie indiginada - Não é fuga?! Agindo como as personagens! Igual como meu filho! - Julie tapa a boca.

\- Se matar não é fugir! - Disse Kuu, suspirando fundo e tentando despistar. No segundo seguinte Kuu escuta o telefone plugou o telefone no adaptador do carro e ligou o viva voz.

\- Hizuri falando.

\- _Vocês vão me contar a verdade ou eu vou ter que descobrir da pior forma?_

\- Boss?

\- _Como ela se enforcou?!_

\- **Como soube?** \- Gritou todos do carro.

 _\- Não vem ao caso._

\- Boss, eu não posso falar agora…

 _\- Eu sei, ela desapareceu… -_ Kuu olha para todos do carro.

\- O que está sabendo? - Começou Kuu

 _\- Quem está contigo?_

\- Eu, Julie e Chiori. Estamos atrás de Kyoko.

 _\- Sei. Estou mandando reforços._

 _-_ Pode parar _Sequestrador_! - Começa Julie - Você não vai ser burro em _mandá-lo_ atrás dela?!

\- _Não seria burrice, Julie-san -_ Começou Ren _\- Eu não posso ficar parado. Não agora que sei que o culpado sou eu!_

\- **Tsuruga-san?!** \- Os três falaram num susto.

\- _Eu escutei a conversa entre Chiori e Kyoko. Eu não vou ficar de braços cruzados!_

\- Tsuruga-san! - Começou Chiori alarmada - Você só vai piorar a situação! Não! Agora não!

 _\- O que quer dizer?_

\- Se você aparecer agora, eu tenho receio do que a senpai pode fazer! Não! Agora não!

 _\- E se ele for disfarçado!?_ \- pergunta Lory e Chori balança a cabeça

\- Kyoko conhece a proporção do corpo dele, de forma que chega ser assustador! Ela vai reconhecê-lo!

 _\- Ela tem razão.._ \- Disse Lory _\- Ela reconheceu você quando ninguém mais reconheceu…_

 _\- Mas há uma pessoa que pode furar e deixá-la cega…_

\- Quem?

 _\- Kuon…_ \- Chiori arregalou os olhos.

\- O filho dos Hizuri's? E ele a conhece?

\- Mais do que você imagina Chiori-chan - Diz Ren. Chiori arregala o olho entendendo,

\- Ele…?

 _\- Prazer em conhecê-la, Amamiya-san, mas poderia manter segredo?_

\- Isso não vai dar certo!

 _\- Vai. Tem que dar! se isso não der, nada mais dará! -_ Diz Kuon - _Ela me ajudou, e eu fiz isso a ela sem querer. Estava falando de outra pessoa, e ela entendeu que era dela que eu falava! Tudo um mal entendido! Não! eu não vou perdê-la! Para onde ela foi?_

\- Não sabemos, mas parece que ela foi para a parte da noite de Tokyo.

\- _Jelly-chan está vindo para trocar Ren. Em questão de minu…_

 _-_ _ **NÃO!**_ \- Chiori gritou em plena fúria. - Não tentem fazer isso _agora_ …

\- Chiori-chan… - começou Julie.

 _\- Eu não vou ficar de braços cru…_

- _ **Ahhhh, mas você vai!**_ \- disse Chiori em tom de desafio. - Se você **realmente** se importa com a senpai, você vai ficar _paradinho_ , quietinho no seu canto **ATÉ** eu, Julie e Kuu pudermos encontrá-la!

\- _Me de uma boa razão para eu não sair atrás dela, Amamiya-san? Por que tudo é culpa minha…_

\- Bem falado, tudo _**é**_ _culpa sua,_ mas ao mesmo tempo não é! A situação chegou a um ponto intransponível, estamos pisando em ovos! Num verdadeiro campo minado! E se você for agora e achar Kyoko-senpai antes de um de nós, amanhã mesmo você vai estar se lamentando sobre o _**caixão**_ dela! - Kuon travou completamente - **NÃO**! você, se preza por ela, vai ser um _bom menino_ e ficar quieto no seu canto! o mesmo vale para você, Takarada-san!

 _\- Por que? Vocês vão precisar de reforços para procurá-la! - T_ entou Takarada fazendo beiço.

\- **ISSO NÃO** é um jogo, Takarada-san! - Continuou Chiori com a mão nas têmporas, tentando evitar uma dor de cabeça. - só eu, o casal do Daruma-ya e Kanae sabemos o começo de tudo, e somente eu, Kuu, Kanae e Julie sabemos onde a senpai pode ir! Já nos rendeu um afogamento e um enforcamento, um corte nos pulsos e um quase degolamento!

 _ **\- QUE?!** Amamiya-san, Kyoko tentou se degolar!?_ Yashiro falava assustadíssimo.

\- Sim! E eu **SINCERAMENTE** não quero passar pela agonia de ver Kyoko-senpai morta, ou semi-inconsciente de novo não!

\- _E o que aconteceu?! -_ Tentou Lory.

\- Já não vamos ter uma noite de paz depois de Tsuruga-san ter enfrentado Kyoko-sentai e da Julie-san insistir em querer saber do passado da senpai, agora sabe-se lá onde infernos ela se meteu!

 _\- Saber o passado?_ \- Começou Lory do outro lado da linha. Ele, Yashiro, que ainda processava a conversa de Ren ser Kuon, e Kuon se olharam em alarme. - _O que aconteceu?_

 _-_ Eu pressionei Kyoko-chan a falar do passado dela... - Começou Julie se tremendo.

\- Sabemos agora o motivo e o quão profundo é essa ferida na alma que ela tem, boss... - terminou Kuu.

\- Imagina se _agora_ o Hizuri Kuon-san aparecer! - Continuou Chiori imaginando a cena e balançando a cabeça verrmentemente. - Não! Se Kuon aparecer, e ela reconhecer como Tsuruga-san, a coisa vai piorar e eu temo dela conseguir a quinta tentativa de se matar nesta mesma noite! Então seja um bom garoto, e vá pra **CASA** , e fique longe da Kyoko por pelo menos 3 dias, até conseguirmos acalmá-la e tirarmos ela do estado catatônico suicida! - Chiori olhou Julie e a mesma notou algo diferente no olhar de Chiori.

 _\- Você sinceramente_ _ **espera**_ _que eu fique de braços cruzados vendo minha princesa morrer por causa de um erro meu, espera?_

\- Não, não espero, Tsuruga-san, mas neste exato momento, se você aparecer, só vai piorar a situação em muitos degraus! _Não,_ não quero sua ajuda, e se você aparecer, _**eu mesma aviso Kanae e nós duas lhe mataremos.**_ Kanae-san não sabe que é um engano, e que aquelas palavras não foram para Kyoko, mas pra outra alguém e sinceramente, Tsuruga-san, se você tentar se aproximar com Kanae-san junto, ela lhe arranca a pele e te leva pro inferno..

 _\- Inferno é não poder fazer nada! -_ Kuon se irritou. - _Eu não vou ficar parado!_

\- Então você está demonstrando que não se importa com ela! - Disse Chiori fria, o que travou Kuon

\- Não seria o contrário?- perguntou Kuu

\- Não. Ele não está me ouvindo. Se ele aparecer, seja Kuon, seja Ren, Kyoko vai dar um jeito de que a próxima tentativa de suicídio de realmente certo. Vocês querem ela viva, ou morta?

 _ **\- VIVA! -**_ Respondeu os 6 no mesmo segundo.

\- Então, Kuon-Tsuruga-san, vá para casa, Takarada-san vá jogar seus jogos de otome e deixe comigo, Kuu-san e Julie-san a senpai! E lembre-se, Tsuruga-san, _**não apareça perto de nós!**_

\- Filho… - Tenta Julie vendo Chiori irritada e que havia alguma coisa a mais. - Espere um pouco. Ficaremos lhe atualizando. Mas… Agora a Chiori-chan tem razão. Kyoko está cega, e enfrentá-la, só vai fazer com que ela se afunde cada vez mais. Nós vamos dar o ok para você se aproximar dela logo, mais aguarde. Precisamos demarcar o terreno para que nenhuma bomba exploda. Por favor.

Frustrado Kuon suspira.

 _\- Ok. Mas me deixem apar de TUDO..._

\- Deixaremos - Disse Kuu. Boa noite - Kuu desliga e olha para Chiori pelo retrovisor. - O que foi que você sabe e nós não?

\- Se lembra quando disse que ela estava com cara de quem ia aprontar:

\- Sim…

\- Kyoko, como Setsu, entrou em um carro desconhecido, sem placa, preto, e seja quem a levou, eu sinto que vamos ter problemas bem piores do que Kuon aparecendo e gritando _surpresa…_

Julie e Kuu se entreolharam e, como se entendessem o recado, arregalaram os olhos.

Sim… Os dias de paz haviam terminado…

* * *

 **E agora? O que vai acontecer?! Segurem firme porque o looping vem seguido de mais um ai...**

 **Espero que tenham gostado =D**

 **Comentem ;D E me ajudem no desenvolvimento da fic =D**


	11. O submundo de trevas

**Ok... Este é o capitulo mais longo que já escrevi! eu ia corta-lo em dois, mas ia quebrar a historia, e não tinha canto legal para quebrar o capitulo, então... sry =X Ah! Se prepare para fortes emoções. ;D**

 **Ren: ¬¬~ O que você aprontou dessa vez?**

 **Eu: =x**

 **Ren: *cansado* Eu vou tirar minha princesa das suas garras, autora louca...**

 **Eu: boa sorte XD eu quero *-*~**

 **Ren: O que? õ.Ô**

 **Eu: Que você tente *-* Agora, piorei pro seu lado... HOHOHOHOHO**

 **Kanae: *sem paciência mais* O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ANDOU APRONTANDO SUA DESMIOLADA!?**

 **Eu: *se assusta com Kanae* Moko-san *-***

 **Kanae: Pode parar ¬¬**

 **Eu: Oh... Parei =x depois não diga que não avisei xD *some numa nuvem de fumaça***

 **Kanae e Ren: ... Agora... Deu medo... õ-Ô**

 **Eu *em algum lugar do mundo*: HOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO * risada histérica da Kodachi Kuno de Ranma 1/2***

* * *

 **Nakamura-sensei é a dona de Skip Beat. Eu sou só uma fã, que agora conseguiu outra fã para me ajudar ingame... digo... infic... Ah, tenho meus gêmeos que estavam trancados a 7 chaves, e meu Sensei do meu antigo jogo de RPG de vampiros de volta a ativa =X então, Nada de usá-los sem permissão minha. =D**

 **Legendas**

 **\- BLA! -** grito

 _"bla"_ **-** pensamento

 _Ah~!_ \- Toda vida que tiver o é como se a letra tivesse dobrado, como : Ahhhh! ou Nãooooo [Não~]

 **Playlist para este capítulo, se tiver spotify:** **[como não dá pra por os trecos de uma url, então o link vai estar no perfil. pra quem sabe deixo uma parte para achar a playlist]: spotify:user:jaynemyu:playlist:7ePuYIwWiESiLJTKAuTOdi**

* * *

Capítulo 11 - O submundo de trevas...

* * *

O ambiente era completamente caos.

Setsu olhava para os lados, pessoas se agarrando, bebendo, dançando, se tocando, se beijando. O cheiro do Whisky, do calor, o negro das roupas, as luzes piscantes...

Como até ali ela poderia se lembrar _dele_?

Até onde mais ela iria _cair_?

 _Ah_ Sim… Foi graças aquele dia…

* * *

 **Flashback**

\- _Cada dia que passa, está mais difícil… Não. Claro que não Boss… Não. Sim, ela já chegou sim. Por que? Claro que não, boss, nem em um milhão de anos. Se eu fizesse isso os paparazzis… - Ren parecia se irritar ainda mais. Kyoko estava no banheiro, mas pode escutar as palavras dele por detrás da porta. - Mesmo querendo isso eu não vou fazer da minha vontade… Não… Vou esperar que ela note…. - Ela escutou ele suspirar. - Ok boss… - Ela o escutou desligar e suspirou, fazendo Setsu voltar a superfície e sair do banheiro. Ela já tinha terminado de se arrumar, mas não queria atrapalhar a conversa dele, então estava com a orelha grudada na porta por algum motivo que ela mesmo não entendia. E brigava consigo mesmo por escutá-lo assim..._

 ** _\- Setsu… -_** _Ele disse em inglês, quando ela saia já pronta para dormir_

 ** _\- Nii-san… O que o boss queria?_**

 ** _\- Irritar como sempre. Ele queria que eu fosse a uma boate contigo agora._** _\- Ela notou o desconforto dele, mas por que não?_

 ** _\- Seria divertido?_**

 ** _\- Seria se não fosse..._** _\- Ele parou e a olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada - **Você quer ir?**_

 ** _\- Quero…_** _\- Ela viu Cain suspirando e com o sorriso de imperador da noite, ele confirmou com a cabeça. - **Se não for incomodo** \- Ela tentou adicionar, mas se irritou ao fazer isso._

 ** _\- Incômodo? Não seria nenhum…_**

 ** _\- Então vamos._** _\- Disse sorrindo, pegando uma roupa e entrando no banheiro novamente. Quando ela saiu ela viu que ele suspirou entrecortado._

 _- **Que foi?**_

 _Setsu vestiu uma de suas minissaias, e a bota até a coxa, um corpete preto e vermelho, com luvas com os dedos de fora. Cain parecia não gostar de vê-la quase nua._

 _- **Você não pensa em ir assim, né?**_

 ** _\- Por que não? Algo errado com a roupa?_**

 ** _\- Tudo… Você está praticamente nua!_**

 ** _\- Nii-san, exagerado como sempre…_**

 _Ele foi até o guarda roupa e jogou uma blusa para cima dela, mesmo que ainda fosse meio transparente a roupa, era menos problemática, e por cima do corpete iria escondê-la mais. Setsu analisou, foi ao banheiro e quando saiu, Cain grunhiu novamente… O corset ainda aparecia, Setsu fez a blusa, que era para ficar por fora, ser interna, mas ainda aparecia muito e agora parecia chamar mais atenção para as curvas dela…_

 ** _\- Vamos? Se não fica muito tarde. -_** _Disse sorrindo e foi saindo…_

 _Ambos logo chegaram o local Setsu sorriu_

 ** _\- Nunca estive numa boates antes… -_** _Soltou Kyoko, mesmo como Setsu. Cain a olhou e sorriu, mas quando virou o rosto, parecia que todo o humor tinha desaparecido com a frase solta dela, e um humor mais escuro surgiu. O motivo ela não entendia bem. **\- Nii-san?** \- Disse Setsu apertando a mão dele._

 ** _\- Não desgrude de mim nenhum segundo, me entendeu, Setsu?_**

 ** _\- E por que eu desgrudaria?_**

 ** _\- Apenas estou avisando._**

 _E eles entraram na boate onde as luzes neons e a música alta enchia os corpos de ambos… A noite foi bem divertida, mas um pouco estranha. Cain parece que havia ficado extremamente irritado com a atenção que Setsu havia ganhado, e de tantas bebidas 'grátis' que ela recebeu, e que ele tomou todas sem nem pestanejar. Todas menos uma que ela pegou._

 _- **Me dê isso, Setsu.**_

 ** _\- Eu quero devolver! Assim Nii-san vai acabar bêbado, e eu não vou conseguir te levar pra casa! Mesmo porque eu não pedi bebida nenhuma, e continua vindo bebida atrás de bebida, e você tomando como se fosse pra você… -_** _Cain tinha certeza que Kyoko quebrou a personagem porque estava preocupada…_

 _"Ela não nota nem assim?" - Ren não sabia se ria da inocência dela, ou se agarrava ela ali mesmo._

 _Cain olhou ao redor. Ren brigando internamente com Kuon para ele não fazer aquilo, mas Kuon, como sempre, ganhou. Assim que ele avistou o alvo, ele deu um pequeno sorriso e desceu até o ouvido de Setsu, sem tirar o contato visual com o alvo, que pareceu irritado._

 _- **Sem fazer alarde, olhe para a minha direita, discretamente, com o olhar da Natsu, Mogami-san…**_

 _Ela não acreditou. Ele tinha quebrado o personagem também?! Mas porque?_

 _- **Não pergunte, apenas o faça. E me descreva tudo o que você vai ver o outro fazer, olhando-o como se fosse Natsu e Setsu juntas, e mantenha o contato visual com ele.**_

 _Ela se posicionou mais perto dele, como se fosse agarrá-lo, e então fez como pediu, Ela viu um rapaz, com não menos que 23, talvez 24 anos, encostado na parede de vidro, olhando intensamente para eles. Ele vestia uma calça Jeans, com uma blusa preta, e as cores da camisa neon, provavelmente por que brilhavam no escuro. Tinha cabelos negros, mas ela não notou a cor dos olhos dele. Kyoko notou a atitude irritada do rapaz, mas assim que ela o olhou como Cain havia pedido, o corpo inteiro do rapaz modificou de um tom irritado a um tom extasiado, e de gula?_

 _- **Ele parece que quer comer algo… -** Começou inocentemente. - **O olhar dele e o sorriso dele, mesmo de longe é como se estivesse caçando uma presa. E ele está fazendo um gesto com a mão, como se fosse para ir até ele.**_

 _- **Levante o copo como se fosse dar um brinde e me diga se ele retribui.** \- Ela o fez e ele retribuiu desencostando da parede, e sentando numa mesa, onde continuou chamando-a, e apontando para cadeira ao lado dele._

 _- **Ele retribuiu, e se sentou na mesa, e está me chamando.**_

 ** _\- Coloque o copo na boca como se fosse beber._** _\- Ela o faz, sem tirar o contato visual com o outro. - **Beba um pouco, sem engolir,** -Ela o faz - **vire para mim e coloque o conteúdo na minha boca. -** Na mesma hora Setsu volta a encará-lo com o olhar arregalado como se ele tivesse dito a maior obscenidade da face da terra e ele riu. Na posição que o outro estava, ele tinha certeza que ele não viu o olhar de desespero de Setsu. Ela continuava com o líquido na boca, sem ter se engasgado ainda. O olhar dela era de alguém que perguntasse "perdeu o juízo?"- **Vou ser sincero. Ele quer você lá pra fazer coisas bem piores, Setsu. E neste exato momento eu não sou seu irmão pra ele, nem para mim mesmo… Kyoko. ** \- Ela arregala o olho ainda mais. - **Se quer que pare as bebidas, faça o que estou dizendo… Me me a bebida, mesmo que seja algo incoerente da nossa parte, pois estamos no papel de irmãos, mas é a única forma que eu tenho de lhe proteger aqui dentro. Faça como um ato. -** Ele parecia muito sério, e sem sombra de receio. Ela estava confusa e sentia seu coração batendo como martelo em seu peito. _

_"Eu não posso fazer isso!"_

 _"Você não mas eu posso!" - Setsu complementou e reencarnou na Jovem, fazendo a atitude toda dela mudar. Setsu se senta com as pernas abertas em cima de Cain, e olha novamente pro homem, que arregalava o olhar com um pouco de raiva e luxuria ao mesmo tempo. Ela se debruçou sobre Cain e colocou o lábio, entreaberto dele, o conteúdo de sua boca. Kyoko queria se esconder num buraco para sempre, mas Setsu olhava o homem e depois voltou o olhar para Cain, para ver que o mesmo olhava de canto de olho pro rapaz. Assim que terminou de passar, Cain se afastou um pouco, e engoliu o conteúdo, lambendo o lábio inferior, pegando o copo da mão dela e bebendo o líquido quase todo, e no último gole ele a olhou e sorriu, desta vez encontrando com os lábios de Setsu, que o olhou assustada com tal atitude, deixando-a paralisada. A mesma não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dele, e ele a olhava ternamente. Ela sentiu com se ele pedisse passagem e instintivamente ela abriu a boca, e ele passou o conteúdo pra boca dela. Ela o olhou sem beber._

 ** _\- Beba. Pra não dizer que não provou nenhuma das bebidas de graça que lhe mandaram._** _\- E com o olhar de imperador da noite, Kyoko o obedeceu, engolindo o líquido que desceu doce e queimando em sua garganta. Após isso, ele havia segurado-a a noite quase toda pela cintura. Havia bebido também mais um pouco, ele mesmo comprando a bebida. Depois daquela última, nenhuma bebida foi mais entregue ao casal, mas Setsu e Kyoko puderam ver como era a noite em uma boate. Não demoraram muito, mas o pouco que ficaram foi especial... para ela..._

* * *

\- Hime? Hime! Setsu!

\- **_QUE?_** \- Latiu ela irritada.

\- Estou lhe chamando faz horas! – Dizia Ryan rindo. Setsu estava com a cara de tédio e raiva. – Aqui, vem, vou te apresentar o nosso amigo que é Barman...

 ** _\- Não sei se quero conhecer ninguém..._**

\- Venha. – Começou Bryan a levando pela mão. – Não vai se arrepender.

 ** _\- Já estou me arrependendo.._** **.**

\- Mas nem começamos ainda a lhe apresentar! - Dizia Ryan parado, sem entender agora a pequena. Ambos se entreolharam, e Alan olhou para trás. O olhar dela estava meio morto. Estalando a língua, Alan foi até ela, e se abaixou no ouvido dela.

 _\- Não me importa o que está lhe incomodando, porque sei que neste momento você está lembrando de algo totalmente desagradável, mas se ficar resmungando aí atrás, não será os lábios de Bryan ou de Ryan que vão colidir com os seus neste exato momento. -_ Kyoko o olhou. Ela pode ver um sorriso de triunfo e malícia no rosto dele. - _E eu te garanto que não sou carinhoso como os gêmeos são, e nem sequer me seguraria como eles se seguram. Uma coisa que você vai aprender de mim, **Não se segurar**. Fazer o que quiser, o que lhe der na telha, o que tiver vontade..._

Bryan e Ryan que estavam juntos riram. Estavam gostando do que Alan falava.

\- Me sigam... - Disse Alan e Bryan tomou Setsu nos braços, pois ela parecia que não se movimenta por si mesma, e saiu levando-a, como uma princesa. Natsu estava muito ocupada, tentando tirar Kyoko e Setsu do estado catatônico.

Logo eles chegaram em uma escada. Bryan ainda a carregando, levou-a até o topo. Assim que entraram no cubículo, Kyoko preferiu nunca ter entrado ali. Ela ficou vermelha da cabeça aos pés, mas Natsu que teve que pegar o comando do corpo de Kyoko a força, não esboçou nenhuma reação. A cena por detrás da porta do cubículo era a de duas garotas se beijando, enquanto dois garotos a abraçavam cada uma delas por trás, em um contato tão íntimo quanto poderiam ter. Apesar do escuro do local, Kyoko tinha _quase_ toda a certeza que os 4 estavam fazendo sexo ali na frente de outras pessoas. Apesar de Natsu não demonstrar nada, Bryan, Ryan e Alan parece que tinham entendido o silêncio dela.

Alan chamou com a mão para que Bryan se aproximasse, e o mesmo o fez ainda com ela nos braços.

\- Te incomoda? - Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha apontando para a cena. Os quatro gemiam baixo, mas ainda assim, audíveis. Se ela tinha dúvida, agora não tinha mais. Eles estavam transando, no meio de muita gente. Mesmo que seja dentro da sala vip, tinha o que? 10 pessoas contando com os seguranças ali dentro!

 _"Com toda certeza!"_ – Kyoko gritou dentro da sala de comando. Setsu suspirou cansada, e Natsu riu. A mesma pode finalmente desgrudar da cena e olhar Alan. O mesmo estava rindo, o que fez o sorriso de Natsu brotar, o deixando confuso.

\- Nunca tinha visto 'ao vivo e a cores', se é que me entende...

\- Natsu-sama? - Perguntou Bryan e Natsu o olhou. - Tsk. Era para Setsu-Hime estar conosco.

\- Vamos dizer que a boate trouxe lembranças de um certo alguém mais forte do que ela poderia aguentar, o que trouxe outras lembranças ainda mais fortes para a _recipiente_. Então, eu tive que assumir. Não gostou? - Perguntou passando a mão no rosto dele.

\- Não que eu não tenha gostado, mas...

\- Então continue me chamando de Setsu-Hime. Por mais que eu não goste que mudem meu nome, se alguém escutar meu nome aqui, vão associar com a _recipiente_. O que não vai ser nada bom. - Ela sorriu e Bryan a soltou. Alan sorriu olhando-os.

\- Então, essa é a _outra_ Hime? - Disse Alan analisando o olhar. Eram bem diferentes de Setsu, mas eram determinados.

\- E este é meu mais novo _Aniki_? - Disse Natsu sorrindo sensualmente. - A família está aumentando de forma _deliciosa_ , pelo que posso perceber.

\- Vou lhe perguntar... Aquilo... - Ele disse apontando pros dois casais que agora era visível o ato sexual deles - Lhe incomoda?

\- A mim... Não. Já para a _recipiente_... Por demais da conta...

\- Percebeu que ninguém se incomoda com eles ali?

\- Sim, mas você tem que levar em consideração que a _recipiente_ é virgem, e nunca assistiu cenas tão explícitas assim sem ficar vermelha da cabeça aos pés.

\- Tsk, Hime-chan... - Disse Bryan a seu ouvido , sorrindo. - Avise para ela que quando dissemos, _'bem vinda ao submundo'_ , era para esperar coisa pior.

Ela agora olhou Bryan que sorria maliciosamente. Natsu retribuiu o sorriso, ponto os braços ao redor do pescoço de Bryan

\- Eu sei... Eu esperava, ela não.

\- Mas vocês duas não são uma? - Perguntou Alan, enquanto se encaminha a uma das mesas mais afastadas. Natsu caminhou até ele, e se sentou na mesa, a frente dele. Bryan sentou numa das poltronas seguidas por Ryan.

\- Um corpo, duas consciências. Ficaria assombrado do que a _pettite_ é capaz de fazer. - Disse sorrindo passando a mão no cabelo.

\- E ela está aí?

\- Está, mas se ela viesse, você veria meu corpo ficar vermelho da cabeça aos pés.

\- Fiquei curioso de ver a _pettite_. Ela pode vir?

\- Não seria uma boa ideia. Era Setsu que viria, agora ela está em um estado mais catatônico que a _dona_.

\- Traga-a... Quero conversar com a mesma.

\- Poderia... Mas não o farei. - Disse Natsu. Sabia que não era uma boa trazer a dona do corpo a superfície. - Além disso, o estado da _dona_ é um dos piores. Vocês não imaginam o estado terrível que ela está.

\- Por isso quero ver-la.

\- Preferia fazer sem ter ninguém olhando... - Disse Natsu o olhando.

\- Me dê um bom motivo para fazer isso que pede? - Sorriu maliciosamente e Natsu retribuiu o sorriso, sentando agora com as pernas voltadas ao corpo dele, ainda que cruzadas. Ela passou o pé na coxa dele.

\- Você me dê o bom motivo para eu lhe dar um bom motivo para trazer a dona a superfície... Eu posso simplesmente dizer não e ela não virá.

\- E se eu forçar.

\- Boa sorte... - Disse Natsu passando a língua nos lábios e sorrindo para Alan.

O mesmo sorriu e puxou o braço dela com força, fazendo-a se desequilibrar e agora Natsu era, a força, deitada na mesa, com as mão presas no alto da cabeça dela, com o corpo de Alan quase que por cima do seu. Natsu apenas sorria naquela posição. Alan viu que ela não quebraria fácil e sorriu.

\- Acho que já sei qual de vocês eu prefiro... Natsu-sama...

\- Bom saber que tenho a maior preferência masculina... Aniki...

\- E se eu te tomasse a força aqui agora mesmo? - Sorriu mordiscando o lombo da orelha dela e Natsu sentiu o corpo estremecer. Ela o olhou e sorriu maliciosamente...

\- Com todo prazer... - E assim, ela abriu as pernas para capturar o corpo de Alan entre as mesmas. O mesmo viu e ficou chocado com a atitude dela. O que rendeu uma alta risada dele.

\- Menina, tenho que lhe dar parabéns. Você é como Bryan disse... Quando entra no papel, nada lhe tira. O que vai ser perfeito na minha festa.

\- O que quer dizer? - Disse Natsu, sendo ajudada por Alan a se sentar na mesa novamente.

\- Que tal ser uma nova Kyoko-hime? - Alan se posicionou a frente de Kyoko. Ainda estava entre as pernas dela.

 _"Seria um bom recomeço"-_ Começou Setsu e Natsu juntas. _"Mudar as atitudes, muda o resultado..." - termina Natsu._

 _"E o que eu deveria dizer?"_ \- Perguntou Kyoko perdida nos olhos de Alan.

\- Diga que _sim..._ \- Disse Bryan a seu ouvido. A mesma deu um grito e olhou pra cara dele. Agora ela estava rodeada pelos três. Bryan a direita, com o braço escorado na mesa, e o corpo dele bem colado ao dela e ao de Alan, enquanto Ryan a esquerda na mesma posição de Bryan. O que deixava Natsu completamente encurralada pelos três. Apesar de que agora, sem querer era Kyoko na posição, o que começou a deixá-la extremamente desconfortável. Os três riram vendo o quão assustada a mesma ficou. Alan foi o primeiro a retomar o fôlego, vendo que aquela era a _dona_ do corpo.

\- Tem curiosidade? - Perguntou Alan

\- D...De que? - Perguntou Kyoko receosa. - Poderiam... Me soltar? - Tentou... Ela olhava com um certo medo, mas extremamente embaraçada. Bryan amava ver Kyoko... A verdadeira a tona... Na superfície.

\- E se não quisermos lhe soltar? - Disse Bryan.

\- Por favor? - Tentou novamente Kyoko.

\- Tsk, ainda não me respondeu, Hime-chan... _Tem curiosidade?_

\- D...De que? - Perguntou novamente vendo o corpo de Alan ficar totalmente colado ao seu, podendo sentir exatamente o que não deveria sentir. Kyoko tentou fugir, assustada, e Alan desceu até que o rosto dele ficou a milímetros dos lábios dela. Ele fez um leve movimento com a cabeça, indicando para ela olhar para trás. Quando a mesma olhou, a cena foi completamente demais para o que ela poderia ver numa noite...

Se ela nunca tivesse visto uma cena de sexo explícito em seus 17 anos de vida, ali terminou... Por que ela estava vendo uma _ao vivo_ e a _cores_ com direito a _luz negra, roupa neon_ , _música eletrônica, e muita bebida e dança._

 **\- De jeito maneira! -** Kyoko faltou gritar, mas o som de sua boca saia pesado. Nunca, em toda vida dela ela iria pensar em ter curiosidade _naquilo_. Alan riu gostoso. Ainda com a boca perto do ouvido dela, ela sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer a espinha. Tentou parar de ver a cena, mas seus braços estavam presos a mesa pelas mãos de Bryan e Ryan.

\- Quando me disseram que ela era inocente, eu não quis acreditar... Mas tenho que dar crédito a vocês, ela _realmente é muito inocente! -_ E começou a rir abertamente. Kyoko amarrou a cara, e voltou o olhar ao chão.

– **_Eu não deveria ter vindo..._** _\- "Pensando bem... Eu não pertenço a lugar nenhum... Nem aqui... Nem a canto nenhum. Porque isso me incomodaria? Deveria aprender?"_ Perguntou internamente a si mesma.

" _Aprender? A menina quer dar um passo de verdade?"-_ Começou Natsu rindo.

 _"Mas..."_

 _"No mesmo segundo você fugiria com todas as suas forças..."_

 _-_ Porém, não deixaríamos escapar se sua resposta fosse sim. - Disse a voz de Bryan e Ryan que rendeu outro grito dela. Os três voltaram a rir.

\- Vocês são demônios mesmo? Vocês querem parar de ler minha mente?

\- Não. Demônios não leem mentes, pelo menos é o que diz na palavra sagrada... - Disse Alan colocando a mão na cintura dela e puxando-a ainda mais para perto de si. Queria que ela sentisse-o por completo, e com isso a olhou profundamente. - Mas... Você é fácil de adivinhar o que está pensando. Parece um livro aberto, Hime... Por que não deixa entrarmos onde você está para te tirar daí e lhe fazer ver o mundo de outra cor?

 ** _\- Por que? Para depois você fazer a mesma coisa que eles?_** \- Ryan a olhou alarmado a Bryan e a Alan. Seria a depressão dela mais funda do que a que eles enfrentaram? - **_Pra que ajudar se no fim eu vou ser jogada como um lixo descartável?_**

\- Tsk. Se te jogaram assim, acho que você deveria então dar o troco. - Começou Alan, se soltando um pouco.

 _\- Como assim?_ \- Kyoko levantou a sobrancelha analisando o que ele havia falado.

\- Ok... Já tive uma ideia perfeita. Você esquecerá de tudo o que lhe fizeram e se torna **_muito melhor_** que antes e esfregará na cara desses ridículos que você pode ficar bem sem precisar deles... - Continuou Alan e estalou os dedos, no mesmo segundo uma das garçonetes que estava no estabelecimento parou ao lado dele.

\- Pois não Alan-sama.

\- Evacuem a sala Vip... Levem todos eles para a outra sala, mesmo sendo a mais cara, e façam o mesmo valor desta aqui...

\- Pois não.

\- O que está fazendo? - Perguntou Kyoko receosa.

\- Faremos algumas mudanças… E quero começar com elas agora. Gosto mais desta sala por causa do grande espelho que tem nela, as outras ainda vou mandar instalar, vamos dizer, sou um pouco narcisista, e você também logo será.

 **\- MAS DE JEITO NENHUM!** \- Disse uma garota, que estava terminando de transar ali. Ela era uma das que Kyoko viu do duplo casal. - **EU PAGUEI CARO POR ESTA SALA PARA MIM E MEUS AMIGOS! E AGORA QUE EU VI QUE INTRUSOS ENTRARAM! SE É PARA TIRAR ALGUÉM DAQUI, TIRE ELES!**

\- Senhorita… - Começou a garçonete. - É um pedido do _Dana-sama*_ então ele lhes providenciou outra sala, melhor, mas ele precisa desta sala agora.

\- Pois chame ele aqui agora! Quero ver o dono dessa ESPELUNCA!

\- Tsk… Sempre tem alguém para me irritar. - Disse Alan, e foi andando até ambas. - Posso ajudá-la, senhorita…

\- Não se intrometa, fedelho! - Disse ríspida a garota. Kyoko agora pode ver o corpo escultural que ela tinha. Seios fartos, curvas acentuadas, mostrando toda feminilidade que ela mesma não tinha. Pernas torneadas, cabelos castanhos cacheados nas pontas, e olhos, aparentemente verdes. Ela era a visão de uma deusa, o tipo perfeito de uma modelo.

\- Ora, mas eu sou o dono, não era comigo que queria falar? - Começou Alan, sem se importar com ela.

\- **VOCÊ?! HA!** Não me faça rir, fedelho. Você e seus amiguinhos entraram como intrusos aqui, eu paguei por esta sala, então saiam daqui! **E VOCÊ!** \- Ela apontou para a garçonete. - Me traga o dono desta espelunca sua funcionariazinha de merda!

\- Opa… Isso é algo que eu não tolero.. - Começou Alan. - Cris é uma das minhas melhores funcionárias.

\- Você ainda não foi embora, seu fedelho metido a rico! Saia daqui, antes que eu mesma te bote pra fora!

\- Oh! - Riu cruzando os braços, - Gostaria que tentasse… - Disse ele, desafiando-a.

\- Oh, é muito confiante! Muito bem! - Ela estalou os dedos, e dois seguranças apareceram atrás dela - Levem este sujeito para fora daqui agora! Ele é um intruso nesta sala! Ponham ele e seus amigos pra fora **JÁ**! - Nenhum deles se moveu, e Alan riu vendo a se irritar ainda mais. - O que estão esperando, seus inúteis! Vocês são pagos para isso dentro dessa espelunca! Tirem este fedelho de merda daqui agora! - Nenhum deles se moveu, se entreolharam rapidamente mas permaneceram parados.

\- Tsk, acho que entendeu agora, garota… - Disse Alan. - Eles não vão me tirar porque sou eu que pago eles, pois sou o _dono dessa espelunca_ ….

\- Ora não me faça rir, seu fedelho. Você e seus amigos saiam daqui! Eu to mandando! Ou vou por este lugar abaixo! eu posso destruir a reputação da sua casa.

\- Oh… Assim como posso destruir a sua carreira de modelo… - Disse Alan e ela ficou branca. Quando ele ia tirar alguma coisa do bolso, Setsu o segurou por trás, abraçando-o

\- Podemos ir para outro lugar, aniki. Eu não me importo.

\- Hime, não lhe disse que gosto daqui?

\- Onegai, aniki. Não gosto de gritaria. Por favor. Vamos para outro lugar. Eu tenho certeza que tem outro tão bom quanto.

\- Nenhum próximo ao camarim, pro que quero fazer contigo, Hime…

\- Pois vamos pro camarim em si…

\- Minhas atrações da noite estão lá. Não vai ter problema?

\- Tem alguma delas que você conhece e confia?

\- Sim, minha outra imouto. Ela vai tocar hoje a noite.

\- Então vamos para lá… - Alan olhou pros olhos de cachorrinho dela e suspirou.

\- Cliente-san, dessa vez você foi salva de ser jogada para fora do meu estabelecimento pela minha Hime. Deveria agradecê-la…

A garota cruzou os braços e olhou para Setsu, de alto a baixo. Bryan não gostou do jeito que ela olhou para sua Hime… E assim como Ryan, ambos pegaram-na pelas mão e começaram a sair do lugar.

\- Por que eu iria agradecer uma taboa, feia, ridícula e _puta_ como ela? Porque, ter três ao mesmo tempo como eu vi que ela estava a poucos segundos, é o rótulo perfeito para ela. O que foi? ela é a mais baratinha daqui? Está tão sem grana que pegou uma qualquer?

O ar ao redor ficou pesado. Kyoko, Bryan, Ryan e Alan pararam no tempo. Alan apertou os dentes rangendo. Kyoko ficou paralisada, mas Natsu sabia como lidar com gentinha como aquela garota.

\- Prefiro estar do lado do _dono da festa_ , do que na sala onde a prostituta é comida por mais de 3 ao mesmo tempo. - Começou Natsu se virando para ela e cruzando os braços. - Aliás, acho que o papel é invertido, por que você estava sendo comida por um pelas costas, e comendo uma pela frente, sendo assistida por outros amiguinhos. Quantos da sala já lhe comeram esta noite? Tsk… Eu ainda prefiro ser eu mesma que uma _puta_ que nem você.

\- **COMO OUSA FALAR ASSIM COMIGO SUA...** \- Ela se calou ao escutar o barulho de um gatilho sendo puxado, e o cano frio metálico na testa dela. Ela olhou pro lado e um dos seguranças estava com a arma apontada para a cabeça dela sem hesitação nenhuma.

\- Tsk. Veja lá como fala com minha imouto. Diferente de você ela é melhor que você em todos os aspectos. Eu não sou de ameaçar, mas encoste um dedo nela, ou fale alguma coisa contra ela novamente, e eu não medirei esforços para lhe matar, e aparentar que foi um _infeliz acidente…_ **Fui claro?**

A mesma balançou a cabeça num sim, as pernas dela tremiam, e os 4 saíram da sala. O segurança tirou o revólver e guardou na bolsa, saindo da sala. Assim que eles saíram, ela deu um grito irritada.

" _Me aguarde sua puta! Eu vou descobrir quem você é e eu vou lhe aniquilar!"_

* * *

\- Hime? - Começou Bryan do lado de fora. - Você.

\- Não se preocupe com ela... - começou Natsu. Bryan suspirou.

\- Hime-sama. Pensei que era a Hime-chan.

\- Sabe, me chamando de Hime a todo segundo confunde. Setsu-Hime, Hime-sama e Hime-chan? Dá pra unificar a coisa para não ser tão confuso? - Disse cruzando os braços num sorriso de divertimento.

\- Mas não podemos falar seu nome, Setsu-Hime ainda está away, e a Hime-chan...

\- Imagino se Kuon, Ryuu ou Mio aparecessem, com chamariam eles... - Disse divertida.

\- K-Kuon? - Alan se virou para Natsu - Por que Kuon? " _Este nome não é nenhum pouco comum! Por que ela tinha que dizer este nome agora?"_

\- Por que é o nome dele? - Natsu o olhou e chegou mais próxima dele. -Hizuri Kuon é outro que anda com _ela_. Mas ele está fraco de mais para sair.

\- H-Hizuri?

\- Sim... O filho do otou-san... Kuu Hizuri-san.

 _\- Dá pra explicar melhor? -_ Alan estava assombrado. Quanto tempo não escutava este nome?

 _\- Hum..._ Quando Kuu-san veio pro japão a algum tempo atras, a _recipiente_ teve que cuidar dele. A principio ele foi bem rude com ela, mas ao final, ele acabou virando o sensei dela, e deu uma tarefa, para ela ser o filho falecido dele...

\- F-falecido!? - Alan, quer era até então inexpressivo, expressou uma tristeza profunda. " _Deveria ter imaginado. O desaparecimento dele... Aquele maldito tá morto? E nem pra cumprir com as promessas aquele maldito fica vivo! Kuon! Vou te amaldiçoar por todas as suas gerações!"_

\- Hum... Então, desde este dia, ela passou a ser a filha dele. Mas ele geralmente a chama de filho, ao invés de filha. A _recipiente_ nunca teve um pai, Kuu-san foi o mais próximo de um pai que ela teve.

\- entendo... - Alan ficou pensativo. - Ele conversa muito com a Hime-chan?

\- Ele voltou dos EUA para cuidar dela, quando descobriu que ela tentou se matar. - Disse olhando pras unhas.

\- QUE?! - Gritaram os três. Natsu os olhou tranquilamente.

\- C-como pode falar disso tranquila!? - Perguntou Bryan assombrado.

\- Como queria que eu contasse, com lágrimas? - disse ironizando. - Tsk, Sou bem direta ao ponto, diferente dos outros aqui dentro. Se Momiji-chan tivesse saído, e eu até agora não entendi por que ela está tão quieta, não teria ficado pedra sobre pedra, ela teria enfrentado tudo e desaparecido como uma boa ninja deveria. _MAS_ Ainda não sei por que ela está na calmaria dela. Talvez esperando a vez dela. - disse levantando os ombros como se não estivesse muito afim de falar. - Agora, Aniki, me leve logo pra sala. Estou curiosa pro que queria fazer. - Disse Natsu, segurando o braço de Alan. O mesmo a olhou nos olhos e suspirou.

 _"As coisas agora mudaram de figura... Mesmo não sendo da minha natureza... Eu acho que vou levar um degrau a mais minha acolhida a ela... Como fiz com Aaliyah..."_ \- Ele deu um sorriso angelical para ela, e a mesma sentiu as pernas tremendo.

\- Estamos perto. Ok, Chegamos. - ele bate na porta e uma voz feminina grita um enorme **HAI** e abre a porta.

\- AH! Alan-Nii-san! Você veio me ver! - a garota escancara a porta e pula em cima de Alan dando um abraço super ultra mega hiper apertado. Natsu olhou aquilo e se soltou do braco de Alan. Ela pode então contemplar a garota que abraçava-o. A garota tinha cabelos loiros longos com mechas rosa e roxas, e os olhos completamente idênticos aos dela. Castanhos-ambares. O corpo bem torneado, e até tinha alguns traços característicos aos dela, mas ela tinha enormes seios. Como uma garota que nem ela, tão pequena tinha seios tão grandes?

\- Tsk, Aaliyah! Não disse para usar as lentes antes de abrir a porta?! - Alan colocou a mão no rosto dela fechando os olhos dela imediatamente.

\- Nii-san! Não consigo ver! - Disse numa voz manhosa - Alem disso, eu ainda não recebi minha balinha para poder me transformar na diva do rock que você tanto gosta! Então não vem...

\- Claro que tem problema! - Alan entra, fazendo uma menção com a cabeça que Bryan e Ryan entendem na hora, e os dois arrastam Kyoko que ainda estava petrificada para dentro fechando a porta. - Sabe como foi difícil ter sua guarda, imagina se... - Ela tira a mão dele dos olhos dela, apertando as pernas ao redor dele ainda mais.

\- Não seja injusto, nii-san, Oh, tem mais gente aqui dentro! - Ela olhou pros três. - Olá! - disse saindo de cima de Alan em um piscar de olhos e ficando a frente de Kyoko. - Gez! Que belo pedaço de mal caminho você me trouxe, nii-sama! acompanhado de uma bela donzela... - Os olhos da menina eram tão profundos quantos os de Kyoko. Era como se ela tivesse se olhando no espelho, sem as lentes cinzas que usava agora. - Mas parece que já lhe vi antes? Te conheço?

\- Acredito que não... - Respondeu Natsu antes que Kyoko gaguejasse pela proximidade da menina.

\- Vai me apresentar, Nii-san? Ou eu devo fazer isso? - Alan suspirou.

\- Essa é minha irmã gêmea não idêntica, Aaliyah. Estes são meus amigos... - Alan pondera e suspira. - Bryan, Ryan e... Bom, atualmente ela é a Natsu... - Disse falando a verdade.

\- Cara! - Começou Bryan - Você tá muito bom pra manter a identidade secreta dos amigos, né?

\- Bryan e Ryan? Os seus amigos gêmeos que ajudou a saírem do buraco?

\- Eh?! - Ambos olharam confusos para ela e Alan.

\- Mas você me disse que eles eram Ruivos. - Disse irritada. - Ou eles tão disfarçados agora? Qual o pseudônimo atual? - Perguntou colocando a mão e os olhando com uma carinha cheia de brilhos de felicidade ao redor dela. Ambos se entreolharam e deram os ombros.

\- Tatsuyo e Tetsuya ao seu dispor - Disse ambos ao mesmo tempo, eles olharam para Alan - Agora dá pra explicar por que disse nossos nomes e falou de nos para ela?

\- Oh... - Disse rindo sarcástico- Eu não disse que ela era minha irma gêmea?

\- Como se acreditássemos. - Ambos o olharam de lado. [¬¬] - Você não costuma falar da sua família, como vamos acreditar, já que também é nosso aniki? - Terminaram Juntos. Natsu apenas se divertia com tudo sem falar nada. Kyoko por outro lado analisava-os detalhadamente. Ambos podem ser diferentes, mas tinham traços característicos, e o que mais a assustava, eram traços que ela mesma tinha.

\- Aaliyah é minha irmã de sangue, separada na maternidade. Quando nascemos, nossa mãe levou Aaliyah, mudou de nome e sobrenome para nunca nosso pai a acha-la. Ela descobriu as coisas ilícitas que Otou-san fazia, e teve medo, mas me deixou para trás, por não poder levar ambos. Anos depois ela morreu de uma doença de coração deixando Aaliyah sozinha, e o marido novo e a família nova dela não quis criar uma filha bastarda, vindo de outro homem, e a colocou com 6 anos de idade numa casa de adoção. Passei mais de 18 anos procurando por ela, mas só a encontrei ano passado, depois de erguer vocês novamente. Temos a mesma idade, com a diferença de minutos. Eu sou o mais velho de qualquer forma. - Disse se sentando na cadeira.

\- Eh!? Você tem 24 anos?! - Disse os gêmeos para Aaliyah que sorriu. - Você não parece ter mais que 15!

\- E por que foi difícil a guarda dela? - Perguntou Natsu, escorada na parede.

\- A família que a adotou, não acreditou que eu era o irmão dela de verdade, no começo. Eles iriam casa-la a força com alguém desprezível, para obterem uma grande fortuna, que alias, era meu inimigo na época. Eu comprovei com exames de sangue e recorri a justiça por maus tratos. Aaliyah tinha escoriações por todo o corpo, pois aquele maldito já havia abusado dela e continuamente o fazia. E o pai adotivo dela era alcoólatra, e batia incontáveis vezes nela. Mas por ela ser uma romântica incurável, sempre acreditou que eles poderiam melhorar. Se eu não tivesse aparecido, não sei o que essa cabeça oca iria se meter!

\- _Zurui_ * Onii-san! - Disse Aaliyah cruzando os braços. - Apesar de eu ser uma romântica incurável, eu sou realista!

\- Aham, sei... A sua ultima fantasia, desde que eu falei sobre os gêmeos para você, era ter-los juntos contigo. Aproveite, trouxe eles pro seu ninho antes do show. - Disse tentando irrita-la.

\- Ah! Onii-sama! - Disse ela com os olhos piscando. - Você os trouxe para mim? Antes do show? _Ah~!_ Melhor que isso é ter minha balinha love na minha mão, uma virgem imaculada para eu ensinar e ter estes dois me amassando! _Ah~_! Já estou até exitada!

Alan a olhou e suspirou. Ela não cansava de assombra-lo.

\- Tsk... Estava brincando. - Disse Alan e a mesma fez bico. - Precisávamos de uma sala perto do camarim, vou ensinar a Hime-sama ao colorido de nossa vida.

\- Hime-sama? - Alan apontou para Natsu. - Ah! Ela é a mias nova imouto?

\- Como sabe? - perguntou Natsu

\- Conexão entre gêmeos, talvez? - Disse rindo para Natsu e a mesma não sabia se ria ou se ficava seria. - A proposito, Natsu é o nome de uma personagem que eu amo, de Box 'r'. A atriz que faz ela me encanta! Apensar de que você não tem nada parecida com ela... Eu acho. Mas enfim. Me chamo Aaliyah! Espero sermos boas amigas! - Ela estendeu a mão para apertar a de Natsu e a mesma a olhou desconfiada, mas estendeu a mão, pegando na mão da outra.

\- Apesar de que amiga, é um termo meio complicado. - Disse Natsu dando o sorriso dela, e ela viu Aaliyah se desmanchar

 **\- VOCÊ FEZ O MESMO SORRISO DELICIOSO QUE A NATSU-SAMA FAZ!** _AH~!_ Você também é uma fã dela, né? _Ah~!_ Eu queria aprender a dar este sorriso! _Ah~!_ _Moe~_ Eu to mais exitada que antes! **ANIKI**! Eu posso ter ela pra mim?! - Disse esperançosa e Alan suspirou. Aaliyah voltou a olhar Natsu, e chegou mais perto a abraçando - Vamos ser ótimas amigas! Eu posso lhe ensinar **TUDO**! Diferente do meu baka aniki, que só pressiona as pessoas sem notar o que elas pensam de verdade, eu posso sentir que nossa conexão é divina! _Ah~!_ Natsu Onee-chan! É um encontro divino!

Kyoko que estava mais na superfície, agora a olhou meio com horror. A garota a apertava, colocando-a com o rosto nos seios dela, quase sufocando-a. Era uma cena que sinceramente Kyoko nunca imaginou sentir na vida dela. Mas por que aquele sentimento de estar _em casa_ era _tão_ forte com aquele abraço?

\- Só tenho que lhe avisar, Natsu... É a _mesma_ Natsu que você está pensando.

Aaliyah parou de abraça-la e a soltou encarando o irmão e depois encarando Kyoko.

\- Kyoko-sama!? É verdade!? Ela é a Kyoko-sama?!

- _Eh~?!_ Como sabe meu nome?!

\- **EU SEI TUDO SOBRE VOCÊ MINHA RAINHA!** \- Os olhos dela brilhavam como estrelas. Um novo abraço de urso a encobriu e Kyoko sinceramente não sabia se ficava vermelha, se ficava branca, ou o que. - Eu não acredito! Mas o que está fazendo... - Ela parou a pergunta e olhou Alan. - Ela não... - Alan só balançou com a cabeça num sim e os olhos de Aaliyah se encheram de lágrimas. Os mini demônios de Kyoko saíram sentindo a áurea demoníaca ao redor da garota. - **QUEM FOI O MONSTRO QUE FEZ ISSO?! EU VOU MATA-LO E A TODA A FAMÍLIA DELE! NINGUÉM MECHE COM A MINHA FAMÍLIA E SAI ILESO!**

Kyoko estava sem saber o que fazer, mas aquela áurea... Por que se parecia tanto com a sua? De repente a voz de Saena lhe penetra o ouvido.

 _"Tola e ingenua. Nunca que haverá alguém para se importar realmente com você. Ver você sofrer pelo meu erro, me deixa extasiada… Pena... Não exite pessoa mais idiota no mundo do que aqueles que tem pena de sua vida!"_

Kyoko abaixou o olhar. Alan pode notar no mesmo segundo alguma emoção passar pelos olhos dela e depois os mesmos ficando nulos. Era como se já não existisse vida dentro dela. Bryan que estava mais próximo viu o olhar dela ser escondido pela franja. O mesmo tentou se mover para cima dela e Ryan a impediu. Ambos se olharam e Ryan apontou com a cabeça para Aaliyah. A mesma também havia notado o olhar nulo a frente dela.

Era como se fosse uma boneca sem vida...

\- K-Kyoko-chan?

- _ **Não se importe comigo...**_ \- A voz dela era um tom abaixo do normal, mas carregada de sentimentos negativos

" _Você é tão ingênua que acredita no que quer que falam para você. será que você não aprende nunca que você não passa de uma garota sem nenhum atrativo?"_

A voz de uma de suas colegas de classe quando ela estudava em Kyoko lhe veio à mente. Alan olhou para Ryan e Bryan alarmado. Seja o que ela estivesse se lembrando, Alan notou que era uma ferida muito antiga… E _muito profunda._

\- Hime-chan? - Disse Alan se aproximando com Bryan e Ryan. Aaliyah a olhava vendo a profunda tristeza dela. Ela não conseguia equiparar com a vida que ela teve, mas de alguma forma, ela sabia que Kyoko... Aquela Kyoko que parecia ser tão inabalável era na verdade tão frágil e estava passando pelo pior momento de sua vida.

 _ **-**_ Por que? - Aaliyah perguntou. - Por que não me importar?

 _ **\- Por que eu não mereço…**_ \- Kyoko respondeu. Alan rilhou os dentes.

\- O que? - Disse Bryan, segurando a mão dela. - Não merece o que?

 _\- Uma família..._

Os 4 simplesmente se tremeram da cabeça aos pés em uma fúria silenciosa.

 _\- Nem família, nem amor, nem nada… Não há esperança nenhuma para mim… Então pra que? Alguém que nem eu só serve para ser um incômodo. Uma ninguém, além disso eu não tenho atrativo, não sou bonita, e não passo de uma tábua… Por que vocês querem demonstrar pena, se no fim vocês vão fazer a mesma coisa que os outros? Me descartar como um lixo velho?_

\- Seja lá quem falou isso, não passa de um _idiota_ , **cego** e _**egoísta**_. - Começou Aaliyah profundamente irritada.

\- Não sei quem, ou quantas pessoas lhe disseram isso, ou quem fez o que com você… - Começou Alan, puxando Kyoko para um abraço. - Mas você agora está a salva! Você não precisa de mais ninguém, além de nos!

\- Isso! - Começou Ryan, a abraçando junto com Alan.

\- Você estará segura conosco. - Retrucou Bryan a abraçando também.

 _\- Segura…_ \- Ela deu um sorriso fraco. _\- Eu duvido._

\- Se duvida, vai ter que se acostumar, porque vou lhe transformar na mais bela modelo e com a confiança lá nas nuvens! - Disse Aaliyah entrando no abraço. Aaliyah a abraçava por traz,sendo que Alan estava a abraçando pela frente, Bryan de um lado e Ryan de outro, a apertando mais que tudo. - Melhor! Eu vou lhe transformar em uma **_ROCK STAR!_** \- Disse Aaliyah Afastando todos e virando Kyoko para ficar frente a frente que ela. Aaliyah era alta pelo menos uns centimétricos a mais que Kyoko. - Ninguém vai conseguir atravessar seu caminho sem se curvar! Realeza! Você é para ser realeza, e não serva!

\- R-realeza? - Levantou Kyoko o olhar para ela.

\- Claro! Você tem um ar real, de uma verdadeira realeza! Aposto que tem sangue real correndo nas suas veias, mas apenas você não conhece! Como uma verdadeira princesa! - Disse Bryan entrando na jogada.

\- _Princesa?_

" _Estúpida por acreditar no que qualquer um fala. Isso se chama alto grau de idiotice e ingenuidade."_

A voz de Shou soou alto no ouvido dela e a mesma travou. Alan e Aaliyah sabiam que iriam ter que ser mais forte o que o que quer que ela tivesse escutando internamente. Aaliyah Olhou para Alan, e o mesmo para os gêmeos.

\- Eu preferia já estar debaixo de 7 pal…

 **\- NEM PENSE EM DAR A ESTES IDIOTAS O GOSTO DA VITÓRIA!** \- Gritou Bryan em plena fúria. Kyoko o olhou sem entender muito bem e ele passou a mão nos cabelos se acalmando. - Quem falou isso de você não merece nada de bom, além de morrerem comendo sua poeira!

\- Nii-san está completamente correto! - Kyoko volta o olhar para Ryan. Os olhos dela tendiam ao nulo e a extrema tristeza.

\- Concordo plenamente com você, Bryan, meu caro! - Aaliyah Disse.

\- Se você veio até nós, saiba que é da família! Agora você não precisa temer nada! - Disseram os 4 gêmeos juntos

\- Vamos te mostrar como ser bem melhor sem nenhum deles! Você só vai precisar de nós, e mais ninguém! - Terminou Aaliyah a puxando para sentar na cadeira. - E neste exato momento eu tenho certeza que você vai dar uma perfeita cantora! **ESCREVA**!

Kyoko a olhou sem entender.

\- Antes de ser salva por Alan, isso era meu refugio. Eu descarregava toda minha dor neste caderno. Este não é o primeiro nem muito menos meu ultimo. Não é um diário, eu não escrevia nome de ninguém, apenas os sentimentos. Aquilo que sofria diariamente. - Aaliyah sorriu tristemente. - Alan depois me ensinou outro método para sair da depressão que entrei. E compor foi a forma mais fácil de expressar o que eu sentia, e me livrar daquele sentimento. Quando o conheci ele gostava de compor musicas, e algumas composições dele agora eu canto. - Kyoko se virou para Alan que sorriu - Tudo o que esta pensando, sem medo, escreva neste caderno! Pode fazer poemas, rimar, o que quiser, mas escreva fielmente o que pensa, o que sente.

\- E-eu acho melhor não...

\- Keeichi! Me passa o caderno! - Kyoko olhou para o lado e um homem, envolto em negro, com cabelos brancos entregou um caderno nas maos dela. O mesmo estava entediado, apenas olhando a comoção. - Arigatou Keeichi-Kun! - Ela passou o caderno para Kyoko ea mesma pegou, mas não abriu. - Leia. Pode abrir.

Ela olhou pro cadernos de capa negra e abriu. varias paginas estavam escritas e Kyoko sentiu um calafrio ao ler algumas linhas.

 _ **Quantas e quantas vezes tenho que passar por esta dor**_

 _ **sozinha estou, neste frio e escuro mundo.**_

 _ **será que existe uma luz no fim deste tunel?**_

 _ **Ou existe apenas o cheiro de grama molhada e terra umida**_

 _ **em cima do meu caixão?**_

 _ **Nao preciso me matar, quando ao meu redor já me mataram**_

 _ **e me matam incansavelmente**_

 _ **até finalmente nunca mais abrir meus olhos**_

 _ **e finalmente poder descansar para toda a eternidade...**_

Kyoko olhou para aquilo e voltou o olhar para Aaliyah que sorria.

\- Foleie mais... -encorajou Aaliyah. Kyoko foleou um pouco mais e parou em uma pagina manchada com sangue.

 _ **Até nunca mais vida. Não quero mais sentir, não quero mais ouvir, não quero mais ver.**_

 _ **tudo não passa de sentimentos vazios**_

 _ **sentimentos tais que não mudam em nada a verdade.**_

 _ **todos me abandonaram, todos me odeiam**_

 _ **por que deveria ama-los?**_

 _ **existe apenas uma pessoa que me quer e ela tem um nome doce...**_

 _ **morte...**_

 _ **nos teus braços eu me entrego**_

 _ **pois aqueles que deixo para**_ ** _trás_**

 _ **aliviados ficarão...**_

 _ **Quando souberem que a inútil filha deles, não precisa mais nada a não ser estar**_

 _ **de baixo de 7 palmos de areia fofa e molhada...**_

\- _Ah~_... Este dia foi quando Alan nii-san entrou no meu quarto, me salvando de mim mesma. Ele parecia um cavaleiro todo vestido de branco, que salvava a princesa num cavalo branco. Ele me levou para o hospital, e desde então, vivo com ele. Eu tinha acabado de ser estuprada pela milionésima vez por meu futuro ex-marido, e já não suportava toda a humilhação. Eles sabiam dele, mas eu não conhecia Alan. Sou apaixonada por ele desde então. - Ela disse com o olhar sonhador.

Kyoko fechou o caderno imediatamente com um barulho surdo, abaixando o olhar. Ela se viu como a si mesmo quando falava com Cain em Aaliyah. Novamente ele apareceu em seu pensamento. Quando poderia se livrar de tudo e realmente desaparecer? Por que todos a lembravam dele? E o pior, por que todos não a deixavam em paz de uma vez por todas. Ela não aguentava mais lamber feridas... Suas feridas. Por que ela não poderia se envolver em um acidente e esquecer de tudo o que passou? Por ela simplesmente não poderia morrer tranquilamente?

Mas não... A morte não era condolente a ninguém. Ela não era bela a ninguém... _Era cruel_...

Ela não... _Ele_ mesmo havia colocado-a ali... Para que? Saber o quão ridícula era? Saber que ela não tinha saída?

Lagrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos. Ela estava irritada. Mio veio a superfície. O lugar parece ter ficado mais frio, e a risada seca e sarcástica foi ouvida de Kyoko.

Aaliyah a olhou sem entender.

- ** _E como uma menina como eu deveria saber o que você sente? Alais, por que eu deveria querer saber como você ou qualquer um de vocês se sentem?_** \- Ela levantou o rosto, lagrimas caiam por ele, quentes e frias. Kyoko estreitou o olhar e Bryan sabia quem ali estava.

\- M-Mio? - Gaguejou Bryan

 _- **Até quando vocês vão ficar querendo que ela lamba as feridas dela? Até quando vai aparecer mais idiotas para afunda-la ainda mais?!**_ \- Ela olhou Aaliyah com um ódio mortal, e a mesma deu um passo para trás. _**\- A morte não tem nada de doce, ela é amarga como fel. Alias, ela não é ela... É ele. e ah~! Olha onde ele esta, bem aqui rindo da minha cara, da cara da recipiente enquanto a mesma se afunda cada vez mais! Estou cansada de tantos querendo ela se recuperar mas insistem em faze-la lamber as feridas! Nos deixem em PAZ!-**_ Mio estava respirando entrecortado. As lágrimas vinham molhando o rosto dela como uma inundação. Alan sorriu.

\- Ora, até que enfim que ela pensa assim, não? - Disse e se aproximou de Mio. O mesmo paralisou por alguns segundos depois a agarrou pela cintura. Mio o olhava com toda sua fúria e ódio. Parecia não ser o suficiente para para-la. - Com este pensamento, ela esta a _um passo de sair da profunda_ _miséria_ como diz que ela está, Mio-chan.

\- _**Me solte!** _ \- Disse Mio sentindo a pratilheira alcançar suas costas. Ela tinha tentando se desvencilhar do abraço dele, de todos. Ela queria simplesmente desaparecer daquele lugar.

\- Mas aqui é o seguinte, como Aaliyah falou, _ninguém que mexe com a minha família e sai ileso,_ e querendo ou não, agora você é minha irmã mais nova... Então onee-chan... Aguente por que eu estou numa posição privilegiada e assim como fiz com Aaliyah, Bryan e Ryan, eu vou lhe resgatar de si mesma. Que tal começarmos agora? - Disse descendo e quase tomando a boca dela.

\- **ALAN**! - Aaliyah gritou - Pare!

\- _Oya_. Porque?

\- Você não fez isso comigo! Nunca tentou se forçar em mim!

\- Isso por que você **_é_** minha irma de sangue. Ela não... Mas precisa sair disso, e talvez assim ela saia. - Ele a tinha encurralado na parede. Com as pernas dela ao redor de sua cintura e prendendo os bracos dela para trás forçando-a. Aaliyah odiava quando tentavam pegar alguém a força devido a seus traumas. Ela não deixaria que acontecesse isso a sua frente.

\- Ninguém que é forçado sairia disso, Alan! Você deveria saber mais que ninguém.

\- Tsk... - Começou Bryan. - Alan não faria isso. - Disse chegando perto do mesmo e ele sorriu. - Provavelmente ele quer que Mio-sama saia e Kyoko-chan volte a superfície. Sabe, ela é difícil de quebrar um char quando está atuando.

\- Atuando!? - Aaliyah ficou assombrada. - Eu bem que sempre achei que ela era perfeita nos personagens dela! Ela estava atuando?

\- Não. - Disse Alan. - Mas no estado atual dela, ela deixa os personagens dela atuarem no lugar dela enquanto ela se tranca cada vez mais profundo dentro dela. O que me faz me lembrar...Hime-chan será o nome dela por enquanto, até eu achar um nome mais propício para a nova vida dela…

\- O que quer dizer com isso? - Perguntou Mio

\- Você só se move como suas personagens, então o melhor que acho é fazer um nove alter-ego para você se recuperar. - Kyoko olhou Natsu e Setsu que já estava voltando do estado catatônico. - Se lembra que eu queria a sala vi só para mim?-Ela fez menção que sim com a cabeça. - Era pra começar num novo alter-ego pra você. Mas, sabe, Aaliyah me deu uma ideia muito melhor.

Ele a soltou e Mio o olhou desconfiada.

 _"O que ele quer dizer com isso?"_

 _\- Cantar espanta os males._ E eu acredito que Aaliyah seria a pessoa ideal para te guiar neste mundo. Pelo menos com ela, você ficaria mais livre, já que ela também é mulher e é tao romântica quanto você possa imaginar. Ela gosta de fazer as coisas lentamente...

Aaliyah só faltou dar um pulo de alegria.

\- YES! Então é minha vez de ajudar alguém?! Finalmente?! - Alan balançou a cabeça num sim e Aaliyah a agarrou num abraço de urso. - Pode deixar comigo tudinho onee-chan! Vou lhe ensinar a ser a melhor garota, que vai fazer todos os babacas comerem poeira e se jogarem a seus pés para você escolher em quem vai querer pisar! e como pisar! _Ah~!_ Ela vai ser minha melhor obra de arte já feita! Cantora, atriz, modelo! Eu vou ensinar _tudo_ do mundo da música pra você, onee-chan, e tudo sobre o mundo da noite! Quantos homens quiser e quantas mulheres quiser! Ninguém vai conseguir resistir a seu charme único!

\- Eu prefiro deixar minha virgindade intacta, obrigada - Disse Natsu que havia voltado ao posto.

\- **VOCE É VIRGEM!?** \- Ela arregalou os olhos e pulou para perto de Alan como uma criança que acabara de receber o maior urso de pelúcia existente na face da terra. - _**Nii-sama! Você me deu o melhor presente!**_ Eu vou ensina-la tudo nos mínimos detalhes! _Ah~!_ Deixa eu ensinar as balas pra ela!? Deixa?!

\- Depois. Você tem 40 minutos para subir a plataforma, nee-chan.

\- Passa minha bala love pra cá. Apesar de que eu estou estasiada acima de tudo, ter uma virgem tao perto é algo exitante demais que somente alguém que presa **muito** esta _belezinha minuscula e_ _intocável da virgindade_! _Ah~! E_ u me sinto toda molhada! Mas eu quero mais! Bora! Só consigo atuar como a sua cantora favorita quando estou pingando!

\- Hoje, você não vai ganhar nada.

\- **QUE**?! Mas nii-sama!

\- Se quer este mesmo efeito eu te empresto os gêmeos.

\- Ei! Não fale de nos como mercadorias! - Falou ambos ao mesmo tempo, e Alan os ignorou.

\- Eles podem mesmo? Ao mesmo tempo!? Os dois comigo?! Serio mesmo nii-sama?! - Os olhos de Aaliyah não paravam de brilhar. - _Ah~!_ Isso é o sonho de _toda_ mulher! E o meu também! _Ah~!_ Obrigada por traze-los para nos conhecermo onii-sama!

 _\- Vocês estão nos ouvindo!?_ \- Disse ambos juntos. Kyoko estava vermelha dos pés a cabeça.

\- Se você os convencer, mas só tem... 38 minutos. Se atrasar para subir ao palco, eu mesmo lhe corto de subir. - Disse com o riso malvado.

\- Não! _Ah~!_ Mas... Eles... Vão...?

\- Nem pense nisso! - Disse Ryan e Aaliyah se virou com a carinha de cachorrinho pidão mais linda do mundo e ambos se entreolharam. Por que tinham a impressão de já ter visto aquela carinha em algum lugar?

\- Eu sempre quis ter dois comigo ao mesmo tempo, eles sendo gêmeos seria ainda mais bem-vindo! Por favor!

\- N-nem pensar...- Disse Ryan.

\- Kyoko-sama? - Ela se vira para Kyoko e a mesma levanta as mãos na altura do ombro de como se impedisse dela chegar mais perto. - Você conhece essa sensação? Já sentiu antes?

\- Q-que sensação?

\- De ser envolvida por dois homens e ele lhe explorarem o corpo. dois pares de mãos, duas bocas, duas línguas, lhe roçando e lhe levando a altura?

\- N-não...

\- _Ah~!_ Mas o que estou perguntando, você é uma virgem. Mas eu vou lhe ensinar tudo... - Aaliyah chega junto dela, colocando a língua no pescoço dela e no mesmo segundo Kyoko se sente ser pressionada na parede por Aaliyah, que mordiscava o pescoço dela. Kyoko não sabia se sentia nojo, medo, ou que diabos de sentimento era aquele, mas algo no seu intimo torceu. E uma curiosidade extrema lhe veio a superfície. A sensação dos lábios de Aaliyah era extremamente prazerosa, e a mesma parecia saber exatamente os pontos perfeitos para tirar gemidos e miados ofegantes de Kyoko. - _Ora_... Você tem os mesmos pontos que eu, nee-chan? - Disse rouca, passando a língua novamente e Kyoko ficou extremamente vermelha ouvindo seus gurnidos que tentava a todo custo manter preso na boca.

\- **ESTA CERTO!** \- Disse Bryan alto. - Eu... Eu..

\- Ora... Mais já? - Disse Aaliyah sorrindo malvadamente. Alan suspirou. Não era de ferro, mas mesmo assim, era estranho ver aquela cena com sua irmã. - Eu nem fiz nada para você já querer aceitar meu convite a me tomar?

\- Isso era pra me intimidar?! - Disse Bryan incrédulo.

\- Não... Eu quis me aproveitar de cada segundo. Não é sempre que temos virgens inocentes no nosso meio. **_NÉ_**? - Disse se voltando ao pescoço de Kyoko, que novamente deixou escapar um gemido abafado pelos lábios. - Me espera, Kyoko nee-chan. Volto em alguns minutos. - Ela pisca e deixa Kyoko sentada, pois a mesma estava sem pernas.

Bryan e Ryan a acompanharam e ambos se sentaram no sofá.

\- _**Aqui**_!? - Kyoko ficou extremamente vermelha.

\- Você tem que aprender, e não é melhor aprender vendo onee-chan?

\- N-não poderiam me dar um tempo!? É muita coisa para aprender de uma vez...

\- Ora... Sente aqui... - Ela diz batendo no sofá e Kyoko balança negativamente a cabeça.

\- Ok Aaliyah, dê um tempo pra ela.

\- Olha quem fala, o Rei do tempo...- disse Aaliyah ironizando.

\- Vá pro banheiro, você tem menos de 30 minutos.

\- **JÁ**!? NÃO! Não vai dar tempo de quase nada!

\- Então é melhor corrermos, não? - Disse Bryan ao ouvido dela causando nela um profundo gemido.

\- N-nada de penetração... - Disse entrecortada. - Só depois que eu descer... _Ah~!_ \- Disse Aaliyah gemendo com a língua de Bryan que lhe fazia maravilhas em seu pescoço

\- Não podemos garantir nada - Disse ambos, levando-a para o banheiro, enquanto ambos beijavam e mordiscavam o pescoço dela.

Kyoko olhou para Alan extremamente envergonhada.

\- Família baderneira, não? - Disse para ela e a mesma virou o rosto ainda mais. - Vai gostar dela.

\- Se ela não ficar me atacando.

\- Quando menos perceber, você vai ter perdido esse medo e vergonha. - Disse Alan se aproximando e dando uma caneta para ela. - Por que não escreve? Vai ser bem para você.

Kyoko olhou a caneta e pegou. Ela voltou a olhar o caderno e suspirou. De repente ela viu uma garrafa de vodka e um copo ao lado dela.

\- Keeichi-san, por que não a ajuda a escrever?

\- Se me der a garrafa de vodka, podemos pensar. - Ele entrega uma de Whisky e Keeichi sorri. Ele parecia meio lesado, mas assim que tomou o líquido âmbar, Kyoko o viu se transformar. - Muito melhor. - Ele a olhou e chegou perto. - O que precisa para escrever? Insulto, tapa, toques? _Hum_?

\- _**QUE**_?! Não preciso de nada!

\- _Ah~!_ Palavras...

\- Que... Não...

\- Uma boa coisa e escrever o que pensa... Que tal o que a Aaliyah fez contigo? - Ele viu a pele dela ficar vermelha da cabeça aos pés. - Escreva o que sente... E com isso ele se afastou. Ele e Alan engatam em uma conversa. Kyoko se sentia suja. E ao mesmo tempo, por que se sentia em _casa?_

 _Eram pensamentos tao contraditórios que nem mesmo ela sabia o que escrever..._

 _ **Como o contraditório pode me mover?**_

 _ **sentimentos opostos movem meu ser...**_

 _ **novos sentimentos me trazem a tona**_

 _ **uma nova forma de ver...**_

Kyoko risca. Ela nunca foi de fazer poesia. Não seria agora que faria. Ela olhou mais uma vez o caderno de Aaliyah. Não havia frases com nexo, apenas sentimento puro... Por que não?

 _ **Uma vez acreditei que poderia viver um conto de fadas,**_

 _ **mas a realidade dura nunca me deixou acreditar.**_

 _ **agora estou sentada em um bando de camarim,**_

 _ **rodeado por pessoas que não conheço que querem me**_ ** _mostrar_**

 _ **tudo o que eu nunca imaginei que veria.**_

 _ **inocente... eles dizem...**_

 _ **Mas como arrancar este coração que bate dentro de mim**_

 _ **e transforma-lo completamente em uma massa de puro diamante?**_

 _ **ou no metal mais resistente existente?**_

 _ **Assim nunca mais poderia ser machucada**_

 ** _inabalável_** _ **seria... Se todos estes sentimentos**_ ** _contraditórios_**

 _ **me deixassem de uma vez por todas...**_

Ela olhou pro que escreveu e suspirou.

 _ **Melhor fosse que eu não existisse...**_

 _ **do que existir apenas para ser pisada e esquecida.**_

 ** _contradições_** _ **são feitas para nos mover?**_

 _ **ou para nos afundar no mais fundo abismo?**_

 _ **Por que é para lá que desliso. Numa queda unica e sem qualquer salvação...**_

Ela olhou e suspirou. _"Tentar escrever como me senti com Aaliyah fazendo aquilo comigo? Preciso mesmo?"_

Ela olhou pro papel e escreveu um pouco mais.

 _ **Queria entender todo este novo sentimento.**_

 _ **Ser tocada, de forma intima é algo que nunca me passou pela cabeça.**_

 _ **Mas desde aquelas ... Palavras... Dele...**_

 _ **É isso que venho vivenciando.**_

 _ **E a cada novo toque algo dentro de mim quebra.**_

 _ **isso é a perda da inocência?**_

 _ **Se isso me for fazer alguém diferente...**_

 _ **Eu quero mergulhar de cabeça...**_

 _ **Aprender e ser uma nova eu...**_

 _ **Inabalavelmente eu...**_

Mas um riso brutal veio aos seu ouvido.

" _Você acha que alguém lhe tocar, lhe amar? Pense duas vezes, por que alguém feia que nem você só serve para uma coisa, ser pisada..."_

A voz de uma de suas colegas de classe quando ela estudava em Kyoko lhe veio à mente. O olhar de Kyoko esmoreceu, se tornando vazio…

\- Hime-chan... - Começou Alan chegando atras dela e falando no ouvido dela. Ele por acaso era parapsíquico para saber quando o humor dela mudava, mesmo sem olhar para ela? - Me diga, o que quiser vai ser seu! Eu vou lhe proteger! Ok?

\- Eu não sei o que quero...

\- Então vamos começar com as mais fracas?

 _"Você tem plena certeza, Kyoko?"_

 _"Por que Kuon?"_

" _Você não sabe dos efeitos, você vai tentar?"_

 _"Por que?"_

" _Você jurou pureza para si mesma. Você pode perder o controle disso..."_

 _"E o que já aconteceu? Não é começar a perder a pureza?"_

 _"Ainda não... Mas é o inicio... Eu sei que você esta curiosa pra saber essa sensação que sente, desde entrou naquela sala vip e viu aquilo pela primeira vez, mas_ não seria melhor _pegar leve? Pegue um ou dois copos de bebida, mas não coma bala nenhuma... Não agora. Observe..."_

Kyoko sabia que _Kuon_ tinha razão.

\- Já sei. - Começou Alan. - Logo tem que voltar a sua vida normal, então que tal apenas bebidas? Melhor não tentar nenhuma bala agora.

\- Por que não da para ela a roxa? - Disse Aaliyah entrando na sala novamente com os olhos verdes profundos. - É a mais fraca de qualquer maneira.

\- Quer tentar? - Perguntou Alan

\- Qual efeito? - Kyoko arregalou o olho.

\- Ela é rápida. - Começou Bryan, se vestindo ainda. O cabelo um pouco molhado, mas satisfeito. Já havia passado meia hora? Ela olhou o relógio e viu que tinha se passado 25 minutos desde que começou a escrever. - Amarga e deixa a língua roxa se não engolir logo. - Continuou.

\- É bem ácida e se deixar muito tempo na boca, ela acaba queimando a pele sensível. - Continuou Ryan vindo sem blusa, e molhado também. Kyoko teve que engolir seco. - Ela dá muita sede, deixa a boca bem seca, pupila dilatada e um calor infernal. - Disse chegando perto de Aaliyah e a abraçando por trás. A mesma tremeu com o toque e o olhou de canto de olho, piscando para ele.

\- Só o ruim dela é que ela tende a ir embora de repente. - Começa Aaliyah. - Do nada você está eletrizada, dançando que nem louca e de repente se distrai com alguma coisa e começa a perder o efeito ' _agitação_ ' como se estivesse de repente flutuando. Apesar de rápida, ela cansa muito e finaliza com um sono profundo com um tesão fora do comum. Assim pelo menos você vai entender o que foi que eu fiz com você ali. - Ela sorriu agora abraçando Kyoko. Kyoko sentiu um frio na espinha, e olhou Alan. - Mas é melhor começar com metade, nee-chan.

Ela engoliu seco e ficou decidida...

\- Eu quero...

\- Pois bem... Abra a boca... - Disse pegando uma na mão já cortada e na outra um copo com um conteúdo que parecia água. A mesma pegou o copo, exitando um pouco e depois abriu a boca colocando a língua de fora. Assim que ela fez isso, Alan colocou a bala na língua dela e assim que ela sentiu a bala, a mesma bebeu o líquido de uma vez se engasgando. O líquido desceu queimando. Com certeza não era água.

Ela tossiu um pouco e o olhou. Alan sorriu. Assim como todos os outros.

\- Vamos, que está quase na hora de subir ao palco, nee-chan - Disse Aaliyah beijando a bochecha dela. - Fiquem próximos.

Kyoko sentiu o corpo como se vibrasse. Ela não entendia e olhava ao redor . Bryan chegou perto e sussurrou.

\- _Se deixa levar... A noite esta apenas começando..._ \- E com isso, como se ela fosse uma princesa, a levou no colo até a pista de dança, onde Aaliyah cantaria.

* * *

Eram quase 5 da manhã quando Kuu, Julie e Chiori pararam em frente a ultima boate para procura-la. depois das 2 da manhã, eles desistiram e pediram a ajuda do presidente, chamar alguns confiáveis para achar Kyoko. Mas nenhum deles tinha tido sucesso.

\- Kuu! Eu não aguento mais! Onde ela está!?

\- Vamos acha-la Juls!

\- **SETSU**! - Gritou Chiori abrindo a porta do carro forçando Kuu a parar o carro imediatamente. ela pulou do carro e correu para duas garotas que se abraçavam, e cantavam, riam, segurando uma garrafa de alguma bebida alcoólica, uma se apoiava na outra. Julie pulou do carro junto com Chiori que correu até ambas.

\- Setsu! Até que enfim te encontramos!

\- _Né~ Nee-chan_... Quem é essa loira ai? - Perguntou Aaliyah olhando de forma dura para Julie. - Ela é uma?!

\- _Não~_ \- Disse rindo esticando o _"o"_. - Julis é minha segunda mãe... Ou quer que eu a chame de mãe... - Kyoko sorri olhando Aaliyah ela então fica em pé, sem estar escorada em Aaliyah e apresenta. - Okaa-san, essa é Aaliyah, minha meia irmã que acabei de descobrir no meio desta noite! Aaliyah-nee-san! esta é Hizuri Julie, minha mãe, meio que adotiva...

\- Hizuri Juliena?! - Aaliyah ficou espantada. - Eu bem que achava que lhe conhecia de algum lugar! Sou sua fã! - Disse Aaliyah tonta. Kuu segurou ambas, que pareciam estar prestes a cair. - Quem é este? - Perguntou olhando para cima, pois Kuu estava disfarçado.

-Ah~, Otou-chan! Aaliyah este é meu tou-san! Kuu Hizuri! Legal não?!

\- Eu nunca pensei que minha imouto seria adotada pelos Hizuri's! Que sorte você tem, onee-chan!

\- Chiori-chan, você está aqui também! - Disse Kyoko se soltando de Kuu e abraçando a amiga. - Olha, olha! Tenho uma nova amiga! Aaliyah essa é Amamiya Chiori! companheira de maldição do macacão rosa! - Disse.

\- Maldição? essa você não me contou nee-chan- Disse bêbada apontando Kyoko. A mesma colocou o dedo para tocar no dedo de Aaliyah, e riu.

\- Depois eu conto! Por que agora eu quero MAIS UMA RODADA! - Disse entornando a garrafa de bebida na boca, que foi impedida por Kuu - Me devolva!

\- Não... O que é isso? - disse kuu levantando a garrafa ainda mais.

\- Vodka. Agora devolve. - Disse com a carinha de cachorrinho pidão. Aaliyah o olhava com a mesma carinha, fazendo-o olhar para ambas. Balançou a cabeça como se evitasse ser levado por aqueles olhinhos brilhantes pidões.

\- Nem pensem nisso mocinhas! Kyoko-chan já nos deixou preocupados por uma vida! - Ele se vira pra Kyoko e a olha duro. - Por que você entrou em um carro desconhecido? Graças aos Céus que você está bem! Você não sabe o sufoco que passamos atrás de você!?

\- Desconhecido? Oh~, não. Eu o conheço otou-san. São amigos muitos queridos, _né~_ , Aaliyah-nee-san?

- _Hai!_ Por causa deles eu a conheci! **_Hyoray! Banzai!_**

\- **BANZAI**! - Gritou Kyoko e ambas caíram na risada novamente. Kuu e Julie se olharam.

\- Menina, onde é sua casa?

\- Onde for a casa da minha nee-chan é a minha casa! Eu não vou abandona-la por nada neste mundo mais! - Disse agarrando Kyoko e Kyoko agarrando Aaliyah.

\- Nee-chan vai comigo pra casa! Podemos, otou-san? Okaa-san?

\- Mas não a conhecemos! - Disse Julie. E Kyoko a olhou com os olhinhos tristes pedintes brilhantes. Julie sentiu o ar engasgado na garganta. ela conhecia bem aquele olhar.

\- _Ah!_ Também sou cantora! E eu vou levar minha nee-chan ao mais alto grau com a musica! Ela tem uma voz deliciosamente incrível! Vocês deveriam ver como ela canta divinamente perfeito! Com apenas algumas notas ela e capaz de dar agudos perfeitos! Nee-chan é incrível!

\- Nem sou tanto, nee-san! Você é mais! - Disse agarrando ainda mais Aaliyah colocando as mãos no rosto dela, com uma cara super sensual e inocente. - Você não vai me deixar, né? Você também não vai me deixar, né?

\- Nunca! - Respondeu a outra, a abraçando mais intimamente e passando a bochecha na dela. - Moeee onee-chan, super moeee _Ah~!_ Kawaiii - E ambas caíram na gargalhada novamente.

\- O que vamos fazer, Kuu?

\- Primeiro temos que leva-la pra casa. Depois vemos o que faremos.

Kuu as colocou no carro, e ambas se abraçavam e não tinha quem soltasse elas.

– Vamos para casa. Amanhã você tem trabalho e vai ter uma dor de cabeça se não cuidarmos logo.

\- Duvido muito...

\- Eu sei o que é ter porre de vodka - começou Julie. –E não é divertido.

\- _Pelo menos estarei de porre, não me matando..._ \- Disse Kyoko, e Kuu, Julie e Chiori sentiram a espinha gelar. Kyoko então faz bico e Aaliyah segurou o bico dela fazendo outro.

\- E nem pense em tentar se matar mais mocinha! - E ficou apertando as bochechas de Kyoko, fazendo ela ficar mais fofa ainda. - Eu quero te esconder do mundo! Como pode uma garota ser tao fofa como é?! - Diz agarrando Kyoko ainda mais

\- Nee-san! Está me apertando!

\- E vou apertar mais até estarmos fundidas! - Disse rindo e Kyoko acompanhou o riso.

" _O ruim é quando a bebedeira passar e a verdade bater, você vai tentar... Algo..."_ Pensou Kuu olhando ambas abraçadas, cutucando uma a outra, falando coisas incoerentes e rindo do nada até apagarem quietinhas atras no carro.

* * *

 **E apresento minha mais nova personagem, crucial! Espero que ela goste de como foi retratada ;D sim, ela é alguém de verdade, que comentou no Nhya! E eu acabei colocando ela no meio =X**

 **espero ela goste...**

 **E eu acho que vamos entrar no Yuri... ou não... quem sabe não vem outra montanha russa... por que as coisas podem piorar... ou mudar muito D**

 **Ren se prepara D Seu pior pesadelo vai aparecer HOHOHOHOHOHOHOH**

 **Ren: O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? - *taca a mão na cabeça***

 **Eu: Quem manda não dar presente pra Kyoko-chan no dia branco?! ¬¬ Minha vingança é maligna! BWAHAHAHAHAHHA**


	12. Caminhos?

**Tenho que pedir desculpas pela demora. Não foi por que eu quis, juro... Tive 3 problemas. Bloqueio e meu teclado deu pane e eu tive que comprar um novo, e uma coisa pessoal que aconteceu nesses dias que desapareci que me deixaram para baixo. Mas aqui vamos nos, e espero que esteja tão bom como estava ate agora.  
**

* * *

 **Nakamura-sensei é a dona de Skip Beat.**

 **Apenas Aaliyah, Bryan, Ryan e Alan são meus personagens. Se for usar, peça permissão.**

 _Ah~!_ \- Toda vida que tiver o é como se a letra tivesse dobrado, como : Ahhhh! ou Nãooooo [Não~]

 **Playlist para este capítulo, se tiver spotify:** **[como não dá pra por os trecos de uma url, então o link vai estar no perfil. pra quem sabe deixo uma parte para achar a playlist]:**

* * *

Capítulo 12 - Caminhos

* * *

Kyoko acordou sento puxada por alguém. Ela abriu os olhos e viu Chiori que a balançava de leve.

\- Senpai... Vamos senpai, chegamos...

\- Já chegamos?

\- Já. - disse Chiori e Kyoko sentiu duas mãos lhe pegarem pela cintura. Ela olhou pro outro lado e viu os olhos cinzas de Aaliyah, que lhe sorria. Kyoko sorriu e ambas saíram do carro sendo sustentadas por Kuu e Chiori.

\- Vamos, temos o quarto de hospe...

\- Onee-san vai ficar comigo. - Diz Kyoko se segurando nela. - Tudo bem, otou-san?

Kuu suspirou e concordou. Logo eles subiram e Aaliyah e Kyoko eram postas na cama. Julie tirou alguns pijamas e deu a Aaliyah e a Kyoko.

\- Se troquem. Precisam de ajuda?

\- Eu to de boa. - Disse Aaliyah rindo. Julie duvidou. Kyoko riu também.

\- Aaliyah me ajuda qualquer coisa...

\- Voltaremos um pouco com algo para comerem antes de dormir. ok? -Disse e saiu deixando ambas sozinhas. Kyoko se sentou num canto e Aaliyah, ficando normal, chegou até ela.

\- Está tudo bem, onee-chan? - Kyoko balançou a cabeça. - O que foi?

\- Estou só... - Disse com lágrimas. Aaliyah suspirou, quando ia interver ela apontou pra cabeça. - Eles não me respondem, Aaliyah, eles me abandonaram...

Aaliyah entendendo suspirou e a trouxe para a cama, ajudando a trocar de roupa. Enquanto isso ambas ficaram em silencio. Kyoko aparentemente, parecia só dentro de si. Nem sinal de _kuon/kyoko, Setsu, Natsu, Ryuu, Angel…._ Simplesmente ninguém. A solidão lhe tomava conta, já que os níveis de alcoolismo e drogas de seu corpo agora desciam e a depressão parecia que queria vir ainda mais forte.

Só…

Era a palavra que definiria… Solidão completa.

Kyoko suspirou. Como ela queria dormir e nunca mais acordar…

\- Você não está só, onee-chan. - Disse Aaliyah terminando de tirar a blusa dela. Kyoko se deixou ser despida. Depois de tirar a peruca, Aaliyah sorriu. - Você realmente se transforma quando é outra personagem. Se visse sem tudo aquilo, eu não lhe reconheceria. - Ela sorriu e trouxe a case da lente. - Tire as lentes. Consegue?

Ela balançou a cabeça num sim e retirou. Aaliyah quando olhou pros olhos de Kyoko se assombrou.

\- O que foi?

\- Seus olhos... São da mesma cor que os meus.

\- São? - Perguntou olhando a garota a sua frente. Aaliyah pega na bolsa uma case e tira as lentes que usava. Ambas se entreolharam. Era como se ambas olhassem em espelhos, dentro do olho da outra. - Verdade, são iguais. - Disse assombrada. - Se perguntassem, poderíamos passar por irmãs de verdade. Mas Alan?

\- Ele tem os mesmos olhos que eu, Kyoko-chan.

\- Então temos mais algo em comum? - Disse com um sorriso fraco.

\- Ah, ah! - Disse em negação. - Não gosto deste tom de tristeza. O que se passa?

\- Não sei...

\- Façamos assim, quando elas dormirem, conversamos mais baixo. Até dormir.

\- Não sei se quero dormir...

\- Você deve ter atingindo um nível de marasmo já. De qualquer forma, o que onii-chan lhe disse?

\- _Lhe dei meu número, se passar qualquer sentimento ruim você me liga! Seja a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite, me ligue. Eu não vou deixá-la sozinha._ \- Repetiu Kyoko e pegou o telefone sem abrir.

\- Então vamos ligar pra ele depois. Primeiro, vamos nos lavar. Tirei sua roupa, vamos no banheiro nos molhar e tirar o suor do corpo. - E com isso Aaliyah retirou a roupa. Kyoko pode ver o corpo marcado da sua nova amiga, cicatrizes por todo o corpo. Ela se levantou e tocou em uma. O dedo gelado de Kyoko fez Aaliyah se estremecer, já que sua pele estava tão quente. - Não me toque sem avisar. Eu posso fazer barulhos que vai perturbar a casa. - Disse rindo e Kyoko a olhou sem entender. - Deixa pra lá... Vamos tomar um banho.

E com isso Kyoko foi levada a banheira. Aaliyah pegou o celular dela e colocou no canto da pia, e logo ambas se refrescaram. Num dia normal, Kyoko estaria morta de vergonha, mas aquele não era um dia normal. Kyoko não estava em seu normal.

Enquanto estavam na banheira, elas escutaram o celular vibrar. Kyoko olhou Aaliyah com apreensão.

\- Quando vai me contar o que aconteceu?

\- Um dia.. - Disse deixando a chamada morrer.

\- A pessoa que ligou é o culpado?

\- Provavelmente não. Provavelmente sim... Não sei que me ligou esta hora.

\- Muito bem... - Disse se levantando e levantando-a também. Aaliyah ajudou Kyoko a se secar, já que a mesma não estava no equilíbrio normal, e depois se enxugou. Pegou o telefone e levou para a cama, junto com Kyoko. Ela sentou Kyoko, a vestiu e logo se vestiu e ouviram batidas na porta. Julie entrou vendo-as tomadas banho.

\- Conseguiram tomar banho?

\- Sim. - Disse Aaliyah voltando a parecer meio bebada, meio boa. - Estou melhorando. Nee-chan que está com sono.

\- Hum... Posso falar um minutinho contigo então Aaliyah?

\- Sim... - Ela sorriu e deixou o telefone na cama e seguiu Julie. Ambas saíram do quarto deixando Kyoko lá dentro.

Kyoko pegou o aparelho com cuidado. Ninguém nunca imaginou que a resistência dela era maior do que eles sequer imaginavam. Apenas com Aaliyah ela se mostrou um pouco "melhor" pra conversar, mas a verdade é que ela estava quase 70% boa. Sua cabeça rodava um pouco, mas provavelmente por efeito da droga, já que Álcool ela tinha certo costume em tomar por conta do Fuwa inn...

Ela abriu o celular e viu 9 chamadas e 20 mensagens _dele._ Kyoko sentiu o coração travar em seu peito. Ela ainda não entendia porquê da insistência dele de ligar, mesmo quando ela sabia que ele não queria ligar a ela…

" _Tem que fazer o trabalho perfeito, para ninguém nunca imaginar que a culpa seria dele"_ \- Falou uma voz no intimo dela. Kyoko sentiu uma lágrima cair… Acompanhada de outras. Seu coração parecia estar sendo esmagado no peito…

Mudando a tela ela discou para o número que Alan havia lhe dado…E ele atendeu no primeiro toque.

 _\- Hime… Alguma coisa aconteceu?_

 _-_ Eu… - A voz de choro dela foi notada. - Eu…

\- _Alguém está lhe ameaçando? -_ Diz Alan querendo correr ao lado dela - _Onde está? Cade a Alliyah?_

 _-_ Estou _sozinha_ , nii-san… - Disse ainda com uma voz fina, como se tentasse se agarrar em uma corda invisível. - Julie-kaa-san chamou Aaliyah pra conversar.

 _\- Gostei de ser chamado de nii-san…_ \- Disse rindo do outro lado _\- Mas é mal sinal se Julie a chamou. -_ Ele olhou pro computador no qual procurava algumas informações. _"Conhecendo-a como conheço, ela quer satisfações. Fiz bem em avisar Aaliyah a fingir inocência..."_ \- Ele suspirou - _Mas o que houve, Hime? Por que choras então? Lembrando?_

\- Hum…

 _\- Onde está meu presente?_

\- A garrafa? Tomaram…

 _\- Bando de caretas…_ \- Amaldiçoou Alan _\- E o outro presente?_

\- Guardado.

 _\- Por que não come um pedaço de uma para dormir?_

\- O efeito que vocês disseram é qualquer um, menos dormir… E eu não posso misturar. Você mesmo me avisou...

 _\- O branco que lhe dei é um remédio comercial controlado no qual você dorme sem sonhos, nem nada…É um relaxante, que fará você dormir. Achei melhor colocar ele na sua bolsa, vendo seu estado inicial. E como você ainda está sobre o efeito do álcool, ele vai aumentar, para assim você dormir._

\- Efeitos?

 _\- Cansaço e sonolência._

\- Não posso.

 _\- Você só vai aparentar mais cansada, as outras reações são muito incomuns, mas essas são as normais. Melhor do que ficar acordada pensando besteira… Apesar que nee-chan está ai, e seria impossível você ficar pesando besteira..._ \- Disse rindo.

\- Sério, nii-san…

 _\- Eu estou sendo sério._ \- Ele riu novamente e depois ficou sério. - _Tome. Eu mexo com todo tipo de droga, então eu sei o que tô falando, é pro seu_ _ **bem…** E qualquer coisa Alliyah estará a seu lado. Então..._

Kyoko sorriu.

\- A proposito, ela disse que temos a mesma cor de olhos.

\- _Oya... Sério? Interessante isso, nunca reparei._ \- Falou ironizando, pois ele não a tinha visto sem a lente.

Kyoko suspirou sabendo um pouco do lado sádico dele.

\- Onde está?

 _\- Parte da frente de sua bolsa._

Kyoko se levantou e foi a bolsa, abrindo a parte da frente viu uma cartela de medicação e sorriu. - Como colocou?

 _\- Tenho meus métodos, nee-chan. Agora tome apenas um comprimido e vá dormir. Qualquer coisa me liga. Nos vemos mais tarde…_

\- Eu não vou mais tarde.

 _\- Eu sei… Mas eu vou até você. Onde estiver, sendo qual personagem for, eu descubro onde está e estarei contigo._

\- Você sabe que não pode.

 _\- O que não pode é você nessa sua depressão toda. De qualquer forma, Aaliyah não vai querer desgrudar de você. Mas eu também não quero desgrudar de você! Eu irei até você. A qualquer hora do dia, ou da noite eu te encontro. Fique tranquila._

\- Por que?

 _\- Proteção, minha cara nee-chan. Sou super protetor…_

\- Hai… Hai… Boa noite.

 _\- Durma bem, e qualquer coisa me liga._

\- Ok

Kyoko suspirou e desligou o celular. Quando olhou para a tela, a porta se abriu assustando Kyoko deixando o celular cair no chão.

\- Peguei no flagra? - Disse Aaliyah rindo entrando no quarto.

\- como foi a conversa?

\- Normal. Julie-sama é bem protetora, entao posso descartar a hipotese dela fingir ou ser a causadora de sua tristeza.

\- Ela não fez nada... - Disse Kyoko defendendo-a. - Eu sei. Percebi. E Kuu-sama também. Dois a menos na minha lista. Pois quando descobrir quem fez isso com você, vou faze-lo comer na minha mão. - Disse malvadamente e Kyoko engoliu seco. - Vamos comer e dormir, ok? Hum, o que tem na bolsa?

\- Alan nii-san me deu.

\- _Oh~!_ Presentes! Eu adoro presentes! Mas não acho quer seria bom tomar nenhum deles aqui.

\- Não vou.

\- Mas estava segurando um, não? - Disse Aaliyah rindo. Kyoko fez beicinho.

\- Alan disse que era remédio comercial, para que eu relaxasse e dormisse.

\- Ah... Deixa eu ver? - Ela pegou e suspirou - Alan, previnido como sempre, nii-chan...

\- Por que?

\- Ele é o maior ciumento que eu conheço na face da terra, nee-chan. Eu tenho certeza que ele ficou com ciumes de mim com os gêmeos! - Disse pegando um sanduíche. - Abra a boca. Coma. Vai te fazer bem. - Kyoko obedeceu e Aaliyah enfia o sanduíche na boca dela. - Julie me fez prometer que você comeria e beberia o suco, então... Coma e beba.

\- Acha que eu deveria tomar este?

\- Não... Por que está olhando pro chão como se tivesse uma cobra ai?

\- Hum? Não... - Aaliyah olha o chão e vê o celular, ela pega e olha as mensagens. Kyoko gela.

\- Foi ele?

\- N-não...

\- Exitou... - Disse Aaliyah abrindo uma das mensagens ela leu e arqueou a sobrancelha. - Quando vai me contar sobre o que aconteceu nee-chan? - Kyoko não a olhava, olhava ao remédio. O olhar era meio nulo, meio triste, meio perdido. Aaliyah arqueou a sobrancelha. - Se não me contar, e eu descobrir, você sabe que eu farei 3 vezes pior do que eu já estou pensando em fazer, né?

\- Podemos não falar disso agora? Pode devolver o celular?

\- Não. Telefone confiscado. Eu vou ficar 24 horas do seu lado. Não disse? Eu não vou lhe perder. E assim como Alan é ciumento, eu sou também. Então, prepare-se! Só me diz.. Ele é culpado? - Kyoko balança negando com a cabeça, apesar de que ela exitou no começo. - Ok, Tsuruga Ren, suspeito numero um... - Kyoko ia falar algo e Aaliyah enfiou outro sanduíche na boca dela. - Coma, e vá dormir!

Kyoko apenas balança a cabeça concordado e come, junto com Aaliyah. Kyoko abrindo a última gaveta, ela colocou ali não só o medicamento que ganhou, como seus outros presentes, dentro de uma caixinha cofre, fechou e colocou a chave em seu pescoço, guardando o pequeno cofre dentro da gaveta novamente. Depois de guardar ambas vão dormir. Aaliyah subiu na mesma cama, e Kyoko achou estranho.

\- Acostume-se... Por que vou fazer você mais acostumada do que só dormir no mesmo quarto. Começou sua mudança, então, vamos brincar muito com tudo. E no fim você vai estar rindo de todo o passado tenebroso.

\- Não sei... - Disse Kyoko se encolhendo. Algo no peito dela apertando, mas deixou para lá.

E suspirou e esperou o sono lhe abraçar… Era muita coisa que tinha passado nas ultimas 24 horas mais longas de sua vida... Então ela fez o que fazia toda noite... Esperou...

Esperou ser atacada por _ele_ , mas ele não apareceu...

Então esperou seus moradores falarem algo...

Mas nada falaram...

E esperou então seus olhos pesarem, o que começou a acontecer…

A visão ficar um pouco mais embaçada, como se ela tivesse bebido bem mais que o normal. Escapando um sorriso dos seus lábios, ela fechou os olho… Até que adormeceu…

* * *

\- Kuu, porque ela não acorda? - Começou Julie apavorada. O sono de Kyoko parecia profundo demais. Eram quase duas da tarde e nenhum sinal de Kyoko sequer se mexer na cama… Até a respiração dela estava mais profunda que o normal. Aaliyah já estava acordada, vestida, e olhava sua irmãzinha com um olhar preocupada.

\- Era para ela acordar… Ela não costuma dormir tanto assim, pode ser efeito da bebida.

\- Será que ela tomou alguma coisa a mais? - Perguntou Chiori e antes de Kanae correr para a bolsa que Kyoko usava na noite anterior, ela parou-a.

\- Vocês não deram nada para ela ontem?

\- Está dizendo que a culpa é nossa? - Começou Kanae. Ela não tinha gostado nem um pouco de Aaliyah, assim como Aaliyah não havia gostado dela, mas tolerou, por que viu o ciúmes dela com sua nee-chan. Ignorando Kanae ela se vira pra Julie.

\- Não colocaram nenhum outro remedio?

\- _Ah_! - Kuu bateu a mão na outra. - Julie, você deu de qual garrafa para Kyoko?

\- Da verde. Por que?

\- Tsk. você deu o remédio pra ela, Juls!

\- Mas não era na azul!?

\- Não! Lembra que eu tinha batido na azul ontem a noite, no meio da comoção de tentar impedir dela se degolar?! E a jarra se quebrou?

\- Ah! Por isso eu não achei a azul! Então... É efeito do remédio?

\- Que remédio é esse? - Julie e Kuu se entreolharam. Sabiam que Aaliyah queria ajudar.

\- Ontem não lhe disse o que estava acontecendo com ela? - começou Juls.

\- sim, por cima.

\- Então, este remédio era receitado pelo medico, para ela dormir, sem causar acidentes... Se é que me entende...

 _"Humm... Então eles já estavam dopando ela pra ela parar de tentar se matar? Nii-chan, acho que ela não vai poder brincar muito tempo conosco. Então foi este o motivo da reação totalmente as avessas a bala roxa ontem a noite? Tenho que bolar um jeito para eles não darem mais este remédio a ela..."_

\- Um remédio receitado. Entendo. Bom, ontem ela bebeu, então... - Disse Aaliyah sem precisar terminar a frase.

\- Temos que leva-la ao médico... - Disse Julie apavorada.

\- Molhem o rosto dela… - Disse Kuu…

Chiori foi ao banheiro e trouxe água dentro de um pequeno recipiente e começaram a jogar no rosto de Kyoko com calma… Nada…

\- Moo! - Kanae entornou a água no rosto de Kyoko… Nada…

\- Eu não estou gostando! - Diz Julie. - Nem um pouco! - Ela se vira para Aaliyah - Ela tomou algo na festa?

\- Defina algo? - Disse Aaliyah divertida a pergunta. - Por que bebemos bastante. Não disse que eu a salvei de alguns guris que queriam pega-la para ser brinquedo deles? - Disse Aaliyah sorrindo.

\- Os que levaram ela?

\- Nem... Estes estavam ocupados de mais jogando e bebendo, enquanto Kyoko-nee-chan, que tinha perdido e esperava a rodada terminar para voltar, bebia sozinha em outra mesa, com o olhar vagueando pra pista de dança.

\- Se eles levaram, deveriam...

\- Ela tinha acabado de perder o jogo, e era time de fora, assim como eu fui quando perdi, então me juntei a ela, e a vi perdida. Não gostei do olhar dela e a levei para fora da sala vip para nos divertirmos e dançarmos. Foi quando aconteceu o que disse. Mas nada que nossos amigos não puderam contornar rapidamente. - Aaliyah chegou perto de Kyoko, e começou a cutuca-la. - _Oye... Okiro! Asa desu yo, Nee-chan..._ Oe.. Acorda! Já é de manhã, Nee-chan!

\- Temos que levá-la pro… - Kuu para de falar quando ele sente Kyoko se movimentando um pouco - Kyoko-chan?

\- _Hum…_ \- Respondeu sonolenta, se movendo na cama.

\- Mooo, Kyoko! Acorda! Hora de trabalhar…

\- _Hum~_ \- Disse se esticando, mas ainda deitada, se espreguiçando, ainda de olho fechado. E parando novamente como se voltasse a dormir.

\- Kyoko… Filha… Levanta…

\- **KYOKO! LEVANTA!** \- Gritou Kanae.

\- Filha… Levanta!

\- **ACORDA**! - Começou Kanae de novo. - … **MOOOO**

Kyoko começou a se sentir pressionada por algo…

 _-_ _ **Sua inútil**_ … _Kyoko... Filha..._ _Levanta ! **Meu pior erro!** Filha…_ _**Inútil**_ _! Levanta!_

\- Ah~! Vocês querem parar de berrar no meu ouvido e no da nee-chan? - Aaliyah Começou. - Né, Nee-chan... - Disse falando com uma voz mais suave. Kyoko abriu os olhos, mas estava muito pesada de sono. Ela olhou ao redor e não conseguia distinguir quem era quem. Ela viu a sombra de Saena atrás de Julie.

\- _K...a..a…-san? -_ A voz dela era de puro medo. Kyoko piscou algumas vezes e o mundo ao redor dela começou a entrar em foco… Desta vez ela escutou a voz de Julie. Aaliyah percebeu na mesma hora o olhar dela um pouco dilatado, mas voltando ao normal aos poucos.

 _"Ela pode estar no efeito do medicamento... Ou pior. Tsk! Misturar duas drogas com álcool, foi a pior ideia que fizemos, nii-chan!"_

\- _Filha… -_ Começou Julie.. _. - O que tem?_

 _\- Sono…_ \- respondeu prontamente… Coçando os olhos, ela abriu e a primeira pessoa que viu foi Aaliyah e depois a mão de Julie e o rosto de Kuu…

\- Corn? - perguntou e Kuu arqueou a sobrancelha… - Não… Você é o pai dele?

\- Não Kyoko-chan... - A voz de Kuu penetrou em seu subconsciente e ela esfregou os olhos. Kuu entreolhou com Julie assustado. - Sou eu… Kuu.

\- Perdão… Lhe confundi com o pai de alguém.…

\- Corn? Seu amigo principe-fada? - Disse Kuu sorrindo a Kyoko gentilmente. Aaliyah arqueou a sobrancelha sem entender e Chiori arqueou a sobrancelha assombrada. Era a senpai dela? A _normal_?

\- Ah… - Disse Kuu e olhou para Julie que parecia alarmada. - Você está bem?

\- Apenas com sono…

\- Mas precisa se levantar… Já dormiu muito…

\- Que horas são?

\- 2 da tarde…Agora...

\- Duas? Então perdi meus compromissos da manhã? - Disse ainda não demonstrando nada na face.

\- Bom… Sim, e não. Eu e Julie avisamos que estava um pouco mal, mas que logo recuperaria. Conseguimos empurrar seus compromissos para mais tarde…

\- Então tenho que levantar?

\- Você está em condições? - Perguntou Aaliyah. - Você parece que foi atropelada por um caminhão de concreto - Respondeu rindo. Kyoko a olhou por um segundo sem a reconhecer. - Nee-chan, vai me dizer que não me reconhece?

\- Gomen. Eu... Aaliyah? - Ela piscou tentando focar no rosto da nova amiga. e Aaliyah a agarrou, lhe tirando um pouco do fôlego.

\- Nee-chan malvada! Pensei que tinha esquecido de mim! - Disse fazendo beiço.

\- Desculpa. - Disse Kyoko rindo. Chiori estava feliz. Era a primeira vez que via sua senpai sem o olhar de tristeza e morte. Aaliyah realmente lhe fez muito bem. Mas... será?

\- Eu já dormi muito. Já tenho que levantar pra trabalhar... - Dizia ainda tendo uma voz bem sonolenta. Com muita dificuldade, Kyoko tentou sair da cama, Aaliyah começou a ajuda-la a se levantar, mas a mesma se enrolando no lençol que Kyoko estava, e junto com ela caiu no chão.

\- _Ah~_ Nee-chan! Cuidado! - Disse Aaliyah rindo da cara de assustada de Kyoko - Você se machucou?

\- N-não. Você?

\- Não.

\- Kyoko senpai você está bem? - Disse Chiori se aproximando para ajudar ambas a se desenrolarem e se levantarem.

\- Sim… Acho que a bebida me relaxou mais que devia… - Disse sorrindo cansada.

\- Não foi bem isso não... - Julie olhou para Aaliyah alarmada e a mesma riu. Seria uma ambiguidade para ambas as partes, então ela não se preocupou. - Mas enfim... Não seria uma boia ideia cancelar os trabalhos dela de hoje não?

\- É melhor - Disse Julie concordando.

\- Não.. Eu consigo. Foi só o lençol que prendeu minha perna. - Disse sorrindo abraçada a Aaliyah.

\- Vamos ao médico. - disse Julie

\- Mas…

\- Sem mas ou meio mais! Você não está bem! - Disse Julie e marchou. - Estarei ligando para cancelar seus compromissos hoje.

\- **NÃO**! - Disse Kyoko pulando no mesmo segundo - Estou bem! Viu! - Disse tentando se segurar nas próprias pernas, apesar de ser uma conta difícil. - Vamos, preciso me arrumar! Vamos, vamos! - Disse pegando a roupa e indo pro banheiro se arrumar.

Aaliyah, quando viu Kyoko marchar cambaleante para a porta e fechar, deu uma gargalhada gostosa.

\- Ela não pode trabalhar assim, não enquanto ela não tiver um check up Kuu… - Diz Julie irritada.

\- Não acho que seria preciso. - Aaliyah a olhou. - Afinal, vocês a doparam, e ela tinha bebido. Então...

\- Mas se isso der outro tipo de reação a ela? - Começou Julie que estava bem assustada. Ela sabia o quão perigoso era misturar drogas a álcool.

\- Se ela acordou e tá viva, ela não vai morrer tao fácil assim Julie-san. Alias, vamos fazer como ela disse, mesmo por que a quero no estúdio comigo as 9. Se ela passar mal, ai vocês a levam para o hospital, combinado?

\- Kuu! - Começou Julie querendo apoio do marido.

\- Eu acho que Aaliyah tem razão. Não ha motivo para panico até agora, Juls. Seja a _mãe-coruja_ que sempre quis ser com ela.

\- Agora uma coisa é engraçado… - Começou Chiori. - Aquela era Kyoko-senpai… Não era Setsu, Kuon, nem muito menos Natsu, Mio ou Ryuu…

\- Tem certeza, Chiori? - Perguntou Kanae

\- Absoluta. - Disse Chiori e olhou para Aaliyah. - Como conseguiu?

\- Nada que uma bebida, música alta e um bom caderno não ajudem. Apenas pedi para ela escrever tudo... Ela começou e eu posso dizer para vocês, estão olhando para nossa futura cantora... - Aaliyah olha para a porta e vê Kyoko arrumada… Com o sorriso maior que podia, Aaliyah se sentiu orgulhosa. - Realmente, nada que um bom litro de vodka, uma boa música, a companhia de amigos e um bom caderno com uma boa caneta não tenha resolvido... - disse cruzando os braços.

Todos olharam para o estilo de Kyoko. Era como se tudo estivesse misturado e ela fosse Setsu, Natsu e Mio ao mesmo tempo… as roupas reveladoras de Setsu, o charme perigoso de Natsu e a elegancia de Mio.

\- Kyoko… - Começou Julie - Pra onde pensa que vai assim?

\- Trabalhar.

\- Você está com estilos bem diferentes…

\- Esta feio? - Disse olhando Aaliyah e a mesma sorriu ainda mais.

\- Não, está deslumbrante, Nee-chan. - E chegando ao lado dela a abraçou.

Kyoko vestia um vestido preto, de napa, preso no pescoço como um corcet, e uma fenda na lateral nada modesta.

\- Só não é seu estilo, que eu saiba. - Julie falou e Kyoko pode escutar como se viesse do mesmo lugar que Julie se encontrava. - _Menina estúpida que quer nos assustar além do que deveria..._

Kyoko se alarmou quando escutou uma voz muito parecida com Saena atrás de Julie.

\- E-eu… Não posso mudar meu estilo? - Disse meio incrédula, meio apavorada...Ela tinha certeza que havia ouvido a voz de Saena da boca de Julie… Mas a resposta dela saiu da boca fechada de Julie.

\- Claro… Mas… - Tentou Julie e Kyoko, se pôs a andar, recuperada do susto.

\- Vamos, não posso atrasar mais, ne?

\- Vamos comer… - disse Kuu

\- Trabalhar? - Kyoko o olhou com carinha de cachorrinho pidão… Não deu certo. Kuu a olhava sério

\- Depois de comer…

Kyoko suspirou e deixou ser levada para a mesa de almoço, apesar de que estava sem fome nenhuma

* * *

O dia passou arrastado. Kyoko teve alguns problemas na filmagem, mas contornou todos rapidamente. O efeito do remédio havia passado, mas Kyoko se sentia 3 ou 4 vezes mais exausta… Ela tinha acabado de sair do estúdio de Aaliyah, e esperava todos perto do carro. Precisava de ar puro, e pensar um pouco. Era, possivelmente umas 11 da noite quando ela sentou sozinha esperando Kanae, Aaliyah e Julie.

\- Dia puxado? - Disse uma voz em seu ouvido. Kyoko havia fechado os olhos um pouco para descansar…

\- _Ah~!_ \- Ele logo tampou a boca dela.

\- _Shi~_ … Não queremos ser incomodados... - Disse Alan aparecendo no campo de visão dela. Ele vestia um terno negro, que combinava com os cabelos negros e os olhos dourados, assim como Aaliyah disse, exatamente a replica dos dela.

\- Nii-san! que susto!

\- Então… Hime-chan… Como foi seu dia?

\- Complicado - Disse suspirando. Só então ela para e o olha nos olhos dele. - Como soube quem eu era?

\- Fiz meu dever de casa o dia todo, Nee-chan - Ele riu e Kyoko o olhou como se esperasse que ele falasse mais. O mesmo riu. - Bryan e Ryan me disseram quem você era, lembra? e Aaliyah me avisou que estava segurando sua família dentro do estúdio para você tomar um ar.

\- Ah, por isso eles estão demorando?

\- Pedi para Aaliyah fazer isso. - Sorriu. - Então… Já descidi o que fazer com você...

\- O que ?

\- Apressada. Calma, tudo a seu tempo - Ele riu e ela suspirou. - O que quis dizer com 'dia complicado'?

\- Logo de manhã eles pensaram que eu estava morta e quase me levaram pro hospital… Aaliyah conseguiu despistar um pouco, mas ainda não sei como. Se ela não tivesse conseguido e eles me levassem, teriam visto nos exames sobre a droga.

\- Não acredito muito, já que eles está lhe dando também.

\- Como assim? - Perguntou sem acreditar.

\- Medidas contra depressão que os médicos tomam a liberdade. Você foi levada ao mesmo hospital, examinada pelo mesmo medico, é claro que seria receitado anti-depressivos fortes. - Ele a olhou e sorriu - Mas fica como segredo. Eles não querem que você saiba. Julie continua coruja como sempre, e Kuu protetor como sempre...

\- Até parece que os conhece...

\- Não parece, eu os conheço de épocas passadas. Mas não sei se eles se lembrariam de mim, já que vivi com o filho deles na época rebelde do mesmo.

\- Você conheceu o Hizuri Kuon-san?

\- Conheci.

\- Onde ele está?

\- Não faço ideia. A unica coisa que sei é o que você disse ontem. Ele está morto. Aquele maldito. Morre sem cumprir a promessa que fez comigo. - Disse Alan, sentando ao lado de Kyoko e a trazendo para perto de seu peito a abraçando. Kyoko fica meio receosa, mas se deixa ser abraçada. - Apesar de que quero acreditar que ele não morreria tão facilmente assim! Aquele monstro era indestrutível nas lutas de rua!

\- Hizuri Kuon-san brigava nas ruas?

\- Encrenqueiro de marca maior, Kyoko-chan. Tenho certeza que você se daria bem com ele - Disse Rindo. Kyoko arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Por que diz isso?

\- Por que sei. Ele apesar de encrenqueiro, tinha um bom coração. Tão bom que era um dos motivos que se metia nas brigas. - Disse Alan esboçando um sorriso.

\- Vocês pareciam bons amigos.

\- Nem. Ele era amigo do meu nii-san. Eu o conheci por conta do meu nii-san, e acabei me metendo nas brigas com aquele monstro. A sede de sangue que ele tinha era fora do comum, principalmente quando o xingavam com as palavras proibidas.

\- Quais? - Kyoko estava bem interessada e Alan sorriu.

\- No dia que me contar o que aconteceu com você , eu conto o como o Kuon-baka-kun era. - ele sorriu para Kyoko, vendo-a fazer beicinho. - Então, mais algo de anormal, teve outras coisas?

\- Teve… Consegui vir trabalhar e parecer normal… Mas...

\- O que sentiu?

\- Parecia que eu estava dentro de uma câmara que me joga pra frente e para trás e me rodava de 5 em 5 minutos. Nunca fiquei tão tonta em minha vida. - Disse Kyoko de olhos fechados. " _Além do que escutei das pessoas, como se fosse os pensamentos delas..."_

\- Alguma coisa mais?

\- Além do sono fora do normal? - Ela tentou não deixar transparecer sobre as vozes e os vultos. - Não.

\- Julie administrou o remédio a você, estando com álcool no sistema. Que bom que você não teve nenhum efeito pior. Aaliyah disse que vai convence-los a não lhe dar o mesmo remédio, então por hoje, se não conseguir dormir, Tome aquele que lhe dei. Aquele remédio é um dos bons. Se quando for dormir, sentir isolada, ou solitária, tome.

\- Aaliyah convenceu Julie-san e Kuu-san para ficar lá em casa. - Disse Kyoko e Alan olhou para as estrelas, a abraçando-a mais.

\- Ela é boa para conquistar as pessoas, e depois dar o bote, se perceber que eles são maus a você. Mas tenho confiança nos dois. E nas suas duas companheiras de LoveMe.

\- _Ah!_ Você sabe?!

\- Eu disse que fiz meu dever de casa direitinho - Disse rindo e pegou no queixo dela, levantando-o para próximo do rosto dele. - Logo tudo vai ficar mais louco, e mudar para melhor, Hime-chan - Disse beijando-a no rosto, próximo aos lábios dela e ela petrificou desta vez.

\- Nii-san, é estrangeiro?

\- Sim, além disso, sou carinhoso. Depois de amanhã começa seu tratamento para modificar e nossa noite vai ser bem divertida… - Disse Alan se levantando. - Vou indo. Aaliyah já tem o projeto, e já vai por em execução para lhe levar para longe deles por 3 dias.

\- Que horas?

\- Não se preocupe com nada, apenas certifique-se de levar roupas confortáveis e para dançar bastante!

\- Hum… - Ele sorriu e saiu. Menos de dois minutos, as meninas chegaram e viram uma Kyoko super vermelha. Aaliyah sorriu

\- Tudo bem Kyoko? - Perguntou Kanae, um pouco irritada. Kyoko acenou com um sim com a cabeça e Kanae suspirou mais irritada ainda.

\- Não fique tão irritada, Kana-chan. - disse Aaliyah perto do ouvido dela. Kanae se virou irritada para Aaliyah

\- Não lhe dei a permissão de me chamar como quer.

 _\- Hai... hai... Mas se quer entrar no mundo dela... tem que obedecer o que falo..._ \- Disse Aaliyah sussurrando para Kanae e a mesma apertou a mandíbula. Odiava no que tinha se metido, mas Aaliyah era _muito boa em convencer._

Logo elas partiram para casa. E assim como Alan falou, Aaliyah confirmou que não lhe deram nenhum tipo de antidepressivo, mas, por conta da volta para casa, que foi mais estressante para Kyoko, ela cedeu… Escutar Julie falando coisas bem desagradáveis, mas ao mesmo tempo Kyoko tinha certeza que ela estava calada, rendeu uma boa roda de encaradas e Julie com cara de quem queria levá-la ao hospital imediatamente…

Lógico que Kyoko contornou… Mas as palavras duras de _Julie/Saena_ eram como se uma faca penetrasse na carne de Kyoko. Kanae falava uma coisa aqui e ali, mas era o _normal_ dela, _não_? Já Aaliyah nada saia, mas uma áurea tão tranquila emanava dela, como se fosse um sonho. Com a presença de Aaliyah , Kyoko conseguiu contornar a vontade que teve de abrir a porta do carro em movimento e se atirar para ser atropelada.

Kyoko quando chegou em casa comeu e se dirigiu pro quarto, com Aaliyah nos calcanhares. Fechando a porta, ela tirou do cofre novamente o remédio, mas desta vez só tomou menos de 1/4…

Aaliyah apenas observou sorrindo. Ela sabia que algo tinha deixado Kyoko muito perturbada, e não queria forçar. Mas ela tinha uma boa ideia do que poderia ser. Alan não iria gostar de saber do comportamento de Kyoko pós 3 drogas diferentes. o antidepressivo, a bala e o álcool.

O sono veio pouco depois que Aaliyah e ela se deitaram na cama e se abraçaram. Sonhos sem imagens nem balançar como se ela estivesse dentro de uma câmara…


	13. Conheçam Kurumi Hime-sama

**Rennn... Gomen =~ Mas... O show não pode parar xD**

 **Ren: ¬¬**

 **Legenda:**

" _pensamento"_

 **~:Toda vida que tiver o ~ seguido de uma palavra é como se a pessoa falasse aumentando uma letra, tipo grito, ou apenas esticando um som:**

 **Hai~ - Haaaaiiii...**

 **AH~ - AHHHHHH (de grito/assustado/ ou depende =x)**

 **Ah~ - Ahhhhh... (gemido/surpresa/ ou depende =x)**

* * *

 **Nakamura-sensei é a dona de Skip Beat.**

 **Apenas Aaliyah, Bryan, Ryan e Alan são meus personagens. Se for usar, peça permissão.**

 **A música que vai tocar neste capítulo é: _Minor Heaven - Tarja._ Também não é minha! Nenhuma das letras dela, só estou usando dentro do mundo de Skip Beat, já que não existe Tarja netes mundo, nem Demi lovato ;D**

 **Playlist para este capítulo, se tiver spotify:** **[como não dá pra por os trecos de uma url, então o link vai estar no perfil. pra quem sabe deixo uma parte para achar a playlist]: user/jaynemyu/playlist/2nvDoDtREMlz3KdKDds4nA**

* * *

Capítulo 13 -Conheçam Kurumi Hime-sama..

* * *

A cada hora que se passava, Ren se sentia mais incomodado. Se bem que a palavra incomodado não seria a correta...

Descobrir que ele era o causador de TUDO…

Era como se uma _faca_ penetrasse seu coração. As palavras dela ainda soavam como **facas** …

 _Era como se ele falhasse pela segunda vez…_

A primeira ele falhou com Tina e Rick, causando a morte do mesmo… E agora, ele havia falhado como o amor de sua vida. Era como se o coração dele tivesse sido arrancado fora de seu peito…

 **Não.**

O correto era dizer que seu coração ainda estava no peito, mas com o peito _aberto e seu coração exposto e milhares de agulhas_ que o alfinetaram constantemente, outras vezes parecia que alguma coisa quente passava pelo seu coração pulsante, dando-lhe uma dor alucinante… Outra como se estivessem tentando eletrocutá-lo... A dor era incontavelmente maior.

 _\- Então… Foi assim que você se sentiu Tina?_

Ren suspirou fundo, mas as lágrimas que repreendia desde quando descobriu tudo, queriam ameaçar a cair de seus olhos. No dia que ele descobriu tudo, ele teve que se manter imparcial, mas por dentro, ele estava devastado… E quando ela desapareceu, no fim daquele dia?

Pela primeira vez, desde a morte de Rick, ele havia perdido o chão, por completo. Se não fosse por Lory, provavelmente ele teria feito alguma coisa muito estúpida.

Não, ele tinha que manter a _máscara_ …

 **Chiori o obrigou a isso…**

 _Lory o obrigou a isso..._

* * *

 **===FLASHBACK===**

 _\- Boss, eu não vou ficar parado! - Kuon se levantou da cadeira, assim que a chamada foi terminada._

 _\- Você não tem outra alternativa Ren... Se você pressionar mais, ela pode realmente não sobreviver a próxima! Eu quero Mogami-kun viva ainda. - Lory se debulhava em lágrimas presas. Kuon não conseguia raciocinar. Uma fúria brotava de seu peito._

 _Como sua princesa tinha sido tão maltratada todos estes anos e nunca ninguém soube? Por que ela tinha a mania feia de guardar tudo para si e não falar nada? E porque diabos ela nunca se abriu de verdade!? Pelo menos para uma pessoa!? Assim ela não estaria tão fragilizada com o passar dos anos... Por fora uma menina tão forte e por dentro completamente..._

 _Ren não queria pensar. A dor como se uma faca lhe transpassasse o peito e lhe deixava sangrando era a pior sensação._

 _E saber que sua princesa estava assim por palavras **dele**_ **...** _Ele precisava descobrir que passado era esse... Mas... Ele também escondia tudo o que ele viveu? Como ele poderia repreendê-la? Ele mesmo não poderia dar nenhum piu. Com o passado manchado por sangue, como ele poderia consertá-la, como ela, mesmo quebrada, o consertou?_

 _\- Então, o que podemos fazer? - Começou Yashiro aparentemente ainda comportado. - Se Kuon... Ren-san for atrás dela, podemos perdê-la. Se ele não for, ele enlouquece... E eu não vou mentir, estou no mesmo barco que Ren... Eu quero ir atrás dela e por juízo na cabeça dela, Lory-san..._

 _\- Oh, esqueci que estava aqui... - Fingiu Lory. Ren sentiu uma gota cair de sua cabeça. Como ele poderia brincar numa hora daquelas mesmo? - Por favor..._

 _\- Segredo. Eu sei... - Se a situação não fosse tão pesada, Ren tinha certeza que ele abraçaria seu agente. Mesmo que isso fosse contra a natureza dele. - Não quero saber agora, no momento estou muito mais preocupado com Kyoko-chan do que com o segredo do meu cliente. Kyoko-chan é nossa prioridade. Mas o que podemos fazer?_

 _\- Eu realmente não sei. - Disse Lory. - Mas a única ordem que eu tenho é, vão para casa, e aguardem notícias. Amanhã vocês vão trabalhar normalmente..._

 _Ren não aguentou. Tudo que ele pode ver foi vermelho na sua frente._

 ** _\- PRO INFERNO VOCÊS! E NÃO VOU FICAR PARADO!_**

 ** _\- KUON!_** _\- Gritou Lory batendo na mesa - Já não basta o que aconteceu? Estamos num momento delicado e se você deixar seu temperamento gritar mais alto você vai se arrepender com ela, morta, nos braços! - Kuon travou, era como se visse a cena de Rick na sua frente novamente, mas a cena foi a pior que ele poderia ver. ao invés do corpo de Rick, o corpo de Kyoko estava estirado, sem vida, e o sangue espalhado por todo o lugar. Aquela imagem fez o coração dele parar de bater umas batidas. A cena era muito pior do que a de Rick... - Não queremos perdê-la, então, tenha a paciência que adquiriu com Tsuruga Ren e vá pra casa! Isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem!_

 _Ren caiu de joelhos com lágrimas que tentou segurar. Seu coração apertou contra o peito. Ele não viu quando Lory saiu de trás da mesa e foi até ele, pondo a mão no meu ombro._

 _\- Vá pra casa, Kuon. Por favor. Se segure, por ela..._

 _Apertando os olhos, e limpando, apertando os punhos, Kuon apenas afirmou com a cabeça. E saiu seguido por Yashiro. Assim que chegaram no carro, Yashiro levantou a mão._

 _\- Me dê a chaves._

 _\- Por que?_

 _\- Você não está em estado de dirigir. Me dê as chaves. Eu vou lhe levar pra casa, e vou levar o carro para a minha casa._

 _\- Eu não vou atrás dela._

 _\- Eu sei, mas foram ordens do presidente._

 _Kuon não queria nem imaginar como Yashiro e Lory falaram sem ele prestar atenção, apenas deu a chaves para Yashiro e sentou no passageiro. Aquele dia estava sendo um dos piores para ele..._

 **==FIM DO FLASHBACK===**

Sua casa nunca havia ficado tão fria quanto aquela noite. Foi preciso de uma garrafa inteira de Whisky para lhe acalmar. E ainda assim, ele não conseguiu totalmente. Não enquanto Kuu não ligasse dizendo que ela havia sido achada… O que só ocorreu às 5 da manhã…

* * *

As horas passaram, e Ren sentia o coração mais pesado sem notícia nenhuma… Quantas vezes ele quis jogar tudo para cima e ia atrás dela? Ali, sozinho ele pode deixar as lágrimas caírem… E o ódio por si mesmo aumentar. Pelo menos 2 espelhos e um litro de whisky vazio foram os que sofreram em seu rompante da noite.

O pior foi a notícia que veio às 5 da manhã… Ren sentiu o seu celular vibrar e o pegou imediatamente vendo número de Kuu...

\- Como ela está? Acharam!?

 _\- Sim. Ela já está conosco, Kuon… Mas…_

\- O que houve!? Não me diga que… _Ela…_

 _\- Não. Calma. Ela está viva._ \- Kuu escutou Ren respirar aliviado e suspirou. _\- Não muito bem pra falar a verdade…_

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

 _\- Bom… Pra começo de história ela estava bêbada._

\- **QUE**!? - Ren pulou do sofá mas caiu no mesmo segundo. Kuu só escutou um baque surdo, e alguns palavrões saindo da boca de seu filho. - O que está falando!? Como assim?! Onde acharam ela?!

 _\- Kuon. você está bem? Por favor, se acalme._

\- Como posso me acalmar sabendo que…

 _\- Ela está bem, não foi encontrada em estado deplorável… Mas ela veio até nós com uma garrafa de vodka na mão…_ \- Kuu pode escutar os palavrões que seu filho falava e suspirou. Se ele contasse que a _pessoa_ que _levou_ Kyoko para fora da boate estava neste exato momento _dormindo_ na cama com ela, Kuu tinha certeza que Kuon apareceria ali em menos de um segundo. Pelo bem deles, Kuu resolveu não contar da _nova_ companhia. _\- Kuon…_

\- Isso está errado! Eu preciso falar com ela e dizer que tudo isso não passa…

 _\- Ela não vai te escutar._

\- Eu **TENHO** que **TENTAR** , pai! Eu não posso… Ficar de braços cruzados! Não assim!

 _\- Kuon…_

\- Primeiro Rick… Agora ela? Já posso saber o que Tina sofreu por minha culpa, e de primeira mão! Não! Eu não posso! Eu não quero passar por esta falha novamente! **_EU NÃO QUERO SER REPROVADO NOVAMENTE!_** Se… Se… Se acontecer algo a ela… Eu não sei…

 _\- Kuon!_ \- Tentou Kuu para fazê-lo parar de se afogar. _\- Filho, no momento ela precisa de você forte! Ela está frágil! A culpa não é sua! Assim como Rick não foi sua culpa!_

\- Não? Como você pode falar disso? Se Rick não tivesse corrido atrás de mim, não teria sido atropelado! E Kyoko! Se ela não tivesse escutado **_as minhas palavras_** ela não teria tentado se suicidar! Como não pode ser minha culpa, pai! Me diga! - Kuu escutava os apelos e as lágrimas de seu filho. Isso era mal. _Muito mal..._

 _\- Me escute bem, filho. Eu sei que é doloroso! Mas você não pode se segurar nisso…_

\- Ela estava me curando, pai! - Continuou ele ignorando os apelos da voz de seu pai. Kuu suspirou vendo que Kuon não iria parar de falar. - Ela é meu talismã, e eu estava saindo disso aos poucos! Ela fazia a dor passar! E parecia que nada poderia me atingir! - Ren se debulhava em lágrimas do outro lado. - E **EU** fiz _isso_ a ela! Eu a feri! De maneira tal que ela prefere a morte! A dor de ter perdido Rick não vai se comparar a dor de perder Kyoko! Se algum dia isso vier acontecer… Eu… Sigo ela pelo mesmo caminho! _Eu não quero… Ficar aqui se ela não estiver!_ Eu **não quero** ser a causa disso para ela! E nem toda a eternidade no inferno sofrendo iria me fazer pagar pelo que estou fazendo com ela!

 _\- Por favor Kuon… Pense no que está dizendo. Ela precisa de você… Para clarear a cabeça dela esclarecer todo o mal entendido! Mas você precisa ficar forte… Firme!_

\- Se Tina sofreu o que estou sofrendo, eu agora daria toda razão a ela de ter me chamado de assassino…

 ** _\- KUON! JÁ CHEGA!_** \- Disse Kuu irritado. Julie que havia vindo até a cozinha pegar algo para dormir, escutou a conversa. - _Ela **PRECISA** de você! E você tem que estar forte para ela! E quando eu digo **VOCÊ** , eu quero dizer **VOCÊ**! **Hizuri Kuon!**_ **_Meu filho!_** _Então se erga! **Você tem mais chance de trazê-la do que possa imaginar!** Mas se você ficar desta forma, sua chance vai ser quase **nula**! Por que você vai mostrar **QUEM** realmente é, ela não vai confiar em você e vai fugir de você! Entendeu!?_

Ren olhou para os vidros e espelhos esmigalhados a sua frente. Aquela noite ele havia voltado a ser Kuon… Jelly havia transformado ele, e dado a peruca de Ren para ele. Sim… Ren não teria nenhuma chance para trazê-la de volta… Mas _ele teria_ …

 _Corn_ teria…

\- Sim… Eu entendi, pai.

 _\- Muito bem. Agora vá dormir! Daqui a pouco você tem que se levantar para trabalhar!_

\- Sim… Boa noite… E por favor...

 _\- Qualquer coisa lhe avisarei…_

\- Obrigado…

 _\- Pai serve para isso, não?_ \- Disse rindo. _\- Agora vá descansar! E pare de beber!_

\- Como sabe que bebi?

 _\- Conheço bem meu filho._ \- Um sorriso brotou no rosto de Kuon.

\- Boa noite pai… De um beijo na mamãe por mim.

 _\- Considere dado._ \- Disse e ambos desligaram.

Kuon olhou para o espelho quebrado. E as palavras de Kuu foram fortes, ainda mais agora. Sim ele precisava estar inteiro… Para poder tirá-la daquilo que ele a enfiou. Ele falaria toda a verdade… No momento certo…

* * *

\- Era o Kuon? - Julie se sentou ao lado do marido.

\- Sim. Eu posso lhe dizer, acho que este mês envelheci 5 vezes mais. Nossos filhotes estão sendo um problema... - Disse abraçando a mulher.

\- Eu acho que envelheci 10 anos. - Disse abraçando o esposo. - Kuu... Você acha que deveríamos falar com o sequestrador?

\- Eu não acho... Nós vamos... Se amanhã tudo correr bem, nós vamos falar com ele, senão depois de amanhã. - Ele deu um selinho rápido nos lábios de sua esposa. - ela comeu e bebeu?

\- Sim. Aaliyah que não bebeu o suco. Acho que ela não gosta de laranja.

Kuu suspirou.

\- O que vamos fazer com essa garota?

\- Ela parece firme com Kyoko-chan. Ela me contou que era cantora, ainda desconhecida, pois preferia a vida da noite, mas ela tem dois álbuns lançados. Ela disse que depois vai me dar ambos para escutar.

\- Conversou com ela?

\- Sim. Pedi para conversar rapidamente com ela. Ela aparentemente é uma boa garota, e ela falou bem do irmão dela. Só não me disse o nome dele. Mas pelo menos eu pedi para ela nos apresentar ele. Agora, depois que ela tirou a peruca e a lente, eu a achei parecida com alguém que no momento não consigo associar. Apesar dos olhos dela serem muito parecidos e com a mesma tonalidade dos da Kyoko-chan.

\- Âmbar? - Perguntou Kuu.

\- Sim. Mas o olhar dela me lembra outra pessoa também. coisa que com a Kyoko-chan não me lembra. Só que ainda não consegui saber quem... De qualquer forma, ela quer nos levar ao estúdio que ela grava e mostrar a voz de Kyoko. Então eu, você, a Chiori, a Kyoko e a Kanae vamos as 9 da noite pro estúdio com ela.

\- Entendi. Vamos sim. As atividades de nossa filha acaba às oito, não?

\- Sim. E Kuon? - Kuu suspirou.

\- Ele precisa se recompor para agir, Juls. Estes dias e descobrir o que descobriu da forma que descobriu... Ele está se quebrando aos poucos.

\- Eu quero que este pesadelo acabe... - Julie disse abraçando mais forte seu marido.

\- Eu também... - Kuu sentiu o telefone vibrar e olhou. Tinha uma mensagem de Lory.

 ** _Espero que vocês possam me contar tudo o que está acontecendo e todo o passado dela. Eu preciso saber e preciso contar o que aconteceu para tudo isso ser desencadeado. Então amanhã, ou no mais tardar depois de amanhã, eu quero vocês aqui, na minha sala. Me avise a hora._**

 ** _Lory._**

\- Ele está preocupado tanto quanto estamos.

\- Kanae-chan que não vai gostar... - Disse Julie.

\- Mas ela precisa saber da verdade também. Tanto quanto Kyoko precisa.

\- Sim... - Julie se abraçou a Kuu suspirando. Ambos apagaram tudo e se levantaram para o quarto.

* * *

Lory estava deitado em sua cama, depois de ter digitado para Kuu. Ele precisava saber de tudo... Precisava consertar sua burrada...

 **===FLASHBACK===**

 _\- Boss, eu não vou ficar parado! - Kuon se levantou da cadeira, assim que a chamada foi terminada. Lory estava um pouco perdido. Não conseguia pensar em nenhuma saída._

 _\- Você não tem outra alternativa Ren... Se você pressionar mais, ela pode realmente não sobreviver a próxima! Eu quero Mogami-kun viva ainda. - Lory se debulhava em lágrimas presas. Realmente tudo estava degraus muito piores do que ele queira. O efeito que ele queria era um, mas ele NUNCA iria imaginar que o efeito completamente oposto poderia acontecer!_

 _Ele nunca imaginou sequer que Mogami Kyoko tivesse um passado tão profundo e triste. Lory tinha certeza de uma coisa. Ele precisava saber todos os detalhes para saber como se mover a partir de agora..._

 _\- Então, o que podemos fazer? - Começou Yashiro ainda comportado, Lory tinha que dar um aumento para ele, nunca pensou que Yashiro fosse tão bem comportado assim, numa crise destas. - Se Kuon... Ren-san for atrás dela, podemos perdê-la. Se ele não for, ele enlouquece... E eu não vou mentir, estou no mesmo barco que Ren... Eu quero ir atrás dela e por juízo na cabeça dela, Lory-san..._

 _\- Oh, esqueci que estava aqui... - Fingiu Lory. rindo ele viu a cara de Yashiro e Ren com uma gota na cabeça deles. Se a situação não fosse tão ruim, Lory com toda a certeza iria rir da cara impagável que ambos estavam fazendo. Ele sabia que Sebastian, escondido, já teria batido uma foto para a posteridade. Ele se recompôs e como as autoridade começou a falar- Por favor..._

 _\- Segredo. Eu sei... - Desta vez Lory marcou no pensamento, ele iria dar um aumento gigantesco a Yashiro! - Não quero saber agora, no momento estou muito mais preocupado com Kyoko-chan do que com o segredo do meu cliente. - Lory o olhou admirado. Se não soubesse que Yashiro tinha sentimentos de família por Kyoko, iria achar que ele estava apaixonado pela pequena. - Kyoko-chan é nossa prioridade. Mas o que podemos fazer?_

 _\- Eu realmente não sei. - Disse Lory coçando a barba. - Mas a única ordem que eu tenho é, vão para casa, e aguardem notícias. Amanhã vocês vão trabalhar normalmente..._

 ** _\- PRO INFERNO VOCÊS! E NÃO VOU FICAR QUIETO!_**

 ** _\- KUON!_** _\- Gritou Lory batendo na mesa - Já não basta o que aconteceu? Estamos num momento delicado e se você deixar seu temperamento gritar mais alto você vai se arrepender com ela, morta, nos braços! - Kuon travou, e Lory tinha a certeza do que ele estava vendo. - Não queremos perdê-la, então, tenha a paciência que adquiriu com Tsuruga Ren e vá pra casa! Isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem!_

 _Ren caiu de joelhos com lágrimas que tentou segurar. Lory imaginava o que ele poderia estar imaginando. A cena de Rick... Com Kyoko no lugar... A cena era, provavelmente, muito pior do que a de Rick... Seu coração apertou contra o peito. Ver seu afilhado daquela forma novamente... Era muito pior do que a primeira vez, quando Rick morreu. Lory saiu de trás da mesa e foi até ele. Ele apertou o ombro de seu afilhado, como se quisesse trazê-lo de volta a vida._

 _\- Vá pra casa, Kuon. Por favor. Se segure, por ela..._

 _Apertando os olhos, e limpando, apertando os punhos, Kuon apenas afirmou com a cabeça. E saiu seguido por Yashiro. Ele apenas balbuciou a Yashiro para dirigir por Ren e Yashiro confirmou saindo da sala com seu cliente. Lory pôs a mão na cabeça._

 _\- O que pode acontecer para piorar, Sebastian?_

 _\- Eu tenho uma vaga ideia talvez, Lory-sama, mas rezo para que não seja este caminho que Mogami-sama trilhe._

 _\- O que está pensando?_

 _\- Drogas..._

 _\- Perspicaz como sempre... Fique aposto, caso eles precisem._

 _\- Sim Senhor. - E fazendo uma reverência, Sebastian saiu deixando Lory sozinho._

 _\- Por favor Kami-sama. A única coisa que peço é que não a deixe morrer..._

 _Horas mais tarde, Kuu ligou pedindo ajuda. Eram mais que 1 da manhã e depois de Kuu muito insistir com Chiori, de acordo com que Kuu relatou, ele pediu ajuda, e Lory mandou Sebastian e alguns homens para procurá-la. Quatro horas de busca..._

 _Este tempo foi o tempo em que Lory classificaria no top 3 de sua lista como os mais agonizantes de sua existência._

 _Só perdia pro dia que sua nora, mãe de Maria, morreu, e o dia que sua esposa morreu._

 **==FIM DO FLASHBACK===**

Sim, Aquele mês estava sendo o pior de sua vida. Ele estava agradecido por que Maria estava longe, nos EUA com seu filho. Ele não queria saber se ela estivesse ali, com eles.

ele olhou para a mensagem que recebeu.

 ** _Estaremos lhe passando a hora quando Kyoko-chan acordar. Precisamos saber como ela vai estar pela manhã. São 6:00 da manhã, Boss. Já adiamos todo o trabalho de Kyoko-chan para a tarde. Obrigado pela ajuda. Chiori também agradece._**

Sim... Mesmo que o passado dela tenha sido negro a este ponto, ele tinha uma certeza, dias melhores viriam. ele queria acreditar nisso...

Mesmo sabendo que nem sempre o que queria, acontecia...

* * *

E como nem tudo que queremos acontece, no dia seguinte a notícia veio e foi tão complicada quanto eles saberem de toda a verdade. Mal o dia dele tinha começado, e a hora do almoço chegado, a notícia veio como uma bomba.

Yashiro e Ren estavam no camarim, descansando de um intervalo de um dos trabalhos de modelo de Ren. Depois de uma pesada maquiagem, pois Ren ainda sofria com a ressaca, e Yashiro resolveu dirigir o dia inteiro e deixar Ren descansar o máximo que podia, o celular dele vibra e Ren quando vê o nome do Kuu no display se alarma.

\- Está tudo bem com ela? - Disse e Yashiro se alarmou também. Ele bem sabia que Kuu estava entrando em contato com Ren para avisar que como ela estava. Ren pôs no viva voz, era o que poderia fazer para Yashiro, que o apoiava até ali.

 _\- Não, Ren… Não está._ \- Disse Kuu notando o viva voz. - Onde estão?

\- No camarim de Ren-san, Hizuri-san. apenas eu e Ren estamos aqui. Pedimos uma sala a prova de som, os diretores de todos os trabalhos de Ren estão sabendo que estamos passando por problemas familiares, e estão nos dando o máximo de conforto pro momento delicado.

\- O que houve? - Perguntou ren cortando Yashiro. Seu coração parecia estar na garganta.

 _\- Ela não acorda para trabalhar. -_ Ren e Yashiro se entreolharam, por dentro ambos queriam correr para perto dela.

\- Bom… Ela bebeu na noite anterior. Ela está de ressaca? _Não é?_ \- Perguntou Ren. Yashiro pôs a mão na têmpora, prevenindo de uma dor de cabeça.

 _\- Não… Ela literalmente_ **_não acorda_** … - Ren olhou alarmado para Yashiro. - _Estamos tentando a manhã toda e ela não acorda, por mais que gritassem no quarto dela, ela não acorda. Estamos considerando levá-la ao hospital…_

\- Já deveriam ter levado-a pro hospital! - Começou Yashiro pulando da cama. - E se ela estiver entrado em coma alcoólico?! - Ren ficou branco. Ele sabia que ele tinha tolerância ao álcool, mas e Kyoko? - Ou pior! Se tiverem colocado algo na bebida dela?!

Ren não sabia se o chão havia se aberto e engolido ele, ou se era apenas o desejo dele.

 _\- Como disse, achamos ela saindo de uma boate, com um litro de vodka na mão. Eu mandei analisar a vodka para ver se ela estava batizada com alguma droga. Lory negou, pois ele já pegou o resultado. Liguei antes para ele, mas estou considerando que colocaram talvez no copo dela. Se ela não acordar mesmo, estarei levando ela ao hospital novamente..._

\- Por favor me deixe avisado…

 _\- Kuon… Eu preciso de você forte o mais rápido possível._

\- Estarei aqui quando precisar. - Disse firme

 _\- Sério?_ \- perguntou Kuu.

\- O que precisar, estou aposto para aparecer como _tal_. Yashiro-san ficará com meu celular, pois já estou voltando ao set.

 _\- Ficarei em contato caso ela acorde ou não. Boa tarde._

Kuu desligou e Ren suspirou.

\- O que vamos fazer? - Yashiro estava alarmado, já com a luva para ligar e cancelar os compromissos.

\- Eu não sei... - Disse Ren passando a mão no cabelo. Ele suspirou lembrando da peruca.

\- Eles deveriam já ter-lá levado ao hospital…

\- Sim… Mas tenho que aguardar ainda qualquer coisa.

\- Você vai conseguir, Ren? - O mesmo deu um sorriso cansado.

\- Preciso… - E suspirando repõe a máscara e deu o celular a seu gerente. - Cuidado com este celular. Eu preciso dele… _Inteiro_...

\- Eu sei… - Disse Yashiro e guardou. Ambos se levantaram, pois já estavam sendo chamado para os sets de filmagem.

* * *

Quando Ren e Yashiro voltavam de uma reunião, às 3:30 da tarde, o celular de Ren novamente vibrou. Ren atendeu e colocou no viva voz. Yashiro que ainda dirigia, encostou para poder escutar. Ele tinha medo que as noticias também o afetasse. Achou um canto vazio, um estacionou.

\- Me diz que tem uma notícia boa pai... - Disse Kuon e Kuu suspirou.

 _\- Ela hoje de manhã ela não acordou, mas agora a tarde é que ela se levantou... Mas fomos culpados em relação a isso. -_ Kuu suspirou cansado.

 _-_ Como assim? - Perguntou Yashiro.

\- _Julie deu o remédio que o médico nos passou, um remédio para dormir, sem saber. Pois na comoção de ontem, antes dela desaparecer, a jarra que o remédio ficava se espatifou no chão, junto com outras coisas da cozinha. Julie acabou dando o suco com o remédio sem saber._

\- Mas isso poderia ter custado a vida dela! - Disse Yashiro. Ren estava branco e não conseguia pensar nenhuma coisa. Piorou falar algo.

 _\- Sim, eu sei. Mas graças a Deus ela acordou. Foi muito difícil ela levantar, mas a mesma se pôs em pé e quis trabalhar. Julie queria que ela ficasse em casa, mas ela não aceitou. Durante as gravações ela teve pequenas vertigens, mas segurou. Fora o cansaço mais forte…_

 _-_ Que comoção foi que aconteceu? - Perguntou Ren voltando a habilidade de fala. Kuu não sabia se respondia ou se desviava do assunto. - Não me esconda nada, Hizuri-san...

\- Foi quando Amamiya-san disse que rendeu um quase degolamento? - Começou Yashiro e Ren travou, ele tinha esquecido disso.

 _\- Espero que esteja preparado para **agir** a qualquer momento…_

\- Estou. É preciso. Não aguento mais isso. - Disse suspirando cansado e se lembrando. - O que aconteceu?

\- _Eu não sou aconselhado a dizer sobre isso, mas, falando por cima, podemos entender por que Kyoko se dirigiu a esta depressão. Ela não teve uma vida fácil. Ela nos contou toda a história dela, desde quando se entendia por gente. Como Julie disse ontem, ela a forçou falar, antes de sairmos para um trabalho de última hora, quando ela desapareceu. Ela realmente nos contou tudo, desde do que ela sabe de antes de nascer, até no da TBM, quando escutou suas palavras. Tsuruga-san, eu posso lhe dizer com toda a convicção agora, como disse ontem, a culpa não é sua, nem sua Yashiro-san. Vocês só foram a cereja do bolo que faltava para desencadear tudo o que estamos vivendo nestes últimos dias. -_ Kuu suspirou e passou a mão no cabelo. Tinha certeza que Ren iria perder toda a compostura... - _Depois de nos contar, ela se levantou e ela tentou se matar na nossa frente..._

Ren sentia um peso no ar, Yashiro sentia como se estivesse perto da morte. Saber daquela forma, com os detalhes era muito mais pesado. Ambos estavam brancos. Nem dos dois conseguia falar nada.

 _\- Sim, desculpe estar falando isso pelo telefone, mas você quer saber e não queremos deixá-la sozinha por nenhum segundo. Ela está atuando então estamos Julie e eu com ela. Eu vim para o camarim conversar com vocês. Já falei com Lory e vamos nos encontrar provavelmente amanhã._ Ontem, ela relatou a vida dela e tentou se degolar na cozinha. - escutar aquilo daquela forma era muito mais aterrador. Ambos se arrepiarem como se um vento gelado tivesse soprado dentro do carro fechado, ou como se o ar tivesse diminuído para dois graus abaixo de zero. - _Kyoko pegou a mais amolada faca de cortar carne, e ia começar a se degolar. Quando vi aquilo, me levantei correndo. A única coisa que passava na minha cabeça foi que não iria dar tempo de para-la. Foi a pior experiência fora de telas que eu já experimentei, depois de ter perdido você, meu filho, para a depressão depois do que aconteceu. Não sei até onde Yashiro-san já sabe, mas esta é a verdade. Se eu fosse por na minha lista de Top 3 piores momentos de minha vida, a experiência que estou passando está sendo a número 2, perdendo para a vez que você foi embora. Estou com a mão enfaixada com alguns pontos, por impedir dela se degolar. Ela está com o pescoço cortado, mas não tão fundo, já que eu a impedi._ \- Yashiro e Ren se entreolharam horrorizados. - _Tudo o que vivi com ela, como a conheci, como ela virou minha filha... Era como se eu tivesse falhado como pai novamente... Nestes dias em que eu e Julie nos disponibilizamos para ela, ambos estamos com medo de perdê-la. Nos primeiros dias foram tão assustadores como nesta última noite. Vê-la perto da morte que ela mesma provocou está me deixando mais velho a cada segundo. -_ Riu sem humor. Ren apertava a mão com tanta força que era capaz dele quebrar a própria mão.

\- Ren... - Começou Yashiro e o mesmo aliviou a força na mão, mas a marca das unhas, mesmo quase inexistentes, cortaram a palma ele, fazendo sangrar um pouco.

\- Eu quero vê-la. Eu preciso terminar com tudo isso!

 _\- Filho, se para você esta sendo difícil imagina para nós…_

\- É por isso mesmo! Eu quero por juízo nela e mostrar que tudo não passa de um mal entendido logo.

 _\- Vai chegar o tempo, mas o que estou mais preocupado é das novas conexões que ela está fazendo._

\- Como assim? - Será que as coisas poderiam ficar pior!? Kuon tinha quase toda a certeza que o destino estava com muito ódio dele... Rick estava com muito ódio dele... Era a única explicação que ele poderia ter!

 _\- Escondi de você uma coisa hoje pela manhã quando liguei avisando que a encontramos. Ela está grudada a uma garota que conheceu na boate._

\- **QUE?!** \- Kuon gritou alarmado dentro do carro

\- E vocês deixaram uma desconhecida ficar com vocês o dia todo? - retrucou Yashiro que também ficou alarmado.

 _\- Não. Vocês entenderam errado. Ela está conosco **desde** que achamos Kyoko. Ambas dormiram no mesmo quarto e não desgrudam._

Ren no mesmo quis abrir a porta do carro e Yashiro o segurou. Ele balançava a cabeça, como se o dissesse para se acalmar e esperar.

 _-_ Quem é ela? - Perguntou entre dentes. Ele precisava se acalmar, antes que pudesse cometer alguma loucura...

 _\- Não é alguém conhecida. Mas ela é vocalista de uma banda. Ela pôs na cabeça que Kyoko tem que ser uma Rockstar, e não aceita um não como resposta. Fora isso, sem que ninguém veja, Kyoko abre o telefone e disca para alguém, fala algo rapidamente sorri e desliga depois. Você andou ligando para ela?_

\- Não. Ela não me atende… E quem é essa garota que está com vocês?

\- _Ambas se chamam de irmãs. Kyoko a teve como uma irmã mais velha. Apesar de ser assombroso o olho delas. É como se fossem idênticos. e a garota nos lembra alguém que ainda não conseguimos fazer ligação, mas sabemos que conhecemos de algum lugar. De qualquer forma, Aaliyah é uma garota gentil que quer ajudar Kyoko-chan a sair da depressão. Ou seja, ela está fazendo o milagre…_

\- Eu não gosto de **outra** fazendo o milagre! - Se indignou Kuon, passando a mão na cabeça e olhando pro relógio. - E como não saber se ela não é perigosa?

 _\- Não é. Lory pesquisou sobre Aaliyah e sabemos um pouco dela agora. Ela é confiável. Já a outra pessoa que ela liga sem ninguém notar, não sabemos._

\- Não tem como pegar o telefone e ver quem é o número?

 _\- Não… Aaliyah não larga o celular dela de hipótese nenhuma. Kyoko só pega algumas vezes quando quer ligar, e Aaliyah esconde dentro da calça o celular. Já pedimos para Lory rastrear, mas ele não conseguiu nada…_

\- Amamiya-san se lembra qual foi a boate?

 _\- Não se sabe. Vimos apenas ambas andando do lado de fora, perto de algumas boates, com uma garrafa de vodka na mão, totalmente bêbadas._ \- Ren, Kuu e Yashiro suspiraram.

\- Hizuri-san, você disse que ela olha pro celular e liga, ela por acaso fica estranha antes? - Perguntou Yashiro-san.

 _\- Agora que você pergunta…Ela começa a ficar calada demais, e então arregala o olho com medo, e depois volta ao normal, olhando pros lados confusa. Então ela pega o celular e liga._

\- Já aconteceu isso quantas vezes? - Perguntou Yashiro alarmado. Ren o olhou e não gostava nem um pouco do olhar que Yashiro estava dando.

 _\- Neste meio tempo da hora que ela acordou até agora? 20 vezes._

\- E ela acordou que horas mesmo? - Perguntou Yashiro alarmado.

 _\- 2 da tarde. Por que Yashiro-san?_

\- Você disse que mandaram analisar a bebida dela e nada, não se sabe do copo, por acaso as pupilas dela estavam dilatadas quando ela acordou?

 _\- Não sei direito. Aaliyah meio que tapou a visão quando Kyoko acordou… Mas a voz dela estava diferente. Rouca…_

\- Mais alguma coisa?

 _\- Desde que ela acordou ela vem olhando pros cantos assustada, como se visse algo que não víamos._

\- É possível ela está sobre efeito de alucinógenos não?

\- Mas o remédio não pode ter um efeito de alucinógeno não? - Perguntou Ren tentando se recompor. - É um anti-depressivo?

 _\- Não. O médico nos disse que seria complicado passar um antidepressivo para Kyoko, no estágio que ela estava, com pensamentos suicidas. Só iria piorar a situação. O remédio que estamos dando é apenas para dormir, mas como ele é tarja preta..._

\- Imaginei quando falou do remédio ontem a noite, Hizuri-san. Mas a junção do álcool com ele, é possível ter potencializado e se transformado em alucinogénico também. Mas é possível ela já ter algum efeito alucinogénico antes, não?

 _\- Possível sim, mas se estivesse, ela não trabalharia de forma nenhuma…Ela não saberia identificar realidade do imaginário! Estou mais preocupado que antes... Seriam duas drogas e a bebida, que poderia potencializar o efeito em muitas vezes. Se por um acaso, ela misturou e não sabemos, Seria bom levá-la pro hospital?_

\- No momento eu não sei. Talvez ela não iria aceitar. Mas se ela continuar, seria interessante levá-la. - disse Yashiro preocupado ainda mais.

\- Mogami-san tem tendência de diferenciar sim isso. - Começou Ren agora mais preocupado que antes…- Infelizmente, pode ser que ela esteja sobre alucinações e ninguém percebe, por conta do jeito dela.

O carro agora estava mais tenebroso que antes, já que ambos os homens dentro dele se sentiam culpados de tudo isso acontecendo.

 _\- Vou seguir o que estão falando._ \- Disse Kuu - _Mas no momento não tenho como. Ela não iria, e eu não quero força-la, não neste momento delicado._

\- É preciso ter tato com alguém nas condições que ela está - Respondeu Yashiro

\- Qualquer coisa nos mantenha atualizados, pai. - falou Ren

 _\- Deixarei…_

Hizuri Kuu desliga o telefone e Ren tira do viva voz. Ele suspirou. Yashiro ligou o carro novamente e partiram para a próxima parada. Ren se encostou cansado na confortável poltrona do carro. Mas sua imaginação está a mil.

\- E seu eu não conseguir trazê-la de volta?

\- Calma Ren. Vamos conseguir trazê-la de volta.

\- Espero que não seja tarde quando a trouxemos novamente…

\- Não vai… - Yashiro suspirou olhando para frente… Lory já havia convocado a uma conversa com os Hizuri's para deixá-lo a par de tudo, e ele queria de alguma forma ajudar… Mas… Como?

* * *

 ** _~2 dia antes da festa...~_**

 ** _~Estúdio A. 9 da noite. ~_**

\- Ok. Estamos aqui... - Começou Kuu se sentando na sala junto com Kanae, Julie e Chiori. Aaliyah sorria abraçada a Kyoko. Ambas haviam se vestido como se conheceram. Kyoko como Setsu e Aaliyah como seu lado roqueira, cabelos loiros longos com mechas roxas e rosas. Ambas estavam com os olhos cinzas, e daquela forma, elas pareciam gêmeas. Elas tinha traços muito característicos, que chegava a assustar todos dali.

\- Muito bem, Agora vou mostrar uma coisinha a vocês. - Começou Aaliyah, abraçando ainda mais Kyoko. - Nee-chan, vem comigo.

\- Eu não sei cantar, Aaliyah. Eu já disse.

-Hah! Besteira! Sua voz é perfeita, quer ver? - Kyoko suspirou e seguiu Aaliyah para dentro do estúdio. - A partir de agora você vai me ouvir, lendo a letra da música. Mas preste atenção em todas as nuances e na melodia. depois eu lhe ensino o resto, ok? - Kyoko suspirou e sentou numa cadeira, pôs os fones de ouvido e ficou atenta, leu a letra rapidamente e olhou Aaliyah. - Ok, esta música foi uma do meu álbum recente. Ok, pode soltar.

Aaliyah fechou os olhos e a música começou. Apesar da voz ser mais fina, era carregada de emoções. **_(Nota: A voz Aaliyah é da Demi Lovato, só para terem uma ideia)_** Todos fecharam os olhos escutando a bela melodia, e também triste. Kyoko sentia o coração apertar, algumas lágrimas lhe caíram ao rosto. Era como se aquela música lhe falasse do coração... Assim quando Aaliyah terminou, ela pôs a mão na cabeça de Kyoko e sorriu.

\- Sua vez.

\- Mas...

\- Assim como está sentindo, cante. Ponha todos seus sentimentos e emoções na musica. - Ela vai até o ouvido de Kyoko e sussurra - _exatamente como fez ontem a noite na Paradise._

\- _Mas eu não lembro..._

 _\- E eu sou a chapeuzinho vermelho. -_ Disse rindo, sem que nenhum deles ouvissem o que ambas cochichavam. Como Kyoko estava num canto mais escondido Aaliyah mordiscou a orelha dela _\- Vai senão vou ser mais malvada nos próximos dias._ \- Kyoko suspira e se levanta, tirando o fone por completo. Aaliyah faz um gesto após Kyoko por os fones perto do microfone, fez um gesto como se dissesse ' _grave'_ e a música começou a tocar.

Kyoko suspirou fundo e abriu a boca. **_(Nota: A voz da Tarja é a da Kyoko, só para terem uma ideia.)_**

 ** _Take my longings and believe them_**

 ** _Light a candle if you know_**

 ** _I breath love don't wanna be there_**

 ** _These are things I got to know_**

Kuu e Julie se levantaram da cadeira boquiabertos com a voz de Kyoko, e ainda mais pelo tom de voz. Kanae se arrepiava da cabeça aos pés e Chiori estava assim como o casal, boquiaberta.

 ** _The magic seem so far_**

 ** _Don't know who they are_**

 ** _Let me go Minor Heaven, cause my blood to run_**

 ** _Leave this place, unforgiven. Heal me with you sun_**

Todos sentiram os cabelos se arrepiarem. Que voz era aquela!? além de ter uma melodia perfeita com a música, Kyoko demonstrava com a expressão facial uma dor insuportável, como se pedisse a cura de toda a dor que ela estava sentindo.

 ** _How can I come undone? Let me know Minor Heaven_**

 ** _Light a way for me to walk on_**

 ** _from the ashes to the sky_**

 ** _Burn the thorns so I can hold on_**

 ** _Trust in me I know I'm right_**

 ** _I'm know I'm gone too far_**

 ** _Leave them where they are_**

Kyoko levantou as mãos com se mostrasse espinhos, pedindo por uma libertação, que poderia nunca vir. Kuu sentia a perna fraca. Agora sabendo toda a história de sua pequena, a única coisa que ele queria era protegê-la com todas as suas forças...

 ** _Let me go Minor Heaven, cause my blood to run_**

 ** _Leave this place, unforgiven. Heal me with you sun_**

 ** _How can I come undone? Let me know Minor Heaven_**

 ** _Even if nothing I'll become, Something I've been for all too long_**

Era como se o lugar tivesse congelado. Apesar de não ter sido a própria Kyoko que escreveu, era como se ela pedisse para ir...

 _Era como se ela tivesse pedindo permissão para desaparecer..._

 ** _Para sempre..._**

 ** _Let me go Minor Heaven_**

 ** _Let me go Minor Heaven, cause my blood to run_**

 ** _Leave this place, unforgiven. Heal me with you sun_**

 ** _How can I come undone?_** ** _Let me know Minor Heaven_**

\- **MO~! -** Kanae entrou porta adentro, quase destruindo a porta, e chegou até Kyoko. O olhar que ela dava enquanto cantava era igual ao de Momiji, em uma cena que ela via Chidori com Senji, se beijando apaixonadamente. Nesta mesma cena Chidori que via o olhar de Momiji pela primeira vez, e ali, ela soube que Momiji também o amava. Mas ali, era misturado com um pedido silencioso, que desde que tudo começou ela fazia...

 _Me deixem ir... Me deixem morrer... Onegai..._

Kanae a agarrou com todas as forças. Não queria ver a amiga mais se afundando! Não aguentava mais tudo isso que estava acontecendo. Num acesso de fúria ela gritou, gritou o mais alto que pode. E as lágrimas corriam livres pelo seu rosto, enquanto agarrava Kyoko num abraço tão apertado, enfiando o rosto da amiga em seu colo, sem se importar com o mundo.

 ** _\- TSURUGA REN EU JURO, COM TODAS AS MINHAS FORÇAS, QUE EU VOU TE MATAR POR TER DEIXADO-A DESTE JEITO! DESGRAÇADO~! AHH~! MALDITO! EU TE ODEIO COM TODAS AS MINHAS FORÇAS! VOCÊ, A VACA DA MÃE DELA, O PRESIDENTE LORY, O IDIOTA DO FUWA E TODOS QUE TENTARAM SE APROVEITAR DELA NESTES 17 ANOS DE EXISTÊNCIA DELA! EU JURO COM TODAS AS MINHAS FORÇAS! EU VOU MATAR CADA UM DELES!_**

Aaliyah se tremeu da cabeça aos pés. Kanae tinha o mesmo sangue que ela. Ela sabia que Kanae daria uma boa parceira, mas ao mesmo tempo uma horrível encrenca! Mas agora sabendo o nome dos culpados, Ela poderia sim, ajudar no desejo de Kanae... _Acabar com a raça de cada um deles..._

\- Kanae-san - Disse Aaliyah e Kanae se virou para ela. Por algum motivo aparente, Kanae ficou com medo, como se a mesma força de Kyoko, agora viesse desta garota. - _Precisamos conversar Kanae-chan... e eu tenho certeza que você amará a conversa..._ \- Aaliyah pôs a mão nos lábios e Kanae se tremeu da cabeça aos pés. - Aliás, precisamos conversar. Todos nós.

Kuu e Julie se entreolharam. Chiori arregalou os olhos.

"V _ai ser tarde demais trazer Kanae pro nosso lado desse jeito! E Aaliyah! Eu estou com medo do que vai acontecer nos próximos dias..."_

Julie se tremeu dos pés a cabeça. Aquela menina tão meiga tinha essa força toda?! Quer dizer que elas poderiam ter uma inimiga?

\- Kuu! - Disse Julie com as pernas bambas. O mesmo também não sabia o que poderia fazer... - Elas!

Chiori tinha que agir. Se não a situação poderia sim terminar em uma forma trágica! Ela se levantou e foi até as três lá dentro.

\- Vocês não acham que estão exagerando? - Começou Chiori, tentando puxar Yumika para fora.

\- Eu posso pegar um ar? - Disse Kyoko que estava chorando, mas se recompôs. - Eu preciso ficar sozinha, e não quero escutar nada dessa conversa...

 **\- DE JEITO NENHUM!** \- Gritou todos, menos Aaliyah. A mesma sorriu.

\- Pode ir.

\- Você é doida?! - Olhou Kanae para Aaliyah. elas não tinham se bicado bem, não seria agora que se bicariam. Kanae sentia que tinha que proteger Kyoko de Aaliyah, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que não poderia... Por que razão, ela ainda não sabia.

\- Não, mas eu sei que ela não fará nada de idiota - Disse sorrindo calidamente para Kyoko. A mesma olhou Aaliyah, que piscou para ela e a mesma saiu correndo, antes que tivesse a chance de protestarem.

 **\- KYOKO!** \- gritou Kanae e Aaliyah a segurou.

\- Tsk, preciso conversar com vocês sem Kyoko por perto, ela vai ficar bem.

\- Como tem tanta certeza? - Disse Kanae apertando a mandíbula e rangendo os dentes.

\- Porque sei que há alguém esperando por ela, alguém que pode ajudá-la a esquecer a dor, assim como eu a ajudo. - Ela cruzou os braços. - O que preciso falar com vocês é outra coisa...

\- O que quer? - Perguntou Chiori e Aaliyah riu.

\- Aliás, preciso saber o que está acontecendo com ela. E pelo visto este Tsuruga Ren é o culpado...- Aaliyah sentou na mesa do lado de fora, perto de Julie e Kuu.

\- Ele foi a cereja do bolo, não o causador de todas as cicatrizes dela... - Começou Kuu sentando cansado.

\- Já está protegendo ele de novo Hizuri-san?! - Kanae se indignou muito. - Se é isso vocês todos são meus inimigos a partir de agora!

\- _Oh~_ Conte comigo, Kanae-chan.

\- Não lhe dei permissão para me chamar assim, garota! - Rilhou os dentes para Aaliyah que apenas riu.

\- Mas vai me dar... Principalmente quando eu disser que tenho a forma perfeita para Kyoko superar tudo... - Todos a olharam como se tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça no pescoço dela. - Só não sei se vocês vão aceitar a mudança total dela. - Disse rindo.

\- Estamos ouvindo... - começou Kuu. Kanae se sentou indignada, mas queria sim saber...

Aaliyah sorriu de lado. Todos sentiram um arrepio na espinha.

\- Limpem a agenda de Kyoko por quatro dias, e vocês vão gostar do resultado... _-_ Disse rindo, olhando a cara de assustada de todos. _"Talvez... mas com certeza toda a população masculina e feminina vai amar..."-_ Garanto que não vão se decepcionar...- disse olhando a cara deles e acrescentou mentalmente _"muito..."_

Sim... Tudo estava correndo como Aaliyah e Alan desejavam...

* * *

 ** _~2 dia depois do estúdio...~_**

 ** _~ LME ~_**

 ** _Dois dias se passaram desde que ele soube de tudo…_** Dois míseros dias em que Ren já não conseguia suportar desde que descobriu a verdade… Ele precisava fazer algo… Mas o que? Ren tinha certeza de que o que iria fazer, teria que ser rápido e urgente. Iria estourar toda e qualquer barreira que ela estava pondo.

 _Ele fez a bagunça…_

 _Ele que teria que arrumar…_

Era mais de 5 horas e Ren não tinha mais nenhum trabalho. Mas por causa de que Kuu havia dito que ela estaria ali, ele foi. Ele precisava vê-la… Precisava ter _uma_ chance... Mas ainda não sabia como...

* * *

\- Nii-san?

\- _Hime-sama… Está pronta para hoje a noite? -_ Kyoko sorriu…

\- Não vejo a hora.

 _\- Aconteceu alguma coisa que você não quer me dizer?_ \- Perguntou Alan desconfiado.

A mente de Kyoko estava enevoada. Dois dias… Kuon\Kyoko, Setsu, Mio, Ryuu, Natsu estavam calados demais… Mas…

Fazia 2 dias em que ela escutava e via coisas que não estavam ali. Parecia fragmentos de memória, lembranças de quando pequena, de bullying… Do Sho, de Saena, imagens e sons misturados. Kyoko estava esperando que tudo passasse, mas parecia que tudo piorava… Ren como _demon lord_ falando o quanto ela era imprestável eram as imagens que Kyoko mais odiava. Se não fosse por Alan, e Aaliyah, ela teria tentado suicídio novamente.

Kyoko agora tomava o remédio que Alan havia lhe dado. Ela sabia que Julie havia parado de lhe dar o _antidepressivo_ porque Aaliyah confirmou. Se não fosse por isso, Kyoko não estaria tomando este novo remédio. E desde que começou a tomar este novo medicamento, tudo começou a se encaixar… Ela conseguia ver agora bem o que as pessoas queriam dizer por trás das palavras amáveis.

Fora a forma real de cada pessoa…

Ou aparentemente a _alma_ de cada um?

Ainda era confuso para Kyoko, mas ela tinha certeza que conseguia ver criaturas como se fosse a sombra de cada pessoa que passava por ela. E as ações verdadeiras por trás de cada ação amável...

O remédio que ele havia dado a ela havia feito abrir os olhos, e agora ela sabia o que eles queriam dizer em _amor a ela_... Por quanto tempo acreditou nas mentiras que todos contavam ao redor dela?

 _Ah~_ , mas eles teriam o troco… E era justamente por isso que ela estava ansiosa para a nova aventura.

\- Direi, no momento correto, nii-san. No exato momento eu apenas quero chegar até onde estão e começar a nova aventura…

 _\- O que espera da noite?_

\- Não sei, apesar de estar mais claro as coisas comigo, eu não sei. Eu quero apenas me sentir livre.

 _\- O remédio que lhe dei já ajudou bastante. Tomou hoje?_

\- Sim. Mas apenas um pedaço quando acordei. O efeito que está me dando é bom…

 _\- Hum… Então está bem?_

\- Não… E sim...

 _\- O que tem a mais?_

\- Meus personagens não respondem…

 _\- Você já tinha me dito isso. Aaliyah também falou sobre isso._

\- Pois é... É como se eles tivessem desaparecido e eu não gosto disso…

 _\- Hum… Acho que eles que estavam pesados em você, não?_

\- Não. Eles fazem parte de mim, nii-san…

 _\- Hum, talvez estejam descansando. Você disse que foram dias puxados, não?_

\- Eu acho que ando te dizendo coisa de mais, e só lhe conheci o que? Há 3 dias atrás?

 _\- E que noite mais abençoada foi aquela, na qual encontrei minha querida imouto. Não se preocupe. Eu vou lhe fazer a peça de cristal mais linda que qualquer ser humano jamais viu…_

\- Como se isso fosse ajudar… Quando cansar você vai me jogar…

 _\- Eu odeio essas palavras e você não tem ideia de quanto elas cortam. Quem lhe deixou, deixou! Não prestava, não era para estar em sua vida e não merece nenhuma de suas lágrimas…_

\- Mas ainda estou com eles perto.

 _\- Mesmo assim, Aaliyah me deixou a par da situação, mas eu quero ouvir da sua boca. eu sei que os causadores estão ao seu redor, então, já pensou em mudar de empresa? Sei lá, Akatori, ou qualquer outra?_

\- Akatori está aquele que me chamou de vários nomes e fez minha vida miserável… Aqui na LME eu vivi feliz…

 _\- Até seu boss e aquele ator que todos falam, o nosso número 1 falarem em querer te jogar fora, não? Só espero que ele pare de vir atrás de você, porque senão, eu vou fazer com que ele se arrependa de ter nascido…_

Kyoko suspirou, sentindo o coração travar na garganta.

 _\- Hime-chan… Não me diga que eu acertei?_ \- Ela sentia a raiva na voz dele. - _Ele continua atrás?_

" _O que falo pra ele? Ahhhh Miooooo, Kuonnnn, Setsuuuu, Natsuuuu…. Cadê vocês!?"_

O silêncio foi o que foi preciso para Alan praguejar o nome do ex-infelizmente-atual amado senpai dela… Ela suspirou…

Era ela que era o incômodo para ele e não o contrário. A culpa era dela de ser insistente… As aparições, ou alucinações dela mais fortes eram as que ele estava dentro. Era às vezes difícil saber se ele estava ali, ou se ela via alguma coisa do passado que se misturava com a própria imaginação fértil dela… Sua La La Land nunca havia se tornado tão terrível assim.

Quantas vezes ela não sentiu o calor do corpo dele como se estivesse atrás dela, e as palavras duras, faladas atrás da porta, quase no ouvido dela, sussurrando como se a morte lhe sussurrasse a data de quando viria buscá-la…

Ou quantas vezes ela jurou sentir os lábios dele lhe tocarem a orelha, falando coisas doces e cheias de ódio? O contraste era além do que qualquer um poderia imaginar ou escutar. Era como se Cain, BJ, Ren, Demon Lord, Imperador da noite e Katsuki se misturassem e muitas falas viessem distorcidas…

Kyoko tinha plena certeza do ódio dele por ela… Os momentos como Setsu eram, agora, mais 'visíveis' e Kyoko podia ver a farsa por debaixo do irmão Cain, ao mesmo tempo que BJ a olhava com intenção assassina…

E às vezes era como se a as falas do Katsuki e as muitas falas do Ren se misturassem, anulando todo o ruim que Cain, Bj e o Demon Lord falavam. As palavras dele dizendo que não iria deixá-la em paz nunca, as que ele falou quando Natsu o enfrentou… Tudo era uma confusão pura na mente de Kyoko... Se ela era o incomodo, porque ele não a deixava em paz e ia atrás da amada dele, já que ela tinha se distanciado dele? Não era ela o incômodo?

Kyoko não sabia o que pra pior. O medo das palavras, ou o medo das ações do Imperador da noite quando aparecia, que fazia a espinha de Kyoko gelar, e outras partes do corpo dela queimar.

Graças a Aaliyah, Kyoko andou aprendendo certas coisas que damas como ela não imaginariam nem em pensar! Só de pensar, Kyoko se tremia todinha. Kyoko suspirou. Estava com saudades de Aaliyah, já que a mesma passou o dia todo longe, preparando sua "viagem".

Pelo menos era assim que Aaliyah falou a Kuu e Julie. Ambas fariam uma viagem de 3/4 dias, para Kyoko aprimorar _tudo_.

\- **_Ele ainda te liga? O que ele fala?_** \- Perguntou Alan não podendo mais escutá-la, a não ser a respiração entrecortada… _\- Ele está aí? Onde está? Eu vou lhe buscar agora!_

\- Oi? Não… Não nii-san… Se não vão colocar a polícia atrás de nós…

 _\- Não tenho medo de policial. Eles não tem do que vir atrás de mim… E se vierem eu ponho para correr…_

 _-_ Eu _ainda_ sou de _menor…_ Minha emancipação não saiu…

 _\- E o que precisa para sair mais rápido?_

\- Não sei. Minha mãe está cuidando.

 _\- Que seja... Eu posso dar um jeito de ser mais rápido se quiser._

\- Depois vemos isso...

 _\- Quero saber de tudo, você tem que me contar, assim como contou para Kuu e Julie._

\- Quem sabe…. - Disse suspirando… - E outra… O Tsuru… - Ela engoliu seco - Tsuruga-san não fez nada… - Ela mordeu o lábio esperando que ele acreditasse.

 _\- Em que idade? Século passado, ou dois séculos atrás?_ \- Disse sarcástico. _\- Ele está na lista negra minha, e eu vou sabotá-lo..._

" _Sorte que não tenho… Porque não sei mentir?"_

 _-_ Tsuruga-san não fez nada. Eu to falando sério…

 _\- E eu acredito no papai noel também…_ \- Disse sem humor na voz. - _Me dê um bom motivo pra não destruir ele..._

\- A culpada neste caso sou eu…

 _\- Culpada ou vítima? Por que pelo que já entendi até agora, você é a vítima de tudo. Se tudo isso é culpa dele, e sua mãe está demorando no acordo da emancipação, das duas uma, ela está morrendo, ou está esperando algum suborno ou dinheiro para sair ganhando…_

\- Nii-san, primeiro, ela me abandonou quando eu tinha 6… - Kyoko escutou Alan sugar o ar irritado - Segundo… Tsuruga-san… Ele se irritou, mas ele não falou nada comigo. Ele é gentleman... _Demais_ para fazer algo contra… Acontece que **eu** escutei… Foi como tudo aconteceu…

 _\- O que escutou?_

\- Eu sinceramente não quero falar sobre isso, nii-san… Mesmo agora, depois do remédio que me deu, eu pude pensar mais claramente… Eu pude ver mais claramente… Mesmo que o incômodo seja eu… Eu prefiro não me envolver mais em nada com nenhum deles… Não até eu conseguir paz de mente…. Então por favor. Eu quero mudar… Quero esquecer, nii-san. Por favor…

 _\- Onde está?_

\- Terminando meus trabalhos do dia. Pedi para dormir mais cedo para aguentar a viagem, já que foi assim que Aaliyah disse a eles. Nos encontraremos na _paradise,_ já que Aaliyah já combinou a viajem com Kuu-san e Julie-san até as 10:30 da noite. Acredito que saio até umas 9:40...

 _\- Estarei lá com ela no carro, Hime-chan, não precisa se preocupar! Até já e prepare-se para mudar totalmente… Será a primeira de muitas festas._

\- Eu sei que será a primeira de muitas festas, Nii-san. Até logo. - Kyoko sorri e desliga o telefone.

 _\- Mogami-san?_

Kyoko sente a garganta travar, e o olhar fica travado. Ela vê uma sombra acima de si, e ela não precisa nem olhar para saber quem era… Ela sente seu corpo todo ficar completamente travado, e um tremor correu…

Ela olhou para cima e o olhou nos olhos… O olhar dele estava frio, pesado…

" _O Demon Lord! Mas porque…."_

 _\- A cada dia que passa o incômodo fica maior, não? Festa? Numa sexta feira a noite? E seus trabalhos? Não faça mais besteira do que já fez… Kyoko…. -_ Ela arregalou os olhos. Mas uma voz irritada e conhecida gritou de sua direita.

 **\- Kyoko…. Mo~ Kyoko!** \- Kyoko saiu do estupor e olhou para o lado, Kanae se aproximava irritada. Ela olhou para cima de si e _ele_ havia desaparecido.

Outra alucinação? Mas era tão real? E que olhar vermelho era aquele? E por que ela imaginou chifres na cabeça dele!?

\- **MO!** Parece que viu fantasma! Estou te chamando faz quase 5 minutos… De repente você travou, pensei que ia desmaiar sentada, como se tivesse dormindo de olho aberto! **_Mo~_**! Se é pra me assustar assim dessa forma eu vou andar com um balde de água fria sempre!

\- Não precisa tanto. Apenas preciso descansar, Moko-san… - Disse segurando a cabeça. Toda vida que escutava ele, ou que o via, nem que fosse de forma ilusória, seu coração apertava, e era como se ela estivesse perdendo a vida aos poucos...

 _\- Você não me engana, Kyoko…_ \- Falou uma voz, e desta vez Kyoko viu saindo da boca de Kanae. Mas a voz era tão assustadora que deu um calafrio na espinha de Kyoko. Ela teve que piscar duas vezes, pois jurou ver 9 caudas atrás de sua melhor amiga.

\- É-é sério. Preciso apenas dormir um pouco… Podemos ir? - Tentou esconder o medo da voz e Kanae arqueou a sobrancelha.

 _\- Vamos logo._ Não gosto de você deste jeito no corredor sozinha. - Disse preocupada. Mas cada vez que Kanae abria a boca, aquela voz de comando aterradora saia. Kyoko sentiu a espinha gelar, e obedeceu sua melhor amiga.

Kanae a leva para a porta onde Kuu já a esperava para ir pra casa. Enquanto duas sombra sorriam, pois haviam encontrado quem procuravam...

* * *

Kyoko chegava no quarto dela cansada… Jogando a bolsa numa cadeira, Julie entrava no quarto com uma bandeja com um pouco de comida e uma jarra de suco.

\- Filha… Aqui… Coma e vá se deitar. - Disse sorrindo. Kyoko a olhou e seu olhar congelou… Atrás dela estava exatamente outra Julie? Mas se Kyoko olhasse bem, esta segunda Julie de cabelos longos mais do que o normal, tinha uma cauda de peixe? Como assim, uma sereia fora d'água? Além de que esta segunda Julie estava com a cara de irritada. _\- Por quanto tempo eu vou ter que aguentar você mesmo, garota? Fingir ser sua mãe está sendo um pé no saco_ … - E falava com a voz da Saena!? Kyoko arregalou os olhos super assustada e com um medo que ela não sentia desde quando era criança.

Piscando rapidamente, Kyoko viu esta segunda Julie ficar mais informe, e pondo tudo o que aprendeu nestes poucos anos de atriz, configurou um sorriso falso nos lábios, o que não passou despercebido por Julie.

\- O que foi, filha?

\- N-nada… Apenas uma vertigem…

- _Vertigem, hum… Como se eu fosse acreditar em suas palavras, sua mentirosa…_ \- A voz de Saena foi ouvida novamente, mesmo que a boca de Julie não tivesse mexido.

\- Melhor comer e ir dormir então. - Disse Julie a levou para a mesa. Kyoko se sentiu incomodada com Julie tão perto dela…

" _Ótimo momento de ganhar uma habilidade paranormal, quando eu estou me afundando cada dia mais…"_

Kyoko terminou de comer e Kuu entrou no quarto.

\- Aaliyah ligou. Disse que vai se atrasar um pouco. - No primeiro momento ele exitou, mas depois deu uma cartela de remédio a ela Julie o olhou alarmada - Tome um agora. Pelo menos você vai dormir a viagem toda. É para seu bem. - Julie pediu licença e o puxou para mais perto. Kyoko não escutou nada o que falavam, estava assombrada de mais escutando a voz de Saena atrás de Julie

 _\- Eu acho que ela não deveria tomar nada, Kuu…_

 _\- É pro bem dela… Ambas vão viajar, e por mais que Aaliyah esteja ajudando Kyoko-chan, eu quero que ela leve. Vou avisar Aaliyah._

 _\- Não seria bom dar a Aaliyah? E ela não tomar nada agora? Ainda está muito recente o que aconteceu, da mistura de bebida e com o remédio no suco que eu dei sem querer! E se ela tiver uma convulsão? Ou algo do gênero? -_ Kuu suspirou, e sorriu.

\- _Já passamos de 48 horas, Juls. Isso é passado. Kyoko tá aqui, e viva._

 _\- Mas levar para onde ela vai, e se ela simplesmente esconder na bolsa e bater uma depressão forte e ela tomar a cartela toda?! E se ela tiver uma overdose porque medicamento é droga de qualquer forma! Eu não quero arriscar, Kuu... -_ ela tinha razão.

\- Para que é este remédio, Kuu-tou-san? - Chamou Kyoko depois de se recompor.

\- Eu vinha lhe dando ele às vezes. - Confessou Kuu. - Se você estiver se sentindo mal, com vontade de fazer alguma besteira novamente, tome um comprimido, e espere. - Kyoko o olhou, mas não viu nenhum Kuu-devil ou outro ser atrás dele… Então ele estava querendo o bem dela? Talvez…

\- Pra que é isso? - Perguntou olhando de qualquer forma para o remédio.

\- Dormir bem. - Respondeu Kuu.

\- Posso realmente não tomar? Se eu dormir mais que devo vou me atrasar lá?

\- _Deixe de ser mal agradecida menina! Se Kuu está lhe dando é para tirar um peso das costas dele! -_ A voz de Saena soava novamente atrás de Julie. O coração de Kyoko pareceu ser apertado dentro dela. Ela estava sendo um incômodo tão grande assim? Ela segurou para que as lágrimas não lhe escapassem... _\- Eu quero finalmente poder dormir em paz… E se você me fizesse o favor de não acorda mais, seria magnífico! Mas nem tudo que queremos acontece!_

\- Q-quanto tempo pra fazer efeito? Quero tomar um banho antes.

Julie olhou alarmada para Kuu. " _Ela quer tomar?!"_ Julie apertou os braços de Kuu.

\- Ah, ele é rápido, então tome seu banho, ok? Volto depois pra ver você, está bem? - Diz Kuu sorrindo, segurando uma Julie muito alarmada. - Se você estiver dormindo quando Aaliyah chegar, eu lhe levo pro carro dela, ok? Apenas descanse.

Kyoko, que ainda tentava segurar as lágrimas por trás da máscara, o olhou. Tinha até medo de olhá-lo e ver alguma coisa, assim como ela começava a ver mais claramente com Julie… Mas nada… Nenhum sinal...Ele estava limpo então ele realmente estava falando a verdade? Kyoko suspirou aliviada.

\- Eu sei que deixei vocês sem dormir e outras coisas mais, e eu peço perdão por tudo - Ela se curva. - Por favor me perdoem por tudo que venho fazendo vocês passarem... Eu não vou deixar que isso me afete mais…

 _\- Da última vez que falou isso, você simplesmente tentou se enforcar._ \- Disse Julie/Saena e desta vez a voz de Julie também se misturava a de Saena.

" _Bom… Eu não posso dizer que não passa pela minha cabeça pelo menos 8 vezes ao dia dar um jeito de me matar…"_ Pensou, e tentou não aparentar medo.

Ela suspirou profundo…Talvez a festa de 3 dias fosse a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na vida dela…

\- Boa noite…

\- Boa noite querida. - Disse Kuu - espero que esta viagem ajude a clarear sua cabeça. - Diz sorrindo.

\- Obrigada… - Disse e eles saíram. Kyoko, somente se levantou da posição que estava quando ouviu a porta fechou, e os passos deles estarem bem longe. Ela antes desabou no chão, se tremendo. As lágrimas já rolando pelo seu rosto. Tudo parecia um grande pesadelo, mas tudo era a mais pura realidade… Ela se levantou e foi trancar porta para se trocar.

Kyoko entra no banheiro pegando uma necessaire para pôr o remédio que Kuu havia dado. Não podia dormir hoje. Ela foi até seu cofre e pegou o saquinho com tipos de balas dadas de presente a ela, além do remédio que Alan havia lhe dado… Suspirando, ela guardou na necessaire, pôs na bolsa de viagem e colocou ao lado da cama. Ela foi até o armário pegar as roupas que usaria e guardou na bolsa, com coisas para higiene pessoal.

Tomado o banho, Kyoko se vestiu e foi pra cama, esperar eles virem checar ela. Ainda era 6 da noite, até 10 tinha muito tempo, a única coisa que ela estava com medo era de apagar e perder a hora.

Não. Hoje ela iria ver o mundo numa nova dimensão e _ninguém_ iria impedi-la.

Kyoko fechou os olhos. Ainda estava muito assustada pelas coisas que estava vendo… Pelas alucinações que estava tendo. Ela sinceramente precisava de distração, e sem Aaliyah ali parecia que a pressão que sentia no peito era mais forte. Ela queria tomar uma das balas, mas estava com medo… E se as alucinações piorasse sem estar segura?

" _Acho que estou pronta para construir uma nova personagem, somente para me divertir por completo…."_

Logo tudo passou, Kuu ainda veio ver como ela estava, mas como a viu adormecida, suspirou tranquilo. O remédio já havia feito efeito e Kyoko dormia tranquilamente, um sono profundo. Ou pelo menos era o que ele pensava.

\- Ela dormiu? - Disse a voz de Chiori. - _Vamos poder descansar de verdade sem ter a louca tentando se matar?_

\- Sim. - Respondeu Kuu. - Acredito que sim...

\- Vamos poder dormir a noite toda? - perguntou Kanae. - _Sem ter que acordar no meio da noite para ver se ela está viva? Porque preciso ter meu sono de beleza!_

\- Provavelmente… - Disse Kuu ainda a observando.

\- Fico feliz que ela sossegou - Falou Julie aliviada. Mas a voz de Saena, que agora estava mais pro timbre de Julie ressoava. - _Você tinha que arrumar uma filha problemática, e agora eu tenho que fingir ser uma mãe boazinha… Quando vamos embora Kuu?_

\- Não sei… - Disse Kuu

\- O que quer dizer? - Disse Julie.

\- Ainda me sinto… Estranho. Eu sei que posso fazer mais, mas me sinto de pés e mãos atados…

\- _Vai acabar._ Tudo vai passar e poderemos ser uma família de novo. _Sem ela por perto, porque das duas uma, ou ela morre ou ela voltou a se cuidar sozinha…_ \- Disse Julie calma.

Kuu olhou novamente para a cama com Kyoko nela e suspirou.

\- Eu espero mesmo, Julie… Eu realmente espero… - E saindo fechou a porta. Mal sabia ele que ela ouvia tudo o que eles diziam e o que o lado _devil_ deles falava. Logo ele perdia uma lágrima que descia os olhos dourados dela...

Kyoko queria chorar. Realmente ela não tinha ninguém. Kuu realmente aparentava querer ajudar, mas ela sabia que ele não era nada dela. Eles não poderiam fazer tanta coisa por ela. Seria tão mais simples eles deixassem ela quieta e ela finalmente terminasse _com tudo_ …

Kyoko segurou o choro tentando se lembrar de tanta coisa boa, até em sua mente, Corn aparecer. E com aquela imagem dele, ela pode segurar toda a tristeza que estava se acumulando dentro dela e suprimir a vontade de tomar os 3, o remédio que Kuu deu, o remédio que Alan deu e as drogas, tudo junto!

Quando ela abriu os olhos, tudo estava escuro, mas ela sentia o corpo mover, além do corpo quente que sentia ao lado dela, abraçando-a. Quando ela abriu o olho Aaliyah a olhava com cara de preocupada.

\- Você está bem? - Disse.

Sim, 10 da noite passa mais rápido que imagina.

\- Como?

\- Kuu lhe trouxe nos braços. Ele tinha me dito que você tomou o remédio que ele deu. Você não tomou né? - Kyoko negou.

\- Ele me deu uma cartela, mas eu não tomei.

\- Imaginei que ela não tinha tomado, mas que tinha dormido por conta do cansaço. - falou outra voz, masculina ao lado de Aaliyah. Kyoko moveu um pouco a face e viu que Aaliyah estava sentada entre as pernas de Alan, e que Kyoko estava entre as pernas de Aaliyah. Sua face ficou totalmente vermelha em saber que estava, indiretamente, entre as pernas de Alan.

\- Onde estamos indo? - disse voltando a olhar Aaliyah.

\- Vamos antes passar em um lugar…

\- Onde?

\- No salão. - Começou Alan, bagunçando os cabelos dela. - Como você é famosa, preciso lhe transformar de tal forma que não te reconheçam, mesmo que com os doces você dance até derreter, peruca para este tipo de aventura, não é interessante… Então vou fazer uma proposta… - E ele sorriu. - Se lembra que disse que iria lhe dar uma personagem para nos acompanhar e para reconstruir seu novo eu?

\- Sim... Mas...

\- A maioria dos atores e atrizes tem um nome artístico. Acho que são poucos que mudam de tal forma para que ninguém os reconhece quando eles tiverem no tempo de descanso deles… Usar lentes, ou pintar o cabelo, coisas do gênero, entende?

\- Sim, eu sei.

\- Então, vamos construir um novo eu, para ser seu eu no futuro, quando você estiver tão imersa nele, que nunca mais voltará a ser Kyoko, nem no meu mundo, nem no seu…

 _\- Eu não sei…_

\- Não consegue?

\- Eu consigo, claro que consigo - Sentindo-se desafiada, Kyoko o olhou… E do lado dele ela viu… Era um anjo?

 _\- Eu quero muito que você mude, para você nunca mais ser quebrada, querida Hime. Me deixe lhe ajudar…_ \- Kyoko o olhou de olhos arregalados.

 _\- Nos deixe lhe mudar e você nunca se arrependerá -_ Kyoko olhou para ambos com o olhar arregalado. De repente os olhos dela começaram a brilhar. Aaliyah tinha uma áurea de uma deusa, e a roupa dourada com cabelos longos brancos. Um sorriso sincero mas ao mesmo tempo sensual. E em segundos ela se jogou no pescoço deles abraçando-os, tomando-os totalmente desprevenidos.

\- Wow… O que foi isso!? - começou Alan sem entender.

\- Tudo o que Nii-san pedir! Eu farei! Você é um anjo! Quando é que você iria me mostrar suas asas!? - Dizia com os olhos brilhando. E aquilo o pegou totalmente desprevenido. Ela era tão… _Inocente…_

" _Eu não gosto de quebrar a inocência de ninguém, mas no meu mundo essa inocência é perdida em menos de horas… Como eu posso deixa-la totalmente inocente e totalmente mulher?"_

Ele se sentiu acuado. Como faria isso? Como a desabrocharia sem ela perder a essência tão linda dela? Da inocência de criança dela?

" _De qualquer forma, ela iria perder essa inocência, se não fosse as tentativas de suicídio…"_

Já Aaliyah tinha um pensamento similar e ao mesmo tempo totalmente diferente.

" _AH~Que coisa mais linda! tão inocente e pura! eu vou lhe mostrar como você pode continuar inocente, e enganar todos estes idiotas que lhe machucaram! Você vai ser a maior dominadora! vai ser a melhor na cama! vai ser a melhor em tudo! AH~~~ Eu estou super excitada com este olhar puro e lindo dela!"_

Alan notou as mudanças do coro de Aaliyah. Ele sabia que a mesma estava excitada e suspirou fundo. Como irmão mais velho, ele precisava proteger ambas, mas, como proteger sua irmã mais nova da hentai irmã mais velha? Ele deu um riso de lado. Isso ia ser interessante.

\- Pensando em alguma coisa para acrescentar a nova personalidade da Hime-chan, Aaliyah?

 **\- COM TODA CERTEZA!** \- Aaliyah se virou para ele e ele pode ver mais claramente o corpo dela, o mesmo virou o rosto. Aaliyah estava com um top preto de napa, e os bicos do peito dela estavam duros de excitação, o que era fácil ver através da roupa. Além da mini-saia que ela usava, que pra ele era um cinto de tão curta. - Eu tenho a ideia perfeita de como ela vai ser! _AH~~ Eu preciso dos gêmeos! se não eu vou pegar ela!_

\- Nee-chan, por favor,, se controle. - Disse olhando Aaliyah que fez biquinho. Kyoko os olhava ainda com o olhar brilhante. Era como se ela tivesse vendo e ouvindo outra coisa, e não um irmão mais velho tentando controlar a hentai da irmã mais nova. Era como se ela tivesse vendo além dele… Como se outro ser estivesse no carro com eles … - Hime-sama será uma jóia muito rara e de grande valor…

\- Sim… - Disse concordando Kyoko.

\- Eu sei que será… - Disse Aaliyah e novamente Kyoko abraçou ambos ao mesmo tempo.

 ** _MAS…_**. Por que raios era aquele sentimento de que quando ela o abraçava, ele sentia como se ela tivesse não abraçando exatamente ele, mas outra pessoa?

\- _AH~ Se me apertar mais assim, Hime-chan eu vou começar a lhe ensinar aqui mesmo!_ \- Disse Aaliyah gemendo e Kyoko tremeu dos pés a cabeça. Era uma versão feminina de uma imperadora da noite. Alan bateu a mão na cabeça. O pior que até ele estava ficando excitado e a culpa nem era de toda da pequena, mas das visões duplas que Aaliyah sem querer dava, da roupa dela, e do que ela poderia fazer com Kyoko. Aquilo iria ser um incomodo se ele não controlasse sua irmã logo, e aquilo viraria um incesto sem dor nenhuma!

* * *

Alan e Aaliyah chegaram na boate, era uma da manhã, e festa já havia começado 3 horas atrás.

\- Homem! Pensei que não iria vir mais! - Disse Ryan aparecendo. Bryan também esperava eles com seu irmão.

\- Estava arrumando umas coisas…

\- Cadê ela?

\- Ela? bom, não sei… Mas temos uma coisa muito melhor para a noite…

\- Como assim?

\- Hime… - Disse ele e os gêmeos sentiram a boca abrir e bater no asfalto.

Saindo do carro se encontrava uma deusa grega. Pernas brancas, vestido vermelho e preto com um espartilho, cabelos negros, separados em dois rabos de cavalos. O cabelo dava na cintura dela, preso assim, e um olho era vermelho sangue, e outro dourado… Ela passava um ar sexy e ao mesmo tempo infantil, inocente. O sorriso doce, e ao mesmo tempo tenebroso. Ela parecia que analisava Ryan e Bryan da cabeça aos pés. Logo atrás desta deusa grega, saiu a outra deusa, vestida em uma mini-saia-cinto, e um top de napa, que deixava muito pouco a imaginação deles.

\- **_Boa noite… Ryan-kun…. Bryan-kun_** \- Respondeu. - **_Me chamo Kurumi…_**

\- E fecha a boca pra não pegar mosca, Ryan - Disse Aaliyah.

\- Mas… Que!?

Kurumi saiu de dentro do carro e pegou o braço de Alan e Aaliyah, Ryan e Bryan então puderam ver o canino dela afiado. Eles engoliram seco, e a garganta dele ao mesmo tempo secou em desejo. " _Diaxos!"_ Eles pensaram " _Só fico assim quando como as mais pesadas das balas e nem assim fico tão aceso como to agora!_ "

\- Ryan/Bryan ao seu dispor… Hime-sama - disseram ambos pegando cada um a mão dela e beijando.

\- **_Eu sei, meninos… E podem ter certeza que vai ser bem prazeroso a noite toda…_** \- Disse ela chegando perto deles e ambos ficaram tenso. O contato dela era gelado. - **_Espero que me divirtam bastante…._**

* * *

 ** _OWWWWWWWU!_**

 ** _que capítulo mais difícil foi esse de escrever! foi o dia todo! gente! =X Mas espero que não esteja tão confuso, mas bem... delicioso D_**

 ** _O próximo... é... vou ter que classificar a fic como Ecchi, Hentai, Incest, Lime, Lemon e etc... =x Por que as coisas vão esquentar =x_**

 ** _Pobre do Tsuruga-san =o~_**

 ** _Ps, se virem algum erro de português, por favor me chamem no privado, e me digam. Eu mesmo reviso minhas fics, e as vezes passa coisas que eu não vejo, porque às vezes esqueço os acentos ou escrevo rápido demais e não leio, só leio depois para revisar e mudar alguma coisa... e as vezes passa =x_**

 ** _=* espero que se divirtam XD_**

 ** _E sry, este capítulo ultrapassou as 11k de palavras =x_**


	14. No olho do furacão - Parte I

**É sério. A partir de agora vai ter palavões, Hentai, lime, lemon, inscest, ecchi, drogas, álcool, rock'n'roll e toda a parafernália que se tem numa rave (ps, nunca fui a uma, então... vamos ver até onde vai minha mente xD**

 **Eu vou ser COMPLETAMENTE TOTALMENTE PERVERSA a partir de agora...**

 **Inclusive com o REN xD**

 **Vê se aprende, agora, o que sua lerdeira causou a você mesmo, baka DDDDD**

 **Ren: ...**

* * *

 **Nakamura-sensei é a dona de Skip Beat.**

 **Apenas Aaliyah, Bryan, Ryan e Alan são meus personagens. Se for usar, peça permissão.**

 **Legenda:**

 **~ : Toda vida que tiver o ~ seguido de uma palavra é como se a pessoa falasse aumentando uma letra, tipo grito, ou apenas esticando um som:**

 **Hai~ - Haaaaiiii...**

 **AH~ - AHHHHHH (de grito/assustado)**

 **Ah~ - Ahhhhh... (gemido/surpresa)**

 **As musicas que vão ser tocadas/escritas a partir de agora, é dos artistas, eu não tenho detenção de nenhuma ;D e fiquem atentos na playlist D**

 **Playlist para este capítulo, se tiver spotify:** **[como não dá pra por os trecos de uma url, então o link vai estar no perfil. pra quem sabe deixo uma parte para achar a playlist]:**

 **spotify:user:jaynemyu:playlist:5ePkFcQutV1VKdhnuQvXdV**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 - No olho do Furacão!**

* * *

 **~ Algumas horas antes da festa ~**

 **~ Apartamento do Tsuruga Ren ~**

Tsuruga voltava a seu apartamento. Ter escutado tais palavras, agora ele saberia o que fazer e como agir, mas ele precisava ser rápido.

Seu choque ao chegar à sua porta, e dar de cara com _ela ali_ vestida com um top preto, que provavelmente esconderia muito pouco dos seios, já que ela estava de costas a ele, e uma micro-saia, que era mais um cinto que uma saia, que estava quase aparecendo uma pequena parte de sua bunda, o que comprova para Ren que ou ela estava sem calcinha ou de calcinha fio dental, com uma tira do lado que se puxasse, era arriscado a saia cair, e uma bota até o joelho, também preta, Luís 15.

Ren sentiu um misto de fúria, e excitamento que ele não pode entender. Mas algo estava errado. Seu coração dizia...

\- Mogami-san? - Perguntou. Apesar de parecer Kyoko, com os cabelos laranjas, ela aparentava mais alta do que os saltos... Pelo menos centímetros mais alta. Ela o olhou e Ren se tremeu. Os mesmos olhos âmbares de Kyoko. Quando ela se virou de lado Ren se tornou sério. Seja quem era a cópia de Kyoko, **_não era ela._**

\- Tsuruga-san...

\- Quem é você?

\- Talvez seu pior pesadelo... - Disse a garota com um sorriso branco, e caninos afiados. Ela lambeu os caninos e se virou de frente. Realmente, a roupa dava bem pouco para a imaginação de qualquer homem.

\- O que faz aqui e quem é você? Como lhe deixaram entrar? - Disse ainda sério, a garota riu.

\- Ora, não consegue se lembrar de sua Kyohai? Tsk... E eu que pensei que depois de tantas ligações, mensagens e pedidos urgentes de respostas era porque sentia pelo menos um pouco de saudades de mim.

Ele travou. Seja quem era aquela garota com a aparência de sua princesa, sabia de muita coisa.

\- Você não é ela. Mogami-san nunca vestiria uma roupa assim.

\- Talvez eu tenha mudado, não? - Disse e a voz agora parecia mais com a de sua Kyohai, o que o deixou em dúvida. Mas ele tinha certeza que não era. Não poderia.

\- Eu acabei de ver Kyoko, não tem minutos... Você não é ela.

\- _Oh_ , onde _me_ viu? - Disse ainda sorrindo demonicamente. O corpo de Ren, quis responder, mas o coração negou. Ele sabia que não era ela.

\- LME. Agora me diga, quem...

\- Sim, _eu_ estava esperando minha carona para mudar de personagem. Estou indo embora. - Ren gelou por completo. - Ora... Agora travou, senpai? - Riu vendo-o congelado. Se um alfinete caísse no chão, seria escutado.

\- Para onde vai?

A garota sorriu como se estivesse vitoriosa. Os caninos ainda mais visíveis.

\- Longe.

\- Quanto tempo?

\- Sempre... Vim-me despedir, senpai. - E com um sorriso triste, ela abaixou a cabeça.

\- Não me deixe confuso garota! - Disse assumindo o lado _Demon Lord_ \- Você não é minha Kyoko.

\- Oh! Agora eu _sou sua?_ Que eu saiba, quem tem essa coisa de possessão toda é o baka-Shou... - Disse levantando o rosto, com pequenas lágrimas. Ren estava travado. Ele sabia que não era Kyoko, mas essa garota estava convincente até demais. - Você não me quer, por que ficar? Por que ligar tanto? Pra que importunar tanto? Pra que tanta mensagem? Você mesmo disse que eu sou _chata... Sem atrativo físico nenhum... Sem Sex appeal nenhum... Apenas um incômodo..._ Pra que vir atras? Insistir?

" _Não cai na dela! Essa com certeza não é nossa pequena. Apesar de irritantemente igual e saber tanto, não é ela!"_

 _"Mas se não é, quem é!?"_

 _\- Se perguntando quem eu sou, Tsuruga-senpai?_ \- Disse a cópia de Kyoko e Tsuruga apenas arregalou os olhos. Por que ele não conseguia se manter imparcial com essa garota, que nem sua princesa era?!

\- Não seria melhor perguntar quem ela não é? - Disse uma voz masculina atrás dele. - Tsuruga-Ren-san?

Ren gelou. Era como se ele estivesse agora mesmo entrado em um túnel do tempo…

" _Essa voz..."_ Ren se virou lentamente, como se estivesse com medo de olhar para trás. A garota a sua frente havia notado e olhou para o rapaz, com uma clara duvida. O rapaz não esboçou nenhum tipo de reação a ela, estava apenas esperando ele virar.

Quando Ren virou sentiu o ar travar na garganta.

Era como se ele tivesse voltado a ser um garotinho de 15 anos…

\- R-Rick?! - O garoto apenas olhou, sério para ele, como se esperasse ele formular alguma frase. - N-não... pode ser... você... você...

\- _Oya... Parece que alguém não gostou da nova companhia. -_ Respondeu o rapaz, abaixando ainda mais o volume da voz, sorrindo de forma maliciosa. Ren/Kuon se arrepiou por inteiro, agora a voz era a mesma de Rick, quando ele era mais novo.

Ren piscou várias vezes. O ar ao redor dele parecia ter ficado escasso. Era como se o ar tivesse se misturado com chumbo, ou água e ele agora estava se afogando. Trêmulo, ele pôs a mão no cabelo e sem perceber, puxou a peruca que lhe cobria seus cabelos. O olhar do rapaz não esboçou nenhum tipo de reação, mas um sorriso ainda mais malicioso passou pelos seus lábios.

 ** _\- Como tem passado... Kuon...?_**

 _\- Isso é..._

\- Alguma Palhaçada? - Começou a cópia de Kyoko. Ela, ficando ao lado de Ren. - Talvez. Mas viemos te avisar uma coisa, porém, parece que nós ganhamos outra em troca.

 _\- Uma troca equivalente, talvez...-_ Respondeu o rapaz se aproximando de Kuon.

Ren sentiu o seu redor girar, ele deu alguns passos para trás, ele não sabia, mas estava sentindo como se uma mão tivesse travado em sua garganta e o apertasse, quando menos percebeu, a mão de Rick estava apertando com força o seu pescoço, com as costas coladas em sua porta.

 _\- Só tenho um único aviso... Não chegue mais perto de Kyoko, ou vai ser arrepender pelo resto de sua vida... **Kuon**... Ou se esqueceu da promessa que fez no meu leito de morte? Aquela promessa silenciosa?_ \- Kuon o olhou nos olhos e sentiu toda a fúria do rapaz. Mas o que ele pedia era impossível...

 _\- Eu... não... posso... Rick..._ \- O mesmo o olhou. _\- Eu ... a...amo..._

 ** _\- Se amasse, não tinha feito essa palhaçada toda!_** \- Disse irritado. O mesmo o puxou e o empurrou com tudo na porta dele, onde ele bateu as costas e foi deslizando até o chão. Kuon estava totalmente sem forças, diante a Rick. **_\- Sua culpa... Tinha que ser sua culpa, não? Aviso dado..._**

 _\- Eu... simplesmente não... posso -_ Disse Kuon num fio de voz. _\- Ela... é tudo..._

\- Não minta!

- **VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ESTARIA MENTINDO PARA VOCÊ?!** \- Se levantou Kuon com tudo e agarrou o colarinho de Rick a sua frente. **\- EU TENTEI DE TUDO! TUDO PARA AFASTÁ-LA ANTES QUE FOSSE TARDE DEMAIS! MAS...** _Mas... mas..._ \- Kuon caiu de joelhos, arrastando o rapaz para o chão. - _Eu a amo... Eu não quero perde-la... Rick... Você me perdoa se eu for feliz? Se eu fizer-la feliz?_ \- A voz de Kuon era um sussurro apenas. Kuon olhou para cima e antes que pudesse olhar nos olhos de Rick, o mesmo o fechou, largou a mão dele de sua gola se levantando.

A cópia de Kyoko ficou ao lado de Rick e sem Kuon perceber, ambos se entreolharam e sorriram. O rapaz deu as costas a Kuon.

\- Que bom que entendeu... - Disse Rick e foi andando, até desaparecer. A cópia de Kyoko se abaixou e ele a olhou nos olhos. Eram extremamente parecidos ao de sua amada...

 _\- Você me perdoa por ter mentido por tanto tempo?_ \- A voz quebrada dele fez com que a cópia dela parasse para pensar, até balançar a cabeça.

 _\- Agora não dá mais._ Eu não estarei mais com vocês... Senpai. Já é tarde demais. - Os olhos de Ren se arregalaram.

- _Por acaso... Você... Mor...Mor..._ \- A garota sorriu calidamente. _-Não... Não! Por favor,diga que é mentira..._ \- Disse Kuon desesperado, abraçando a cintura da garota trazendo-a para si mesmo, com se quisesse que a mesma nunca mais saísse do seu lado.

 _\- Shi~_ \- Disse segurando o rosto dele. - Espere 4 dias, e quem sabe...

Ele a olhou e ela sorriu, e com uma picada em seu pescoço, tudo apagou...

* * *

 ** _~Algumas horas mais tarde. ~_**

 ** _~Dentro da sala Vip na boate Paradise~_**

Kyoko olhava através dos olhos de Kurumi. Era possível notar o constrangimento dela. Primeiro, com a roupa, depois com o ambiente, e agora, com a situação dentro da sala vip. Apesar de que por fora, Kyoko não esboçava nenhum tipo de sentimento além do divertimento, por dentro ela estava correndo feito louca. Seu lado _Yamada Nadeshiko_ gritando para correr dali a toda velocidade.

Kurumi, dentro da sala de comando, se cansou, e pôs o pé para ela cair no chão. Kyoko caiu com tudo no chão machucando o rosto.

 _"Quer parar de correr que nem barata tonta!? Está me deixando nervosa!"_

 _"Mas... Isso aqui... Eu concordei em voltar, mas não fazer aquilo ali!" -_ Apontou Kyoko para onde Ryan, Aaliyah e Bryan estavam. Alan tinha saído não faz alguns minutos. Kurumi tacou a mão na cabeça.

 _"O que foi que Aaliyah-chan disse?"_

 _"Que minha vergonha seria nula depois destas 4 noites..."_

 _"E o que mais?!"_ \- Disse Kurumi cruzando os braços, com a autoridade de Momiji.

 _"Se eu deixar..."_ \- Dizia Kyoko tentando ignorar os gemidos de Aaliyah e Bryan.

 _"E o que isso significa?"_ \- Disse Kurumi chegando perto de Kyoko, parecia que ela tinha crescido uns 50 centímetros a mais que Kyoko. Kyoko se sentia reprimida como se fosse uma criança.

 _"Que... eu... vou... perder..." -_ Kyoko tremeu sem conseguir terminar de falar e Kurumi tacou a mão na cabeça.

 _"Ok, você não escutou nenhum segundo, mas vou-lhe refrescar a memória com um resumo..." -_ Ela suspirou e abaixou ao lado dela. _\- "Kyoko-chan, a partir de agora, eu tirarei totalmente sua vergonha. Vou lhe ensinar os prazeres reais do mundo real, mas para isso preciso de 3 consentimentos seus. Um, não tenha vergonha quando eu, Alan, Bryan ou Ryan lhe tocarmos. É difícil no começo, eu sei, mas você com o tempo vai se acostumar. Dois, Pode pedir o que quiser, menos pedir para morrer, ou lhe matarmos. Isso está extremamente proibido... E por último, mas não menos importante, o seu bem mais precioso vai ser mantido intacto até que, na sua boa vontade, você peça para se tornar uma mulher. Não me importa como será, mas só pode ser com alguém que você ama de verdade. Lógico que para ensinar, você será eventualmente tocada, mas nenhum dos meninos vai lhe tomar. Eu estou aqui para controlar o líbido deles caso eles precisem liberar numa boa e verdadeira transa. Estamos entendidas? Não vou deixar ninguém lhe tirar a única coisa que você ainda tem que é sua, ok?" -_ Terminou Kurumi e Kyoko estava vermelha da cabeça aos pés. Kurumi riu _\- "Lógico, Kyoko-chan, sua virgindade será mantida, por quanto tempo não sei, mas desejo aprender tudo o que eu puder, pois depois destes quatro dias, quero tocar o terror com todos aqueles que lhe feriram, inclusive seu amado senpai."_

 _"Você não faria isso..."_ \- Disse com os olhos arregalados.

 _"Experimente..." -_ Disse Kurumi rindo diabolicamente. _\- "Por mais que ele não tenha feito a merda toda sozinho, mas que foi o causador do estopim para que você queria morrer não podemos negar. Porém o corpo dele não deixa de ser algo cobiçado, então eu vou fazê-lo rastejar aos seus pés, implorando, pedindo e lhe desejando, e tudo o que ele falou de você, ele vai ter que engolir, porque depois de provocar ao extremo dele, você vai descartá-lo, assim como Shou fez com você e como ele queria fazer, mas por ser 'gentleman' não conseguiu." -_ Kyoko abaixava a cabeça sem saber o que fazer, mas uma coisa era certa, isso ela não queria. Ela tinha medo de fazer isso… O medo era o mais presente nela agora que tudo aconteceu. Antes era presente, mas agora, a única coisa que ela não tinha medo era de morrer, pois acreditava que depois, não sentiria mais nada e poderia descansar de todo sofrimento, mas será que descansar mesmo? - " _Então, preparada para aprender o que você evitou a vida toda?"_

" _Eu não sei, Kurumi-sama…"_

" _Pra começar, toda sua educação, comigo, vai pro ralo… Aqui não há espaço para educadas… Ou não percebeu isso?"_

" _H-hai…"_

 _"Eu não vou atuar muito aqui. Na sala vip, Aaliyah deixou estritamente claro que não quer a minha pessoa, apenas você. Será você que vai aprender tudo, e eu também, mas, se na menor menção de você querer congelar com qualquer coisa, seja a noite seja de dia, eu vou entrar em ação, eu estando no comando ou não. Estamos entendidas?"_

" _P-porque?"_

" _Porque Setsu/Kuon/Mio/Natsu/Angel/Ryuu/Momiji fizeram uma boa atuação, mas nada melhor do que tudo junto e misturado…" -_ Ela riu olhando Kyoko. - _"Então? Onde está aquela garota que é boa aluna, e não quer perder para ninguém?"_

 _"Eu ainda..."_

 _"Vergonha por vergonha, eu vou chutar sua bunda! Ou quer que eles sempre te pisem!?" -_ Kyoko parou para pensar e Kurumi suspirou. _-"Ok, vamos falar assim, você quer morrer?"_

 _"Mais que qualquer coisa no mundo."_ \- Respondeu prontamente.

 _"E você prefere morrer como, com bagagem ou sem bagagem?"_

 _"Como assim?"_

 _"Quer morrer idiota, que não conhece nada da vida, porque foi criada com medo, medo de ser abandonada, e sempre foi abandonada... Medo de fazer algo errado, mas sempre levava toda a culpa... Medo de ser uma inútil, mas que sempre acabava sendo... Medo de deixar de ser inocente, por conta de promessas estúpidas... Você já decepcionou e foi decepcionada, então, pra que se preocupar com este tipo de gente?"_

 _"Ainda não to entendendo..."_

 _"Você está, só não quer aceitar..." -_ Kurumi estalou os dedos e a caixa dela apareceu na frente dela, aberta. _\- "Está apaixonada, não, está amando novamente e este mesmo amor, foi quem quebrou todos os cadeados, e este mesmo cara foi o mesmo que novamente destruiu não só os cadeados, mas você por completo! Me diga... Pra que se segurar, se ninguém lhe quer? Por que querer se segurar em uma coisa se ninguém liga, como você mesmo afirma? Porque não mudar da água pro vinho, ser uma mulher melhor, e simplesmente pisar nestes abutres que te machucaram?"_

 _"Mas..."_ \- Kurumi levantou a mão calando ela.

 _"Eu sei que você tem pessoas que ama..._ _Moko-san, Amamiya-san, Kuu-san e Julie-san..._ _Eles esticaram a mão e estão tentando lhe puxar do buraco que você caiu. Porém, neste exato momento, quem realmente pulou dentro do buraco contigo para lhe resgatar, e não apenas tentou lhe dar uma mão, ou jogar uma corda, estão na sua frente, fazendo a coisa mais linda e constrangedora do mundo, para lhe ensinarem! Para que assim, você saia do buraco. Eles se jogaram no buraco, e estão lhe dando o 'pezinho' para você sair do buraco, diferente, melhor, e mais poderosa. Prefere se remoer como **Yamada Nadeshiko** até o fim, ou prefere mudar, e realmente, fazer aqueles idiotas comerem sua poeira? Porque eu te garanto, Mogami Kyoko, nem sua mãe, nem o baka Shoutaro, nem o Presidente, nem Yashiro-san e pior, o Tsuruga Ren vão aguentar sua mudança, vão lhe pedir perdão de joelhos, e implorar para que lhes dê atenção! Porque quando você sair daqui, estes 4 dias terão feito uma mudança única e REAL na sua vida!" - _ Ela chutou a caixa e a mesma se quebrou na parede. Kyoko olhou apavorada e Kurumi riu _\- "O primeiro passo é... **'E que tudo mais vá pro inferno!'** Vamos fazer uma bela reforma, não? Jogando as coisas velhas e sujas e quebradas **fora,** para abrir passagem para as novas..."_

Ela esticou a mão para Kyoko. Tudo aquilo fazia sentido. Para que se reprimir? Sua mãe lhe odiava, não teve um pai presente, ou seja, foi abandonada, ainda _'in utero'_. Shoutaro nunca lhe amou de verdade, afinal, ele era o filho dos donos de onde lhe criaram. Nem mesmo o casal Fuwa ligava para ela, tudo bem, ligavam, mas não era exatamente como um pai e mãe. Tinham um sentimento de proteção, mas era totalmente diferente. O casal do Daruma a tratava com uma filha, mas eles também não eram nada seu. Kuu por outro lado foi um pai que ela não teve, um sensei. Sua melhor amiga, Kanae sempre demonstrava que a odiava, mas era o jeito dela… Então, por que segurar coisas velhas? Porque não mudar? Se iria morrer mesmo, porque não aproveitar?

 ** _"Você acha mesmo que alguém vai lhe querer"_** _-_ Começou a voz masculina _dele_... Kyoko gelou e travou. Kurumi o olhou e sorriu.

 _"Você acha que ela precisa acreditar em você? Seu demônio comedor de meninas puras..." -_ Disse Kurumi, e agora Kyoko não entendia mais nada. O Demon Lord apenas inflamou em ira, e Kurumi o olhou sarcasticamente. _\- "Ela é minha, e você, dê o fora!"_

 _"Você quer novamente se enganar, Kyoko-chan?" -_ Começou ele. Kyoko estava apavorada. E Kurumi soltou uma gargalhada.

 _"Você que está enganado. Kyoko-chan... Venha aqui..."_ \- Kyoko obedece e Kurumi segura a cabeça dela, para ela encara-lo. _"Está vendo a forma dele?"_

 _"H-hai..."_

 _"Faça desaparecer..."_

 ** _"Não se atreva!"_** _\- Começou ele. - **"Você não vai conseguir, pois faço parte dela!"**_

 _"A única parte dela aqui, sou eu." -_ Disse olhando para a sombra e virando para Kyoko _\- "Kyoko, seu medo o criou. E o que diz em absorver ele e se tornar uma? Sem medo. Ele é a personificação dos seus medos, dos seus bullyings, da sua tristeza... Absorva-o"_

 _"C-como?"_

 _"Enfrente-o."_

 ** _"Não faça isso! Eu vou ter-la custe que custar."_**

 _"Hai, hai... Você vai desaparecer..."_ \- Disse Kurumi e olhou nos olhos de Kyoko agora. - _"Faça a coisa mais louca para você e o faça desaparecer. E todo seu medo desaparecerá, pois ele é sua chave para ser dona de si mesma!" -_ Disse Kurumi rindo divertida. Kyoko ficou sem saber o que fazer, mas assim que Kurumi a soltou, ela correu para cima da sombra, onde no mesmo segundo tomou a forma de _Ren Lord Demônio_ , e com muito medo, fez o que achou a loucura maior de sua vida. O agarrou com vontade e o beijou.

Se a cena fosse um filme, ou uma novela, seria cômico ver a mesma sombra travar. A mesma sombra que tentou lhe levar para a morte tantas vezes, ficar totalmente sem reação nenhuma.

Sem pudor, a mesma desceu as mãos para a bunda do mesmo, e apalpou. Os olhos dele arregalaram mais ainda, e Kyoko, no beijo sorriu. Aos poucos aquela figura se tornou uma massa preta em que Kyoko sugou para dentro de si.

Kyoko suspirou fundo e quando virou deu um sorriso demoníaco. Seus mini-demônios pareciam entrar dentro de si, arrastados por uma força invisível e eles simplesmente desapareceram. Kurumi riu.

 _"Pronta para sua nova vida sem medo?"_

 _"Prontíssima... Kurumi-chan..." -_ Sorriu Natsu sedutoramente pelo corpo de Kyoko.

" _Bem melhor… Boa garota…"_ \- Kurumi ria maleficamente dentro da sala de comando…

* * *

 **~ Alguns minutos antes ~**

 **~ Entrada da Boate ~**

Os cinco foram para a sala vip favorita de Alan. Os seguranças ficaram na porta, até Alan entrar, e com uma menção de cabeça, os seguranças saíram de perto da sala. Ninguém conseguiria passar naquele corredor, onde ficava a sala, sem a permissão de Alan. Ou seja, o mesmo havia se certificado que não haveria ninguém naquele corredor, e nem os gritos de socorro de Kyoko seriam ouvidos se ela não aguentasse a dose.

Alan se sentou no seu canto costumeiro, seguido de Aaliyah.

\- Kyoko-chan, sente comigo.

\- Kyoko? - Começou Kurumi.

\- Ah sim. Neste momento em diante, Kurumi você está banida para dentro da Kyoko Onee-chan. É ela que precisa da experiência, não você, pelo menos não agora.

\- E como pretende deixar a dona aqui?

\- Tenho meus métodos.

Kurumi deu os ombros e Kyoko apareceu tentando cobrir ainda mais de sua pele, com muita vergonha da roupa. Aaliyah notou e riu.

\- Onee-chan fica tão linda vermelhinha. - Disse e a mesma corou ainda mais. - Sente-se. - A mesma o fez. Bryan estava com uma das pernas na mesa. Alan olhava ambas esperando a situação acontecer, e Ryan foi até o bar preparar algumas bebidas. - Precisamos estabelecer algumas regras.

\- Regras?

\- Sim, você tem uma nova personagem, mas muitas das coisas que Kurumi fará sem vergonha, você mesma não conseguirá. E o que é melhor, atuar sem saber, ou saber e atuar com maestria?

\- Saber e atuar com maestria. - Disse Kyoko incomodada.

\- Por isso que preciso que seja você, e não Kurumi. Por que você vai se esconder atrás da máscara de Kurumi e não vai _realmente_ perder a vergonha. - Ela olhou a menina e sorriu calidademente. - Kyoko-chan, a partir de agora, eu tirarei totalmente sua vergonha. - Kyoko arregalou os olhos.

\- C-como assim?

\- Vou lhe ensinar os prazeres reais do mundo real, mas para isso preciso de 3 consentimentos seus.

\- Q-quais? - Kyoko não estava gostando para onde aquela história estava indo.

\- Um... - Ela levantou o dedo indicador, simbolizando o numeral _um_ e falou firme. -... Aceite, sem negar, o meu toque, ou do Alan, ou do Bryan ou do Ryan... E não é somente este toque... - Disse Aaliyah, tocando carinhosamente no rosto de Kyoko. - Mas eu estou falando deste... - A mesma levou ambas as mãos aos seios de Kyoko e apertou-os com moderada força. Kyoko deu um grito de surpresa e tentou se proteger. Aaliyah riu. - Nenhum toque você poderá se recusar a partir de agora.

\- M-mas isso...

\- Nem mas, nem meio mas... Quer aprender ou não? - Kyoko se calou extremamente envergonhada. Aaliyah suspirou. - Eu sei que vai ser extremamente difícil no começo, mas você com o tempo vai se acostumar.

\- Por que precisa fazer isso? - Disse ainda tentando se proteger. Ryan chegou com um coquetel e colocou a frente de Kyoko e Aaliyah. O mesmo se sentou atrás de Aaliyah e a tocou sem pudor nos seios causando um gemido extremamente forte. Kyoko arregalou os olhos de tal forma que toda sua face ficou paralisada e vermelha.

\- Este tipo de paralisamento, Kyoko-hime, não pode acontecer com sua nova personalidade. - Disse Ryan colocando a cabeça no ombro de Aaliyah, olhando com um sorriso safado para Kyoko - Haverá momentos que vai precisar ser algum tipo de vilã sedutora e vai ter que tocar em certos atores, e até mesmo atrizes de forma íntima. - Disse Ryan ainda arrancando gemidos da boca de Aaliyah. Ele chegou mais próximo do pescoço dela e a mordiscou, descendo uma mão até a coxa da mesma, tentando abrir passagem para dentro da saia dela. Kyoko, estava extremamente vermelha como um pimentão. - Porém, certas cenas, só atuar sem experiência, não vai passar de aceitável, até mesmo será algo seco, sem passar o tom certo pro espectador. Então, você precisa experimentar com o seu corpo, para passar de uma forma viva, aquele personagem, e não uma atuação fria.

Kyoko mesmo extremamente vermelha, entendeu o que Ryan queria dizer. Ele tinha razão. Mas... Aquilo era demais para ela. Ela pegou o coquetel e bebeu num gole. O doce do leite condensado e das frutas, desceu com o amargo da vodka, mas a combinação era extremamente agradável a Kyoko. Ryan sorriu e soltou Aaliyah, que fez beicinho, mas suspirou. Estava excitada antes mesmo de Ryan ter começado o jogo.

\- Voltando... - Começou Aaliyah, se sentando mais afastada de Ryan para permanecer focada em Kyoko, que era seu alvo. Ryan sorriu assim como Bryan e Alan que permaneciam calados.

\- Dois... - Ela disse levantando o dedo médio junto com o indicador. - Pode pedir o que quiser, como quiser, a hora que quiser! Nada lhe será negado nestes 4 dias. Quer aprender como uma pose sexual é na vida real? Quer saber algum tipo de toque? Olhar? Como fazer um homem se molhar nas calças de medo? Ou de prazer? Quer colocar uma garota apaixonada? Ou um cara? Quer fazer com que o corpo de uma garota, apenas com o olhar fique excitado? Ou de um rapaz? Ou quer tomar algo? Algum tipo de bebida diferente? Mistura? Sem álcool? Com álcool? Doce? Leve? Forte? Ou quer experimentar os diversos tipos de bala aqui dentro apenas conosco? Ou quer sair no meio da _rave_ , e deixar ser tocada? Tocar? Exercitar o que aprendeu dentro de quatro paredes? Seja o que for, nada, nestes 4 dias lhe será negado! - Disse sorrindo e cruzando os braços. - Claro, tudo... **_MENOS_** pedir para morrer, ou para lhe matarmos. Isso está extremamente proibido...

Kyoko assentiu.

\- E por último, mas não menos importante, o seu bem mais precioso vai se manter intacto até que, você, na sua boa vontade, peça para se tornar uma mulher.

\- **QUE**? - Gritou Bryan se levantando de um pulo da cadeira. - Como é que você quer que nós nos seguremos, Aaliah?

\- Eu estou aqui para controlar o libido de vocês, caso precisem liberar numa boa e verdadeira transa. - Disse sorrindo para Bryan. _\- Não sou o bastante?_

Bryan parou e se tremeu com prazer pelo sorriso de Aaliyah. Ela se voltou para Kyoko e Bryan sentou novamente rindo. Por algum motivo parecia que foi um teatro para assustar ela.

\- Não me importa como será, com quem será, mas só será com alguém **que você ama de verdade e se você quiser**. Eles já estão de acordo com os termos, né Bryan?

\- Claro... - Disse rindo bebendo de seu copo.

\- E ninguém mais vai entrar e lhe tocar, a menos que você peça! Estamos entendidas? Não vou deixar ninguém lhe tirar a única coisa que você ainda tem que é sua, ok?

\- O-ok... - Disse Kyoko. Ela não sabia onde enfiava a cabeça, mas ali estava seus novos mentores. Dizendo para esquecer a vergonha e falar o que pensava...

\- Né... Aly... - Começou Ryan, lhe dando um apelido que nem mesmo ela havia ouvido antes. A mesma sorriu, e esperou ele falar algo, mas soltou um gemido alto quando o mesmo, novamente de surpresa atrás dela, lhe tocou apertando-lhe os seios. Ela pode sentir nas costas dela, o membo rijo dele - Percebi o quão molhada já estava. Lhe ensinar lhe excita tanto assim? - Disse Ryan adentrando uma das mãos pela micro-saia dela. Aaliyah se tremeu sentindo o toque gelado das mãos de Ryan em sua esquentada calcinha e pele.

\- Não sabe como isso me excita... - Disse sorrindo a Ryan. Alan suspirou. Assistir sua irmã transando não era algo que ele iria querer ver, apesar de que ver Kyoko envergonhada valia a pena. Mas ele tinha outras coisas a fazer.

\- Muito bem... - Disse levantando. - Eu vou ter que fazer algumas coisas... Mas... - Ele chegou perto de Kyoko, a surpreendendo, puxando-a para si, lhe pinando no sofá e ficando entre as pernas dela. O beijo que ele iniciou foi algo selvagem que Kyoko nunca havia sentido na vida. Kyoko quis empurrar, mas não podia. ele travou os braços dela com uma unica mão. Sentiu uma pequena picada como de um mosquito, mas não conseguiu se mexer para matar o insistente pernilongo que lhe sugava, pois Alan a segurava de tal forma que ela nada podia fazer. A língua dele pediu passagem para lhe invadir, e as mordidas dele em seus lábios eram insistentes. Até que ele a mordeu com um pouco de mais força e ela não conseguiu não ficar de boca fechada. Alan adentrou a boca dela, lhe beijando profundamente. Era como uma dança, sem nenhum tipo de pudor. Quando ambos precisavam de ar, Alan libertou sua boca cativa e sorriu. - Agora sim, bem vinda a brincadeira... - O mesmo mordiscou o lábio inferior dela de forma sedutora e se levantou. - Fiquem a vontade. Vou dar a primeira volta ao redor, depois volto.

E com isso Alan se levantou e partiu.

Kyoko não sabia o que fazer, estava paralisada por completo depois daquele beijo desentupidor de pia. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos até que ouviu Aaliyah rir.

\- Não fique com essa cara. Nunca beijou na vida?

\- N-não... - Aaliyah a olhou com sombra de dúvidas. - B-bom... já me roubaram... - Ela parou sentindo seus demônios querendo aparecer lembrando do dia dos namorados, irritada, mas depois se lembrou dos doces lábios de Corn, mas travou branca lembrando da aparecida de Corn, como de Tsuruga. A tristeza tentou lhe assolar, foi então que sentiu algo delicado sobre si.

Quando voltou a si mesma, Aaliyah lhe beijava ternamente. Kyoko se assustou e quis se afastar, mas os braços de Aaliyah a impediam de se mover. Cativa com os beijos dela, Kyoko não sabia o que fazer.

\- Relaxa, meu amor. - Começou Aaliyah roçando os lábios sedutoramente nos dela. - Eu vou lhe ensinar. Nenhum destes monstros lhe ensinou propriamente o que é o prazer do beijo... Apesar de que um dos beijos você considerou como algo precioso, não?

\- Co...mo sabe? - Disse ainda sentindo os lábios de Aaliyah nos seus, lhe roçando suavemente,

\- Sua expressão. - Disse se afastando - Um beijo de alguém muito especial, devo dizer...

\- Sim.. - Disse corando. - Ele é alguém especial, mas... Nunca mais o vi.

\- Mais um...

\- Um dia eu conto sobre ele. - Disse triste e Aaliyah lambeu os lábios dela a fazendo sair da tristeza para olhar assustada para ela.

 _\- Tristeza não é permitido aqui._ \- Disse rouca em seu ouvido e depois desceu e mordiscou os lábios de Kyoko - Abra um pouco a boca, e eu vou lhe ensinar o prazer de beijar. Não feche mordendo em hipótese nenhuma ok, se não vai me machucar feio.

Sem saber, Kyoko abriu e então prontamente a língua de Aaliyah lhe invadiu.

Diferente de Alan, Aaliyah começou timidamente, como se desse coragem para Kyoko também acompanhasse ela. Era algo sensual e envolvente. Aos poucos o beijo foi se aprofundando e Kyoko sentiu as mão de Aaliyah roçando levemente pelo corpo dela.

Aquilo fez seu corpo estremecer. A língua dela dançava em sua boca e agora, a sua própria língua a seguia em um ritmo para lhe acompanhar. Involuntariamente as suas mãos a abraçaram a cintura de Aaliyah e pode sentir a pele macia de sua nova amiga.

Era algo que parecia proibido.

Mas algo no fundo lhe dizia que era bom. Quando menos percebeu, sentiu outra coisa molhada lhe lamber. Abrindo os olhos, que involuntariamente haviam se fechado, Kyoko viu Ryan, lambendo o seu pescoço e subindo até onde ambas se beijavam, e do outro lado, Bryan fez o mesmo, mas em Aaliyah.

Parecia que as quatro bocas se encontrariam no mesmo local, e Kyoko quis pular fora, mas agora era os três que lhe seguravam. Constrangida, sem saber o que fazer sentiu Bryan e Ryan mordiscando o pescoço e depois Aaliyah seguiu descendo pelo pescoço dela também mordiscando.

Ryan vendo, invadiu a boca entreaberta de Kyoko, que não sabia que pequenos miados eram aqueles que saiam de sua boca. O beijo de Ryan era diferente. Era algo forte, mas ao mesmo tempo sedutor. Tinha o sabor de morango, diferente do de Alan que tinha o sabor de whisky e do de Aaliyah que tinha sabor de abacaxi.

A curiosidade foi maior, quando deixou a boca de Ryan e beijou Bryan, e o mesmo sorriu ao vê-la agir desta forma, correspondendo quase que imediatamente ao beijo dela. O dele era sensual, e algo no baixo ventre de Kyoko começou a arder... O beijo dele tinha sabor de pêssego, que lhe lembrava muito o beijo de Corn. No mesmo segundo a imagem de Corn lhe apareceu e ela pulou do sofá longe dos 3 que, não entenderam como ela habilidosamente conseguiu se separar daquela forma.

Ela tinha as mãos na boca, e tremia.

\- Ok, acho que exageramos... - Começou Bryan, mas foi silenciado por Aaliyah. O beijo deles era diferente. Era um misto de selvagem com desejo.

 _\- Gomen..._ \- Disse depois Aaliyah, em cima de Bryan com uma voz muito rouca e sensual. _\- Mas eu não estou aguentando! Não me preparei para a sedução inocente dela, e estou no meu limite! Bryan, por favor…_ \- Disse Aaliyah. - _Kyoko-chan, me perdoe, mas, vou lhe ensinar já já algo a mais, mas eu preciso me satisfazer antes. Sua inocência doce está me deixando no ápice!_

Falando isso os três se entregaram a si mesmos. Kyoko ficou apenas assistindo divertida... Mal sabiam eles o que começava a acontecer dentro dela.

Aaliyah beijava avidamente Bryan, e Ryan, por trás de Aaliyah a mordiscava nos ombros. O sofá era grande o suficiente para se deitar nele sem muito medo de cair, e Bryan havia deitado e puxado Aaliyah para cima dele.

Ela estava de 4, em cima dele, totalmente perdida entre os lábios dele. As mãos de Bryan desceram sem pudor nenhum até bunda dela apertando-a com firmeza. Ryan desceu a boca pelas costas de Aaliyah beijando e mordiscando, até chegar a bunda da mesma.

Enquanto Bryan a apertava, Ryan subiu a minissaia, que já estava quase toda para cima, mostrando a linda lingerie fio dental que ela vestia, preta. A língua de Ryan passou a explorar um dos lados da bunda dela enquanto Bryan apertava e abria o outro lado, puxando gemidos de Aaliyah. Kyoko via tudo, do ângulo mais privilegiado possível.

Ryan por sua vez desceu até a entrada de Aaliyah e lambeu a calcinha dela, sentindo o quão molhado estava aquele lugar.

\- Acho que alguém não mentiu quando disse que estava em seu ápice. - Disse agora mordiscando a calcinha e a puxando com os dentes pro lado revelando a linda parte interna, rosada dela. Bryan novamente segurou ambas as nádegas, abrindo ainda mais, dando passagem para Ryan melhor lamber e mordiscar-la.

Aaliyah gemeu alto quando sentiu o dedo de Bryan lhe penetrando em sua vagina, enquanto Ryan lambia agora seu clítoris, depois de ter puxado a calcinha pro lado. Remexendo, Aaliyah sentiu o prazer de ser explorada por ambos novamente. Era uma sensação única, deliciosa…

Sentiu a outra mão de Bryan lhe subindo e apertando um dos seios expostos agora, e com o dedo que lhe invadira, agora invadia seu anus. A sensação era única enquanto Ryan agora lhe invadia com a língua sua vagina, e com um dos dedos lhe estimulava o clítoris. Gemeu alto sentindo a ministração de ambos em si ao mesmo tempo novamente. Era algo que amou desde o primeiro dia que teve. Um sonho realizado.

Ryan sorriu e abriu a calça do irmão, descendo até os joelhos e também puxando a cueca dele. Sem esperar, Ryan encaixou perfeitamente o membro de seu irmão na entrada dela e ela gemeu alto. Bryan começou a estoca-la rapidamente e com força, e desceu um pouco até abocanhar seu seio direito, que lhe mordiscava com avidez. Ryan sorriu vendo a cena e abriu também as calças, se deitou em cima de ambos, e sorriu, mordiscando o ombro de Aaliyah.

\- Me dá uma brecha, nii-san?

\- Claro... - Respondeu Bryan rindo maliciosamente.

O mesmo saiu de dentro dela, e a mesma reclamou. Estava tão perto. Queria reclamar, mas teve a boca tapada por Bryan que a beijou. Então a virou, para ficar de frente a Ryan, e assim que deixou a boca dela, a boca de Ryan lhe invadiu os sentidos, do mesmo modo que ele lhe invadiu pela frente, em uma única estocada.

 _\- AH~~~~_

Gemeu alto, assim que sentiu agora, Bryan lhe invadir em seu ânus. Ambos lhe invadiam em um vai e vem frenético, lhe preenchendo por completo. Ryan desceu os lábios até o seio dela, lhe mordendo enquanto Bryan apertava o outro seio com uma mão, e os dedos da outra mão brincava com seu clítoris. Ryan lhe segurava pela cintura, estocando nela com cada vez mais força e ajudando o irmão a fazer o mesmo.

O calor subiu nos três e logo os três estavam liberando seu prazer um dentro do outro. Aaliyah ofegava sentada em Bryan, e Ryan abraçava Aaliyah, ainda lhe sugando o seio.

Neste momento o ar do local ficou mais frio. Eles nem perceberam o sorriso de Kyoko, e muito menos quando a mesma se levantou da posição que estava e se caminhou para eles.

Quando Aaliyah abriu os olhos, ela se encontrou com os de Kyoko que estava do lado deles com uma cara de inocente, e ao mesmo tempo de curiosidade, Aaliyah sentiu um jorro de prazer dentro de si, como se Kyoko, apenas pelo olhar pudesse lhe causar um novo orgasmo. Ela gemeu alto, deixando ambos sem entenderem.

Ryan quando olhou para Kyoko, por algum motivo ficou duro instantaneamente, e ainda estava dentro de Aaliyah, que sentiu novamente a rigidez do membro dele em sua vagina. Um novo gemido foi arrancado de Aaliyah, que se equilibrou nele pra não cair.

\- Qual o sabor, Ryan? - Perguntou ainda inocente.

\- D-do que?

 _\- Dela..._ \- Foi a vez de Bryan ficar duro olhando os olhos de Kyoko. - _Qual sabor dela?_

\- Quer experimentar? - Perguntou Ryan sem perceber as palavras que lhe saíram, até ser tarde demais.

\- Posso? - Perguntou inocente e Ryan só faltou voltar a estocar com força em Aaliyah pelo olhar que Kyoko lhe dava.

\- Pode... - Disse querendo sair, mas se surpreendeu quando a mesma o impediu.

\- Fique aí... - Disse ela. - Aproveito e experimento o seu junto.

Os três não entendem mais nada!

\- Q-quem... É... Você? - Perguntou Aaliyah, numa voz rouca. - Nada... Da Kurumi... - Disse tentando se manter lúcida.

\- Oh, mas _Kurumi_ está quieta na dela. - Disse Kyoko sorrindo. - Vocês deram as regras, e agora eu quero aproveitar... Já que é pra chutar o pau da barraca, vamos fazer com estilo, não? - Disse Kyoko, agora pegando nos ombros de Aaliyah que estava imóvel com a resposta dela. - Consegue se deitar sobre Bryan? - A mesma acenou um sim. - Consegue aguentar nos 3 Bryan?

\- Consigo. - Disse com um sorriso devasso no rosto. - Prometo não me mover a menos que você peça.

\- Se ficar desconfortável… - Começou Kyoko com um olhar preocupada, o que deixou Bryan ainda mais rijo.

\- E-eu aviso.

Aaliyah se deitou sobre Bryan e Ryan afastou apenas um pouco. Sem saber como fazer, Kyoko aproximou das partes íntimas de ambos. O prazer dela apenas olhar de perto foi o suficiente para deixar Aaliyah e Ryan excitados novamente. Timidamente ela pôs a língua no clítoris de Aaliyah e a mesma gemeu alto de prazer.

\- Não seria melhor... Eu ensinar, Kyoko-chan? - Disse Bryan que não gostava do mistério, sem saber o que a menina ia fazer, e se ela ia fazer. - Vou lhe guiando, e você vai fazendo...

\- Ok…

Bryan não sabia onde estava, mas que em algum lugar entre o inferno e o céu ele tinha que estar.

\- Abra bem os grandes lábios dela. - Disse Bryan agora com a mão, mostrando. - Desta forma... - Kyoko o fez e pode ver o membro de Ryan pulsante dentro de Aaliyah. Algo no baixo ventre de Kyoko torceu, mas ela ignorou. - Coloque sua língua aqui, no clítoris dela, sugue e lamba, como se fosse um sorvete. - Abrindo bem Kyoko abaixou e o cabelo começou a atrapalhar. Ryan segurou o cabelo de Kyoko no alto da cabeça dela, prendendo-o

\- Que bom que eu me depilei no zero - Disse Aaliyah, totalmente perdida no momento, ansiando a cada segundo. - Isso ta sendo muito mais do que eu sequer imaginei - Disse, e Kyoko pode ver descer um liquido pelo membro de Ryan. Com o dedo Kyoko pegou o líquido, passando levemente os dedos sobre o membro dele, o que o fez gemer como toque gelado dela.

\- O que é isso? - Disse mostrando para Bryan e Bryan riu.

\- Isso se chama tesão, ou melhor, é o lubrificante natural do corpo tanto masculino como do feminino. No caso da mulher serve para ajudar a penetração. Este é o gosto da mulher, e cada uma tem um gosto peculiar. - Disse Bryan mordendo o lábio inferior. Nunca se imaginou naquela situação, e estava extremamente excitado. Ser sensei e ao mesmo tempo poder liberar todo seu libido e tesão, estava sendo o céu na terra para ele. - Experimente. - Kyoko pôs na boca e lambeu. - Salgado?

\- Sim. - O olhar de Bryan era negro de prazer.

\- Achou ruim?

\- Não sei?

 _\- Por que não experimenta da fonte, nee-chan?_ \- Disse Aaliyah rouca de desejo.

Kyoko novamente se abaixou e ficou de joelhos, para não se cansar. Ela novamente abriu os grandes lábios de Aaliyah, e passou a lamber, tanto o membro de Ryan quanto o clítoris de Aaliyah, como se fosse um sorvete com várias camadas.

Ambos gemeram com o intenso prazer que sentiram quando a língua dela lhes lambeu. Vendo a recepção positiva de ambos, ela fez novamente. Bryan sorriu.

\- Concentra no clítoris de Aaliyah. Sugue ele como se sugasse um suco, e use também sua língua enquanto sugar.

\- Como se fosse deixar uma marca de chupão? - Perguntou inocente. Bryan pensou em quem teria lhe ensinado sobre o chupão. Se irritou no caso, mas poderia ensinar o resto para ela...

\- Quase isso, é apenas para sugar de leve. Este ponto feminino é bem delicado, assim como nossos membros são.

Kyoko seguiu o que Bryan disse e foi presenteada por um alto gemido de Aaliyah e uma estocada de Ryan dentro dela. Notando que isso excitava os três, Kyoko decidiu tirar a boca dali e fez menção para Ryan começar a se mexer.

Obedecendo, Ryan começou a rebolar um pouco, estocando leve dentro de Aaliyah o que rendeu altos gemidos da morena a sua frente. Enquanto ele começou a estoca-la, Kyoko desceu novamente e começou a lambe-la novamente e de quebra lambia-o.

A sensação era estranha demais, mas algo em seu interior se torcia em um sentimento desconhecido. Ela parou a ministração e os três não aguentaram e voltaram a estocar fundo um dentro do outro. Kyoko viu eles novamente transando, desta vez bem de perto.

\- O que faço? - Perguntou se sentindo time de fora.

\- Os seios dela. - Disse Bryan, tentando ficar racional, mas estava perdendo feio, pois Aaliyah gemia alto demais inebriada num prazer extremo, e o olhar que Kyoko dava de timidez e de sem saber o que fazer o incendiou de vez, dando estocadas mais fundas em Aaliyah. Ele tentou voltar a falar. A voz dele era mais rouca. - _Sugue eles, não morda com... Força... Lambe-os. Apalpe-os... Sem muita força. Isso é extremamente... Delicioso... Foque no bico dela._

Kyoko obedeceu, desnudando os seios de Aaliyah desta vez completamente, jogando o top dela do outro lado da sala. Assim que ela abocanhou os seios da morena, a mesma gemia como nunca antes e agarrou a cabeça dela, abraçando-a. Kyoko, com uma mão, apalpava o seio exposto enquanto que com o outro ela sugava, mordiscava, lambia e voltava a sugar. Depositou alguns beijos e voltava a morder ao redor... Depois se concentrava no bico do peito rosa de Aaliyah, que eram fartos e mal cabiam nas suas mãos. Kyoko abandonou um dos seios e foi pro outro, mordendo e lambendo. Lambeu entre o vale deles, enquanto Ryan e Bryan estocavam ela ainda mais.

Aaliyah não sabia se gemia, se olhava pra ela, se fazia alguma coisa, se arrancava os cabelos de tanto tesão ou se entregava...

Então, o seu clímax chegou e os três novamente liberaram, e ofegantes puxavam o ar. Ryan e Bryan saíram de dentro dela o mais urgente. Eles tinham medo agora de que poderiam quebrar Aaliyah ao meio se permanecessem ali com Kyoko olhando daquela forma. Aquilo tinha sido extremamente perfeito. Para os três.

Kyoko vendo-os a urgência de Bryan e Ryan saírem de dentro de Aaliyah, se afastando, deixando uma Aaliyah totalmente caída no sofá, tentando recuperar o fôlego, a fez parar também, sem entender. Estava gostando da sensação, então por que os três pararam daquela forma brusca? Apesar de sentir eles estremecendo violentamente, e gemendo alto.

\- Por que fugiram como se fugissem de um assassino? - Perguntou Kyoko sem entender, ainda de joelho. Aaliyah escutando a voz de Kyoko rouca e inocente estremeceu. Ela não sabia o que fazia, se respirava se atacava Kyoko, se saia correndo pra não morrer de prazer. Ela estava extremamente sem saber o que fazer.

 ** _\- Você… Vai ser… A minha morte!_** \- Disse Aaliyah, tentando falar coerente. Kyoko pôs o dedo na boca e não entendeu, entortando um pouco a cabeça. Aaliyah se sentiu suja e quente novamente.

Bryan e Ryan se entreolharam e sinceramente estavam perdidos. Bryan pôs a mão na cabeça, como se tentasse raciocinar.

\- Vou no banheiro! - Disse Bryan e marchou pro banheiro sem esperar ninguém falar. Precisava se limpar, urgente. Kyoko não seria apenas a morte de Aaliyah, mas dele também. Como aquela cara de inocente e curiosa o poderia lhe deixar tão aceso!? Ele queria continuar a brincadeira, que já se mostrou bem longa, mas precisava raciocinar o que iria fazer, sem o olhar observador de Kyoko e o principal, se limpar.

Ele estremeceu entrando no banheiro, se vendo novamente ereto e riu.

\- Sim, você também vai ser minha morte... - suspirou e tirou rapidamente o resto da roupa e entrou no banho frio.

* * *

Alan saiu do quarto e uma médica o esperava do lado de fora. Ele riu.

\- Faça exames de sangue, todos os exames, inclusive o de DNA com este sangue. - Ele entregou o frasco que continha um sangue nele. - Eu não estou acreditando em uma certa situação, mas preciso saber a verdade.

\- O exame que pediu do outro tipo sanguíneo, já está pronto, Alan-sama. - Disse entregando o envelope. - Como pediu ninguém olhou o resultado, a menos a pessoa que fez o exame, no caso, eu.

\- Muito bem. - Disse pegando os resultados. Ele olhou a médica guardar o frasco contendo o sangue que ele acabava de ter tirado de Kyoko. - Cuidado com este sangue. Quero todos os tipos de exame, todos mesmo.

\- Não seria exagero?

\- Guardou uma amostra do primeiro como mandei?

\- Sim, porque?

\- Realize o teste de compatibilidade também, entre ambos.

\- Não seria um pouco...

\- Faça o que mando. - Disse sério e a mesma suspirou.

\- Hai, Hai, Alan-sama. - Disse se virando e saindo.

Alan suspirou e pôs a mão no cabelo, lembrando o encontro com Kuu.

 **~Flashback ~**

 _\- Pode me dizer o que aconteceu ali, nii-chan? - Começou Aaliyah, muito curiosa. Após dar o sedativo para Ren, e ter recolocado a peruca dele, como Alan havia mandando, o mesmo foi carregado para dentro do apartamento por dois seguranças do carro de Alan e colocado na cama. Assim que eles saíram, Alan adentrou_ _o apartamento_ _. Os seguranças fecharam a porta e foram pro carro._

 _Alan olhou o apartamento inteiro, imparcial e frio. Alan havia pesquisado sobre Tsuruga Ren de todas as formas possíveis, mas sempre acabavam em um beco sem saída._

 _Mas agora suas dúvidas acabaram. Agora ele sabia exatamente quem era Tsuruga Ren._

 _Ele foi para o quarto do mesmo e Aaliyah estava em cima do mesmo ainda terminando de lhe tirar o sangue como Alan havia pedido, a mesma sorriu ao ver o irmão entrando._

 _\- Dá pra me explicar agora o que foi aquilo, nii-san?_

 _\- Depois._

 _\- Depois quando? Ele não tem como acordar agora com o sedativo que dei a ele, você sabe bem disso._

 _\- Sei. - Ele suspirou e olhou para Aaliyah. - Até quando vai ficar em cima dele?_

 _\- Não é meio estranho, ele ter ficado com a guarda baixa daquela forma? Ele notou que eu não era a Kyoko-chan, mas depois que você apareceu, ele ficou agindo de forma estranha. Era com se ele via um fantasma._

 _\- Se lembra como ele me chamou?_

 _\- Rick? O que tem?_

 _\- Se lembra do nome do nosso falecido irmão?_

 _\- Sei, mas são a mesma pessoa?_

 _\- Você está em cima do homem pelo qual Nii-san salvou a vida. - Disse Alan, e Aaliyah, como se tivesse sido eletrocutada, pulou da cama do homem._

 _\- Então tenho motivos para odiá-lo ainda mais?_

 _\- Ainda não sei, a única coisa que sei é que ele é o Kuon que, depois da morte de nii-san, desapareceu. Eu pensei que este bastardo tinha se matado, ou ficado em uma depressão profunda, e enlouquecido. Procurei por tanto tempo ele, para ajuda-lo, mas ele obteve aparentemente ajuda do presidente da LME, e agora vive se escondendo atras de um personagem. Pufff, patético, Kuon._

 _Alan suspirou e Aaliyah entregou os dois frascos de sangue para Alan._

 _\- Ele é o motivo pelo qual você sempre ajuda as pessoas ao seu redor a saírem da depressão?_

 _\- Sim... - Disse Alan suspirando fundo. - Depois que ele desapareceu, eu pedi para que Otou-san me ajudasse a procurá-lo de todas as formas mas não havia sinais, nem rastros nenhum dele. Quando otou-san morreu, e eu herdei tudo, voltei a procura-lo, mas não tive sucesso. O que me diz que o presidente da LME é um cara bem forte e poderoso._

 _\- Ou que você não sabia onde procurar, não? - Disse Aaliyah abraçando o irmão. O mesmo suspirou._

 _\- Talvez._

 _\- Mas uma coisa é certa. - Começou Aaliyah - Não vou deixá-lo tocar em Kyoko, nunca mais. A culpa é dele, que ela se afundou como você me disse._

 _\- Não é. - Disse sorrindo._

 _\- Como pode, nii-san? Confiar neste traste. - Alan suspirou de novo._

 _\- Um homem, que num surto de susto, pensa que seu antigo amigo voltou dos mortos para lhe atormentar, no qual este próprio homem se julga ser culpado pela morte do mesmo, é impossível mentir. Ele falou a verdade, Aliy._

 _\- Então, o que Juls e Kuu falaram é verdade? - Disse Aaliyah pondo a mão na boca, sem acreditar. - Foi tudo um mal entendido?_

 _\- Não sei. Eu quero que Kyoko-chan me diga tudo, para eu saber o que vou fazer. A princípio, também o queria longe dela, mas posso ver que ele a ama. E alguma coisa está errada na história que eu soube, que você sabe e que ela sabe, algo não encaixa bem._

 _\- Entendi. Mas se for um grande mal entendido, como vamos fazê-la acreditar?_

 _\- O que seria melhor do que o destino? - Disse rindo. - Vamos. Temos uma nova Kyoko a moldar, para massacrar, ou para ele agradecer depois. Mas uma coisa é certa - Disse rindo gostoso, agarrando Aaliyah pela cintura - Ciumento do jeito que ele é, ele vai odiar receber a mulher da vida dele, toda pervertida e madura…_

 _Ambos saíram rindo do quarto, e do apartamento deixando um Tsuruga desmaiado com alguma substância._

 _Um homem de moto chegou onde eles estavam, e Alan deu os frascos, e o mesmo o pôs em um contêiner de isopor e se dirigiu para longe deles. Aaliyah estranhou, mas ignorou._

 _Logo eles chegaram ao lugar que Kyoko morava, e Kuu se encontrava com ela nos braços enquanto Julie estava com a mala dela. Aaliyah colocou um sobretudo, que impediria deles verem exatamente como ela estava vestida, e tirou a peruca com a cor do cabelo de Kyoko, deixando seus longos e negros cabelos, com mechas roxas e rosas caírem pelas costas. Alan pôs o óculos, e a peruca de cabelos loiros, já que precisava parecer diferente de Rick, e naquele momento ele sabia que estava muito parecido a seu irmão mais velho._

 _Assim que abriu a porta, Kuu arqueou a sobrancelha. Logo Aaliyah saiu atrás._

 _\- O que houve com ela, Kuu-san?_

 _\- Ela tomou o remédio pra dormir. Vai ser melhor, ela estava agitada demais. - Disse e os irmãos se entreolharam. - Quem é ele, Aaliyah-chan?_

 _\- Oh, este é meu irmão mais velho..._

 _\- Al. Prazer em conhecê-los. - Disse formalmente Alan, que preferiu não dizer o nome todo. Julie se estremeceu._

 _-Eu lhe conheço de algum lugar?_

 _\- Acredito que não, Madame. - Ele olhou Kuu e esticou os braços, quer que eu a leve?_

 _\- Não, eu a ponho no carro. - Disse ainda sem saber por que o deja-vu, como se o conhecesse. O mesmo que teve quando conheceu Aaliyah._

 _Ambos se afastaram, e Kuu a pôs no carro, sentada num dos sofás e colocou o cinto nela._

 _\- Aaliyah, estamos contando contigo, mesmo não lhe conhecendo._

 _\- Eu sei que o presidente da LME já procurou meu background, não?_

 _\- Sim. Não podemos deixar nossa filha nas mãos de qualquer pessoa._

 _\- Então confiem. Ela estará em ótimas mãos. - Disse sorrindo. - Assim que chegarmos, lhe mando uma mensagem. - E assim entrou no carro._

 _\- Boa noite. - Se limitou Alan e Kuu o segurou no braço._

 _\- Por favor, não façam nada que se arrependam depois com ela._

 _\- Não faremos, tem minha palavra. Aaliyah passou por uma depressão tão profunda como Mogami-san, eu não só vou para ajudá-la, mas para proteger ambas._

 _\- Obrigado, Al-san. Conto com vocês. Confiamos em vocês…._

 _Alan sorriu e entrou no carro. Assim que eles estavam suficientemente longe, Alan abriu as coisas de Kyoko, e procurou algum rastreador. Depois pegou um tipo de sensor e passou na mala, que apitou._

 _\- Confiam uma ova. - Disse murmurando, rasgando a mala e vendo o dispositivo. O mesmo suspirou, abriu o celular e digitou algo rápido._

 _\- O que foi?_

 _\- Shi... - Disse pedindo silêncio. Após algum tempo em silêncio, ele parou em frente a um shopping, e alguém lhe bateu no vidro. O mesmo abriu e um segurança entrou._

 _\- Aqui está._

 _\- Shi. - Disse Alan e o mesmo se calou._

 _Depois de Alan tirar tudo o que pertencia a Kyoko e por na nova mala, ele pegou a mala antiga, e deu ao segurança, que com instruções em um papel saiu com a mala antiga. Aaliyah estava curiosa._

 _\- Pra onde está indo a mala de Kyoko-nee?_

 _\- Pras termas. A mala dela vai ficar os 4 dias lá. Depois vejo o que faço com ela._

 _\- Posso me livrar disso agora? - Disse apontando pro sobretudo._

 _\- A vontade, nee-chan._

 _\- Posso me sentar entre suas pernas?_

 _\- Sim…_

 _\- E posso por ela entre nossas pernas?_

 _\- Claro._

 _Alan sorriu vendo Aaliyah desprender Kyoko e trazê-la para o colo dela, enquanto a mesma ia pro colo dele. O mesmo acomodou ambas lá…_

 _\- Acha mesmo que ela está sobre sedativos?_

 _\- Não. Acho que ela os enganou._

 _Aaliyah suspirou e abraçou Kyoko ainda mais._

 _~ **fim do flashback~**_

Alan começou a caminhar pelos corredores. Precisava dar as boas vindas a todos da festa.

* * *

 **~ Dentro da sala Vip ~**

Depois de Bryan sair do banheiro, enrolado apenas em uma toalha, Aaliyah correu para dentro dele também como se ela corresse do demônio em pessoa. Bryan vendo-a passar por si, afoita e bater a porta atras de si o fez arquear a sobrancelha.

\- O que foi que eu perdi? - Disse e olhou para Kyoko. Ele tinha certeza de que agora entendeu a situação. Kyoko olhava pra porta com um olhar de cachorrinho abandonado, lágrima nos olhos, e o rosto lambuzado. Aquela cena fez o membro dele pulsar novamente. - Mas que ...

Ryan se levantou, ofegante. Não estava aguentando a tortura. Aquela menina era demais para somente um aguentar! Ou dois... Os três, ia ser difícil controlar ela! Bryan o olhou perguntando apenas com o olhar e Ryan ofegava.

\- Aaliyah não gostou só de mim? - Veio a voz embargada de Kyoko. Algumas lágrimas caíam lhe a face. Ryan teve que fazer algo, para acalmar, mas ainda estava afoito demais. Ainda não conseguiu bem o fôlego, mas tentou se sentar ao lado dela.

\- N-não é bem por isso, Hime-chan - Disse passando a mão no cabelo. Ele estava já sem calças, e com a blusa branca aberta, e o notório o membro pulsando, ereto. Meio envergonhado ele cruzou as pernas e pôs o braço em cima, estava sendo difícil demais.

\- Então, porquê? - Disse Kyoko com o olhar de cachorrinho pidão... - Será que sou tão ruim nisso também?

\- Eu tenho certeza que não é essa a situação... - Disse Bryan se aproximando. Ele olhou Ryan e agradeceu com o olhar. Kyoko estava sentada ao lado de Ryan, e o mesmo estava abraçando com o outro braço que não cobria suas partes intimas. - Pelo jeito que estou vendo, ela correu porque não aguentou. Acredito que a sua boca a fez delirar a tão ponto que se ela não corresse, ela poderia quebrar a promessa que fez contigo.

\- Pior que foi exatamente isso... - Disse Ryan com uma gotinha do lado.

\- Então... - Começou com uma cara inocente o que fez Bryan querer agarrá-la ali mesmo. - Eu tava bem?

\- Melhor duvido - Disse Bryan. - Mas agora que estou aqui, porque não continuamos? Acredito que você já descobriu o corpo feminino, não?

\- Não. - Disse pondo a mão nos lábios e lambendo o doce gosto de Aaliyah que ainda estavam neles.

\- Quando ela voltar lhe darei um novo Tour pelo corpo dela. Que tal aprender sobre a anatomia masculina. - disse sorrindo maliciosamente para Ryan.

\- Mas… - começou Kyoko olhando para Bryan. O mesmo pegou o queixo dela e a beijou, sentindo o doce gosto de Aaliyah nos seus lábios também.

\- Não quer?

\- Quero… - Disse olhando-o com um olhar de cachorrinho pidão. Bryan sentiu seu membro pulsar. - Então agora é minha vez de lhe guiar pelo corpo de um homem, e um corpo que eu bem conheço.

\- Vocês já fizeram isso?- Perguntou genuinamente curiosa. Ambos se entreolharam e riram.

\- Não. Bom, não até as vias de fato. Apesar de gostarmos dividir nossas refeições, e tudo, a este ponto não fomos. Mas eu sei bem as curvas que o corpo do meu irmão tem, pois muitas delas eu também tenho. Assim como sei os pontos dele, porque já dividimos a cama diversas vezes, já dividimos a mesma mulher diversas vezes.

\- Por isso vocês sincronizavam perfeitamente quando estavam com Aaliyah?

\- Sim - Responderam ambos. - Então. - Começou Bryan. - Ryan é a cobaia da vez. Ele aparenta estar precisando melhor que eu. - Disse vendo o membro de seu irmão rijo e pulsante. - Vamos começar se ajoelhando na frente dele? Ou prefere de lado?

\- Como assim? - Bryan se sentou do lado do irmão, puxando a face dele para cima como se o fosse beijar, de joelho ao lado dele.

\- Deste jeito, ou deste… - Disse, se acomodando entre as pernas do irmão, abrindo-as, e o colocando sentado normalmente na poltrona, sem as pernas cruzadas. O membro de Ryan pulsou e Bryan sorriu vendo o olhar do irmão negro de prazer. - Qual vai ser, Hime-chan?

\- De lado. - Kyoko chegou perto de Ryan, e Bryan se sentou ao lado de ambos. Ela olhou Bryan como se esperasse as ordens e o que tinha que fazer.

\- O que quer fazer? - Perguntou Bryan vendo os olhares de cachorrinho pidão dela.

\- O que faço?

\- Onde quer começar?

\- Porque você não me diz, Sensei?

\- Muito bem… Morda-o. De leve, como fez com Aaliyah.

Kyoko chegou até o pescoço de Ryan e começou a mordiscar ali. O mesmo fechou os olhos aproveitando o momento.

\- Lamba-o, procure os pontos dele.

\- O que são os pontos? - Disse parando e olhando Bryan. O hálito fresco de Kyoko falando no pescoço dele o deixou louco.

 _\- É...é justa...mente… o que está… fazendo… -_ Disse ofegante.

\- Não entendi - disse Kyoko entortando a cabeça.

\- Os pontos são locais que trazem muito prazer a pessoa. Assim como Aaliyah, quando você mordeu e lambeu os seios dela, nos homens também tempos estes pontos, mas em locais diferentes. Os pontos são terminações nervosas do corpo, onde são conectadas ao prazer da pessoa. - Explicou Bryan.

\- E como vou saber?

\- Você tem que procurar por eles. - Disse Bryan rindo. - A diferença entre um ponto e outro local é esta. Preste atenção nos gemidos dele. - Bryan desceu a boca e abocanhou uma parte do ombro de Ryan, sugando e lambendo-o. O mesmo deu um alto gemido, e o membro dele pulsou, soltando um líquido. Kyoko vendo aquilo desceu e com o dedo pegou o líquido que escorria do membro dele. Bryan notando sorriu. Ele deixou o ombro de seu irmão, que o olhou com cara brava, mas completamente desejoso. - Isso é o chamado prazer.

\- Parece o mesmo líquido que saiu de Aaliyah.

\- Por que são. Diferente do da mulher, o do homem é um pouco mais espesso, viscoso. É por ele que quando unido ao prazer da mulher, formam um pequeno ser, que mais tarde se torna um bebê, se não tiver proteção nenhuma.

Kyoko arregalou os olhos e pulou para longe de ambos. Ambos se assustaram com o movimento repentino dela.

\- O que houve?

\- **ENTÃO A AALIYAH-CHAN ESTÁ GRÁVIDA DE UM DE VOCÊS?!**

Ambos se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada.

\- Não riam! Isso é sério! Um bebê! Eu não quero ter um! Não quero que a vida dela seja estragada por um também! - Disse no auge da fúria puderam ver como se Kyoko se tornasse totalmente Mio, um pouco mais dark que o normal.

Bryan suspirou

\- Entenda Kyoko, um bebê não é uma maldição.

\- Se um dia Aaliyah-chan tiver grávida de um de nós dois, vamos proteger este novo ser com toda nossas forças. - Terminou Ryan. Kyoko parou e ficou branca.

\- E-eu…. eu posso ter um filho da Aaliyah-chan então!? **EU VOU ESTRAGAR A VIDA DELA !?**

Ambos se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada.

 _\- Não pode ser -_ Começou Ryan rindo até ter uma dor de barriga.

 _\- Que Kyoko-chan não sabe… -_ Continuou Bryan, também se dobrando no chão de tanto rir.

 _\- Como os bebês são feitos?! -_ Disse ambos rindo ainda mais alto. Kyoko ficou super vermelha.

\- N-não...totalmente…

\- Ok, vamos tentar de novo. - Disse Bryan tentando voltar a respirar. O mesmo se levantou e foi ao lado de Kyoko. - Um bebê só nasce se for concebido entre homem e mulher. Aaliyah-chan se estiver no período fértil dela, ela pode sim estar grávida de um de nós dois, mas isso não nos impede de continuar com ela, ou nos afastar. Seria uma honra tê-la sempre conosco. Mas não sabemos de nada. Claro, uma criança, tudo mudaria, mas cuidaremos do bebê com todo nosso afeto.

\- E você seria uma ótima mãe, sua boba! - Disse Ryan agora do lado de Kyoko. A mesma tinha lagriminhas nos olhos.

\- Como poderia ser uma boa mãe se eu não tive uma boa mãe?

\- Justamente por isso. Você já sabe como não ser com seu filho. - Disseram ambos juntos, e puxando-a para um abraço, ela no meio dos dois.

\- Entendeu agora? - Disse Bryan descendo e beijando a bochecha dela.

\- Hum… - Disse secando as lágrimas.

\- Então vamos voltar a aula, porque eu estou louco para descobrir como você vai me fazer subir às alturas, assim como você fez Aaliyah correr pro banheiro. - Disse Ryan rouco ao ouvido de Kyoko.

\- Hum… - Ela consentiu e ambos voltaram a se sentar. Ryan agora, retirou a blusa, esperando a presença de Kyoko ao lado dele.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele e olhou o membro dele, que parecia menor.

\- Diminuiu? - Perguntou e Ryan sorriu.

\- Normal. Estávamos excitados, e sua fofura me fez concentrar em outra coisa, é normal ele querer dormir… - Disse beijando o pescoço dela, fazendo-a gemer um pouco.

\- Isso acontece com qualquer homem. Nossa cabeça funciona de uma forma diferente. Depois de você falar aquilo e estávamos rindo, é normal o sangue parar de circular lá em baixo, para deixá-lo descansar e circular em outro canto. Claro, nem sempre a verdade é esta, mas isso deixamos para outro dia. Agora… - Ele puxa Ryan para longe do pescoço da menina e o põe sentado direito. - Fica quieto, é a vez dela!

-Hai, hai. - Disse divertido, depois de escutar os gemidos dele, o membro dele voltou a pulsar um pouco.

\- Kyoko, está pronta?

\- Então, é normal o homem se excitar mais facilmente que a mulher? É isso que quer dizer?

\- Exatamente isso. - Disse Bryan.

\- Pegou rápido. - Disse Ryan.

\- Então é por isso que vocês fizeram Aaliyah gemer um pouco mais, antes de penetrá-la?

\- Sim - Disse ambos juntos.

\- É por isso que vocês ficaram duros quando comecei a fazer perguntas, perto de vocês olhando?

\- Sim…- Disse ambos juntos novamente.

\- E como Aaliyah deu aquele gemido como se tivesse tido outro, não sei o nome, quando eu cheguei?

\- Você tem ideia de como estava seu olhar naquela hora? - Perguntou Bryan, não acreditando.

\- Não.

\- Ok, depois vou ser malvado contigo e pedir a sala de espelhos do Alan na casa dele. - Disse rindo. - Vai ser uma divertida experiência. - Terminou Bryan. - Quer ver ele ficar duro novamente?

\- Como?

\- Beije-o.

\- Só isso?

\- De forma sensual. Como Aaliyah lhe beijou, depois de Alan lhe roubar aquele beijo.

Kyoko deu os ombros e chegou perto da boca de Ryan e o beijou, timidamente no começo mas logo o beijo se aprofundou. As mão de Ryan logo subiram para a cintura de Kyoko e a mesma apertava e puxava um pouco os cabelos dele. Os cabelos de Ryan eram macios e gostosos de se tocar também.

\- Desça o beijo, pelo pescoço dele. - Comandou Bryan e ela o fez. Descendo pro pescoço ela desceu até o ombro dele e arrancou um gemido fundo do mesmo. - Agora olha - Ele disse e ela abriu os olhos, vendo o membro dele duro novamente.

\- É tão rápido assim? - Se assombrou.

\- Por isso mulheres não devem ficar tão chateadas quando só pensamos nisso. Somos mais suscetíveis ao desejo carnal pelo olhar. Diferente de vocês, meninas. Ok, desça lambendo o peito dele, assim como você lambeu Aaliyah. - Kyoko acena e começa a descer mordiscando o pescoço de Ryan e descendo para o peitoral dele. - Quer experimentar o gosto do Ryan? - Ela o olhou e seus olhos brilhavam como duas pedras de topázio. - Desça até o membro dele.

 _\- Nii-San!_ \- Começou Ryan se contorcendo. _\- Deixa ela ir… naturalmente…_

 _\- Shii_ \- Disse Bryan rindo do irmão. Vendo-o extremamente excitado. - Você vai receber a primeira oral da Kyoko-chan. Está vendo como sou um Aniki legal? - Disse rindo e Ryan ficou vermelho.

Kyoko riu dos dois discutindo e chegou até o membro dele. Ela olhou assombrada e timidamente tocou. Ryan gemeu alto pelos dedos frios dela lhe tocando com timidez.

\- Lembre-se do que disse: aí é uma área extremamente sensível. Assim como a mulher. Não morda, não passe os dentes, nem arranhe.

\- E como vou fazer? - Ryan olhou para ela e para Bryan. Como ele ia ensiná-la?

\- Me dê sua mão. - Ela obedece e se senta nas pernas de Bryan. Ryan suspira, podendo descansar um pouco, pois estava quase para perder a sanidade. - Estique o dedo do meio e não abaixe. - Ela o fez. - Finja que isso é o membro dele, ok? - ela arqueou a sobrancelha, mas logo acenou um sim com a cabeça. Bryan começou a lamber o dedo de Kyoko, começando pela ponta do dedo, e deslizando a língua pelo dedo dela até a 'base' da mão dela, e subindo, depois colocando o dedo dela na boca, com os lábios começou uma ministração no dedo dela em um vai e vem. Ryan vendo aquilo quase pulou em cima de Kyoko para arrancar a roupa que ainda estava toda nela. Como queria explorar o corpo daquela pequena ninfa a sua frente. Já Kyoko começou a gemer e a sentir cócegas. Bryan olhou nos olhos dela e sorriu - O que foi? - Disse ainda com o dedo dela na boca dele.

\- Faz cócegas. - Riu.

\- Para você é cócegas, mas para nós é um prazer inestimável. - Disse tirando o dedo dela da boca dele, sugando-o mais uma vez, para retirar toda a saliva. - Quer tentar?

\- Quer-me mostrar nele? - Perguntou com uma carinha de inocência e um profundo e sensual prazer. Ambos se entreolharam. Nunca tinham feito isso entre si. Ela olhou e fez a carinha de cachorrinho perdido, como se tivesse 5 cachorrinhos ao redor dela. Bryan suspirou e Ryan acenou com a cabeça.

\- Você sabe que isso é incesto, né?

\- Sei. - Disse inocente, aparecendo mais um cachorrinho pros cinco outros. - Não pode? - Bryan suspirou e se sentou no chão com ela ainda no colo. - Eu ajudo… Depois que eu entender melhor…

\- Muito bem. - Ele olhou Ryan e suspirou. - Aqui vamos nós.

Bryan sentou Kyoko ao lado dele, e abriu bem a perna de Ryan para que ambos pudessem ficar ali. Com uma das mãos Bryan começou segurando no membro de Ryan, que apreensivo, fechou os olhos. Bryan abocanhou o membro do irmão e tirou um gemido dos lábios dele. Ele desceu lambendo até a base do irmão e Kyoko olhou. Ela se aproximou e tocou na base de Ryan junto com Bryan, e o mesmo gemeu alto. Bryan notando ela tomar a dianteira, deixou-a sozinha no membro do irmão, mas quando menos notou, a mão dela já o acariciava junto com que a boca acariciava agora o membro de Ryan.

\- Por que não senta ao lado dele, sensei? - disse Kyoko e novamente abocanhou o membro de Ryan começando um pequeno vai e vem, arrancando gemidos e retorcidas de Ryan. Bryan se sentou, quando a mesma lhe soltou, sem acreditar e segurou a perna do irmão, colocando abaixo da sua. O mesmo abriu o olhar sem entender, e quando Bryan acenou com a cabeça, e fechou os olhos, Ryan não conseguiu acreditar, ao mesmo tempo que ela cuidava dele, ela estava a masturbar seu irmão de forma vagarosa e torturante. O membro de Ryan pulsou na boca de Kyoko e a mesma deixou o membro dele, se concentrando na base dele, enquanto aumentava a velocidade com Bryan. Deixando a boca o membro de Ryan, deixando sua mão no lugar, depois de cuspir nela, começando um pequeno vai e vem no membro dele, Kyoko chegou perto do membro de Bryan e o abocanhou também. Bryan sentiu ir no mais alto lugar. A boca dela era macia, como veludo, e a língua dela dançava com seu membro, que o levava às alturas. Ela desceu lambendo até a base dele e abocanhou uma das bolas e sugou, delicadamente. Bryan gemeu alto.

Ela então parou. E olhou para ambos. Ambos estavam com o olhar negro de prazer, e ela riu.

\- Tem como melhorar?

\- Melhorar? - Começou Ryan que estava a ponto de soltar tudo o que tinha. - O que está pensando agora!?

\- Não seria mais gostoso, se fosse os dois ao mesmo tempo? - Ela pôs uma mão nos lábios, extremamente inocente e sexy.

\- O que quer que façamos?- Disse Bryan louco, querendo chegar ao fim de tudo. Estava ofegante e precisava que aquela tortura terminasse.

\- Tem como deixar os seus membros próximos um do outro?

\- Só se eu sentar nele - Disse Ryan não sabendo o que ela estava pensando.

\- Então faça. - Ambos se entreolharam, e Bryan ajudou Ryan a se posicionar, de forma que ambos membros estavam se tocando. Aquilo a princípio pareceu meio nojento, mas no segundo momento ambos gemeram de um prazer repentino. Ela, com a boca começou a ministrar nos dois ao mesmo tempo, lambendo-os, de forma que era impossível dizer quem ela lambia, já que estavam grudados um ao outro daquela posição.

Quando menos perceberam, ela abocanhou a cabeça de ambos ao mesmo tempo enquanto os masturbava rapidamente.

\- EU NÃO… - Gritou ambos ao mesmo tempo e eles finalmente chegaram ao clímax, na boca dela ao mesmo tempo. Ela engoliu tudo, e o que escapou ela também, sentada olhando ambos, com a cara mais sapeca e sensual, lambendo os lábios e os dedos.

\- Obrigada pela comida. - Disse rindo travessa, e Bryan e Ryan não sabiam o que fazer, mas Ryan precisava se limpar e pensar. Aquilo estava acima do comum que ele e seu irmão faziam…

\- Banheiro - Disse Bryan, notando Ryan. - Aaliyah deve estar saindo…

Dito e feito, a porta abriu e Aaliyah veio coberta pela toalha, só viu o vulto de Ryan passar correndo pra dentro do banheiro trancando a porta. Arqueando a sobrancelha, ela olhou Bryan, nu e o rosto travesso de Kyoko.

\- O que aconteceu agora?

\- Não queira nem imaginar, que você vai pedir para correr da sala. - Disse ainda ofegante. Ele a chamou e ela pode ver os vestígios de sêmen e Kyoko lambendo ainda os dedos, como se sorvesse tudo. Ela olhou Aaliyah e a mesma sentiu suas pernas bambearem e ficar molhada novamente.

\- O que vamos fazer com ela? - disse a Bryan, se sentando-se ao lado dele.

\- Aguentar e ver até onde ela vai?

\- Eu que pensei que ela era tímida! - Disse Aaliyah ainda vendo Kyoko entretida com os dedos se lambendo como um gato que está tomando banho na frente dos donos.

\- Não preciso mais ter medo - Começou ela. - Eu o matei e agora, nada mais me impede. - Disse se aproximando de Aaliyah engatinhando. Era da forma mais sensual que Aaliyah já tinha visto, e ela sentiu ficar ainda mais molhada. - Né, Aly-nee. - Ela disse e de forma felina ficou entre as pernas de Aaliyah, que abriu sem cerimônia nenhuma. - O que mais posso aprender? - Disse deitando Aaliyah no encosto do sofá, tirando o roupão dela, deixando-a mostrar as lindas partes dela. Mas agora Kyoko pode ver uma coisa que estava coberta pela maquiagem antes. Todas as cicatrizes do corpo de Aaliyah.

O ar de Aaliyah ficou preso na garganta enquanto a mão gelada de Kyoko passeava pelo seu corpo, novamente quente, tocando algumas de suas cicatrizes, que ficaram, antes dela conhecer seu irmão e dele lhe resgatar.

Kyoko olhava para cada uma delas como se olhasse para uma das coisas mais preciosas, tocando cada uma dando a Aaliyah um sentimento de estar despida diante de uma deusa, que lhe tocava. Seus mamilos ficaram duros, os bicos bem excitados e ela sentia ainda mais molhada. Kyoko notando, carinhosamente começou a beijar cada cicatriz no corpo de Aaliyah, até chegar nos seios dela. A garota deu um gemido alto.

 _\- Nee-chan_ \- Tentou controlar a voz. _\- Não acha… que já me experimentou… demais?_

\- Não. Parece que a cada nova olhada, tem algo a mais para experimentar… - Disse inocente mordiscando os bicos rijos dela. - Mas eu preciso aprender mais?

 _\- S-sim._ \- Disse tentando recuperar o fôlego. - _Apenas pare de me torturar!_

Kyoko riu e desceu até as partes íntimas de Aaliyah abrindo-as e voltando a lamber ali. Aaliyah soltou um gemido alto novamente.

 _\- Kyoko-neeee… Onegai! Pa...ra…_

\- Você quer mesmo?

 _\- Quero!_

\- E o que eu faço? - Disse inocente e Aaliyah suspirou quando a mesma parou.

\- É sua vez.

\- Minha vez? - Kyoko introduziu um dedo em Aaliyah para saber como era ali dentro e a mesma gemeu novamente. - Só se deixar eu fazer o que os meninos fizeram. Nee-san é tão quente aqui dentro…

- _Desde...quando… você fala coisas assim?!_

\- Desde hoje… - Disse descendo e abocanhando novamente o clítoris dela. Bryan tremeu vendo Aaliyah entregue ao prazer de Kyoko novamente. A mesma o olhou, como se pedisse ajuda.

\- Não seria legal sentir também? - Perguntou Bryan chegando ao ouvido de Kyoko. Ele a abraçava por traz e Kyoko pode sentir o quão duro ele estava novamente.

\- Mas ver a nee-san deste jeito é gostoso… - Disse tirando a boca, Aaliyah gemia rebolando no dedo de Kyoko.

\- Então deixa eu fazer uma coisa?- Disse Bryan mordiscando o ombro dela, a mesma sorriu, consentindo. Bryan sorriu enquanto ela voltou a lamber e a penetrar Aaliyah.

Bryan a viu meio que de quatro e sorriu. Começou a abrir a roupa dela e a mesma ignorou. Tirando a parte de cima que não passava pelos braços dela, ele pode agora sentir os seio pequenos dela. Kyoko gemeu entre a perna de Aaliyah, fazendo Aaliyah gemer mais ainda. Ele abriu as pernas de Kyoko e passou por debaixo delas, ficando deitado no chão, podendo então contemplar os pequenos seios da mesma. Logo ele se levantou chegando perto dos seios dela e começou a suga-los.

 _\- AH~!_ \- Kyoko liberou Aaliyah depois de sentir um forte tremor pelo corpo. - _Não…_ \- Disse tentando se desvencilhar. - _Eu ...quase não tenho nada! Os da … Aali-nee são… melhores!_

\- _Shi~_ \- Limitou-se Bryan voltando a ministração do seio dela.

\- Hum, então você acha que os meus são melhores? - Disse Aaliyah, agora com o olhar negro de desejo, mas agora que ela tinha parado de tocá-la, poderia retribuir. - Pois bem, hora da lição, Kyoko-nee. Bryan, coloque-a no sofá!

\- Hai… - Disse colocando Kyoko deitada que tentava em vão cobrir os seios. Aaliyah sorriu vendo-a tentar se cobrir.

\- Tsk, mesmo que sejam menores que o meus,ainda vão se desenvolver um pouco. Mas, nada que uma pequena massagem todos os dias não os ajude a crescer mais rápido.

\- M-massagem?

\- A mesma que você fez em mim, - Disse Aaliyah se deitando em cima de Kyoko, deixando-a rendida. Aaliyah abocanha o seio direito enquanto Bryan faz o mesmo com o esquerdo. Enquanto o casal começou a ministração ambos rapidamente começaram a despi-la. Neste meio tempo Ryan saiu do banheiro e viu ambos atacando Kyoko.

\- Estou perdendo algo? - Disse rindo.

\- Chegou em boa hora. Kyoko-nee acha os seios dela pequenos. Enquanto ajudamos a fazê-los crescer, por que não cuida de outras partes dela?

 _\- Nee!_ \- Kyoko fecha as pernas gemendo em prazer.

\- Hum, claro… Então por que você não fica próximo também, assim eu cuido das duas?

\- Hum, tentador.. - Disse rindo Aaliyah. Ryan ajudou a tirar a roupa de Kyoko que estavam nas pernas dela, enquanto Aaliyah deitou sobre a mesma a travando de se mover.

Kyoko sentiu três línguas em si. Aaliyah ministrando no seu seio e Bryan no outro, enquanto Ryan agora brincava com a entrada de ambas. Kyoko gemia alto, sentindo os dedos de Ryan em sua entrada. Estava extremamente envergonhada, mas sentia como se estivesse em algodão. Sua mente estava em branco e o prazer que sentia a tirava do chão.

Aaliyah mordia, quando a soltou para gemer sentindo a língua de Ryan invadi-la, e depois descer até onde Kyoko estava. Kyoko gemeu ao sentir a língua gelada de Ryan em suas partes, que estavam extremamente quentes.

\- Vocês sabiam que nossa pequena ninfa está super molhada? - Riu Ryan. - E como é delicioso?

\- Cade? - Disse Bryan abandonando o seio dela, que Aaliyah abocanhou no mesmo segundo enquanto com o outro ela apalpava e estimulava com os dedos. - _Oh~_ Né verdade… - Disse Bryan aparentemente deitando ao lado do irmão, e agora elas sentiam duas línguas lhe invadirem, ao invés de uma única. A ministração dos meninos era de maestria. Bryan penetrava com a língua em Kyoko enquanto Ryan penetrava em Aaliyah, depois trocando, uma hora ambos estavam no clítoris de uma, na outra no da outra, arrancando intensos gemidos de ambas.

Testando, Bryan colocou um dedo dentro da intimidade de Kyoko enquanto com a outra mão se auto acariciava. Os gemidos de ambas era algo extremamente prazeroso e Ryan, vendo o que seu irmão fez, imitou, colocando um dedo dentro de Aaliyah, que gemeu tão alto como antes. Ryan então numa inusitada, pegou a mão do irmão e colocou em seu próprio membro. Bryan o olhou, e o mesmo sorriu, tocando o membro de seu irmão. Bryan gemeu sentindo os dedos do irmão em seu membro enquanto o mesmo ministrava em seu irmão e em Kyoko. Continuaram isso por algum tempo, até que o gemido delas e deles mesmos já era algo intransponível. Aumentou as estocadas com o dedo dentro de Kyoko que agora se movia, no mesmo ritmo que Aaliyah se rebolava, sentindo os dois dedos e a língua quente de ambos.

Kyoko sentia algo incrivelmente se formando no meio dela.

 _\- E...eu… vou…. sai… eu quero ir no banheiro! -_ disse tentando se soltar. Estava quase em seu ápice. Aaliyah sorriu pela ingenuidade. _\- Nee-chan! eu preciso.. ahh~ ir pro banheiro… AH~~ Eu… vou...fazer...xi…_

 _-Não vai…_ \- Disse gemendo no ouvido dela. _\- Se… lembra quando eu gemia e liberei meu doce… na sua língua? Faça o mesmo com eles._ \- Ela riu e beijou os lábios de Kyoko que gemeu na boca de Aaliyah ao mesmo tempo que ela gemia assim como Bryan e Ryan gemiam juntos.

Os quatro chegaram ao ápice do prazer gemendo alto. Bryan e Ryan que estavam de frente um com o outro se lambuzaram um no prazer do outro, enquanto Kyoko descia escorrendo da mão de Bryan e Aaliyah na mão e boca de Ryan.

Os irmão se entreolharam rindo.

\- Isso… foi… - Começou Bryan.

\- Extremo… - Completou Ryan. beijando o irmão sem pudor, inebriado no momento. Eles se entreolharam e olharam para as meninas. Bryan e Ryan as limparam, sorvendo todo o néctar delas, deixando-as limpas.

\- Vamos limpá-los também? - Disse Aaliyah ao ouvido de Kyoko, e a mesma acenou um sim. Elas se levantaram e foram até ambos, ambas começaram a lambê-los, limpando o local em que ambos chegaram ao clímax.

A festa mal havia começado, mas os quatro estavam exaustos, mas completos. Bryan puxou Kyoko pro colo dele, enquanto Ryan puxou Aaliyah pro colo dele, ambos encobriram elas com a toalha que estava ali.

Nos braços de Ryan, Aaliyah se virou e abraçou Kyoko e a mesma se aconchegou no colo de Aaliyah com Bryan atrás dela, e um sono profundo os tomou…

* * *

Naquele mesmo minuto, uma certa figura adentrava a festa, de forma penetra. O local e as luzes o fizeram suspirar irritado. Mas ele precisava achá-la.

Seus cabelos platinados brilhavam na luz negra, e seus olhos púrpuras caçavam como um felino.

* * *

 **Ok, podem me chamar de louca, mas EU FIZ *-***

 **Obrigada ao Angel-kun! se não fosse por ele, sinceramente XD acho que não tinha chegado a muito XD pelo menos sei que o negócio tá legal =x**

 **Começo do 1 dia, claro, ainda vem muito mais *-***

 **aguardem coisas piores e uma Kyoko louca na pista D**

 **Myu-chan out \o/**


End file.
